


Supernatural S1 Reader Insert

by LeahWinchester67 (Leah1967)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester is a badass, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, John Winchester - Freeform, Reader Insert, S1, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season One of Supernatural, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Reader insert, Y/n Singer - Freeform, Y/n is the sort of adoptive daughter of Bobby Singer, pilot, reader is a badass, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 175,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah1967/pseuds/LeahWinchester67
Summary: Season One of Supernatural with all the characters: Sam, Dean, John and Y/n. Wait, Y/n? As in you? Read to find out.





	1. 1 Pilot

[ This fic will be you, dear reader, inserted into each and every episode of the amazing show, Supernatural. You'll hunt along with Sam and Dean, endure some serious character development and learn about the struggles of the Hunter Life . . . and more. I'll update when I can, it takes a long time to watch the episode, stop and pause it, write some, put you into the text, and keep watching and repeat.

I'll tell you a bit about your character:

Your name is obviously Y/N, you are the same age as Sam. You started hunting at the age of thirteen with your badass mum and older sister (sixteen) when your father and two younger brothers were killed by a group of savage vampires in their own beds.

Two years before you met Dean Winchester and his father, your mum Alison and sister Violet finally got their revenge, beheaded the vampires and ending the battle, when you turned around, you saw your sister covered in blood, her throat ripped out. She was gone. Your mother, so sickened with the ever pilling grief, sank into the darkness of booze and drugs. Only six months after your sister was cremated your mother over dossed and ended in the hospital, telling the nurse and doctors she didn't want any treatment, saying she wanted to be with your Father again. She died the next morning. 

You took your father's old 1968 Pontiac Firebird, revved it up, chose a town and never looked back.

Two years later you were hunting a ghost of a witch hell bent on burning down every church in town for burning her all those years ago, it was a good hunt. After questioning the Minister at the last church you ran into two men, who seemingly were father and son. After finishing the hunt, you joined them, it took some convincing but you agreed to stick around. Best and worse idea of your life. Now you and Dean became good buddies and John treated you like his own kid. It was a nice life.

Another thing, I'm sorry if your a hard core Sam!Girl but the reader is going to be mainly focused on Dean, romantically anyways. We'll probably get some Soulless!Sam x reader action, cuz like, everyone loves Soulless!Sam and maybe in the later seasons things will change, but that's not for a hella long time! So for now enjoy some Dean fluff! I'm gonna say I have everything planned for your character but things may change later, who knows. Enjoy reading!]

 

"Did you call his other, other cell? He might have left it in his car –"

"Yes! I've called every damn phone he has. Twice." Dean snapped, throwing his cell down on the seat beside him. His jaw clenched and he shifted the gear into drive and sped out of the parking lot and onto the busy street.

"What about Bobby?" Y/N asked, scrolling through the contacts on her flip phone.

"Nah, he'd have no clue. He's busy anyways." 

"What about . . ." Y/N cleared her throat, her thumb hovering over the contact name. "What about your brother?" She looked up a Dean, who sniffed disappointingly.

"Sam? No he doesn't give a rats ass about us. Not anymore anyways." Dean's green eyes stared off into the distance, thinking of his brother who left him.

"You never really talk about him, did he not want to hunt?" Y/n asked quietly, glancing at Dean. 

"It's not that he didn't want to hunt, it's just he didn't want to listen to our Dad, they fought constantly, over all kinds of shit – he was really done with the whole thing, and Dad made it worse, I guess. Y'know Sam's 'rebellious stage'" Dean used finger quotations. "Was him telling dad to go F himself when he went off to school." Dean said coldly, shaking his head at such a crime, school of all things, what was Sam thinking?

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah. Bullshit, right? He wanted to become a lawyer of all things." 

"What?! How dare he?" Y/n smirked. Dean smiled and shook his head. 

"It's not funny, dad was pretty pissed when he left, and so was I. He sorta kept me sane, reminding me that I always don't have to follow sergents orders." 

Y/n sniffed. "Then why do you still follow orders?" 

"Don't have a choice, I guess. I mean that demon who got mom is still out there. See that's another thing Sammy doesn't get, Dads revenge is super important, thats always been the goal since the beginning." 

"He was only a baby when your mom died though, right? He probably doesn't–" 

"No he doesn't get it. He would be pissed when we would leave and hunt – he didn't understand." Dean's voice trailed off, his mind wandering into memories of the good/bad old days. They'd leave Sammy at the hotel with a gun and a hundred bucks. Gone for three to five days at a time. That's not a way to be raised, no wonder he quit. 

"But he won't even care that your dad is missing?" 

"I doubt it."

"Just call him, Dean." 

"No, Y/n. Let's just get outta this state before they find the dead witch in the church." Dean glanced sideways at Y/n, who rolled her eyes and kicked up her legs to stretch out. 

"Fine. Where are we off to next?"

"I got no clue, check your phone and see if anything is weird enough for us." Dean commanded, passing a slow mini van on the hiway.

"Roger that." 

 

Two hours later Y/n threw her phone in her lap. "Nothing!"

"Keep lookin', we'll find something." Dean said, eyes on the road. 

"First, call Sam." 

"No, Y/n. Sam doesn't care." Dean snapped. 

"Stanford isn't that far away, we can stop in and ask for his help then!" Y/n said brightly. 

"Not a good idea." Dean warned.

"Why not?" Y/n asked, looking over at Dean.

"It's just, he won't be the same." Dean sighed. Before Sam ran off to school, he was tough, he knew what was right and wrong, he could stand up for himself, he knew what he wanted, and apparently he could get it. Dean shook his head. He missed his younger nerdy brother, Y/n was great, though. Totally bad ass and smart, a perfect Hunter. Still, he missed little Sammy. 

"I'll think about it." Dean finally sighed. "Only," he smirked over at her, "If you buy pie." 

Y/n rolled her eyes, she didn't understand her friends love/obsession of pie. She nodded. "Fine. Now drive." 

They drove on untill they came up to a small town with a shabby motel and ("Bingo!") A cafe with the light burnt out so all it said was Motel and Cafe. You smiled as Dean pulled up to a sharp stop. 

"Ahh, otel and caf! My favorite." Dean rubbed his hands together laughing, he really thought he was funny. He put the Impala in park and swung out of the car, Y/n handed him a twenty out the window and looked up at him.

"Milkshake and small fries, please." 

"Whatever, you're buying." Dean grabbed the twenty and strode into the Cafe, Y/n listened to his fading footsteps and then heard the bell inside the Cafe ring and the door slam shut.

While he was in probably flirting with the girl at the front instead of ordering, Y/n looked on her phone for jobs. Nothing to unusual on the web so she got out of the car to snatch a paper from the crate it was kept in. She stood, stretching her legs in silence, reading the paper. Her eyes drifted over the news and funnies and cross word puzzles. Nothin–

"Boo."

Y/n jumped a mile and the paper went flying. "Abhdken! Dean, you ass! You scared me!" 

He laughed and handed her the milkshake and fries. "Thats the point, kiddo." 

"Just drive, asshole." Y/n shook her head and got in the car along with Dean. He, still laughing reversed the car and backed out of the parking lot, the car was silent as Dean ate his pie one handed while staring at the road. 

"Dean." Y/n asked, dipping a salt fry into the milkshake.

"Wha?" Dean replied, a mouth full of cherry pie filling. 

"Sam?" 

Dean swallowed. "Why are you so obsessed with getting my brothers help? And why did you dip a fry into your shake?" 

"Cause we need his help to find your father. And," She waved a shake covered fry in his face. "This is freaken delish." 

"You're gross."

"Yeah, yeah. Drive." Y/n said. "Stanford, now."

"No. We don't need his help." 

"Yeah, we do." 

"No."

"Yes." 

"No."

"Damn it, Dean!" 

"Fine! Fuck. I'm going." Dean threw his empty pie plate down and slammed his foot on the gas pedal, going much faster than he needed too. 

"Language, Winchester." Y/n smirked.

"I'll swear all I fuckin want, Y/LN." Dean glared over at you. He turned sharply onto the hiway, turned up Back in Black by AC/DC and concentrated on driving. Y/n smirked, having gotten her way. She figured Dean needed his brother when finding his missing father. Even though John had sorta felt like a father to Y/n, she still knew it was important for all the Winchesters to be together.

Y/n and Dean sang along to the music and looked out the window, Dean finished Y/n's fries but refused to dip them in her melting shake. "So gross." He wrinkled his nose at the idea of the food combination. 

After another two hours of driving, she leaned back her seat and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. Y/n heard Dean turn down the music and roll his window back up, making it easier to fall asleep for Y/n.

 

As they came closer to Stanford, Dean realized he was nervous, but he tried to convince himself that this was for dad, and for Y/n. He wondered about Sam, if he had a girlfriend . . . probably not but it was ok to imagine. He wondered if he was doing good in class, or even keeping up with some jobs that might need done. Dean's mind traveled to all kinds of things Sam could get up to. This is for dad. He reminded himself over and over again. For dad.

But would Dad be happy to see Sam? He told Sam if he wanted to get out, he should stay gone. And Sam did.

Another half hour of speeding down the highway, Dean pulled to a stop in front of the collage. He could see the parties going on in the hallway and smirked. Y/n stirred in her sleep and Dean leaned over and pushed her shoulder. 

"Hey. We're here. I'm going to go get him." Dean whispered. 

Y/n sat up, still a bit sleepy. She stretched her arms and glanced out the window. "Holy shit."

"What?" Dean asked. 

"I thought you weren't gonna listen to me, Dean. Good for you!" 

"Yeah ok, shuddap." Dean glared. Y/n smiled and made to get out of the car. "Woah," Dean grabbed her arm. "Where did ya think your going?"

"Uh," Y/n looked confused. "To get Sam with you?" 

"Nah, leave it to me. It'll take some convincing." 

"Whatever." Y/n shrugged and slid back in her seat. Dean told her he'd be back and left the car, first walking to the entrance, most likely to ask around for Sam's dorm room. Y/n waited and waited, she played on her phone and picked at her chipped hunter nails. Until, finally, Dean came out and walked around the building. He looked up and around then finally he picked a window, pulled a small knife from his pocket and slid it quickly and quietly under the window to slide the lock over. Once the window was open, he jumped in and most likely fell inside and broke something. 

Y/n laughed when she saw Dean fall inside and continued to play her game. It was a while before Dean would convince Sam so she beat the level, plugged her phone in and laid back down. Closing her eyes. She didn't wake till her heard Dean's voice. 

" . . . normal, apple pie life?" Dean was saying. Y/n jumped in her seat and opened her eyes. "Is that it?" Dean asked, staring at his brother. 

"No, not normal. Safe." A person who must be Sam answered. 

"And that's why you ran away." Dean sniffed.

"I was just going to collage, it was dad who is I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam argued. Dean pursed his lips, angry that Sam was right. 

"Yeah well dad's in a lot of trouble right now, if he's not dead already." Dean said, looking into his brother's eyes. Sam stared in silence for a moment, Y/n took that opportunity to open the door and step out to see the not so famous Sammy Winchester.

"Who is this?" Sam asked. 

"Hi, Sam. Thought you'd be taller." Y/n smirked. 

"Is that a joke?" Sam asked. 

"Well, yeah. See you're super tall and Dean, well, he's super –" Y/n tried to explain her joke.

"This," interrupted Dean, pulling Y/n close. "Is your replacement, Y/n. We met a few years back and she's been huntin' with me and Dad ever since." 

"She's been with you for two years?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. And she's a hell of a good hunter. Dad says so himself." Dean smirked, making her blush. 

"Dean he didnt say that!" Y/n said, smacking his shoulder. Dean smiled and raised his eye brows. "We'll see." 

"Huh. Well, looks like you don't need me." Said Sam smugly. "You have my replacement." He gestured to Y/n. 

"Look man we can't do this alone." Dean said, looking up at his brother.

"Yes you can." Sam glared at his brother. Y/n rolled her eyes. Dean was right, Sammy was gonna take some convincing. 

"Yeah, well I don't want to. Neither does Y/n." Dean said softly, slightly squeezing Y/n closer. Sam heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders back, as if he was taking the weight of the world on his shoulders once more. He looked back up at Y/n and Dean. 

"What was he hunting?" 

Dean smirked and moved to open the trunk of the Impala, lifted the false floor and he grabbed a gun to prop it up. "Ahh where the hell did I put that?" Dean rifled through the mess of guns, hex bags, salt and bullets. 

"So when dad left, why didn't you two go with him?" Sam asked, leaning on the side of Deans car. 

"We were working our own job." Answered Y/n, Sam looked over at her, she shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, this voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean added, finding what he was looking for. 

Sam looked slightly shocked. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Dean looked over at his brother then at Y/n, giving her a look as if to say, can you believe this guy? "I'm twenty six, dude." Sam smiled and shook his head. 

"And you?" He asked Y/n.

"Twenty two. And we can handle ourselves." Y/n replied. 

"Oh there we are." Dean found a file folder and pulled out a sheet of paper with a news report and a missing persons poster. "So, Dad was checking out this two lane blackdrop just outside of –" Dean paused, tying to remember the name. 

"Jericho." Said Y/n reminding Dean. He snapped his fingers. 

"Yes. Jericho, California. So about two months ago this guy," Dean handed Sam a paper file. Sam raised his eye brows and looked over the file. 

"They found his car but he vanished." Y/n finished for Dean, who nodded. "Yeah completely M.I.A." 

Sam looked over the paper. "So maybe he was kidnapped." He suggested. 

Dean grimaced. "Yeah well here's another one from April, December in 04, 03, 98, 82 . . . there's been ten of them in the past twenty years." He threw down the files. "All men, all on the same five mile stretch of road. It's been happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around and we haven't heard from him in, what? Three weeks?" Y/n nodded. "Which is bad enough, then I get this voice mail yesterday."

Dean pulls out his phone and flips it open to listen to the message he's already memorized. It was a sketchy tone and sounded shakily and like the signal was messed up. 

From the phone came John's voice. "Dean, Y/n. Something is happening and I think it's getting serious. I need to find out what's going on –" and his voice cut out for a moment, the static taking over the phone. "Be careful, Dean. Take care of Y/n. We're all in danger." It cuts out again. 

"You know there's EPV on that?" Sam asked. 

"Not bad, Sammy. It's like riding a bike ain't it?" Sam glared at Dean.

Dean clapped his hands together. "Alright, Y/n slowed the message down and put it through a gold-wave – took out this hiss and this is what we got." 

There was some muffled gasps and the sound of female breathing. Then a frantic low creepy whisper. "I can never go home." 

Sam's expression was unreadable. "Never go home" 

Dean looked at Y/n who shrugged. Dean shook his head and threw the phone down, pulled the gun that was propping up the false floor of the trunk and slammed the door closed. He looked at Y/n who gave him a nod.

"You know I haven't bothered you in two years? Never asked for a thing." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and leant beside Y/n on the back of the Impala. 

Sam sighed. "But you have Y/n." 

"Fuck, Sammy. She's the one who convinced me to drive to come and ask you. Please." Dean almost begged. Y/n was almost shocked that Dean was practically begging to his brother to join them on a hunt. Was he really that done with hunting?

Sam looked over at Y/n standing in her combat boots, skinny jeans with a soft flannel and t shirt. She wore one of John's old leather jacket. He realised that he missed Dean, and as much as he'd hate to admit it. He missed his dad. 

Sam sighed. "I'll go. I'll help you guys find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He said as he waked away. Dean looked over his shoulder. 

"What's first thing Monday?" 

"Probably a job interview." Suggested Y/n. 

Sam turned around. "I have an interview." 

"Called it." Y/n whispered. Dean smiled. "A job interview? Skip it." He shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"It's a law school interview, Dean. My whole future is on the plate." Sam glared at his brother, he knew he didn't understand, no one did. No one, except Jess. 

"Law school, eh?" Dean nudged Y/n. 

"So do we have a deal?"

 

Hours later, Y/n, Sam and Dean made their way to Jericho, California. Sam and Dean argued about movies and other nonsense that Y/n blocked them out with her headphones and read a book. They stopped in at a broken down old gas station and Dean went to buy food while Y/n fueled up with Impala. Sam looked over at her, wondering why she'd want to spend years with his dad and stupid brother. 

"What are you staring at?" Y/n asked him. 

"Nothing." Sam said quickly. 

"Then what do you want?" 

Sam looked down. Y/n shoved the fuel dispenser back in the slot closed the gas cap. She wakes over and leant against the wall beside Sam, her foot propped up. "Your probably wondering why I'm with your brother." 

"Are you guys . . . together?" Sam asked. 

Y/N's cheeks flushed. "Nah, me and Dean are like siblings? I guess? Your dad's really nice to me and I was in really rough spot, they kinda took me in." 

"What happened?" Sam looked at you from the box he was sorting through.

"Like how did I become a hunter?" Y/n asked. Sam nodded. 

"Family was killed by vamps when I was 12 or 13. Me, my sister and mum tracked the ones that got away. Took us years, but we did it. Right after my mum killed the last one, my sister collapsed, her neck was gone. One more fucking vamp got away." Y/n paused to take a breath. "We quit after that, me and mum. I went to school, I had friends. Then my mum had to cope with the pain, after only six months she OD'd. Then I was on my own. Now I'm here. With Dean and your dad. They're all I got, so finding John is a tiny but important to me, Winchester." 

"I understand that now, Y/n. I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Yeah me too." Y/n sighed. 

Dean emerged from the store stocked with supplies. "Hey guys. Breakfast?" 

"No thanks." Sam said but Y/n shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips. "Hey how did you pay for that? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" 

"Yeah well, money doesn't exactly come out of the buiness, ya know." Dean said, sliding into the car he passed Y/n a pop and started the car. Sam threw up his hands. 

"Seriously man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection." 

"What, why?" 

"Well for one they're cassette tapes. Two, Black Sabbath, Moterhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam grinned, holding the tape to show Dean. Y/n grinned, leaning over Sam to grab another tape.

"Don't forget AC/DC, Kiss and oh!" She waved a tape in deans face. "Guns n Roses."

"Hey, hey! Axel is my hero." Dean grabbed the tapes and tossed them back in the box. "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shot guns shuts his cake hole." He grinned and pointed at Y/n. 

"Ain't that right?" He smirked. 

"Uh huh, very. I turned on Katy Perry once and I swear he almost crashed the car." 

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Y'know 'Sammy' is a chubby ten year old kid. It's just Sam." The younger Winchester insisted. Dean turned up the volume and yelled over the music. 

"Sorry I can't hear you, the music is too loud!" He grinned back at Y/n who rolled her eyes. Dean revved the car engine and pulled hazardly onto the road, going unnecessarily fast. For the next few hours Dean had the music cranked and the windows down. Sam looked over the files and checked his phone constantly. Y/n rifled through her backpack and pulled out a worn copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, she removed the bookmark and buried her nose in the book after pulling her head phones in. Sam glanced back at Y/n, watching her read. 

"Hey, don't look too long, Sammy." Dean said, casting a glance at his brother. 

"What? Dean, I wasn't –" Sam stopped, realising it was uesless. Sam looked over at his older brother, Dean was still smiling and singing along to the music. 

"How come you and Y/n aren't together?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at Sam then back at Y/n, who was still reading, his expression sorta softened. Sam leaned forward. 

"Well?" He asked. 

"I don't know, man. I mean, I like her. Heck, I like her a lot. But I don't want to wreck what we have, y'know?" Dean sighed, seriously wishing he could have something more with Y/n. She was perfect. A hunter, charming, super bad ass, funny, smart and most of all, she understands him. She gets the whole revenge thing, knows what it means to him and his dad. And he kinda loved her for that. 

"Dean Winchester being mature about a girl? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam laughed. 

"Ha believe me, I've tried hooking up with her, she just seems too focused on the job." Dean said, slowing down to look at a map. "Ten miles to go." 

"Maybe shes just not interested?" Sam grinned. 

"Of course she's interested –"

"Interested in what?" Y/n asked, pulling out a headphone. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean's eyes widened, he looked Sam for help. 

"We were taking about how you were interested in . . . books!" Sam exclaimed, looking back at Y/n who gave him a weird look. "What book do you have there?" He asked, ignoring Deans franic head shakes and mouthing the work 'no'.

"Oh, I'm reading To Kill a Mockingbird, it's really g –" Y/n started excitedly. 

"Great I know, I read it a while ago. Really liked it." Sam smiled. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"God, you guys are nerdy." 

"C'mon Dean! You are such a nerd, too." Y/n reached over and smacked his shoulder. "You love Batman, Star wars, Star Trek and –"

Sam was laughing, Dean squinted his eyes and shook his head. "Alright, ok. Stop. I am not nerd. Too bad ass for that." 

Y/n snorted. "You wish." 

"What was that?" Dean looked in the mirror at her, who smirked and looked out the window. 

"Hey! The sign says only seven more miles!"

Sam quickly pulled out his phone, dialed a number and pressed call. He spoke on the phone for a few minutes then thanked the person on the other line and hung up. "Ok so, there is no one in the hospital or morgue that match dad so that's good." 

Dean nodded as if he knew all along his dad wasn't dead. 

"Hey check it out." Y/n said as they pulled up to a bridge, it had one or two cop cars and the sheriff stood, a notebook in hand. Dean slammed the car to a stop and shoved the Impala in park, he leaned over Sam to reach in the glove box and pull out some fake badges. Y/n got out of the car and fixed her hair, Dean handed Y/n her fake FBI badge and got out fo the car. 

"Let's go." He said with a grin. Sam sighed and swung himself out of the car. 

As Y/n and the boys walked over to the parked sheriff cars, one of the officers walked to the edge of the bridge. "You guys find anything?" He called down to his buddies. 

"No, nothing!" They called back. The man cursed and walked back to his car were his partner was sorting through pages of missing reports and old files. "No sign of struggle, no foot prints, no finger prints, spotless. It's almost too clean. So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter, isn't he? How's Amy doing?" 

"She's been putting up missing posters down town." The cop replied sadly. 

"You had another one like this last month, didnt you?" Dean asked, striding over. 

The cop turned around. "And who are you?" 

"Federal Marshalls." Y/n held up her badge beside Deans. The cop looked suspicious. 

"You three look a little young to be Marshalls." 

Dean laughed. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean pushed past Sam and looked into the cop car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" 

The cop nodded. "Yeah that's right, bout a mile up the road." 

Sam nodded. "There have been others before that." 

Y/n stepped forward. "So this victim, you knew him?" 

The cop nodded again. "Town like this everybody knows everybody."

Dean had his hands behind his back as he walked around the cop car. "Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?" He asked. 

"Not so far as we can tell, no." The cop answered. 

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked, walking around to join his brother. 

"Honestly we don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping ring." The cop shrugged, clearly he had no clue what was happening. 

Dean pursed his lips. "Well that's is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect outta you guys." Dean said, a shit eating grin on his face. Sam grimaced and stomped on his brother's foot. Deans smile vanished and Y/n had to stiffle a laugh. The cop looked questionly at the brothers. 

"Thank you for your time." Y/n said, pushing the boys apart. She gripped Deans arm and started walking to the Impala. Sam squared his shoulders and looked pissed. Dean shrugged away from Y/n and walked over to Sam. With one quick swipe he smacked Sam on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam yelped.

"Why did you have to step on my foot?" 

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" 

"Guys . . . " Y/n sighed. 

Dean turned to face his brother. "Come on! They have no idea what's really going on! We're all alone on this. If we're gonna find dad we have to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam looked like he wanted to say something back but Y/n tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Dean. Group of cops." He turned around to see a sherrif and two tough looking feds. 

"Can I help you, boys and young lady?" He asked, hands on his hips. 

"No sir, we were just leaving." Dean nodded to the passing feds "Agents." Y/n and Sam nodded as well as the real agents passed by. 

 

Y/n, Dean and Sam walked through town, looking around for Amy. Dean spotted a teenaged girl hanging posters."Bet that's her." He said. Y/n nodded and lead the way. 

"Hey are you Amy?" Dean asked, turning on his charming smile. 

"Yeah." Amy said in a sad voice. 

"Troy told us about you, we're his uncle's. I'm Dean. This is Sammy, and my girlfriend here, Y/n." Dean told her. The girl began walking away, you and the boys quickly followed. 

"He never mentioned you to me." She said. 

"Well that's Troy I guess." Dean smiled. "We're not around much." 

"So we were looking for him too, and we were kinda asking around –" Sam began but another girl came up beside Amy. "Hey, you ok?" She asked. 

Amy nodded. "Yeah." 

"Do you mind if they ask you a couple questions?" Y/n asked. 

 

Y/n and the boys agreed to meet Amy and her friend in the cafe down the street in an hour. Once she got here she started telling the story. "I was on the phone with Troy when he was driving home. He said he would call me back, and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out if the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing I can remember." Any sighed. 

"Here's the thing ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right." Dean said, leaning forward. "So if you're heard anything. . ." 

The two girls looked at each other. Y/n also leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just with all these guys gone missing – people talk." Amy's friend said. 

"What do they talk about?" Y/n, Sam and dean asked at the same time. Not the first time Y/n and Dean have done that.

"It's kinda this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on centennial – like decades ago. Well supposedly she hitch hikes and who ever picks her up – well, they disappear for ever." 

Y/n and Dean exchanged curious looks. Definitely a case here. 

 

Back at the crappy motel Dean was on the Jericho website and was searching up "murdered hitch hiker woman" and nothing came up. Y/n came and leaned on the back of his chair, her elbows on his shoulders. 

"Look up centennial highway murder." She suggested. Dean typed in the words and nothing came up. 

"Lemme try." Sam said, tying to turn the computer but Dean smacked his hand away. "Fuck off I got it." But Sam shoved Dean over (almost tripping Y/n) and began typing on the computer. 

"Dude!" Y/n yelped, prancing out of the way of deans chair. 

"Why do you have to be such a control freak?!" Dean scolded Sam. Sam sighed and began typing. "So, angry spirits are born of violent deaths right?" 

"Yeah." Y/n and Dean said. 

"Maybe it's not murder." Sam replaced the word murder with suicide. A news article popped up and Sam clicked on it. "This was 1981. Constance Welch jumps off bridge and drowns in the river." 

"Say why she did it?" Asked Dean. 

"Yeah." 

"What?" 

"An hour before her suicide she calls 911, her two little kids are in the bath tub, she leaves them alone for one minute next thing she comes back and they aren't breathing." 

"Hmm." Dean frowns, taking in the new info. 

"Damn. Her own kids?" Y/n shoved Dean over to get a look. 

"Yeah," Sam read, "'Our babies are gone and Constance just couldn't bare it' says husband Joe Welch." On the article it showed a man standing, grief struck on a bridge. 

"Hey . . ." Y/n said. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"That bridge look familiar?" Dean finished for Y/n.

 

Sam Dean and Y/n waited for dark to check out the bridge, don't know why it always has to be dark but it does. Dean smiled and made his way to the edge. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." 

"Do you really think dad was here?" 

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dead said. 

"Ok so now what?" 

"We keep digging till we find em, it might take a while." Dean spread his arms, showing Sam that it wasn't a big deal, he and Y/n have tracked him down many times. 

"Dean I told you I to be back by –"

"Monday. We know, Sam." Y/n said, resting a hand on his arm.

"Riight the interview." Dean waved his index finger at him. "I forgot about that." Sam nodded. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" Dean asked. "You really think you're gonna became some lawyer, marry your girl?" 

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Why not?" 

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Did she know the things you've done?"

"Dean . . . It's fine." Y/n said slowly and not wanting them to fight, again. 

"No, and she's never going to know the truth about me." 

Dean nodded. "Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face who you really are." 

"And who's that?" 

Dean swung an arm around Y/ns shoulders and started walking away. "One of us." 

Sam quickly followed. "No, I am not going to be like you guys, this is never going to be my life." He insisted. 

Y/n felt bad for Sam, he really was done. And, who knows? Maybe he really isn't cut out for the life of hunting. But Dean wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"You have a responsibility." 

"What for dad? And his crusade?" Sam scoffed, "Hell, if it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looked like." 

Dean squared his jaw, he was pissed. Y/n looked up at Dean, her eyes begging him to calm down. But, like a fuckin' dummy, Sam continued to speak. 

"I mean what's the point? Even if we find the thing that killed her . . . Mom's gone," Sam paused. "And she's not coming back." 

Y/n gasped when Dean swiftly grabbed Sam and shoved him against the side of the bridge. "Jesus, stop!" She said, but Dean was too mad to stop. He held onto Sam and stared into his eyes. 

"Don't take about her like that." 

Before he could do anything else Y/n pulled Dean away. "Hey, he didn't mean it." She said, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean sighed. 

"I sure as hell think he did, Y/n." He said, pulling out of the hug, muttering things like 'dick' and 'whiny bitch'. Y/n rolled her eyes and and turned to face the road. 

There, standing on the side of the bridge in a white dress, her black hair down and wildly curly, was Constance. The wind made her dress flap around her calves, but made no sound. "Guys." Y/n said in a soft voice. Sam and Dean turned to look, and their eyes widened. 

The ghost of Constance turned her head slowly to look at Y/n and the boys – then eerily silent, she tipped over the edge, seemingly falling into the river. Dean, y/n and Sam raced to the side where she fell.

"Where'd she go?" Dean and Y/n asked. 

"I don't know." Sam answered, looking just as confused as Y/n and Dean sounded. They peered over the edge, until – the unmistakable sound of Baby's engine turning over shocked them. They turned to have the brights on full blast in their faces. 

They all made their way into the middle of the road, completely dumbstruck.

"What the fuck?" Dean said slowly. 

"Dean –" Y/n began, but Sam finished for her. 

"Who's driving your car?" 

Dean shoved a hand in his pocket of his leather jacket, and pulled the impalas keys out. At that moment, the car tires squealed and (who ever was driving it) slammed on the gas and baby drove straight at Y/n, Dean and Sam. At first, Dean was too shocked to move, but Y/n grabbed his arm and pulled. 

Sam was already running down the other way. "Dean! Come on, let's go! Go!" He called. Dean turned and with Y/n, ran as fast as he could. The car caught up to them quickly and just as it was a few feet away they jumped over the edge and tumbled down to the shore. Y/n and Sam ended up in a tangle while Dean flew and landed on his back somewhere to the right. 

The car stopped with a screech and stayed parked. 

Once it was safe Y/n detangled herself from Sam's lanky body, wincing as she pulled her arm out from under him. "Oh ow, ow, ow, ow. Damn, Winchester. How much do you weigh? Nearly broke my arm." 

Sam sat up, also wincing. "Say the same to you, Y/L/n. Your knee hit me right in the crotch." He gingerly stood up and pulled Y/n to her feet, minding her bruised arm. 

"That's what you get." Y/n smirked. 

"Fuck, that hurt." 

"Good." 

Sam and Y/n chuckled and went it aid Dean, who was crawling out of the muddy river bank, soaking wet. Y/n bent down to check if he was ok. "Dean, sweetie?" 

"A ghost drove my car." He groaned, his face was covered in mud. 

"Um," Y/n didn't know what to say, she was too busy trying not to laugh. "Yeah, but it's still up there. Let's go." 

He groaned some more as Sam pulled him swiftly to his feet. "Woah, you ok?" 

Dean made the 'ok' sign with his muddy fingers. "M' super." Sam just grinned and started climbing the steep hill back up to the road. 

 

Back up at the car Sam was checking out the front seat while Dean and Y/n looked at the engine. "Car all right?" He asked. 

"Yeah seems like what ever she did to it is gone now so –" Y/n started but a mud covered Dean yelled out to the night. 

"That Constance chick what a BITCH!" 

"Well she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure." Y/n said. Dean leaned against the car and sighed. Sam leaned against the car also. 

"So where's the trail going from here, genius?" Sam asked. Dean threw up his hands dramatically, splattering Y/ns face with mud. 

"Damn it, Dean!" She cursed, using her shirt to clear away the flecks of mud. Dean shrugged. "Oops." 

"You jag." 

"Nerd." 

"Hey –" Sam interrupted, sniffing the air. He turned to Dean, scrunching his nose. "You smell like a toilet." 

"You get used to it after a while." Y/n smiled cheekily at Dean, who flicked toilet mud at the both of them. 

 

Back in town they found the cheapest motel and went to find a room. A now dried mud Dean slammed the fake credit cards down and asked for a room. The old man asked if they were with the guy who rented a room for the whole month, went by the same name as on Deans credit card. Y/n and dean looked at each other and shrugged. 

Sam picked the lock and pulled Y/n and Dean into the room, John was definitely there at some point. The walls were covered in papers, salt cans littered the floor and there was a circle of sat around the bed. Dean picked up a half eaten burger and smelt it, groaned and set it back down. 

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Dean said. 

Sam knelt down and took a pinch of the salt in between his fingers. "Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in." 

Y/n was staring at the wall beside Dean, her eye brows knitted in confusion. 

"What do you have there?" Sam asked. 

"Centennial Highway victims." Replied Y/n. Dean waked over and looked at the pictures. 

"I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages – different everything. I mean there's always a connection, what do these guys got in common?" Dean asked. 

"And what do they have to do with that Constance bitch?" Y/n put in. 

Sam waked to the opposite wall and saw his dad's writing on a spare piece of paper. 'Woman in white' it said in John's untidy scrawl. Sam sniffed. 

"Dad figured it out." 

"What do you mean?" Asked Y/n.

"He found the same thing we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean turned to look at the missing posters. "You sly dogs. So if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would've found the corpse and destroyed it." 

"Maybe she has another weakness." 

"No dad would have found another way, did it say where she was buried?" Dean asked. Sam looked over the article. 

"No, not that I can tell." Sam searched the wall for any clue of her grave. 

"If I were John I'd go talk her husband, if he's still alive." Suggested Y/n tapping a finger on Joseph Welches picture. Dean hmmed and looked at the pictures of women in white. 

"All right I'm going to go get cleaned up you see if you can dig up an address." He said to Sam and Y/n. "Unless you'd care to join me, Y/n." He smirked.

Y/n rolled her eyes, Dean was constantly flirting and being very suggestive of what she and Dean should be doing. Y/n wasn't going to lie – she liked loved the flirting and winks and just . . . Dean in general. But she played it cool and hard to get. 

"Shower with your muddy ass? Sorry, dude. I'll pass." 

Sam laughed and Dean just shook his head, grinning and walked to the bathroom to wash up. "Hey, Dean," Sam said. Dean turned back. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." 

Dean pointed a finger at Sam, "No chick-flick moments." 

Sam grinned. "Alright, Jerk."

"Bitch." 

Y/n was headed to the library while Sam looked on his computer, before he sat down, he caught a glimpse of a photo on the mirror beside the door. It was an old photo, small bits where teared and there was creases as if it spent most of it's time folded in wallet, pocket or car rearview mirror. It was their Dad, John, holding him on his lap while leaning on the back of the Impala. Dean, barley ten years old stood in loose flannels and a baseball cap. They where smiling, and suddenly Sam missed this more than ever. Then he thought of Jess, he picked up his phone and saw a message from her. 

 

Y/n barged into the motel room, slamming the key down. "Nothing." 

"Hey guys, I'm starving I'm gonna go grab something at eat at the diner down the street? You want something?" Dean asked, freshly clean and smelling like the lavender soap in the bathroom. 

Sam shook his head but Y/n jumped up. "Hell yeah, let's go." 

Dean grabbed his jacket and led y/n across the parking lot to the Impala. "Does baby feel different to you?" Dean asked, petting the hood of the car. Y/n set her hand on the top of the car, stretching her palm out over the smooth paint job that Dean loved so dearly. She shook her head. 

"If feels like a car, Dean." 

Dean shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, to you." 

Y/n was about to retaliate with some snarky response but the cops across the street stopped her. She nodded to Dean and he looked back, then turned the other way, grabbing her elbow and pulling her with him. Too late, the cope from the brdige noticed them and strode over. The man from inside the motel was pointing at them, probably telling them about everything. 

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket, pressed Sam's contact and begged him to answer. 

Inside the motel Sam picked up his phone. "What?" 

"Dude, five-o. Take off." 

"Dean, they're coming over here." Y/n warned.

"What about you?" Sam asked. 

"Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find dad." And with that, Dean hung up and turned to face the officer, a bright smile on his face. "Problem officers?" 

The cop crossed his arms. "Where's the tall guy?"

"Tall guy – what, what tall guy?" Dean asked. The cop shook his head and showed this other cop to their motel room. Dean bit his lip and stayed quiet, his hand gripping Y/N's. 

The cop was staring Y/n who did her best to look innocent. Dean quickly looked at her. "She's got nothing to do with this." He promised. The cop sniffed and reached a hand to to search Y/ns pocket. Dean smacked his hand away. "Hey! Hands off her." 

"I'm just grabbing this." He said, pulling Y/ns fake badge reading 'Agent H Granger'. "So," the cop said, "Fake U.S Marshalls, fake badges – you got anything that's real?" 

And Dean chose that moment to be an asshat. "My boobs." He smirked at the officer. 

The officer pull them apart so fast Y/n's arm jerked awkwardly. He called one of his men and handcuffed Dean. Y/n stood still and waited for the cops, it was pointless to run, it would only make them more shit to deal with. The cops dragged Y/n and Dean to the car and slammed them on the hood. "You have a right to remain silent," the cop snarled. Y/n gasped as the cop harshly shoved her. 

"Hey, don't fuckin push her!" Dean yelled. The cop pulled him off the hood of the car. "Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law." Dean, still smiling shook his head and got in he car along side Y/n, he leaned over and kissed her cheek quickly, making her blush. 

"You ok? Did he hurt you?" 

"M' fine. This ain't my first arrest." Y/n smirked over to Dean, who looked impressed.

 

The officers back at the station decided to interview Y/n and Dean together, to make it quicker. They led them into the room and sat them down on either sides of the table. The older sherrif came in with a box. "So, you gonna tell me your real names?" 

Dean sighed, as if this was a big bother to him. "Ted Nugent. I told you, it's Ted Nugent." 

Y/n didnt say anything. The cop set the box on the table, "I'm not sure you realize how much trouble you two are in here." He said seriously. 

"Are we talking misdemeanor kinda trouble or 'squeal like a pig' kinda trouble?" Dean smirked and Y/n shot him a look. 

"You guys got ten missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lotta satanic shit, you two are officially suspects." He said. 

Y/n nodded. "Yeah because that makes sense, the first one that went missing was in '82 so he," Y/n nodded towards Dean, "would have been 3 and I wasn't even born. Yes at that age we were very murderous." Y/n said sarcastily making Dean smirk, he was always so proud of her shit talking. 

"I know you two have partners, an older guy. Maybe he was the one that started it." The cop shrugged. "So tell me, Dean and Y/n. . . is this his?" And he slammed John Winchesters journal on the table. "I thought that might be your names. See I leafed through this," He said, flipping the pages filled with John's messy handwriting, pictures and drawings of all kinds of monsters. "And what little I could make out, I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy – but I found this." 

Dean and Y/n leaned in to look closer, it was a note that said, in John's writing, "Dean, Y/n, 35 – 111"

"Now," the cop continued as they stared at the names and numbers. "You two are gonna stay here until you tell me what exactly what the hell this means." 

Dean just looked up and pursed his lips with a little smile on his face.

 

After a few hours of questioning Dean got fed up. "How may times to I have to tell you? It's my high school locker combination."

"Then why is her name on there?" The cop asked pointing at Y/n.

"C'mon man, she's been my girlfriend since high school, of course she knew my locker combo." Dean lied easily, bumping arms with Y/n, who nodded, adding on to the lie.

"He's telling the truth! Can we please go? We've been here for hours." Y/n pleaded. 

"No! And are we gonna do this all night?" The cop asked (again).

Another younger cop peeked his head in. "We gotta a 911 call – shots fired on whitecourt road." And left. 

"Do either you have to use the bathroom?" The cop asked getting up. 

Y/n shugged to Dean, who made a face. "No?" 

"Good." The cop replied shortly, pulling out handcuffs and cuffing them to the table and left without a word, slamming the door behind him. Dean pulled on the cuffs but they didn't move. Y/n sighed. 

"Well fuck." 

"Yeah. I hope Sammy got out ok." Dean sighed also, flipping his dad's book open. "Holy shit . . ." Dean reached in and pulled something silver from the thick pages. 

"Is that a fucking paper clip?" Y/n asked excitedly, thanking the gods for this escape weapon. 

"Oh yes. We are getting outta here." Dean said bending the pin and shoving it in he handcuffs lock, waiting for the satisfying click and they'd be free. He tuned the clip over and shoved it deeper, then the handcuffs fell from his wrist and he was free! Dean quickly unlocked Y/ns and together they made their way in stealth mode out to the door. 

A few cops walked around, grabbing files and such. Y/n and dean ran for it when an opening came, they burst through the doors and ran full speed down the street, laughing the whole way. They stopped a few blocks down, chests heaving and smiles on their faces. "Woah! Ok, we need a pay phone – gotta call Sam, tell him dad left Jericho. 

"There was one but the diner, on the side of the building." Y/n recalled. 

"Awesome let's go."

 

Dean dialed Sam's number and Sam picked up almost immediately. 

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I don't know that's pretty illegal." Dean chimed into the phone. 

Sam cbucked. "You're welcome."

"Listen so we gotta talk –" 

"Tell me about it," Sam inturruped. "the husband was unfaithful so are are dealing with a woman in white. And she was buried behind her old house –" Sam rambled off the information. "I just dont know why dad hasn't destroyed the courpse yet."

"Sammy would you shut up for a second?" Dean asked in a loud voice. "Thats what I had to tell you, dads gone, he left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

Dean glanced at the journal in Y/s arms. "We've got his journal." 

"Dad never leaves without that thing." 

"He did this time."

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"Uh it's the same old ex – Marine crap." Dean said, looking at the page Y/n showed him. "He wants to show us where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asked.

Dean looked over at Y/n who shook her head. "We don't know yet." 

Sam sighed. "Dean what the hell is going on – woah!" Sam dropped his phone and gripped the wheel with two hands, his eyes went wide and he tried to slam the brakes, a woman was standing right in front the if the car, her head tilted a bit and white dress flowing around her ankles. The tires squealed as Sam slammed to a stop, breathing heavily from the scare. The woman disappeared. 

On the other side of the phone Dean was frantic. "Sam? Sammy! What's going on?" 

Y/n squeezed into the phone box with Dean. "What happened?" 

"He just dropped his phone and I heard the brakes squeal, I don't know what happened." Dean said. 

Back in the car, Sam caught his breath. Slowly he looked up and stared into the rearview mirror wide in shock. The woman, so beautiful and nightmarish at the same time, sat in the back seat of the Impala, her eyes staring at Sam. "Take me home." The white woman said quietly, her chest rising and falling softly. "Take me home . . ." 

"No." Sam said. 

"Take. Me. Home." The ghost ordered. Sam just sat there, the woman's form flickered for a moment and then Sam's door locked, he quickly tried to dig his fingers into the lock and escape but it was jammed shut. Soon all the other locks clicked shut, Sam was locked in. He engine revved and the gas pedal was slammed to the floor – but Sam's foot was nowhere near it. The Impala drove down the road while Sam struggled to get out. "Going home . . . " The ghost whispered. 

 

"Ok gotta go to the old house." Y/n urged Dean. "That white bitch must have got Sam!" 

Dean nodded and hung up the phone. Together they ran back to the motel and grabbed their guns, checked to a sure they where loaded with rock salt bullets and then found a good car. Y/n smashed the window so Dean could unlock the door and hit wire up the engine. They climbed in and sped out of there. 

"I've never stolen a car that fast before." Y/n laughed, her chest heaving from running all those blocks, Dean sped up and grinned. "I've never before either." 

"Ahh good times." Y/n sighed. 

"Hey is your arm ok? You smashed the glass pretty hard." Dean asked, worried she was hurt. Y/n smiled. 

"I appreciate your concern, Dean. But I've had worse." 

"Just as long as your ok." 

"Ok dude, like you said, no chick flick moments. Now drive!" 

 

Sam sat in the car untill it drove itself to the old house, Baby shifted gears u til it was in park then sat there. Sam looked around, no woman in white in sight. Just as he tried his door again, she flickered and appeared in the back seat again. "I can never go home." She said.

"You're scared to go home." Sam looked confused as he checked out the back, looking for her – but she was gone. He turned in his seat facing the front again, and she there she was, straddling him, her back arched as she wimpered. "Never go home." She was oddly heavy and weightless at the same time, Sam leant back in his seat, trying to get away. 

"Hold me," she moaned, "I'm so cold."

"Stop, you – you can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful – I never was!" He said desperately. But Constance leant forwards, her cold lips grazing Sam's ear. 

"But you will be." She whispered, sending chills up Sam's spine. She bent down to kiss him, her cold lips pressing hard against Sam's unwilling ones. Sam groaned, trying to push her off, but his hands were held down forcefully. She moaned and tilted her head, getting better access to him. 

Sam turned his head, trying to get her of. Finally, she vanished. Sam sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he had a weird taste in his mouth and grimaced. He tried the doors again but fell back in pain, yelling loudly. He thrashed around, trying to be rid of the burning pain in his chest, it felt like five hot rods where impaling him over and over again. He screamed again and this time the ghost appeared, not in her normal state, but half decomposed, her face was half skeleton and grey. Her hands were bony and white, digging into Sam's chest. She leaned forward, stretching out the skin and breaking the flesh, Sams blood trailed from her fingers and soaked his shirt. He screamed again, thrashing wildly in pain. 

Four gunshots rang through the car, Dean shot into the drivers side window while Y/n opened the passenger side door, got in, aimed and shot the ghost. Sam stayed still, shock still written on his face. Dean and Y/n had appeared from nowhere. 

With a screech, she came back into view, Dean and Y/n emptied their rounds into the ghost of Constance. "Why won't she fuck off?" Y/n yelled, reloading her gun. 

Sam got an idea. He sat up and jammed the car into drive. "I'll take you home." He snarled, and with that he slammed on the gas and drove the Impala straight into the house, smashing through the dense and ramming into what seemed to be the kitchen. "Sam no!" Y/n screamed, but it was too late, they where already in the house. 

"Sam! Y/n!" Dean yelled,running over. He entered the house. "Y/n?" 

"Over here!" She called. 

Dean rushed to the car. "You guys hurt?" 

"We're good." Sam said. Dean pulled open the passenger side door, he cupped Y/ns face, she had hit her head on the dashboard and there was a trail of blood down the side of her face but otherwise seemed fine, he thumbed away the trail of blood and helped her out, then grabbed Sam and hauled him from the drivers seat, for once ignoring the damage done to his car. 

The woman in white stood in silence, then she bent down to pick up an old family photo, it was her and her two children she'd drowned all those years ago, a boy, maybe the age of eight or nine, and a small girl, who was about five. Her eyes darkened and she three the photo away harshly. It hit the wall and broke. Dean wrapped an arm around Y/n and held her close to him. Constance's hands flew up and with a bang an old tipped over dresser went flying towards the hunters, trapping them against the Impala.

"Frick." Dean grunted, trying to push away the dresser. Sam and Y/n struggled to free themselves also, but it wouldn't budge. The lights began flickering and Constance turned to the staircase, water began dripping then draining down the mouldy carpeted stairs. She gazed up the staircase, and Sam, Dean and Y/n bent forwards to look at what she saw - it was her two dead children, standing at the very top of the stairs, the moon light coming in behind them. 

Constance made her way to the bottom of the water flowing stairs, her form flickering. "You've come home to us, mommy." The ghost children whispered creepily, locking hands. Pure horror was in the mothers eyes as she turned away, and there, in front of her, were the kids - her kids - that she'd drowned in the bath. She gasped, the kids zoomed over to her and hugged her. 

"Oh my god -" Y/n gasped.

Constance wailed and screamed into the night, her spirit burning and fading, her form flickering in between scarily beautiful and nightmarish, half rotting skull. With a burst of flame and red light, the ghosts vanished. In their former place, now lay a puddle of water, soaking into the carpet.

Y/n and the boys all stood still in shock. Then with a grunt, they pushed over the dresser and walked towards the fading puddle. "So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said. Y/n nodded.

"Thats why she could never go home." She said.

"She was too scared to face them." Sam finished.

Dean looked impressed. "You found her weak spot." he slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Nice work, Sammy."

Sam laughed. "Haha, wish I could say the same for you two, what was with shooting casper in the face, you freaks?" 

Y/n shook her head. "Hey, we saved your ass. Be thankful, Winchester." 

"And I'll tell you another thing -" Dean said, checking out the damage on Baby. "If you fucked up my car. I'll kill you"

Sam just laughed.

 

On the drive home they found that only one headlight worked, there where a few bumps and bruises but nothing Dean couldn't fix. Once they where all settled in and patched up, Sam checked out the coordinates on a map, Y/n leaned over his shoulder, holding the flash light for him.It took a few moments to find where exactly John was but eventually Sammy got it.

"Ok so," Sam followed a road on the map with his fingers. "Heres where dad went, its called Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded. "Sounds charming, how far?"

"About six hundred miles." Y/n read over Sam's shoulder, who nodded and looked at his brother, who smirked.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean looked over at Sam, who had an uneasy look on his face.

"Dean . . . um -" 

"You're not going?" Dean said, as if he knew already. 

"The interview is in like, ten hours - I gotta be there." Sam reasoned.

Dean looked pissed, he glanced back at Y/n who shook her head, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, whatever." Dean said in a voice that clearly made it sound like it was not just a 'whatever' it clearly meant a lot to Dean that Sam came, maybe more than Y/n realized. Dean probably got his hopes all up that little Sammy was joining back up in the family business. Y/n felt bad for Dean. Dean played it cool, though. He had a small smile on his face, "I'll take you home."

Sam looked kinda guilty and folded the map. Y/n sighed and clicked off the flash light. Dean sighed also, revving up the engine and going faster than he should have. Sam knew he bothered Dean, but he had Y/n, right? Sam should't feel bad. He needed that job, Jess and his other friends. Not hunting.

"Hows your head, Y/n?" Dean asked. 

'Its fine, throbbing's stopped. I'll see if it needs stitches when we get into town." Y/n said, rubbing away some dried blood and smiling at Dean in the mirror. The rest of the drive was mostly silent, Dean cranked the music and Y/n escaped reality though her book she read from the flash light held in her mouth. Sam reclined his seat and closed his eyes, soon his breathing slowed and he stared snoring softly. 

After a few minutes Dean turned down the music and sighed. "So what do you think of Sammy,Y/n?" Dean asked."Is he a total dork or what?"

Y/n smiled. "He's kinda relatable, actually. When I was about fifteen, I wanted out, I was done. I wanted my own life and to have friends, a boyfriend and an actual home. But my mum refused to let me go. So I know what Sam was and is going through. But, believe me, if my mum was missing I'd burn down my school just to have her back." 

"Yeah I know what you mean," Dean said. "Its hard, the hunter life. But family should stick together, I feel it makes it a little less hard to deal with."

"Mhm, yes. Dean I don't know what I'd be doing if you hadn't convinced me to stay hunting with you and your dad. I was in a very bad place. Thank you." Y/n looked into his eyes in the mirror. He smiled. 

"Anything for you, Y/n." 

"And to add, yes Sam is a total dork, but I cant say anything cause so am I!" Y/n joked. 

"You said it not me." Dean winked at Y/n.

 

Hours later, they pulled up to Sam's dorm room. Dean stopped the car and turned it off. Sam grabbed his bag from Y/n, who found it in the back and swung out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Y/n climed over the seat and sat in the front. Sam leant to talk to Dean and Y/n through the window. 

"Call me when you guys find him, ok? Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Sam looked kinda hopeful. 

Dean looked down. "Yeah, all right." He nodded, looking at his younger brother with his puppy dog eyes.

"Bye, Sam. It was nice getting to know you." Y/n waved. Sam nodded, "You too, Y/n."

He patted the window and walked back into his old life, leaving hunter Sam behind and stepping back into student who has no violent past, no missing dad, no sad brother and friendly Y/n. None of that. Dean started the impala and suddenly leaned over Y/n to call for Sam.

"Sam -" 

Sam turned to look back. "You know we all made a hell of a team back there." She said. 

"Yeah." Sam grinned. But he didnt come back to the car. Dean grimaced and shifted gears so it was in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Sam watched them go, the music was blaring and Y/n's feet stuck out the window, her hair loose from its pony tail and flowing in the wind. Sam sighed.

He unlocked the door to his room and found it was quiet and dark. "Jess? You home?!" He yelled, stepping down the hallway. He made his way to their shared bedroom and sat on the bed. He fell back against the soft quilt and closed his eyes, thinking of is time with Dean and Y/n, and how he would soon get over it. With one hand behind his head, Sam was comfortable. He took a deep breath and sighed. 

Drop. Something warm and wet hit his forehead. He shook his head, trying to get rid of whatever landed on him.

Drip. Another warm wet something landed on him. He opened his eyes, looked straight up and gasped. It was Jess, pinned to the roof, blood soaking her stomach, her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. "NO!" Sam yelled, fire burst from her back, licking up her hair and spreading wildly over the roof. Sam screamed over and over in terror this cant be happening. 

 

"Dean, what do you mean? Did Sam forget something?" Y/n asked as Dean pulled a U-y, turning back to drive to Stanford. 

Dean shook his head. "No, Sam's a neat freak. He sure as hell didn't forget anything. I don't know, I just have a weird feeling. We gotta go back." 

Y/n didnt say anything so Dean slammed on the gas pedal and prayed Sammy was ok. 

Dean and Y/n arrived just as the fire burst out, Dean had never stopped Baby so fast in his life, he threw the car in park, flung off his seat belt and jumped from the car. Y/n was already out and was running to Sam's door. They could hear him yelling. Y/n tried the the door but it was locked. 

"Fuck, ok. Stand back." Dean said as he kicked the door down. He yelled for Sam. Y/n had never seen so much panic in the Winchesters eyes before.

He and Y/n ran to Sam's room where the fire tore apart the roof. Sam was laying on his bad, still in shock. "Jess!"

"Sam! Sam!" He yelled. 

"Holy shit, Dean -" Y/n looked at the roof, Jess was still there, staring down at Sam. The walls where beginning to catch fire and smoke filled to room, Dean and Y/n ran in to drag Sam out. He yelled and struggled, tears ran down his face. 

"No! Jess - Jess! No!" Dean pulled him out along with Y/n just in time - the fire exploded and was everywhere. Jess was gone. 

 

The cops and fire trucks arrived on campus in no time. Sam was in a daze. He walked to the parked impala and dug around in the trunk. Dean and Y/n watched the fire fighters rescue a bunch of people and things that had no yet been damaged. Y/n elbowed Dean, who turned to look at his brother. He made his way over to him, Y/n close behind.

Sam was loading up his old gun. Dean stared at him. Sam sighed, the look on his face was pure and utter grief, his eyes burned with pain and Y/n just wanted to hug him and tell him it would be all right. But now Sam seemed to be filled with anger, and anger over a loved ones death meant thirsty for revenge. Sam confirmed Y/ns thought when he threw the gun in with the rest of them. 

"We got work to do." 

 

[First episode done!! Holy shit, that was so fun to write!! I really, really, hope you enjoyed that! Its my first time writing and posting so please tell me what you thought of it in the comments! I'd love to see if ya'll liked it or have any ways that I can improve. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in episode 2 <3 

~ L


	2. 2 Wendigo

[Yea fam, episode 2! Enjoy!]

 

After a week at Stanford looking around, Dean decided they should head to Blackbottle Ridge to find John. Sam and Y/n agreed and off they went. They drove on and on, Sam didnt speak. Y/n and Dean made small talk, but mostly kept the music blaring and the windows down. It was hard for Y/n to watch Sam be so upset, even though she had only known him for a few days, she wanted to protect him and make sure he was ok. 

Dean stopped to get burgers about a quarter of the way down the road, Sam refused any food and stayed in the car. Y/n stayed also, she wanted to try and talk to him, make sure he didnt blame Dean for this. 

"Hey, Sam. You need anything?" She asked from the back seat.

Sam sighed. "No, I - I'm good. Thanks, Y/n."

"Are you sure, I dont want to sound pushy but if you need to talk, I'm here. Dean can be a dick sometimes."

Sam offered a weak smile, his eyes red around the edges. "Yeah, sounds good."

Y/n patted his shoulder. "Ok." 

She fell back in her seat and sighed, looking out the window, remembering the pain of losing someone. The death of her sister nearly killed her, it was a constant pain in her chest of knowing her sister wasnt there to fix her hair or talk to her about boys or books they both loved to read. And when her mum passed away, leaving her to join her dad in heaven, that really broke her. She drove for miles, the radio turned all the way up and tears streamed down her face, she had to get away, she had to. Y/n wondered if Sam wanted to leave, maybe start over. But then she figured family is all Sam needs right now. Hell, everyone needs that. Maybe thats why Y/n came with John and Dean, they were people she needed. 

She sighed again and so did Sam. He was thinking about Jess, and how he should have been there to protect her. He fought back tears and knew he had to stay strong. For Jess.

A voice interrupted their thoughts."Hey, got your small fries and shake." Dean said, passing Y/n her food.

"Thanks."

"Sam, are you sure you dont want anything?" 

"I'm good." He said, leaning back in his seat.

Dean shook his head, setting his mouth to a thin line of disapproval. "C'mon, man -"

"Dean, he's fine." Said Y/n, making a ' dont start shit' face at him. Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He got in the impala and revved the engine, opened his burger and started eating. Soon they where back on the road. Y/n dipped her fries into the chocolate milkshake and read a book and Sam tried to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and almost instantly, it felt, he fell into a dream. 

He held flowers in his hand and made his way to Jess's fresh grave. A picture of her smiling face was laid out on the cold stone. Some friends left candles, teddy bears and crosses to show their love for the lost Jess. Sam stood there, sighed and looked at all the things. 

"I, um . . ." Sam chuckled, looking at the flowers. "You always said roses where lame. So, I brought you, uh . . ." He trailed off, clenching his jaw and staring at the picture of his girlfriend. He bit his lip and shook his head slightly, the emotion taking over him. He took a step forwards. "Jess. . ." he sighed, "Oh God." He choked on his tears. "I should've protected you." He knelt down beside her grave. "I should have told you the truth." His lip trembled as he set the flowers down gingerly. As he lifted his hand away, the dirt went flying as a cold, rotting hand snapped up to grab his wrist. He screamed and suddenly he was back, very awake, and in the impala. 

Sam jumped and almsot cried out but he realized where he was. Y/n jumped, startled by the sudden movement. "Oh good God, you scared me."

Dean looked over at his brother. "You ok?"

Sam looked around, still slightly confused. 'Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" Y/n asked, setting her book down. Dean looked at Sam, he cleared his throat but did not answer Y/n. Dean knew of an idea how to cheer Sam up. 

"Want to drive for a while?" He asked, ignoring Y/ns face. Dean never let her drive for some reason.

Sam chuckled, his dimples popping."In your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean said in a tired voice. Y/ns ears perked up. 

"Hey, I'll drive." She said hopefully.

"Hell no." Dean said. 

"And why the hell not, Winchester?" Y/n asked, her snarky voice coming back. "You think I'm a bad driver."

"No, its just -" Dean struggled to find a good excuse. 

Sam smiled. "Dean is just a little attached to his car, Y/n. Dont take it personally." 

Y/n huffed and shoved her nose back in a book.

Sam turned to look back at her then at Dean. "Look, man, I know you guys are worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." 

"Mhm." Dean said, not looking at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and, to avoid more awkwardness, he snatched up the map sitting on the dashboard, cleared his throat and asked. "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Y/n said,not looking up from her book, remembering a street sign she saw.

Sam looked at the map and where they marked Blackbottle Ridge with a giant X, Y/n wrote 35 - 11 beside it. Sam sighed. "You know what, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week and came up with nothing." Dean said, annoyed that Sam brought it up again. "If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica . . ."

"We have to find dad first." Sam finished, looking at the map still.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up after twenty years? Thats not a coincidence." Dean said.

"John will surly have answers, he'll know what to do." Y/n said, flipping a page in her book.

"Its weird, guys. The coordinates he left to Blackbottle Ridge. . ."

"What about it?" asked Y/n.

"Theres nothing there." Sam said, pulling the map closer to look. "Its just woods. Why is he sending up to the middle of nowhere?" Sam threw th map in his lap, looking defeated and confused. Dean had no answer and kept on driving.

 

They arrived in Colorado and checked out the visitors center. Sam and Y/n looked at the big map. "So, black water ridge is pretty remote." Y/n told Dean, who walked over, looking to where Y/n was pointing. 

"Yeah its cut off by these canyons here." Sam pointed out. "There is abandoned gold and silver mines all over the place. . ." 

Dean wasnt paying any attention. "Dudes, check out the size of this freakin bear." He said, looking at the picture on the wall. Sam looked over at Y/n, who rolled her eyes. Sam walked over. ". . .and a dozen more grizzlies in the area." Sam finished, crossing his arms and looking at the picture with Dean. 

"Its no nature hike, thats for sure." Y/n said. 

"You kids not planning on going near Black Water rRdge by any chance?" A person behind the hunters asked, Sam, Dean and Y/n turned to face the person. Sam quickly covered for them. 

"Oh no, sir. We'er environmental- study majors from U.C. boulder - just working on some papers." Sam lied easily. Dean nodded as if he understood that and offered a charming smile. 

"Recycle, man." He chucked, saying whatever he thought was good to say at the moment. Y/n sighed, knowing their cover was lost. 

"Bullshit." The man called them out. Y/n looked at Dean as if to say 'great, thanks'. Dean made a weird face back, really, it showed he didnt care. "You kids are friends with that Hailey girl, right?" The man asked, who in fact, as he made his way to them, Y/n realized he was a Ranger. 

Dean pursed his lips before answering. "Yes, we are . . . Ranger Wilkinson." 

"Well I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying her wouldnt be back from Black Water till the twenty forth. Its not exactly a missing person, is it?" Ranger Wilkinson asked, throwing up his hands. "Now tell that girl to quit worrying," he continued. "I'm sure her brother is fine." And with that he made his way out to the door. 

Y/n nodded. "We will."

Dean turned back to face the Ranger who was walking away. "That Hailey girls quite a pistol, huh."

"Thats putting it mildly." Wilkinson chucked, leaving the room, but Dean stopped him. "Actually, you know what would help, if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see the return date."

The Ranger looked at them for a moment before fetching one from the office. Dean took it with a smile on his face. He stared at it all the way to the impala, chuckling. Sam looked annoyed. Y/n follwed behid them, listening to every word. 

"What, you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asked. Worry hit Y/n in the chest as she awaited Deans answer.

"What do you mean?" Dean looked up at Sam.

"The coordinates point to Blackbottle Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Lets just find dad." They all climbed into the car, Y/n rushed to get the front seat, forcing Sam to cram himself in the back, an annoyed look on his face."Why even talk to this girl?" He asked.

"I dont know maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually . . . walk into it" Dean reasoned, but his eyebrows knitted and he looked at Sam questioningly. 

"What?" Sam asked, looking at Dean closely.

"Since when are you 'shoot first ask questions later', anyway?" Dean asked his younger brother, a sly smile on his face.

"Since now." Sam replied almost emotionlessly. 

Dean looked sorta impressed. "Oh really?"

 

But they ended up seeing Hailey Collins anyway. Dean pulled up to her house and practically skipped up the steps, making Y/n scowl and cross her arms. Dean knocked firmly on the door three times. A young pretty girl answered the door quickly, she wore a tight black top and her raven hair was slightly curly at her shoulders, Dean's eyes practically lit up when he saw her. 

"Hi, you must be Hailey Collins." Dean smiled. "I'm Dean, this is Sam and Y/n. We're Rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, he wanted us to ask you a few questions about your brother, Tommy."

"Let me see some I.D." Was all she said. 

"Oh." Dean said, digging in his jeans pocket. He pulled out the paper. "There you go," He held it up for her to see, her eyes studied the picture closely, then they flicked back up to Dean, who smiled nicely. 

"Come on in." She opened the door wider for them. 

"Thanks." Said Y/n.

As they moved to come inside, Haley checked out the impala parked out front. "Hey, is that yours?" She asked.

Dean looked back at his Baby, a proud almost fatherly-ish smile on his face. "Yeah."

"Nice car." She looked impressed, then she turned and walked back into her house. Sam, Y/n and Dean followed. Dean looked back at Sam and Y/n, 'fuck yeah' he mouthed, surely thinking he was totally gonna eventually hook up with this Hailey girl. Y/n scowled and pushed past Dean to walk into Haileys living room.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something is wrong?" Y/n asked, her arms crossed.

"He checks in everyday by cell, he emails pictures and sends stupid little videos." She said, setting down some food on the table. "But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." Y/n suggested. 

"He's got a satellite phone, too." Haley looked at Y/n with a blank expression for a moment than went back into the kitchen.

"Could if be hes just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall outside the kitchen.

"He wouldnt do that." Haleys younger brother said from his place at the table. 

Hailey entered the living room again. "Our parents are gone. Its just my two brother and me. We all keep close tabs on each other." She looked down at her younger brother, offering a small smile.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah." Hailey left to grab her laptop. While she was leaving the room Dean noticed Y/n glare daggers at her retreating back, he walked over to his friend, a sort of smug grin upon his face.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked casually.

"Nothing," She shrugged, clearly showing it wasn't nothing.

"Are you sure, it looked like you wanted to kill Hailey, there." He chuckled and Y/n shot him a look. 

"Its nothing, Winchester." She crossed her arms.

"Fine, but I kinda get the feeling that you're jealous?" Dean grinned, setting a hand on her hip behind her leather jacket. Her cheeks flooded with pink colour, and she shoved his hand away. Of course she was a bit jealous! Who wouldn't be? Haley was clearly beautiful and Dean was . . . well its hard to describe. Stunning! There's a word for it. Dean was stunning. His green eyes stared into her E/c ones, making her blush more. 

"Beat, it Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Haley returned, clutching a laptop in her hands. She set it down on the table, entered the passcode and clicked on the most recent folder. Sam, Dean and Y/n crowed around her, looking closely at the image that popped up. "Thats Tommy." Said Hailey. "This is his last message." She clicked through some photos to a video.

"Hey, Hailey." Tommy said, holding the video camera. "Day six, still out at Black Water Ridge. We're fine, we're keepin safe, so dont worry, ok? Talk to you tomorrow." 

Sam looked closer, a confused look on his face, he was thinking. 

"We'll find your brother," Dean promised, "We're headed out to Black Water Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Haley said, walking away from the laptop.The hunters exchanged glances. "Look," she said. "I can sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm headed out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." 

'I think I know how you feel." Dean said, looking into her eyes, then looked down. He sure knew how to be dramatic.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these emails to me?" Y/n asked, breaking Dean and Haley's stare down.

"Sure."

 

Dean, Sam and Y/n headed back to the packed bar, where pool was being played and dolled up waitresses flirted for tips, a classic place to be if you where a hunter. As soon as they got comfortable, Sam started talking. 

"So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic - local campers mostly - but still, this past April,"he pulled out a map and Dean pulled his chair closer, Y/n sat beside Sam and was already bent over, studying it. "Two hikers went missing out there," Sam continued, pointing at the map and rifling through the files. "They where never found."

"Any before that?" Y/n asked.

"Yeah. In 1982 eight different people all vanished in the same year." He handed a news paper clipping to Dean. "Authorities saw it was a grizzly attack. And, again in 1959, and again, before that, in 1936 -" Sam pulled up his laptop and the video Haley sent showed on the screen. 

"Every twenty three years like clockwork." Y/n said.

"Ok, watch this." Sam clicked on the video. "Heres the clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommys videos from Y/n's phone to my laptop. Check this out."

Dean looked over the files and turned his attention to the screen. Sam pressed some keys on the board but Dean looked closer. "Do it again." He said. Sam slowed the video and played it frame by frame, this time, Y/n and Dean noticed a dark shape pass by the side of the tent Tommy was in during the video. 

"Thats three frames. It's a fraction of a second." Sam said. "Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean smacked Sam's shoulder, making him jump and give his brother a look. "I told you guys something weird was going on!"

Sam closed the laptop. "Yeah, Y/n and I got one more thing." 

Y/n held up some papers. "In '59 one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack." Y/n said. Dean snatched the file from her hand. 

"Yeah just a kid - barley crawled out of the woods alive." Added Sam. 

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

 

After another drink Sam, Y/n and Dean decided to pay the person who survived a visit, they searched for a name and, finally, found one, Y/n found that it was Mr. Shaw and then Sam dug up an address. Dean and Y/n fought for the car keys before heading out, with Dean driving I might add. They all piled it, Y/n got shot gun. 

"Jesus, Dean. You don't have to friggen tickle me to get the keys." Y/n laughed, rubbing her side. When she had grabbed the keys from his pocket he literally lunged and tickled her sides enough to make her drop them. 

"What?" Dean asked. "It worked for Sammy." 

"No, it didnt." Sam's piped up from the back seat. 

"Yeah, sure." Dean shook his head. He turned to Y/n, mouthing "It did."

They drove on and on till they came to the apartment building. Dean parked Baby and shoved the keys in his pocket. Y/n led them up to the door, and down the hallway, they found room 45 and Dean knocked loudly on the door. An old man answered.

"Mr. Shaw?" Sam asked. 

"Who are you?" He said in a gravely voice. 

"Park Rangers," Said Y/n, holding up her badge. "We're here to ask a few questions." 

"About?" The man asked in a gravely voice.

"The attack you survived in '59." Dean said. The man looked up then opened the door wider for the hunters to enter. He led them into the living room. 

"Look, rangers, I dont know why you're asking me about this. Its public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a -"

"Grizzly? Thats what attacked them?" Sam interrupted. The man froze, his cigarette just dangling from between his lips. He exhaled some smoke, and nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year - those bear attacks too?" Dean asked, stepping forwards.

The man stayed silent. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Sam thing?" Dean wanted to know.

Y/n took a step forwards. "Listen, if we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

The man took his cigarette from his mouth. " I seriously doubt that. Anyways," he sat down. "I dont see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam came forwards. "Mr. Shaw . . . what did you see?" He inquired, sitting beside him. Y/n and Dean stood.

"Nothing, it was too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar . . ." Mr. Shaw 

Sam looked at Y/n and Dean. "Like no man or animal I had ever heard." He finished. 

"It came at night?" Sam asked. The man nodded. "Got inside you're tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fire place when it came in. It didnt smash a window or break a door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that?" He said.

The hunters exchanged looks. This was something big they were dealing with. 

"I didnt even wake up until I heard my parents screaming." 

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive - I've been asking myself that ever since."

Y/n hung her head, imagining the scar that must have left on this poor man. Then, to make it worse, he said this. 

"It did leave this on me, though." And he pulled his shirt down, to show three huge claw marks, torn skin twisted into lines of thick red scars. 

The hunters all looked and realized the same thing as Mr. Shaw said.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

 

"Spirits and demons dont have to unlock doors." Said Dean as they walked out of Mr. Shaw's room and down the hall of his apartment building. "If they want inside they just have to go through the walls."

"Then its probably something else - something corporeal." Sam suggested. 

"'Corporeal'? Excuse me professor." Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam looked at Dean and Y/n for ideas, she shrugged, not voicing any ideas at the moment.

"The claws, the speed that it moves - it could be a skinwalker." Dean remarked.

"Or a black dog maybe." Y/n suggested. 

"Yeah, whatever we're talking about here has to be a creature. And its corporeal, which means we can kill it." Dean said, walking faster. 

They walked back to the impala and Dean unlocked the trunk. Y/n pulled open the false floor, a dog barked in the distance and she looked back before setting the gun up to prop open the top of the trunk. Dean went around her and grabbed his duffle bag and opened it, shoving in all kinds of guns and things they may need. 

Sam came up beside them. "We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." He insisted. Y/n nodded but Dean continued shoving guns in the duffle.

"Yeah it'd be safer to let us deal with it." She said. 

"Oh yeah, what are we gonna tell her - she can't go into the woods because theres a 'big scary monster'?"

Y/n opened her mouth to give her opinion but Sam nodded. "Yeah." 

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not going to want to sit this one out. No, we go with her, we protect her and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy, little predator friend."

Sam and Y/n gave him a dirty look, both for different reasons, of course. 

"So finding dads not enough?" Sam asked, slamming the trunk down. "Now we gotta babysit, too?"

Y/n was glad Sam was sorta on her side. "Dean, it'll be easier if its just the three of us. We wont have to worry about anyone." She tried to reason.

Dean glared at the both of them.

"What?" They asked. 

"Nothing." Dean snapped, throwing the bag harshly at Sam, who caught it, glaring at Dean. 

"Asshole." Y/n said, pulling the bag from Sam and watching Dean stalk away. Sam just shook his head.

 

They went to the motel in silence, Sam sulked in the back seat and Dean drove with his hand clenched on the wheel. Y/n ignored them both and looked out into the dark forest. She wondered if it was always like this, Sam and Dean getting on each others nerves, it bothered her that they were like this, and that Dean was sorta mad at her for taking Sam's side. They where right, though. They shouldn't have to babysit some chick who had no training in anything. She sighed. 

They got a motel room and settled in, closing the curtains and throwing bags down on the coffee table. Sam muttered something about a shower and went to the bathroom. Dean sat on one of the beds. 

"So we're sharing?" He said, noticing there was only two beds and three of them. 

"Done it before, haven't we?" Y/n replied, peeling off her jacket and boots, kicking them to the side. 

"Yeah, yeah, just making sure." Dean nodded, also taking his jacket off. The shower turned on and Dean shook his head. "Why does he have to be such a jerk about everything?" He nodded towards the bathroom Sam was in. 

"He did just lose someone, Dean."

"I know, its just - whatever. I'm gonna clean my guns, you get some rest." Dean stood up and grabbed his gun. 

Y/n sighed. 'Ok . . ."

He walked past Y/n with his gun in hand, making his way to the chair. Y/n stopped him, pulling him into a hug. 

"We'll find your dad, ok?" She said, holding him close. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, I know." He smiled as he pulled away.

 

The next morning they woke early and got breakfast to go. Dean drove to where Sam pointed out on the map was the starting place to hike up to Black Water ridge. He turned on the music and drove faster than he should have. Y/n was in the back this time, reading her book as usual. She only looked up when they slowed to a stop, seeing Haley and her brother, also another man, holding a gun. He must be the guide she hired. 

Haley walked over, her hands on her hips. They got out of the car, and made their way over. "You guys got room for three more?" Dean called, slamming his door shut. 

"You want to come with us?" Haley asked. 

"Who are these guys?" The guide asked.

"Apparently this was all the Park Service could muster up." Haley said, Y/n sucked in a breath, she was disliking this chick more and more. 

"You're Rangers?" The man asked.

"Thats right." Y/n said, shouldering her bag and standing beside Dean, trying to look impressive. 

"And your hiking out in biker boots and jeans? Haley asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Well, sweetheart. I don't do shorts." Dean shook his head and walked past her, Y/n smiled and followed Dean. 

"Oh you think this is funny?" The guide asked them. "Its dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Dean rolled his eyes before turning back to the guide. "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be."

"We just want to help them find their brother, thats all." Y/n said, walking past Dean to stand beside Sam. 

 

The hunters followed Roy, the guide through the woods, it was dense trees and lots, and lots of bugs. Y/n felt a little silly and embarrassed when she tripped over branches three times, Sam catching her by her backpack each time ("Jesus, Y/n!") 

Dean shook his head at her. "So, Roy, I heard you do a little hunting?" 

"Yeah, more than a little," Roy said. 

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters you hunt?" He asked. 

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy answered. 

"Tell me, uh Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" He smirked, thinking he was oh so funny. Well, Roy didnt think so. He grabbed Dean by his shoulder, his hand clutching Dean jacket. Everyone stopped, staring. Dean looked sure of himself, but his voice was uneasy. 

"Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy knelt down and grabbed a long stick and stabbed the ground, with a clang that made everyone jump, a bear trap had clamped shut on the stick. 

"You should watch where you're stepping . . . Ranger." Roy snarled, walking past Dean. Dean threw back his head and sighed, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"It's a bear trap." He told Y/n and Sam, who both glared at Dean for being a smart ass. Hailey stomped over to Dean. 

"You guys didn't bring any provisions, you'er carrying a duffle bag. You're not Rangers, who the hell are you?" She grabbed Dean by the shoulder and turned him so he was facing her. Y/n stopped, waiting for Dean to say something. He looked and Sam, who nodded. 

Dean took a breath. "Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father, he might be here, we don't know. I just figured were in the same boat as you." He flashed her the puppy eyes and pursed his lips. Hailey turned to Y/n. 

"What about her? She your sister?" She asked in a sorta demanding tone. 

"Girlfriend, she's been help us look." Dean nodded towards Y/n, who smiled at Hailey.

Her expressed softened. "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" 

"Because I'm telling you now." Dean said bluntly. "Besides, it's probably the most honest I've been with a woman, except Y/n here." He smiled.

"So are we ok here?" Y/n asked, standing beside Dean, playing the 'girlfriend' role. 

"Yeah . . . ok." Haley said. 

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asked, pulling a big bag of M&Ms from his pocket and grabbing a handful, he gave her a disapproving look as he shoved the handful in his mouth. Y/n sighed, smiling. 

"Boyfriend, huh?" Haley asked.

"Yes?" Y/n replied, kinda confused. 

"How long you guys been together?" 

"Two years, so don't get any ideas." She smirked proudly, she'd been wanting to say that for a while. Haley nodded, a grin on her face. "Haha don't worry." 

 

They continued to walk through the trees for a while, Dean and Y/n held hands for most of it, mostly to stop Y/n from tripping but nobody needed to know about that. Haley kept shooting Y/n looks and she couldn't help but smile. Dean noticed quickly and shook his head. 

"What are you smiling about?" Dean grinned. 

"Nothing." 

"C'mon, tell me –"

"This is it, Black Water Ridge." Roy interrupted, leaning on his walking stick.

Sam stepped forward, looking around. "What coordinates are we at?"

"Thirty five and minus one eleven." Replied Roy, checking his device.

Dean and Y/n waked over to Sam. "Do you guys here that?" He asked, looking into the dense trees. 

"Yeah," Sam said. "Not even crickets." 

"I'm gonna go look around." Said Roy. 

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam spoke up. 

Roy chuckled. "That's sweet, don't worry about me." He pushed through Sam and Dean and made his way through the woods. Hailey's little brother walked over, his earbuds in. 

"All right, everyone stays together. Let's go." Dean said, pulling Y/n close.

They kept on walking, looking through the trees for any sign of, well, anything. It was almost to quiet as they made there way through the bushes. Y/n sighed. 

"I know, were not getting anywhere." Dean said. "But –"

"HAILEY! OVER HERE!" Yelled Roy from a little ways away. Hailey started running in the direction of his voice. Soon everyone in followed. 

They came to a small clearing where Tommy must have been with his friends.

"Oh my God." Haley wimpered, her eyes wide as she took of her brothers tent smashed and splattered blood on the sides. 

"Looks like a grizzly." Y/n said, noting the shredded sides of the tent. Bags and bins were spread everywhere, ripped open and smashed. Hailey dropped her backpack. 

"Tommy?" She said. No answer. "TOMMY!?" She ran to the other side of the tent, searching frantically. Sam rushed after her.

"Shhh, shhh!" He shushed her, grabbing her shoulder. 

"Why?" 

"Because something might be still out there." Sam warned.

"Sam!" Dean called. Sam made his way over to Dean and Y/n, they were squatted in the dirt beside a tree.

"The bodies were dragged away from the campsite." Y/n told Sam.

"Yeah, but the footprints, they vanish here." Dean said. "It's weird." 

They stood up. "I'll tell you what, it's no skin walker or black dog." Dean said, walking away dramatically. Sam and Y/n followed him back to the destroyed camp in silence. 

Back at the camp, Haley found what was left of her brothers phone, smashed to bits, like someone (or thing) stepped on it. She sniffed, tears escaping her eyes. Dean knelt down beside her. 

"Hey he still might be alive." He said.

"HEY! HEY, HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A man's voice screamed. They all stood and started running. Dean and y/n pulled out their guns and ran after them, smashing through trees and ducking under branches. They came to a small clearing, listening for the screams. 

Sam was tense, straining to hear where the voice was coming from.

"It seemed like it was coming from her, didn't it?" Y/n asked.

"Everybody back to camp!" Sam yelled. And they ran back quickly, knowing something was very wrong. They arrived quickly and very out of breath. Everything was normal, except – 

"Our packs! They're gone!" Haley said.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone." Roy said, kneeling down and looking in the dirt for tracks.

"What the hells going on?" Haley cried.

"It's smart." Y/n said. "It wants to cut us off so we can't cry for help."

"You mean someone – some nut job just stole all our gear." Roy said, looking around.

"Can I speak to you guys . . . in private?" Sam asked, y/n and Dean. They nodded and followed him a little ways into the trees. Sam turned to them. 

"Lemme see dad's journal." He said. Dean pulled it from his inside pocket of his jacket. Sam snatched it and threw it open, flipping through nthe pages frantically.he landed on the page he was looking for. He passed it to Dean, y/n peered over his shoulder. 

"Check that out." Sam said, tapping the picture.

"Come on," Dean said, "Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or . . . or –"

"Northern Michigan." Y/n finished for Dean.

"Yeah I've never seen one this far West." He stated.

"Think about it, Dean – the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great." Dean said.

"Well, this is uselespros." Y/n sighed, holding up her gun. Sam waked away, then turned back to Dean. 

"We gotta get these people to safety." Sam insisted, shoving the journal back at Dean. He stormed into camp. Y/n and Dean followed. 

"All right, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated." He said.

"What?!" Haley asked, shooting Dean a look. 

"Ok kid calm down, whatever is out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said.

"It not what I'm worried about, if you try and shoot this thing, your just gonna make it mad. We have to leave, now." Sam insisted.

"One, your talking nonsense, two you are in no position to give anybody orders!" Roy said in a harsh tone.

"Relax." Dean demanded.

"We never should have let you come up here in the first place." Sam raised his voice.

"We're just trying to protect you." Reasoned Y/n. Roy laughed. 

"You? Protect me? I was hunting in these woods while your mommy was still kissing you goodnight!" Roy got in Y/ns face. Sam shoved in front of her and loomed over Roy.

"Oh yeah, well it's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you." Sam said in a scarily calm voice. "And it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your fucking stupid sorry ass outta here." He finished.

Roy laughed in his face. "You know your crazy, right?"

"Oh yeah, you ever hunt a w–" Sam was about to loose it but Dean pushed him back, Roy laughing the whole time.

"All right, chill out." He shoved Sam.

"Boys! All right, stop! Everybody just stop!" Haley yelled holding her hands out.she took in a deep breath. "Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

Sam clenched his jaw and looked at Dean. Y/n rolled her eyes. Dean was going to agree to let her stay. "It's getting late. This thing is a good huger during the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark.we need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean ignored Y/n and Sam's silent protests and walked away.

"How?" Haley asked.

 

Later that evening, they started a fire and Dean and Y/n set about to drawing symbols in the dirt. Haley and her brother sat by the fire. Haley was staring at Dean as he drew a protection symbol in front of the fire.

"One more time that's . . .?"

Y/n sighed and before Dean could answer. "Anasazi symbols, it's for protection." Y/n told her for what felt like the millionth time. "It's for Wendigo's, they can't cross over them." She finished drawing one and stood up. Roy was laughing again.

"Nobody likes a sceptic, Roy." Dean piped up, he motioned for Y/n to follow him and together they sat beside Sam. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on inside that freaky head of yours?" He asked Sam. 

"Dean . . . " Sam began.

"No, your not fine. Your like a powder keg, man – that's not like you." Dean said, smiling a little.

"And from what I've head and witnessed he's supposed to be the belligerent one, not you. Remember?" Y/n smirked.

Sam stayed silent for a moment, before sighing. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

Dean pursed his lips. "Year you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think dad has ever been Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town . . . And then let's hit the road. Go find dad, I mean – why are we still even here? Y/n agrees with me, right?" Sam said. Dean looked at Y/n with a questioning look.

"I just think if we keep moving we can find your dad sooner." Y/n shrugged.

Dean didn't say at, he got up and turned to he was looking straight at Sam and Y/n. He grabbed John's journal. Slammed a hand on and said."This is why. This book. This is Dad's singoe, most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And I think he's left it to us, dad wants up to pick up where he left of. . . Saving people, hunting things . . . the family business." 

Sam looked like he was holding back tears. "That is . . . " He rubbed his eyes."That doesn't make sense, why – why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tells us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I don't know, Sam." Y/n sighed.

Dean shook his head. "The way I see it, dad's given us a job to do, and intend to do it."

"Dean . . . No. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer." Sam said, tears threatening to spill over. Y/n out a hand on his arm. "It's the only thing I can think about."

"Ok,all right. Sam we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me, you gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and with all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, Sam." Dean said.

"It's going to kill you." Said Y/n. "Believe me, I know."

Dean nodded, his mouth in a thin line. "You gotta have patience, man."

Sam clenched his jaw to keep from crying."How do you do it?" He chuckled. "How do you do it, Y/n? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looked at Y/n, who was staring at the ground. "Well, for one, them." He nodded at the fire where Haley, her brother and Rot sat. "I mean I figured ours and Y/ns family is so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others." 

"It makes things a little more bearable." Y/n said, looking up. Dean noticed the tears in her eyes also, this was a rare moment when she let her emotions show and let it go. The weight was heavy on her shoulders and Dean knew it. His heart softened a bit and he pulled her but the hand to sit with him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, swallowing her pain once more.

"And I'll tell you what else helps." Dean said, rubbing Y/ns arm softly, making her lean it his side. "Killing as many evil fucking sons of bitches as I possibly can." He finished the speech with a small smile, making Sam smirk.

"HELP ME!" A voice screamed. Dean and Y/n just peed up, Sam followed quickly. By the time they reached the fire, Dean and y/n had locked and loaded their guns. 

"HELLLLPP." The voice yelled again, it sounded like it was in so much pain.

"It's all right, it's just trying to draw us out. Stay cool, stay put." Dean warned.

"Inside the magic circle." Roy whispered sarcastily.

"You're not helping." Y/n snapped at him.

"PLEASE, HELP!" The voice screamed again. It kept scream until a growli g came from within the woods. The snarls became louder and the screams died with a loud, roar.

"Ok, that's no grizzly." Roy said, holding his shot gun up.

Haley grabbed her brothers hand. "It's ok, it's gonna be ok. I promise." 

The growling intensified and Haley screamed as someone crashed through the bushes. Something flew through the trees and Rot took a shot at it. Sam pointed his flash light over to he noise as the Wendigo zoomed around the 'magic circle'. Roy fired three shots and one or two must have hit it, be it made a pain filled squeal and crashed through the trees.

"I hit it!" Roy yelled, taking off into the woods.

"ROY! No!" Dean and Y/n yelled, but he kept running.

"ROY!" Dean yelled, he tuned back to the camp, pushed Y/n back. "Stay here." He demanded. Y/n shoved his arms away.

"Fuck no." She said, then she turned to Haley and her brother. "Don't move." She ordered and ran after Dean. Together, along with Sam, they crashed through the bushes, calling for Roy, who ignored their calls and stood by a tree trunk. The branches cracked and skinny pair of hands grabbed him by the neck and up the tree he went.

Y/n and the boys looked around, yelling for him. But he never answered.

 

The hunters trudged back to camp. "Roys gone." Said Y/n tucking her gun in to her belt. Haley let go of her brother. "What?"

"I said, Roy's gone. It took him." Y/n snapped, and Haley grew quiet. Y/n didnt really feel that bad for Roy. After all, they warned him, and he laughed in their faces. 

"Ok everyone is taking turns being on watch, the rest of us get some sleep, we'll do hour shifts." Dean ordered as he stormed into camp. Sam stood behind him, staring into the trees, an uneasy look on his face.

"I got first watch." Sam offered.

"You here that? Everyone bed, now." Dean said, pulling Y/n to sit beside him. "I got the one after Sam, ok?" She said, pulling off her jacket then flannel to use as a pillow. She pulled her jacket back on and settled on her back.

"Sounds good." Dean said, laying beside her. He lifted his head to see if Haley was laying down, her and her brother lay beside the fire. Dean looked to Sam, who nodded and kept his eyes looking in the trees. The woods where calm, not even a branch seemed to break. The only sound came from their breathing and the popping and crackling of the dying fire. Y/n lay and thought of what was probably happening to Roy out there. She shivered and zipped up her jacket.

In one quick motion, Dean pulled Y/n so she was laying on her side beside him, and arm wrapped around her waist, practically spooning her. "Um, Dean?" She whispered. 

"Quiet, get some sleep." He ordered, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Y/n mentally shrugged and closed her eyes, sleep coming quick with Dean's warm body so close to her own.

 

The next morning, several shifts later, Sam sat in the bright sun leaning on a tree trunk, he played with a bit of string from his dad's journal, the one he left for them. He was lost in thought.

Over at the fire Haley was saying. "But how . . . These things aren't supposed to be real." She was just as confused as any other person they'd told what was really out there. 

"Wish I could tell you different." Dean sighed, walking to the fire and grabbing some more wood.

"How do we know that thing isn't out there watching us?" Haley demanded.

"We don't." Y/n told them.

"But were safe for now." Dean reassured them.

"How do you guys know about all this stuff?" Haley wondered.

Dean looked at Y/n. "It . . . kinda runs in the family." And he got up, seeing Sam walk in from the trees.

Haley nodded to Y/n. "Yours too?" 

She didn't reply to Haley and store off to Sam had to say. Haley rolled her eyes and continued throwing small twigs into the fire.

"Hey," Sam said, "So, we have half a chance with this thing in the daylight. And I, for one. . . Want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell. I know I'm in." Dean smiled. "Y/n?" 

"Wouldn't miss it." Y/n said.

Hailey and her brother stood up to listen. Sam grabbed Johns journal, flipping to the Wendigo page. He tapped on the picture that John drew with his pen. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word that means 'evil that devours'." He explained.

"They're hundreds of years old." Y/n said, "Each one was once a man, or sometimes an Indian." 

"Or a frontiersman, or a miner or a hunter," Dean added.

"How does a man turn into one of this things?" Haley asked, fear laced her voice.

"Well, it's always the same." Said Y/n. "During a harsh winter, a man finds himself starving cut off from supplies and help – he well . . . " Y/n hesitated.

"He becomes a cannibal to survive," Dean finished for Y/n. "Eating members of his tribe or camp." 

"Like the Donner party." Said Ben, with a timid look on his face. 

"Thats right." Sam said, "Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh can give you certain abilities."

"Speed, strength, immortality." Y/n listed off a few things she remembered reading about when she was hunting with her mother, she hadn't been on the hunt, she was only fourteen at the time and stayed in the hotel finding information for her mum and sister.

"If you eat enough of it - over the years you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean said, walking around the Camp.

Haley's voice was filled with panic. "So, if thats true, how can Tommy still be alive?"

Dean looked at Sam and Y/n, who shrugged and Sam nodded his head. "You're not gonna like it." Dean warned. 

"Tell me."

"More than anything a Wendigo knows how to last without food during the winter. It hibernates for years at a time. And when its awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants." Dean told them. 

Haley glanced at her brother, a scared look on her face. At least she had the idea that Tommy was alive, but still she couldn't imagine being chained up and being kept alive for snack time later. She shivered. 

"If you're brother alive, its keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe." Y/n said.

"Yeah, then we gotta track it back there." Dean told them, almost in a reassuring tone. 

"And how do we stop it?" Haley demanded, all the fear in her voice was gone.

"Well," Dean said in an annoyed tone. "Guns are useless, so are knives."

The siblings exchanged looks of terror. Y/n passed Dean a bag. "Basically," he said, pulling out a bottle of gas and a small camp torch. "We gotta torch the fucker." 

 

They packed up all the things they may need and headed out into the silent and creepy woods. Dean lead the way along with Y/n, Haley and her brother followed close behind while Sam watched from the back. Dean made his way through the trees, his eyes caught something, and quickly he looked away. Y/n glanced at the tree he was looking at, it had bloody claw marks scratched onto the side. She shivered and kept walking.

They walked for hours, only stopping for a few minutes for water and, in Dean's case, M&Ms. They all looked so tired, but Dean kept going. Now it was dark, and Sam and Dean had switched places.

"Dean!" Sam called, looking up into the trees. 

Dean jogged forwards. "What is it?"

More bloody claw marks trailed down the tree, they looked around, every tree around them was ripped with red scratches. They looked further up, and saw that literally the whole part of the woods was ripped to shreds by this monster. Blood splattered the wood and ground, it was practically a blood bath.

"You know," Sam whispered to Dean and Y/n, "Where so clear and distinct . . ." He chuckled. ". . . They'er almost to easy to follow." 

Dean and Y/n both looked up with realization smacked on their faces. This was a trap. Then, as if on cue, the growling started, making Haley and her brother jump back. It growled and shrieked as it zoomed through the bushes, the group huddled back to back as it came closer with each lap around them, the noises making their blood curdle. Haley stood beside Y/n, their shoulders touching. A steady drip of something was falling on Haley and Y/ns shoulders. Y/n looked at Haley's shoulder, it was red and sticky. Blood. Haley looked up and saw a body being dropped from the trees on them. She screamed and Y/n shoved her to the side, making her fall on her back. 

Roys limp body dropped on the ground beside Y/n, who knelt down and felt his neck. "His necks broken." She informed them, standing up quickly as the growling got louder. Sam helped Haley up and Dean turned on his flash light. 

"All right everybody, run! Go, go, go, go, go!" Dean yelled.

And they all ran, crashing through the under bush and ducking under trees, the growling was getting louder and more intense as they flew through the tree, looking back over their shoulders and seeing nothing. It only made them run faster. 

Haleys brother tripped and took a great fall, Sam heard him crash and stopped himself on a tree. "Come on, I got you. I got you." He he panted, pulling him up. They where already so behind, they heard a growl and barking and Haley scream. When they ran to where they heard her scream, only Y/n was there, all alone and out cold. 

"HALEY!" Yelled her brother. Sam was frantic, looking around in the trees. 

"DEAN?" He yelled, panting and gasping for air. But they where gone. 

No answer, no growling. Sam swore and rushed to help Y/n up. She groaned, "Took Dean, Sam . . ." 

"I know, I know." Sam sighed. "Here, I got you." he pulled her up and held her, checking if anything was broken, she just had a mild concussion, but otherwise ok.

They rested for a minute and then started back, walking through the trees. "If that thing keeps its victims alive, why did it kill Roy?" Haleys brother asked. 

"Honestly?" Sam said, "I think because Roy shot at it, it pissed him off."

The boy shook his head and knelt down, something caught his eye. A blue M&M. He picked it up. "They went his way." he called. Sam and Y/n rushed over. 

He handed Sam the M&M and Sam chuckled. "Its better than bread crumbs." And Y/n smirked. They followed the trail down a steep hill, Y/n tripped and went flying down a smooth part in the bushes and landed near another small scatter of M&M's. "Ow, fuck. They went this way." She said, pulling herself up. Sam walked past her and peered through the tree, he saw a metal something and pushed through to see what it was. They walked over to it, and saw an old mine entrance. It was grown over with moss and flowers, but a rusted sign said, "Danger." 

Sam, being a Winchester, ignored that and looked in, made an unsure face at Y/n, who grimaced back and walked straight into it, he had to duck under the roof but made it through. Y/n and the kid followed. They walked down an old track, it was dark and wet in the mine, and the kid shivered. Sam held a flash light up and it showeed just how far the creepy tunnel went. 

"Would this be a bad time to say I'm really claustrophobic?" Y/n asked in a small voice. 

"Yes." Sam answered. 

"Ok, well . . . never mind." She chucked nervously. 

They walked on for another minute until they came to a fork in the track. They stopped, Sam threw an arm out to make them stay, they strained their ears and a growling came from the tunnel. Y/n pulled Sam and the kid to the side, hiding for now. Water dripped down the side they where pressed against and Y/n held her breath. Slow, unsteady foot steps and growling came from the other side. Ben peeked over and gasped, catching a glimpse of the Wendigo. Sam clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. They waited a few more seconds before following it down the tracks. Sam and Y/n held flash lights and Y/n gripped the kids hand, making sure he wouldnt run off. They stopped, wood was creaking, all three of them looked down and smash! The floor boards under them cracked, making Sam, Y/n and Ben crash through and fall to the next level under them. Sam landed on his back while Y/n fell on her wrist, probably spraining it. 

They panted and lay there for a second. Ben sat up while Sam and Y/n slowing sat up, groaning. The kid jumped back with a startled yelp, they landed in a pile of skulls and bones. 

"Hey! Its ok, its ok." Y/n said, rubbing his shoulder. More creaking came from beside them and from what little light was in the cave, Sam saw Haley and Dean standing with their wrists tied to the ceiling. Sam got up shakily and made his way over to his brother. Y/n followed quickly. 

"Dean?" She whispered. 

Haleys brother ran to her. "Hey, wake up." He cupped her face in his hands. 

Y/n did the same to Dean. "Hey, hey its ok. Sam and I are here." Deans face was bloody and scratched all to hell and he looked very confused. "You all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, 'm fine." He groaned. 

Ben was still having trouble getting Haley up, he slightly shook her. "Haley, wake up! Wake up." She moaned and tilted her head a bit. 

Sam cut Dean down and Y/n half caught him. "There you go, all right," She helped him to the side, almost dropping him. "Sam, help! He's really heavy - my wrist -" She stammered, holding up Dan, who was groaning. Sam grabbed him and helped him sit. "Fuck," Dean groaned. 

"You sure you're all right?" Y/n knelt down beside him. 

He nodded with a grimace. "Yep." Y/n smoothed his hair and wiped a bit of blood from his forehead. "Where is it?" Dean asked with a cough. 

"Its gone for now." Sam said as he untied Haley. She was almost fully awake now and saw something behind Ben. She gasped, trying to stand, Ben put an arm around her waist and walked over to their brother, Tommy who was hanging from the ceiling. Haley sobbed as she made her way over. "Tommy . . . " She whispered. 

She cried harder now, resting a hand on his face. "Tommy . . ." She gasped. 

Tommys head flew up and he gasped for air. Haley shrieked and jumped back. Dean and Y/n looked up, Tommy was very much alive. "Cut him down." Haley said. Sam left Dean with Y/n and rushed to cut him down. "Watch your legs." He said as he set him down, Ben and Haley crowded around him. "Ben . . . Haley. . . hey," Tommy smiled, looking at him siblings. 

"Its ok," Haley sniffed. "We're gonna get you home." 

Dean, with Y/n's help, stood up. "Dean . . ." Y/n warned. 

"Grab that bag for me, sweetheart." He said, leaning on the wall. Y/n bent over and passed the bag to Dean, he rifled through it and pulled out two interesting looking objects. "Are those . . . " Y/n asked. 

"Hell yeah. Dude, check it out." He held them up for Sam to see. 

"Flare guns." Sam smirked. "Those will work." 

Dean grinned and threw one up in the air and caught it. 

 

The group all stood, Ben and Haley helped Tommy walk and Dean held Y/ns hand, his ribs where still sore. They paused, a creaking and growling came from the other side of the cave. "Looks like someones home for supper." Dean said. Sam held up his flare gun. 

"We'll never out run it." Said Haley. 

Dean looked at Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"This is never good." Y/n whispered to herself. 

"Yeah," Sam said, "I think so." 

The growling got louder and Y/n dropped Deans hand to pull out her flare gun. "All right, listen to me, stay with Sam, he's gonna get you outta here." Dean said, turning to face the group. 

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked. Dean just winked at her. 

He pulled Y/n along with him, yelling. "Its chow time you fucking bastard!"

They watched Dean try and lead the monster away. "Yeah, thats right! Bring it on, baby! I taste good!" He yelled, a smirk on his face. Y/n shook her head and kept her gun at the ready. 

Sam watched Dean and Y/n turn a corner, still yelling. "All right, come on! Hurry!" he said, leading the way. 

 

Dean and Y/n made their way through the tunnels, yelling for the Wendigo. "Hey!" Y/n yelled out, kicking a sheet of metal on the ground, it made a loud clang. 

"HEY! You want some white meat, bitch?!" Dean yelled, looking around. "We're right here!"

He looked up an opening and saw nothing water was dripping and floor boards where creaking and cracking, but so far no growls or shrieks could be heard. Dean and Y/n quickly made their way to where they knew it would be. 

 

At the exit of the cave, Sam stopped, he heard a growl. He held up his gun and jerked his head to the group. "Go on." 

"Sam, no!" Haley cried. 

"Go!" Sam ordered. "Go." Haley shook her head. 

"Come on," She said to her brothers, helping them out. They ran to the exit and Sam ducked behind a wall, gun at the ready. He took a deep breath and waited. It became so silent, he threw his head back, his eyes closed, waiting. 

"Come, on, come on." He whispered. A cracking of stone made his eyes snap open, the monster, seven feet tall and ghostly coloured, roared in his face. He yelled and shot a fare in its direction, making it squeal and zoom to the side. Sam took off running as fast as he could. A little ways up, Haley turned back "Sam!" She yelled. 

He came pelting towards them. "Hurry! Hurry! Go, go!" He yelled, pushing and scrambling to get them out, the Wendigo lumbered after them, snarling and growling, Haley screamed and gasped. Sam turned a corner. 

"Get behind me." He said, pushing Tommy behind him, Ben and Haley wedged in between the stone wall and Sam, the Wendigo walked towards them, shrieking and roaring. It came closer, so close they could feel the coldness wafting off it. It threw its head back to roar before eating them all alive. 

"Hey!" Dean yelled. 

"Over here mother fucker!" Y/n added, standing beside Dean. They both fired their flare guns right at its stomach as it turned to face them. It made its most unholy shriek as it burned from the inside out. They watched it collapse into a pile of bones and burning flesh. It was done. 

"Not bad, huh?" Dean called to them on the other side of the cave. Sam and Y/n grinned while Haley and her brothers managed a weak smile. 

 

They all got out of the woods after several hours of walking, Dean, Sam and Y/n took turns helping Tommy and Haley walk, when they finally got out, Dean drove Ben and Tommy in the Impala and Sam took Haley and Y/n in her car. Once they arrived in town, they called the hospital. They carted Tommy into the ambulance. Two ranger asked Ben, Sam and Y/n questions and he explained that it was a giant grizzly they escaped from. 

"This thing was huge," Ben said, "Must have been about eight hundred or nine hundred pounds." Sam nodded as the rangers promised to go out and look for it later. 

Back by the cars, Haley walked with Dean. "So, really, I dont know how to thank you." She said and Dean smirked. Y/n looked over at them. 

Haley rolled her eyes. "Must you cheapen the moment?" She asked with a smile. 

"Yeah." Dean said with a charming grin. 

A nurse walked up to them. "Are you going to ride with your brother?"

"Yeah." Haley said. Sam, Y/n and Ben walked over. "Lets go," Haley said to Ben, who crossed his arms and nodded. 

Haley quickly kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." She said, Dean pursed his lips and nodded. She wrapped an arm around her brothers shoulders. "Thanks, Sam. And Y/n, thank you so much." They nodded and watched them go, leaning on the back of the Impala. They closed the Ambulance doors and knocked twice, signaling for them to drive. Haley nodded out the window at the Hunters. 

"Man I hate camping." Dean said after a moment. 

Sam sniffed. "Me too." 

"Fucking hate it." Added Y/n. They all sighed. 

"Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean said, looking at his brother. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah . . . I know. But in the meantime . . ." He smirked at his brother. "Im driving." 

Dean, still watching the Rangers and ambulances drive away, threw Sam the keys, ignoring Y/ns shocked face. Sam smiled and made his way to the drivers side of the impala. 

"What . . . hey!" Y/n said, baffled. She raced Dean for the shot gun, pushing him to the back seat, "Then I get shot gun." She glared at him from the passenger side. Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And swung into the back seat.

Sam revved the engine and took off down the road, leaving Black Water Ridge behind them.

 

[So sorry it took me so long to write this! My internet was down half the time but its done now! I hope you liked it! The next episode is one of my favourites so Im going to get started right away. See you next chapter

~ L


	3. 3 Dead In The Water

[i am so sorry for the late chapter but here it is! theres a lil bit of dean fluff if you squint ;) enjoy!]

 

A few weeks had passed and nothing came up, Sam was in a bad mood most of the time, bugging Dean about not looking for John and Dean almost ignored him, except when he snapped and started a yelling match in the car. Y/n had had it up to here with those boys. She had to take Dean out and calm him down. 

"I cant do this Y/n, he is driving me crazy." Dean snarled. 

"I know, I know. We just have to find a job, and it'll be fine. Right?" She said, grabbing a news paper from the outside crate of a small diner at the edge of the town they where in. Sam was in the motel across the street, most likely sulking. "Lets look through the news and see if anything comes up, yeah?"

"Whatever." Dean pouted. 

Y/n just rolled her eyes and went into the diner. They picked a table and ordered. Dean snatched the paper and started scanning, looking for something, anything, to keep them busy. After a while Dean circled a report and gave Y/n a few details. He trailed off when a blonde waitress came over. 

"Can I get you anything else?" She smiled. 

Dean looked up, he still had the pen in his mouth from concentration, his grinned at her. Y/n rolled her eyes and was about to tell the girl off when Sam came in and sat down. 

"Just the check, please." He said shortly, giving Dean a look. 

"Ok." The girl smiled again, Dean watched her walk away then he dropped his head. He looked at his brother with a small glare. 

"You know," he said. "We're allowed to have fun once and a while." He pointed at the waitress's retreating form, her hips swaying. "Thats fun." He finished. 

Sam stayed silent while Y/n glared at Dean. "Here," he said, changing the subject. "Take a look at this. I think we got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, eighteen. Walks in the water for a swim, doesn't walk out." He tapped the photo of Sophie with his pen. 

"Yeah, authorities dragged the water, nothing." Y/n said. "Sophie was the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year."

"None of the other bodies where found, either." Added Dean. "They had a funeral a few days ago." 

Sam looked confused. "A funeral?" 

"Yeah its weird they buried and empty coffin, for closure or whatever." Dean closed the paper. 

"Closure?" Sam asked. "What closure? People dont just disappear, Dean. Other people stop looking for them." He said with a mean look at Dean. 

Dean got what he was saying. "Something you wanna say to me?" He asked. 

"Boys. . ." Y/n warned, not wanting them to fight, again. 

"The trail for dad, its getting colder every day." 

"What are we supposed to do?" Dean demanded. 

"I dont know. Something, anything." Sam snapped. "Its like you guys dont even care!" 

Dean leant forwards. "You know what, I'm sick of this attitude.You dont think we want to find dad as much as you do? We're the ones that have been with him for the past two years. While you've been off at collage going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad, between here and there, ok?" 

Sam didnt say anything. Dean rolled his eyes and his attention was suddenly turned to the waitress walking past him, his eyes locked on her ass. Sam looked back then sighed. "All right, Lake Manitoc -" 

Dean stil wasnt paying attention. Y/n snapped her fingers in Dean's face. "Hey," 

"Huh?" Dean snapped out of his gaze. 

"How far?" Sam asked.

 

They piled into the car and drove for a few hours, Sam and Y/n switching from the front to the back seat. Sam slept on and off while Y/n read her books. They finally pulled into the small town. Sam pulled up directions to the drowned girls house and Dean sped over there and slowed down to a stop in their driveway. They swung out of the car and made their way up the steps and Dean knocked three times on the door. 

A teenager answered. "Will Carlton?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, thats right." He said, holding the door open to see them. 

"I'm agent Ford this is Agent Hamill and Agent Fisher," Dean said, he held up badges. "We're with the U.S Wildlife Services." Sam and Y/n nodded, trying to ignore Deans Star Wars references. 

"Can we come in?" Y/n asked. 

Will lead them in and back to around the house where they saw the lake, the dark water still and soundless. A dock was to the left and a man sat on a bench, looking out at the water. 

"She was about a hundred yards out." Will said, his hands in his pockets. "Thats where she got dragged down." 

"And your sure she didnt just drown?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bath tub." He said, looking at the water that took his sister.

"So, no splashing, no signs of distress?" Y/n asked. 

"No, see thats what I'm telling you." Will said it like he had told it so many times. 

"Was there any shadows in the water? Any dark shapes that breached the surface?" Sam asked.

"No, again, she was really far out there." 

"You ever see any strange tracks along the shore line?" Dean wondered. Will's expression changed slightly. 

"No, never. Why, what do you think is out there?" He asked quickly, eager to know anything that might give any clues to where his sister went. Dean paused. 

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." And he went back to the Impala. 

Sam and Y/n stayed. "What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asked gently. 

Will looked back at the dock, his dad was still sitting out on the dock, gazing out. "Look," Will said in a tired voice. "If you dont mind, I mean, he didnt see anything. And he's kinda been through a lot." Will sighed. 

Sam nodded. "We understand." 

Y/n gave him her condolences and they made their way to Dean and the Impala. She and Sam climbed in and Dean revved the engine. "Poor kid," Y/n said as they pulled out of the drive. 

"Yeah, I wonder what got her." Sam said. 

"Lets go to the Sheriffs and find out." Suggested Dean. 

 

"Now, Im sorry but I dont understand why dose the Wildlife Services care about an accidental drowning?" The Sheriff asked. 

"You sure it was accidental?" Sam asked. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." 

The Sheriff lead the hunters into his office. "Like what? Here, sit, please." The hunters sat and the Sheriff stood behind his desk. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. Theres nothing even big enough to even pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster." He said.

"Yeah, right." Dean chuckled, earning a look from Y/n and his grin disappeared. 

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake, we even did a sonar sweep, just to be sure. And there was nothing down there." He said. 

"Thats weird though." Dean said, leaning forwards, his elbows resting on his knees. "I mean, this is your third missing body this year." 

"I know." The cop said sadly. "These are people from my town, these are people that I care about." 

"I know," Dean nodded. 

"Anyways," The cop sighed. "All this, it wont be a problem much longer." He sat back in his chair. 

"What do you mean?" Dean and Y/n asked at the sam time.

The cop looked confused. "Well, the dam, of course." 

"Of course, the dam!" Y/n said, nodding with Sam. 

"Yeah," Dean added. "Its . . . ahh, sprung a leak." 

"Its falling apart." Sheriff said. "And the Feds wont give us the grant to repair it so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there wont be much of a lake, there wont be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife you must have known that already." 

Y/n nodded. "Exactly." 

A knock sounded on the office door and a young woman stepped in. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked. 

Dean, Y/n and Sam stood up. "I can come back later." She said. 

"Agents, this is my daughter." Sheriff said, standing also. Dean stepped forwards. 

"Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm dean." He held out her hand. 

"Andrea Barr, hi." She smiled and shook his hand. 

"Hi." Dean grinned, offering her a beautiful smile. 

"They're from the Wildlife Service, about the lake." Andreas' dad said. Her face fell a bit. 

"Oh." Was all she said.

Suddenly a kid came from behind her, he looked about six or seven, maybe younger. "Oh, hey there." Dean said."Whats your name?" 

The kid didnt answer and walked out of the office. His mum followed quickly. 

The hunters exchanged looks and Sheriff explained. "His name is Lucas." 

"Is he ok?" Y/n asked. 

"My grandsons' been through a lot. We all have." His voice trailed off like he was remembering something that wasnt going to be brought up, otherwise old wounds would be reopened. Y/n and the boys knew all about that. "If there is anything else I can do for you, please let me know." He said, signalling that their meeting was ending. They followed him out of his office. "Thank you," Said Y/n. 

They walked out to the waiting area where Andrea and Lucas set up crayons and paper for him. Deans eyes lit up. "Actually, there's one more thing, could you point us in the direction if a reasonably priced motel?" 

Andrea stood. "Lake Front Motel, it's to your left and two blocks down." She smiled. 

Dean looked confused for a moment. "Would you mind showing us the way?" He grinned. 

She rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded. "I'm headed that way anyway." Dean grinned and nodded to Sam, looking for approval or a encouraging smile, but as he glanced at his fellow hunters he was met with the double bitch face from both Y/n and Sam. 

Andrea vent down to kiss her son on the the top of his head. She ruffled his hair. "I'll be back at three." She said to her dad. "We'll go to the park, ok sweetie?" 

Lucas continued drawing as if he couldn't hear a word she was saying. She made her way out and the hunters followed. 

"Thanks again." Sam waved and the sheriff nodded. They walked out into the parking lot and followed Andrea down the busy street. Dean jogged to keep up with her. "Cute kid." He complimented. 

"Thanks." Replied Andrea.

"Kids are the best, huh?" He asked her with a flirty grin. Y/n inwardly groaned and she glanced at Sam who shook his head, waiting for Andreas reaction. But to everyone's surprise she didn't say anything, she just kept on walking till they came up to a ok looking motel, all the lights seemed to work and there was no hookers outside, it was still early though. 

"There you go, two blocks." Andrea turned to face them, she looked right at Dean. "It must be hard, with your sense of direction, you can't even find your way to a decent pick-up line." She smirked and walked away, turning to wave and call, "Enjoy your stay!" 

Y/n laughed out out at Deans face. He glared at her disapprovingly. "What?" He asked defensively, kinda embarrassed he got shot down infront of Y/n and his dork brother. 

"Dude, what was that?" Sam asked. "'Kids are the best'? Really?" He imitated his brothers chipper, flirty voice and Y/n chuckled. 

"You dont even like kids, Dean." She said. 

"I love kids!" Dean exclaimed. 

Y/n raised an eyebrow. "Name three children you even know." 

Dean drew a blank and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously deep in thought. Y/n and Sam just shook their heads and walked into the reasonably priced motel. 

"I'm thinking!" Dean said, jogging up to them. 

 

Sam, Dean and Y/n grabbed their bags from the impala and made their way to the front desk. Dean ordered a room with two beds and wanted to see if a couch or a cot could be added. The man at the desk shook his head. 

"Sorry, all outta those." He shrugged. 

Dean pursed his lips. "We're good to stay here?" He asked Y/n. 

"I don't care." She said, looking at a painting of a majestic bowl of fruit on the wall. 

"As long as your fine with sharing again." Dean threw down some cash for the room and grabbed the bags.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, your great at snuggling." Y/n smirked, thinking about how dean almost always would have an arm wrapped around her, or have her using him as a pillow or sometimes him just spooning her completely, resting his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her shampoo and sending shivers up her spine. 

"Ok, ok shaddup." Dean hid his grin and shouldered the bags. "Room 47," he read off the key. And they made their way to the room. Dean unlocked the door quickly and threw open the door. They settled in quickly and chose their beds. Dean threw down his and Y/ns' duffel bags and began to unpack his countless flannel shirts. 

Sam opened his laptop and set to the research, Y/n pulled up another chair to the desk and watched as he looked around in the news reports and police investigation files. "So theres the three drowning victims this year." 

"And before that?" Dean asked from the bed. 

"Yeah, six more, spread out over the past thirty five years." Sam pulled up another article and Y/n leant towards the laptop. "Looks like those bodies where never recovered either." He told her.

"What ever is out there, it must be picking up its pace." She said.

"So, we got a lake monster on binge?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "This whole lake monster thing, it just bugs me."

"Why?" Dean and Y/n ask at the same time, Dean walked forwards and resting his hands on the back of her chair, looking at the paper Sam had on his laptop. 

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain. There are literally hundreds of eye witnessed accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatevers out there, no ones living to talk about it." Sam said in a sort of defeated voice. 

"Wait," Dean said pointing, "Chistopher Barr, where have I heard that name?" He asked. 

Y/n snapped her fingers. She pushed Sam away from the laptop and pulled out another article."Christopher Barr, the victim in May, - oh." She said as she read over the words on the screen. "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently, Chris took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was floating on a wooden platform when Chris drowned." She read. 

"It says it was two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam slid the laptop back over to him. He double clicked on the photo and it showed Lucas, wrapped in a towel, most likely shivering and traumatized. A cop stood behind him and held the towel on, the poor kid looked so scared. Y/n closed her eyes, not wanting to think about that anymore. 

"Maybe we have an eye witness after all." Sam said. 

"No wonder that kids was so freaked out." Dean said. "Watching one of your parents die, isn't something you get over." 

"I know." Y/n said as she got up. "I know that all too well. That poor kid." She stood and looked at Dean for a moment, then shook her head and walked to the bed, thinking. Of her mum, her sister, brother and dad. All murders she'd witnessed, not to mention countless other ones that came along with the job of hunting. She knew, she knew what that stuff does to you. She closed her eyes and tried not to see her sisters body, or her mums being wheeled out of the cold hospital room. A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Dean noticed and sat down beside her, unsure of what to say, Y/n was never like this. 

"Are you, uh, all right?" He asked. 

"Yeah, the kids story just brought up a shit ton of stuff." Y/n chuckled, wiping the tear away. 

"I know," Dean sighed. He smacked a hand down on her thigh lightly, "No chick flick moments, though." He said with a grin, trying to make her smile. 

"No chick flicks, got it." Y/n grinned lazily. 

Sam, who was politely ignoring their little moment, closed his laptop. "I think we should go to the park and talk to the kid, and the mum." He suggested. 

"Sounds good. I'll have a shower then we'll grab a bite to eat and head over there." Dean agreed. He stood and turned back to Y/n. "Care to -" 

"Nope," she interrupted him. "No thanks. Maybe for a burger, though." She smiled slyly at him and he just shook his head and made his way to the small bathroom in the motel room. 

"What was he gonna say?" Sam chuckled. 

"Oh he has this thing where he - I dont know, he was being Dean, thats all." Laughed Y/n, her mood lifted a bit. "Flirting and what not."

"I see," Sam nodded. 

 

After Dean took his shower they drove to the small fast food place and ordered burgers. Then Dean drove to the nearest park, which turned out to be the only park, and stopped the impala. They finished their food and swung out of the car. Sam lead the way as Dean and Y/n scanned the place for Lucas and Andrea. 

They found her sitting on a bench and Y/n pointed out Lucas drawing by the swings in the park. Sam came up to Andrea. "Can we join you?" He asked. 

Andrea looked up. "I'm here with my son." She told them. Dean looked over.

"Oh," He smiled. "Mind if we say hi?" He and Y/n walked over to Lucas. 

Sam sat down on the bench with Andrea. "Tell your friend this whole 'Jerry Maguire' thing wont work on me." 

"I dont think thats what this is about." Sam told her. And they watched Y/n and Dean walk over to Lucas. 

"Hows it going?" Dean asked. He looked down at what the kid was drawing and knelt to his level. He caught sight of some toy soldiers. "Oh man I used to love these things." He grabbed one and pretended to shoot one other soldier down and made an explosion noise. Lucas didnt even look up from his paper. "So, crayons more your thing. Thats cool, chicks dig artists." He winked at Y/n, who made a face at him and mouthed "Talk." To him. 

He nodded and grabbed some of his drawings, looking through he saw a red bike. "Hey, these are pretty good. Mind if we sit and draw with you for a while?" He asked. "I'm not so bad myself." He smirked and grabbed a crayon and the pad of paper and sat down beside Y/n on the end of the bench. 

"You know," Dean said after a few moments of silence. "I'm guessing you can hear us, you just dont want to talk. I dont know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something really bad. I think I know how you feel." 

Lucas didn't say anything and kept drawing. 

"Ok, listen, when I was maybe a bit older than you," Y/n spoke up. "I saw something, which turned into a lot of things that I dont like to think about . . ." She trailed off and Dean looked at her closely, her eyes glassed over for a moment but she cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, well maybe you dont think anyone will listen to you, or, or believe you. I want you to know that I - that we believe you." 

Lucas kept drawing. "Listen you dont even have to say anything, you could draw us a picture of what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Dean said. Still, no answer. Dean glanced at Y/n, sho shrugged. 

"Ok, no problem." Dean said. He showed Lucas the picture he'd drawn. "This is for you, thats my family. Thats my dad," he tapped the tallest figure. "Thats my mom, there's my geek brother, and thats me. And thats Y/n." He tapped the person he'd drawn standing next to him and Sam. Y/n looked up at Dean, who smiled warmly and winked at her. 

The kid still hadn't looked up from his work. Dean raised his eyebrows and set down the pad of paper. "All right, so I'm a sucky artist. We'll see you around, Lucas." He and Y/n stood and walked off, Lucas didnt even glance up as they left. "Bye Lucas." Y/n waved. 

 

Back at the edge of the park, Andrea was telling Sam. "Lucas hasnt said a word. Not even to me, not since his dads accident." She said, looking at the ground. 

"Yeah we heard. Sorry." Dean said.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked. 

"Thats its some kind of post traumatic stress." 

"That cant be easy for either of you." 

"We moved in with my dad," Andrea said, nodding. "He helps out a lot. Its just . . .when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw . . ." She trailed off. 

"Kids are strong." Dean said, glancing at his brother and Y/n. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with." 

"You know, he used to have such life." Andrea crossed her arms. "He was hard to keep up with to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish - hey sweetie." She saw Lucas come closer, a drawing in his hands. 

Lucas kept his head down and he stepped towards Y/n and held up a picture for her. Andrea looked at her as she took the drawing in her hands. "Thanks," She said, looking over the drawing, it was a house with a red roof. "Thanks Lucas." 

Lucas didnt say a word and walked back to his bench with his toy soldier and crayons. They hunters exchanged glances and watched him walk away. 

 

They went back to the motel, the car ride was silent. Sam sat in the back while Dean, of course, drove and Y/n sat stretched out in the front, staring at the photo. They came back to the motel and ordered pizza, while eating they talked about the possibilities of what in living hell could have happened to the nine drowned and missing people. They all had no clue. 

"Wanna watch a movie before bed?" Dean asked as they put away the pizza. 

"Sure, what?" Y/n said, balling up her napkin and aiming for the trash, but missed. 

"I dont know, Sammy? Movie?" Dean picked up Y/ns napkin and tossed it at Sam, who was scrolling on his laptop.

"What? Ew, Dean, stop." Sam said, successfully throwing the napkin back into the trash. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" Asked Y/n frantically. 

"I'm busy." Sam sniffed and went back to the laptop. Dean and Y/n exchanged glances and shrugged. 

"I vote for Harry Potter." Called Y/n. "If not then I have the first book so I can read it -" 

"Yeah, you do that." Dean laughed. "Wanna go to the bar instead?" He asked. 

Y/n thought for a moment, she felt like the book was begging her to read it. She sighed. "I'll skip it this time, Dean. Thanks, though." 

Sam didnt say anything. Dean sighed. "Nerds. Fine, I'll just head to the bar alone then."

"Have fun!" Y/n said. 

"Yeah, yeah."

"Be safe at least?!" She called, but the door was already slammed shut. Y/n threw up her hands and strode over to where their bags where piled up near the door, rifled through her book bag and pulled out a worn copy of the first Harry Potter. The room was silent and Sam typed away on his laptop, finding as much documents and articles he could save. She said goodnight to Sam (who replied with a jumble of a sorted words, too distracted on his research) and stretched out on the bed to got lost in her book, reading well into the night only to fall asleep with the book open on her chest.

Sam was sleeping when Dean got home and so was Y/n, he smiled at her, laying on her back with her book laying open, he bent down and picked up the book gently, set the book mark back in and laid it on the nightstand beside her. He went around to the other side of the bed that Y/n wasnt spread eagle over and pulled off his shirt. He got into the soft blankets and looked over at Y/n, who looked so damn cute when she slept, he remembered all the things she'd said today, how she normally hides her anger and sorrow, he admired her, truly. And she'd gotten Lucas to acknowledge them, and maybe handing over some clues. He smiled and kissed her forehead before snuggling up to her and closing his tired eyes. 

 

The next morning, Sam went out to get food but turned the impala right around after he went past the Carlton house and sped back to the motel room. He swung the door open. "So I think it's safe to rule out Nessie." He slammed the door. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Y/n and Dean at the same time. Sam clenched his jaw, they do that so often. 

"I just drove past the Carlton house." Sam sat down next to Y/n. "There was an ambulance there, Will Carlton is dead." 

"He drowned?" Asked Dean.

"How?" Wondered Y/n. 

Sam took a breath. "In his sink." He told them.

"What the fuck?" Dean said in the tired voice, really confused by this turn of events. 

"So this isn't a creature, we're dealing with something else." Said Y/n.

"Yeah but what?" Demanded Sam. 

"I dont know." Said Y/n.

"Water wrath maybe?" Dean suggested. "Or some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water. . ." He looked at Sam and Y/n, who all realized the same thing. ". . .water that comes from the same source."

"The lake." Said Sam. "Which would explain the upper body count. The lake in draining, it'll be dry in a few months. Whatever that thing is, whatever it wants, its running out of time." 

"And if it can get through the pipes," Said Y/n.

"It can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Finished Dean. "This is gonna happen again, soon." He stood up. 

"And we do know one other thing for sure, this has something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam turned to look at Dean. "It took both his kids and I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris - Bill Carlton's God Son." Sam informed them. 

"Lets go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Said Dean, lacing up his boots. 

 

They arrived at the Carlton's house shortly and made their way to the dock, it was like he hadnt moved. He was still sitting on the exact bench, staring out to the water with dread.

"Mr. Carlton?" Asked Sam, he looked up as the hunters stood around him, hands in their pockets. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"We're from the Department - " Dean began. 

"I don't care who you're with." Bill Carlton said in a flat, sorrowful voice. "I've answered enough questions today." 

"Your son said he saw something in the lake." Said Y/n gently. "What about you? You ever see anything out there?" 

He didnt answer. "Mr. Carlton," Sam began. "Sophie's drowning and Will's death - we think there might be a connection to you or to your family." 

Mr. Carlton sucked in a shaky breath. "My children are gone." He choked. "Its . . . its worse than dying" He looked up at the hunters sympathetic faces. "Go away, please." He blinked rapidly. 

Sam nodded and they made their way back to the impala, once out of earshot, Sam asked, "So what do you think?" 

"I think the poor guys been through hell." Said Dean. 

"I agree." Said Y/n. "But I also think he's not telling us something." 

"So now what?" Sam asked, resting his elbows on the roof of the impala. Dean tilted his head, staring at the Carlton's house. 

"Dean, what is it?" Y/n asked.

"Huh." Dean said, eyeing the house with the front porch and red roof. "Maybe Bills not the only one who knows something. Y/n, hand me the picture Lucas gave you." 

Y/n pulled it from her leather jacket and passed it to Dean, he unfolded it and held up to the house. He glanced at the drawing, and back to the house. It was identical. Dean looked at Sam and Y/n and got in the car and stepped on the gas. 

"Where are we going?" Asked Y/n. 

"We need to talk with Lucas." Dean said, speeding down the highway.

 

"Look, I dont think this is the right time." Said Andrea after Dean asked if he could see Lucas.

"We just need to talk with him, just for a few minutes." He reasoned.

"He wont say anything, what good will it do?" Andrea asked, her hands on her hips. 

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt," Said Y/n. "We think somethings happening out there." 

"My husband, the others - they all drowned, thats all." She said like she was trying to convince herself. 

"If thats what you really believe, them we'll go." Said Dean simply. "But if you think that theres even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let us talk to your son." His green eyes stared into her brown ones and she gave in, directing Dean and Y/n to his bedroom. 

Lucas sat on the floor, surrounded by little army men and paper. Dean and Y/n stepped in while Sam and Andrea stood by the open door. "Hey Lucas," Said Y/n, squatting down. "You remember us?" She nodded towards Dean, who knelt down, he picked up a drawing of a red bike and looked curiously at it. 

"You know, I . . . uh, wanted to thank you for the last drawing . . . but the thing is, we need your help again." Y/n said to Lucas, but he didnt respond. Dean reached into Y/ns pocket and grabbed the picture he gave her. He unfolded it and set it on the floor beside Lucas. 

"How did you know to draw this?" He asked, tapping a finger on the red roof of the Carlton's house. "Did you know something bad was gonna happen?" 

Lucas didnt even look up. "Maybe you could nod 'yes' or 'no' for an answer." Y/n suggested gently, he kept drawing. "Your scared." She said. "Its ok, I understand, very, very much. See when I was little, I saw something real bad happen to my dad and little brother, who was your age. And I was scared too." 

Dean looked at Y/n, he knew she was getting to him, Lucas was going to listen to her. "And I didnt feel like talking, just like you, but see my brother and dad, I know they wanted me to be brave. I," She paused. "I think about that every day." 

"And she does her best to be brave." Dean finished for her, Y/n was almost tearing up. "And maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too."

Lucas suddenly, slowly, dropped his crayon and looked up at Y/n and Dean. He picked up his new drawing he was working on and handed it to Dean. Y/n scooted over to look at it with Dean, it was a white church, and beside it was a bright yellow house, with a brown picket fence and the red bike, this time a boy in a baseball hat stood beside the bike. "Thanks Lucas." Dean whispered. 

 

They piled in the impala and drove away. Sam looked at the picture while Dean told them of his conversation with Andrea. "She told me that kid never drew like that till his dad died." 

Sam sighed. "There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." 

"Whatevers out there maybe Lucas is tapping into it. And it only a matter of time before someone else drowns. So if you got a better lead, please." Dean said quickly. 

"All right, we got another house to find." Sam threw up his hand. 

"Yeah there are about a thousand yellow two story houses in this county alone." Groaned Y/n. 

"See this church?" Asked Sam. "I bet there is less than a thousand around here." He smirked ay Y/n. 

"Oh collage boy, thinks he so smart." Y/n sassed back, making Dean chuckle proudly. 

"You know Y/n, what you said about your parents, I didnt know thats how you felt." Said Sam. 

"Oh, its no big deal." Y/n shrugged. 

Sam looked at Y/n and she stared at her hands clasped in her lap. "Oh God," Dean groaned, "We'er not gonna have to group hug or anything like that, are we?" 

Sam smiled and looked down at the drawing. They drove on with the radio cranked and the windows rolled down till they pulled up to the church, they spotted it after checking out the three other white churches in town. Dean held up to picture and it matched the church almost perfectly. He looked across the street and there was the yellow house. They jogged over and knocked on the door. 

An older lady answered and let them inside. '" We're sorry to bother you ma'am," Dean said."But does a little boy live here by chance? He might be wearing a blue ball cap and have a red bike." 

"No, sir. Not for a very long time." The old woman said in a sad voice. "Peters been gone for thirty five years now." She sighed, looking at an old photo of a young boy. "The police never - I never had any idea what happened. One day he just disappeared. Losing him - you know," She paused, sighing again, remembering her loss. Y/n took this moment to elbow Dean and nod to a book shelf where about thirty toy army men where lined up in battle formations.. "Losing him is worse than dying." She finished. 

The hunters exchanged looks. "Did he disappear from here - this house, I mean?" Dean questioned. 

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Answered Peters mother. 

Dean saw a picture on the mirror of two boys standing beside the red bike. He turned it over and read to Y/n. "'Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970.'"

They thanked her for her time and left quickly, as soon as they slammed the doors shut and Dean started driving, y/n started to try and piece things together. "Ok, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow."

"Yeah Bill as hell seemed to be hiding something." Added Dean. 

"And Bill - the people he loved - their all getting punished." Y/n said from the back seat. 

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. 

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam replied with a look of realization on his face. 

"Peter's spirit would be furious." Said Y/n with a frown. "It'd want revenge." 

"Yeah its possible." Agreed Dean. The car was silent for a few moments, the hunters all thinking. Y/n got an idea. 

"Dean," She smacked his shoulder. "Go to Mr. Carlton's house, we should be there to protect him." 

"On it." He said and stepped on the gas. 

 

They pulled in to the drive and quickly got out of the car. Y/n jogged to the dock, looking around for nay sign of the man. 

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled. 

"Mr. Carlton?" Y/n gasped. "Dean, look!"

"Sam, hey, check it out!" Dean ran over to where Y/n was, they all saw Mr. Carlton on his boat, headed out to the middle of the lake, he was going to give himself up. Sam looked at Dean and Y/n before running to the dock, Dean and Y/n took off after him, running full blast. 

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back!" Y/n yelled, stopped at the edge of the dock, she almost tripped but Dean yanked her back to safety. 

"Get out of the water!" Dean yelled. "Turn the boat around!" 

Mr. Carlton turned to look back at the hunters before going faster to the middle of the lake. The water turned black around him and bubbled and splashed over the side of his small boat. 

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, watching the boat twisting and turning as the water took it. All of a sudden the boat and Mr. Carlton where flipped backwards, flying through the air and splashing into the now calm wate. Sam, Dean and Y/n jumped back as the boat and Mr. Carlton where sinking into the water, gone for good. 

"Oh my god." Y/n groaned. "He sacrificed himself." 

"We need to get to the sherifs office, now." Sam said. And they ran back to the impala and took off. 

 

They stormed into the office and saw Andrea and Lucas sitting on some chairs outside the office. "Sam, Y/n, Dean I didnt expect you to be here." She said. 

"So now your on a first name basis?" Asked the sherif, who walked in. "What are you doing here?" He asked his daughter. 

"I brought you dinner." She said, gesturing to the bag that Lucas held. 

"I'm sorry, sweatheart. I dont really have the time." He shrugged off his jacket. 

Andrea glanced at the hunters before talking to her dad again. "I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" 

The sherif looked at her sharply. "Right now we dont know what the truth is. But I think it might be better If you and Lucas went on home." 

Lucas whimpered and rushed up to Y/n and Dean and grabbed both their hands, pulling on them. Dean bent down. "Hey, Lucas, its ok." He said, but Lucas only whimpered and tugged harder.

His mum tried to help him, tears where poring down his face and he pulled harder on Y/n's hand. "Hey, hey, buddy - its ok, I'm here - " Andrea soothed. 

"Lucas, listen, its ok, its ok." Y/n said, grabbing his hands and gently pulling them off of her and Dean. "Go with your mom, ok?" Andrea hugged him close and said her goodbyes. 

Lucas's lips trembled and he looked at Y/n and Dean with sorrow and terror as him mum lead him away, a soothing hand rubbing his back. Dean and Y/n stood and watched him go silently. Y/n slid her hand into Dean's. 

"We can help him, we will." She promised him. Dean squeezed her hand before following Sam into the office. 

Together they told him about how Bill Carlton was taken, and he sat in disbelief for a moment. Then he leant forwards. "Ok," he said slowly. "Just so I'm clear, you see . . . something attack Bills boat, sending Bill - who is a very good swimmer by the way - he goes flying into the drink and you never see him again?" 

"Yeah,' Y/n nodded.

"That about sums it up." Dean added, casting a look at his brother and Y/n. 

"And Im supposed to believe this, even though I've sonar swept that entire lake." He crossed his arms. "And what you are describing is impossible, and your not really Wildlife Services." He added, like that would make a difference by now. 

Sam, Dean and Y/n looked confused for a moment. "Thats right, I checked." Jake nodded. "The departments never heard of you three." 

"See, now we can explain that - " Dean reasoned, pointing and Y/n and Sam. 

"Enough, please." Jake spoke over Dean in a serious voice. "The only reason you'er breathing free air is because one of Bills neighbors saw him stearing out that boat just before you did." 

Sam, Dean and Y/n were silent. "So," Jake continued. " We have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating Government Officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this up all on a bad day, you get into you car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you dont ever darken my doorstep again." He snarled, pointing a finger at Dean, who was staring in silence at him. 

Sam clenched his jaw. "Door number two sounds good." He glanced at Dean and Yn, who nodded. 

"Thats the one I'd pick." Snapped the cop. 

 

They got in the car in silence. Dean cranked the music and slammed it in drive. The tires squealed as he pulled around the corner of the dark town and sped down main street. "I cant fucking believe this." He said. 

"What a d-bag." Y/n agreed, slouching in the front seat. 

They drove to the outskirts of town and stopped at the sign that pointed north and said Milwaukee. Dean stopped the car and looked out the window for a moment. The light Dean was seemingly waiting for flicked to green, but he didnt drive the impala. 

"Green." Sam chimed from the back seat. 

"What?" Dean asked a moment later. 

"Dean, the lights green." Y/n said. 

He didnt say anything and turned the wrong way. "Uh, the interstates the other way."

Dean turned the car around quickly. "I know." 

"But, Dean - this job - I think its over." Sam said. 

"I'm not so sure." 

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peters spirit got its revenge, case closed." Sam said. "The spirit should be at rest!" 

Dean pursed his lips. "So what if take off and this thing isnt done? What if we missed something? What if more poele get hurt?" He asked his brother. 

"But why would you think that?" Asked Y/n. 

Dean frowned slightly. "Because Lucas was really scared." 

"Thats what this is about?" Sam said in a disbelieving tone. 

"I just dont want to leave town till I know that this kids ok." Dean said. 

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Asked Sam. 

"Sam . . . " Y/n warned. 

"No, seriously! Y/n, has he always been this way?" Sam asked her. 

She didnt reply, she too wanted to go back and see if he was all right, no kid should be alone like this, she knew. 

"Shut up." Dean ordered his brother, his eyes on the road. 

 

A few minutes later they where at Andreas dark house. They knocked and waited at the front door. "Are you sure about this?" Sam asked them. "Its pretty late, guys." 

Dean ignored his brother and moved to ring to door bell again, just as his thumb hit the button the front door slammed open, revealing Lucas who was panting with fear. Dean grabbed his shoulders. "Lucas? Lucas!" He yelled when the kid took off upstairs. Sam and Y/n quickly followed Dean, skipping two stairs at a time. 

They came up to the top of the stairs where water was leaking, rushing out from under the bathroom door. "Lucas!" Called Y/n, she pulled him away from the door he was pounding on. Dean kicked the locked door open with one kick and Sam rushed in and saw the overflowing bath water, it was tar black and foam was spread on the surface. Sam plunged his hands in and tried to pull Andrea out. 

Dean passed Lucas to Y/n, the poor kid held her so tight her chest hurt. Dean wrapped a strong arm around both of them and turned them away from Sam struggling to pull Andrea out. He grunting and clenched his teeth, using all his strength. 

Finally, her head burst from the water and she gasped and coughed violently, her hair plastered to her face. She plunged back in and Sam yelled, trying to tighten his grip on her. It seemed after a few moments the spirit gave up and let her go, Sam dragged her wet body out of the bath and he landed on his back. Andrea gasped and coughed, trying to sit up. Y/n rushed forwards for towels, almost slipping on the wet floor. She grabbed the whole stack from the counter and pulled Andrea up. 

The poor woman was shivering and Y/n wrapped her in two towels and pulled her up. "Its all right," she soothed. "I gotcha." 

Dean let Lucas rush forwards and hug his mom, she gripped his head and ket out a shaky sob. Dean helped a soaking Sam up and passed him a towel. "Is everyone all right?" 

Andrea coughed and shivered, leaning into Y/n's warm embrace. "I - what, what was that t-thing?" 

"We'll talk in the morning." Y/n promised. 

"You can stay here, theres beds in th - " Andrea stuttered but Y/n stopped her. 

"Thank you, we'll figure it out. Lets get you in bed." She helped her out and into her bedroom while Dean and Sam cleaned up and put a trembling Lucas back in bed. "I'm gonna stay with him." Dean told them. 

"All right," Y/n said. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked Andrea, who was in warm clothes and sitting on her bed. 

"No, thank you, really Y/n, thank you." 

"Anytime." Y/n smiled. 

 

The next morning when they all got up, Y/n and Sam had tucked in on the couches in the living room while Dean had slept on the floor in Lucas's room. Dean took off to snoop through old files and Y/n made tea and coffee while Sam questioned Andrea. "Is there anything you can tell me?" He asked. 

"No," She replied. "it dosn't make any sense, I'm going crazy." She teared up again, putting her hands over her face. 

"No, your not." Said Sam. "Tell me what happened, everything." 

"I heard - I thought I heard . . . there was this voice." 

"What did it say?"

"It said - it said 'come play with me.'" 

Sam clenched his jaw and said nothing. Y/n came over and set down three cups of coffee. 

"What is happening?" Andrea sobbed. 

Before Sam or Y/n could say anything, Dean barged in with a file clutched in his hand. He slid a photo up to her. "Do you recognize these kids in the picture?" He asked. 

"What?" Andrea looked at the old photo of a class. "Um, no, except - thats my dad right there." She pointed him out. "He must have been about twelve or thirteen in these pictures."

"Chris Barrs drowning - it wasnt connected to Bill Carlton. It must have been the sheriff." Dean told Y/n and Sam.

"Bill and the Sheriff - they where both involved Peter." Said Y/n. 

"What about Chris?" Andrea gasped. "My dad - what are you talking about?" 

Y/n opened her mouth to say something but Dean was distracted. "Lucas?" He said, looking over at the kid, staring out the window. "Lucas what is it?" 

Lucas walked quietly to the door, opened it and walked out. "We gotta follow him!" Andrea exclaimed. 

The hunters stood quickly and followed the boy out to the woods. "Lucas, buddy?" Y/n called. He didnt answer, when he was about fifty yards away from the house he stopped and stared at his feet, then looked up at Y/n and Dean. 

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, ok?" Dean said. 

"Lucas, you with your mum." Y/n said gently. Andrea stepped forwards and pulled her son away and lead him back to the house, holding his hand tightly. Dean, Sam and Y/n looked at the ground. "We gotta dig." Said Dean. 

"I saw some shovels on the back porch." Recalled Y/n. Sam quickly ran for them. 

"Dean what the fuck is going on?" Y/n sighed, looking around. 

"I've got no clue." He responded. Sam hurried back with the two shovels. Together the two brothers dug through the heavy moss and dirt until, about half a foot down, Sam's shovel hit something with a dull clang. He looked up at his brother and kept digging. They hit another thing and Y/n knelt down to dig with her hands, Sam and Dean quickly followed, together they dug up an old rusted bike that was most likely red at some point. 

"Peters bike." Said Y/n and she tugged on the handle bar, shaking away the loose dirk caked in the wheels. 

A gun clicked. "Who are you?" A stern voice asked. 

Jake, the Sheriff stood across from them, his gun pointed right at Dean. 

"Jake, put the gun down." Sam warned, his arms raising to show he was unarmed. 

"How did you know that was there?" He demanded, the gun wavering in his hand slightly. 

"What happened - you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake then buried his bike? You can bury the truth, Jake." Dean said, his eyes directly on him, waiting, just waiting for him to make a move. 

"Nothing ever stays buried." Y/n said softly.

"I dont know what the hell you're talking about." Jake said. 

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty five years ago." Y/n said. 

"And now you got a really pissed off spirit." Dean told him. 

"Dad!" Andrea came running up. 

"Its gonna take Andrea, Lucas - everyone you love." Sam said. "Its gonna drown them, drag their bodies to God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peters mom felt. And, after that, its going to take you, and its not gonna stop until it does." 

"And how do you know that?" Jake asked, fear laced his voice. 

"Because that is exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Y/n said. 

"Listen to you three, you are insane." He scoffed, still in denial, still holding the gun in Dean's face. 

"I dont really give a fuck about what you think of us," Dean said. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Please tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didnt just let him go in the lake." Dean said. Y/n knew if they let him go in the lake, they where screwed. 

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked. 

"No, dont listen to them." He replied, the gun still up. "Their liars and they'er dangerous." 

"Something tried to drown me, Chris died in that lake. Dad look at me!" Andrea said, Jake turned his head to look at his daughter. "Please tell me you didnt kill anyone." 

Jake lowered the gun and took a few deep breathes. There was no point in trying to hide it, all the evidence said he killed Peter. Andrea saw the look on her dads face. "Oh my God." 

"Billy and I where at the lake," He began in a soft tone. "Peter was the smallest one, we always bullied him, but this time . . . it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long and he drowned." 

Andrea's eyes teared over. Jake looked over at the hunters. "We let the body go, and it sank." 

Dean nodded and pursed his lips. Sam clenched his jaw and Yn sighed, they all knew they where screwed. 

Jake looked at his daughter. "Oh, Andrea. We were kids, we were so scared. But Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris - because of some ghost, its not rational." He said frantically, trying to either convince himself, or Andrea - it was hard to tell at this point.

"All right listen to me, we have to get you away from this lake, all of you." Dean ordered. "As far as we can, right now." 

Andrea and Y/n gasped at the same time. They all turned their heads, and ran.

Lucas was on the dock. 

At the very edge, peering in. He reached a hand out to grab one of the toy soldiers. His finger tips grazing the surface of the dark water. 

"Lucas!" Yelled Jake, running to the shore. 

Dean and Y/n ran full blast with Sam not far behind them. "Lucas!" Dean yelled. 

"Lucas stay where you are!" Screamed Andrea. 

The water seemed to whisper to Lucas, who was so close to grabbing his toy. 'Come play with me.' The water called to him. Quick as a flash a cold, grey hand snapped out of the water and pulled Lucas in. 

The hunters, Andrea and Jake crashed through the trees just in time to see Lucas vanishing under the black water. Dean, Sam and Y/n raced up the dock and dove in. Jake stood on the shore, gasping. A head breached the surface, cold grey eyes stared at Jake, wet black hair matted to his forehead. Peter. 

Andrea ran to the dock and pulled off her sweater. "Andrea stay there!" Yelled Y/n who was treading water. 

"No, Lucas!" She screamed. Sam burst through the water. 

"We'll get him just stay on the dock!" He said before diving in again. Y/n sucked in a deep breath before duck diving and kicking her feet frantically, her hands spreading out through the cold water, her eyes stung but she couldnt see a thing. 

Dean, Y/n and Sam came up at the same time, gasping for breath. "Y/n?" Dean asked. She shook her head. 

"Oh, where are you?" Andrea sobbed, crouching down on the very edge of the dock. Y/n dove back down and searched and searched, her hands hitting the bottom of the lake as she inhaled a bunch of sand. Her lungs burned and she felt a pair of large hands pull her up. "No! I - I didn't find him!" She screamed, struggling to get away from Dean. 

"Stay here and search!" Dean ordered and dove back down under the waves. 

"No!" Andrea yelled. Y/n snapped her head to where Andrea was, she saw Jake pulling off his jacket and standing on the shore. He splashed into the water. "Peter, if you can hear me. Please, Peter. Im sorry, Im sorry." He swam out into the dark water. "I- Im so sorry." He was neck deep in the water. 

"No, Jake -!" Y/n yelled, choking on a mouthful of water. 

"Dad!" Andrea sobbed. 

"Peter, please. Lucas! He's just a little boy, please." The man was sobbing now. "Please its not his fault its mine! Please take me!" 

Sam and Dean shot out of the water, shaking their heads to be rid of the water. They didn't find Lucas. 

"Dean!" Y/n screamed. Jake was far out in the water now.

"Jake no!" Dean yelled. 

"Just let it be over!" Jake begged. And all of a sudden he went still, like he body was frozen. His eyes bulged out and his arms went slack, he was sinking. Peter was taking him. 

"Daddy no! Please!" Andrea sobbed. 

Sam, Y/n and Dean dove back in. The water was calmer now as they searched and searched, not coming out if the water for at least thirty seconds. Sam shot out of the water an shook his head. Andrea screamed and sank to her knees. Dean and Y/n still hadn't come up, there was a moment where the water seemed to pause all movement, and Dean and Y/n came up with a splash. Dean was holding Lucas tightly in his arms. Dean gasped for breath and passed Lucas, who was knocked out, to Y/n. She half swam, half doggy paddled with Sam and Dean to the shore, Andrea rushed in and pulled Lucas out of Y/n's arms. 

"My baby, oh God - " Andrea sobbed, holding her son close. 

"Wrap him in blankets and take him to the hospital - go!" Dean ordered. Andrea scooped her son up and ran as fast as she could to her car. Y/n crawled out of the cold water, shivering. 

"You ok?" Dean asked. 

"M' fine." Y/n said, her teeth chattering, they stood up and Dean wrapped an arm around her sopping wet shoulders, slightly warming her up, as he was just as wet and cold as she was. Sam staggered on to the shore. 

"We gotta get back, help Andrea then get the hell out of town." He said. 

"Agreed." Said Y/n and Dean at the same time. 

Together they made their way back to the impala, cranked the heat and drove into town. They made sure Andrea and Lucas where being treated before heading back to the motel for a change of clothes.Y/n took a hot shower and changed into warm jeans, a black t'shirt and her sort of dried leather jacket. 

"Dads gonna kill you when he finds out you got this thing wet." Dean teased, flipping up the collar. 

"Well maybe it'll give him some motivation to show up." Y/n sassed back, throwing down the collar and grabbing her bag she'd thrown her old clothes into. 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean chuckled. "Sammy! Lets go!" 

 

They walked out through the parking lot and threw their bags in the back seat. Dean had a cold look on his face that Y/n recognized instantly. Dean regretted not being able to save Jake. Sam noticed too.

"Look," He said, spreading his arms. "We cant save everybody." 

"I know." Dean said. 

Y/n made to say something when she spotted Andrea. She waved. 

"Sam, Dean, Y/n!" She called, coming over with Lucas. 

"Hey!" Dean said, striding over.

"We're glad we caught you." Andrea smiled. "We just, ih, we made lunch for you on the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." 

"Can I give it to them now?" He asked him mum. Dean and Y/n smirked, so glad to see him talking. 

"Of course." Andrea said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"C'mon Lucas, lets get these in the car." Dean smiled. Sam and Y/n watched Dean let Lucas sit in the drivers eat while he checked out the sandwiches. 

"How you holding up?" Sam asked. 

"Its just going to take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea sighed, her hands in her pockets. 

Sam sighed. "Andrea, we're sorry." 

"You saved my son. I cant ask for more than that." She smiled. "Dad loved me. He loved Lucas.No matter what he did I just have to hold onto that." Sam nodded. Y/n left Sam and her talking and walked over to Dean, who was saying something to Lucas. 

"Ok, now that your talking, this is a very important phrase, and I want you to repeat if one more time." 

"What? Dean -" Y/n laughed. 

"Listen to what the kid has to say." Dean smirked. "Go ahead." 

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said with a added fist pump, making Y/n laugh. 

"Thats right, up high." Dean smiled, proud that he was passing on his knowledge of rock music. Lucas high-fived him and smiled. 

"Ok my turn!" Y/n opened her arms for a hug and Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You take care of your mum now, ok?" She said as she released him. 

"All right." Lucas promised. 

Sam and Andrea walked over. Andrea hugged Dean and kissed him quickly on the lips, making him smirk. Y/n shook her head with a grin. "Thank you." Andrea said. She hugged Y/n and Sam goodbye. 

Dean walked around the car. "Sam, Y/n move your asses, we're gonna run outta day light before we hit the road." 

Sam and Y/n chuckled before rushing to get the front seat, Y/n beat him and smirked as Sam ducked into the back seat. Andrea hugged Lucas close and waved at them as Baby's engine roared to life and they pulled smoothly out of the parking lot, the rock music blaring. They turned onto the interstate, leaving Peter and that damn lake behind them. 

 

[So third chapter, not too bad! I feel like it was kind rushed but please tell me in the comments if you liked it or have any suggestions! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

~ L


	4. Phantom Traveler

[love this episode, dean and y/n are so cute *wink wink*]

 

Y/n, Sam and Dean where stopped at a grungy, cheap motel. So far out of a job. After the Lake job her and the boys did there had been little amount of jobs come up. Sam was out constantly looking for one, something to keep him busy. Meanwhile Y/n and Dean either took advantage on the small break and napped, spent nights at bars and had movie marathons. Y/n and Dean had a late night and were sprawled out on the motel bed, Dean slept on his stomach while Y/n lay on her side, her back pressing up against Dean and the blankets pulled up to her chin. Suddenly the motel door slowly creaked open and Dean opened his eyes, startled by the sudden noise. Someone walked in slowly and Dean reached under his pillow for a weapon. 

The door slammed. "Morning sunshine!" Chimed Sam.

Dean groaned. "What time is it?"

"Uh, its about five forty five." Sam said. 

"In the morning?" Dean sat up and stretched, making Y/n roll over and snuggle closer to him. 

"Yep." Sam nodded, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Where does the day go?" Asked Dean, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over to face Sam. "Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked Sam. 

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours -" Sam started to say. 

"Liar, I was up at three and you were watching a George Forman infomercial." Y/n said, her voice was muffled by the pillow pressing into her face. Dean jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, he didn't know she was awake. 

"Hey, what can I say? Its riveting TV." Sam held up his hands in defence.

"When was the last time you got a good nights sleep?" Dean asked. 

"A little while, I guess. Its not a big deal." Sam shrugged. 

Y/n sat up slowly, using her hands to prop herself up. "Uh, yeah it is." She scolded. 

"I appreciate your concern" Sam chucked. 

"Im not concerned." Y/n told the younger Winchester. 

"Yeah, we're not worried about you." Dean added. "Its your job to keep our asses alive so we gotta keep you sharp."

Sam grinned and shook his head. Dean became serious. "You still having nightmares about Jess?" He asked. Sam made his way to his bed and sat down. 

"Yeah. But its not just her." He sighed and passed Y/n and Dean some coffee. "Its everything. I just forgot, you know? This job, man. It gets to you." 

"You cant let it," Dean told him, sipping his coffee. "You cant let it bring you home like that." 

"So, what? All this - it never keeps you up at night? Is that what your saying?" Y/n asked. 

Dean frowned, shaking his head.

Sam scoffed. "Never. Your never afraid." 

Dean shook his head. "No, not really."

Sam lunged over and reached under Deans pillow and pulled out a silver gun. Dean looked confused. "Thats not mine -" 

"Thats mine, thank you." Y/n said, snatching the gun back and throwing it in her bag on the other side of the bed. Dean gave her a weird look. "What? Just because you claim to not care doesn't mean I have to." 

Sam sighed and reached under the pillow again and pulled out a silver dagger, bitch face on max. Dean snatched the knife back. 

"Thats not fear." He said. "That is precaution." 

"All right, whatever." Sam sighed. "I'm too tired to argue." 

Deans phone rang and he leant over Y/n to pick it up, he didnt answer it right a way and his eyes flicked to Sam before flipping the phone open. "Hello?" 

"Dean," The man on the other side of the phone answered. "Its Jerry Panowski. You, Y/n and your dad helped me out a couple years back."

"Oh right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylavina. The poltergeist thing." Dean recalled. Sam looked at Y/n who nodded, she remembered very well, during the hunt she she broke her wrist and was used as bait, fun times. 

"Its not back is it?" She asked Dean, who shrugged. 

"Is it back?" He asked. 

"No, no." Jerry chuckled. "Thank God, no. But its something else and, well, I think it could a lot worse." 

"What is it?" 

"Can we talk in person?" Jerry wondered.

Dean agreed and hung up. "Whats wrong?" Y/n asked. 

"We're gonna meet up with Jerry again, remember, poltergeist?" Dean said, pulling on some jeans. 

"How could I forget?" Y/n held up her wrist. Dean chuckled. "Lets get packed, we should be there by noon." 

He, Sam and Y/n tossed their stuff into their bags, locked the motel door and piled in the car. They ate the bagels Sam had gotten and finished their coffee. It was a seven hour drive but they managed not to kill eachother before arriving at the airport where Jerry worked. 

"Thanks for making the trip so quick." He said as the hunters followed him through the giant air port to his office. "I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around."

"We're glad we can help out again." Said Y/n. 

"Dean, Y/n and your dad really helped me out." He told Sam. 

"Yeah, Y/n was telling me it was a poltergeist?" Sam said. 

They passed a group of workers and one chimed. "Poltergeist? I loved that movie!"

"Hey, nobody's talking to you, keep walking!" Jerry ordered. Dean and Y/n suppressed laughter as they walked behind Jerry and Sam. "Damn right it was a poltergeist - practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasnt for you two and your dad," he pointed at Y/n and Dean, "I probably wouldn't be alive." 

Dean and Y/n smirked at Sam when he glanced back at him. "Finally some appreciation." Dean murmered to Y/n. 

"About time." She whispered back.

Jerry continued his conversation with Sam. "You'er dad said you were off to collage, is that right?" 

"Yeah, it was. I'm . . . taking some time off." Sam answered uneasily. 

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell." Jerry said. "He talked about you all the time. 

"He did?" Sam asked in a sadly surprised tone. 

"You bet he did." Jerry said, as if Sam should have already known that his dad was proud of him. Jerry turned to face Y/n and Dean. "Oh hey, I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldnt. Hows he doing, anyway?" 

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at Y/n. "He's um," He paused, not knowing what to tell him. 

"He's wrapped up in a job right now." Y/n lied quickly, well - it could be a lie, or could not. Y/n and the boys had no clue what John was doing. 

"Well, when we'er missing the old man," he turned and pointed the finger guns at Sam. "We get this guy. Even trade, huh?" 

Sam chuckled. "No, not by a long shot." 

Jerry lead them to him office. "I got something I want you guys to hear." He opened the door to his messy office and pulled out a disk and set it in his player. "I listened to this, and, well, it sounded right up your ally." He pressed play and the recording started. "Normally I wouldnt have access to this. Its the cockpit voice recorder for United Brittania, flight 2485. It was one of ours." 

Sam, Dean and Y/n strained their ears for any unusual sounds. The pilots voice spoke often and after a few moments an alarm went off. The talking became more frantic as the plane sounded like it was plunging back to earth. Y/ns eyebrows knitted together with confusion as they listened to the tape. Suddenly, mid sentence the pilot and co pilot were cut off and only slight buzzing filled the recording. It was like the line went dead, only static remained. 

"But wh -" Dean spoke. Y/n shushed him quickly. 

"Listen - " 

A low, animalistic groan came from the tape, screaming and shrieking like it was dying. Dean looked almost impressed but weirded out at the same time. The audio sank into a static mess again before cutting off and ending rather suddenly. 

"Took off from here, crashed two hundred miles South." Explained Jerry. "Now, they'er saying it was a mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. One hundred people on board, only seven survived." 

"Damn." Y/n said. 

"The pilot was one of the seven. His name is Chuck Lambert, hes a good friend of mine. Chuck is uh . . . he's pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault." 

"You dont think it was?" Y/n asked. 

"No, I dont." Jerry answered. 

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors - " Sam said, checking them off on his fingers. 

"Right." Dean spoke over Sam. "And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked. 

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage - fellas, and lady," Jerry added, nodding to Y/n. "The NTSB has it locked up in an evidence warehouse. No way I got that kinda clearance." 

Dean grimaced at Sam, who nodded. "No problem." Dean said quickly. 

 

They thanked him for his time and left the air port quickly.

"Where are we going?" Y/n asked Dean.

"Copy place." He said in a don't ask questions face. 

"Dont we have enough fake ID's?" Y/n glared. 

"Apparently not, doll." Dean smiled sweetly, getting into the impala and starting it up. Y/n scowled and sunk into the back seat, she hated when he called her that. Sam checked his phone and told Dean where to go. He drove till they came into town and stopped outside of a placed called Copy Jack. Dean went in to print out more badges and Y/n and Sam stayed in the car and did research. 

It felt like forever so Sam and Y/n got out of the car and stretched their legs. They chatted casually and leant on the impala, when finally, finally, Dean opened the door and walked out. Sam threw up his hands. 

"Dean, you were in there forever." 

Dean pursed his lips and snapped up three fake IDs. "You cant rush perfection." He sassed. 

Y/n grabbed her badge out of Dean's hand. "Homeland Security?" She asked, rising her eyebrows at him, who smirked in response. 

"Thats pretty illegal, even for us." Sam followed Dean into the car.

"Yeah, well, its something new, ya know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean swung into the impala and waited for Sam and Y/n to get in their seats. ("My turn to sit in the front!" - "No, Y/n, its not." - "Dean!" -"Just let her get shot gun, damnit!")

Y/n smirked sweetly at Sam and slid into the front seat. 

"Alright so what do you got?" Dean asked, checking out his badge. 

"Well, theres definitely E.P.V on the cockpit voice recorder." Said Sam from the back, glaring at the back of Y/n's head.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Sam passed Y/n his laptop and she pressed enter and the recording started. It hissed in a deathly whisper, "No survivors." Over and over again.

"'No survivors'?" Dean looked confused. "Whats that supposed to mean? There was seven survivors." 

"Got me." Said Y/n closing the laptop.

"So what are you guys thinking? Haunted flight?" 

"Well, theres a long history of spirits and death omens, on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Y/n said. 

"Mmhm." Dean nodded. 

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam spoke up from the back seat.

"Right - the one that crashed, and the airline salvaged the parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co pilot haunted those flights." Dean said. 

"Right." Y/n said, checking the laptop again. 

"Yep."

"Maybe we've got a similar deal." Sam said. 

"All right so, survivors - which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked, pulling out a list Jerry gave them. 

Y/n pointed one out. "Third on the list, Max Jaffey - " 

"Why him?" 

"Well, for one he's from around here. And two, if anybody saw anything weird, he did." 

Dean looked over at Y/n, his eyebrows raised. "How do you know that?" 

"Well, Sam spoke to his mother while you took ten years to print out badges, and she told us where to find him."

"Wheres that?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital." Sam said. 

"Well then, lets go." Dean stepped on the gas and they flew out of main street.

 

At the hospital (thankfully they arrived during visiting hours) they found Max quickly and set to asking him questions. 

"I dont understand," he said, "I already spoke to HomeLand Security." 

"Right. Some new information has come up." Dean said.

"So if you could just please answer a few questions . . . " Y/n said but Sam got right to it.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" 

"Like what?" Max asked, sitting down.

"Strange lights, weird noises maybe?" Y/n said, also sitting down. 

"Voices?" Dean asked. 

Max shook his head slowly. "No. Nothing." 

"Hmm. Mr. Joffey - " Dean started. 

"Jaffey." Max corrected him quickly. 

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean leant forwards, his elbows resting on his knees. Jaffey nodded. "Can I ask why?" 

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." 

"Uh uh. And thats what terrified you. Thats what you were so afraid of?" Dean asked.

"I - I dont want to talk about this anymore." Max said quickly. 

But Dean continued speaking. "See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." 

"No. No, I was delusional - seeing things." Max nodded, he said it like he was trying to convince himself. 

Dean turned his head to look at Y/n and Sam. "Oh, he was seeing things." He said in a flat tone of sarcasm. 

Sam cleared his throat. "Its ok." He said. 

"Just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Y/n said gently, making Dean roll his eyes. 

Max looked down at his hands. He chewed on his bottom lip before sighing. "There was this . . .man" He said slowly, recalling the thing he 'thought' he saw. "And he had these . . . eyes. These, uh . . . black eyes?" 

Dean flicked his green eyes towards Y/n and Sam, sending them the 'yep we got something here' look. 

"Continue, please." Y/n urged. Sam and Dean were now paying full attention to every detail of what Max was telling them. 

"I saw him - I thought I saw him . . ." Max trailed off. 

"What?" Dean and Y/n asked in synch. 

"He opened the emergency exit." He said glancing at Dean, who raised his eyebrows. "But thats - thats impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. Theres something like, two tons of pressure on that door." 

"This man - uh, did he seem to disappear and reappear rapidly?" Sam asked. "It would look something like a mirage."

Max looked at them like they were crazy. "What are you, nuts?" He asked in a confused and amused tone. Sam looked even more confused. 

"He was a passenger," Max told them. "He was sitting right in front of me."

The hunters exchanged looks and got up to leave. Max stood also. "Um, thanks for your time." Y/n said. 

"Yeah."

"No problem, where are you going?" Max looked startled at their need to get out of there so quickly. All they needed was more answers, now. 

"Something has come up." Dean smiled. "We'll get back to you as soon as we can." He promised. 

They made their way back to the impala and Sam read off the directions to the killer passengers place. They drove for a few minutes, Y/n rested her ankles out side the window and Dean was drumming his fingers on the wheel, singing along to 'Seven Nation Army' by White Stripes. Sam told Dean to stop and Dean slammed on the brakes. 

"Here we are - George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam said. 

They checked out the house. "Hmm." Dean sniffed. "Man, I dont care how strong you are," He and Y/n swung out of the impala, Sam followed quickly. "Even hooked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." Dean said, resting his elbows on the roof of the impala.

"Not if your human." Y/n said, looking at the house.

"But maybe this guy George was something else - some kind of creature, maybe? In human form?" Sam looked at Dean and Y/n. 

"Does that look like a creatures lair to you?" Dean asked. Sam and Y/n turned to look at the nice tall house with white trim and flowers planted in every garden. Flowery curtains filled the windows, the whole placed screamed 'I am not a monster!' to the hunters. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Lets just go talk to the wife." 

They made their way through the slightly overgrown bushes and roses and pressed the door bell. In a few moments Georges wife answered and let them inside. 

They all sat in the fancy living room. Sam picked up a picture frame with in smiling man in the photo. "This is your late husband?" 

"Yes, that was my George." She nodded, tears lining the brim of her eyes. 

"And you said he was a . . . dentist?" Dean asked.

"Mmhm, he was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that . . ." She trailed off and shook her head, trying to hide she was crying. 

"How long were you married?" Y/n asked. 

She managed a small smile. "Thirteen years."

Y/n was impressed. She had never thought about marriage, but with the hunter life - its easier just to pass through town and keep going to the next one. Dean was well aware of that one. 

"In all the time you were together, did you ever notice anything . . . strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked. 

"Well . . . " She paused, making the hunters tense up. "He had acid reflux, if thats what you mean." 

Dean and Y/n exchanged looks, what the hell was going on? He seemed normal, for thirteen years a wife didnt see anything wrong with him, then he randomly decides to pull a plane apart? Something was up. Sam stood up. "Thank you for your time." 

"Oh, um - your welcome." She said. 

"Sorry for your loss." Y/n stood also. 

"We better get going." Dean started making his way to the front door. 

"All right. Have a safe drive." She said, closing the door after them.

As soon as the door slammed shut Sam started talking. "It goes without saying. It doesnt make any sense."

"A middle aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean sighed, walking around to the drivers side of the impala. 

"What we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse and check out the wreckage." Y/n said, letting Sam take shotgun.

"Ok." Sam said with a curl of a grin on his face. "But if we're gonna go that route, we might as well look the part." 

"What?" Y/n and Dean asked at the same time. 

"Just head to main street." Sam smirked, knowing Dean for sure was going to hate this. Dean gave his brother a weird look and put the car in drive. 

"Why do we need to - oh." Y/n realized what Sam meant. No more leather and plaid for this hunting job, it was strict suits and ties. For the boys, anyways. Y/n would probably get away with either a dress or some fancy mini skirt and a white blouse. Still, not her stye. But one must be brave for the job. 

They pulled up to main street and Dean checked out the shop they were now parked at. "Are you freaken kidding me - I'm not going in there!" 

"Dean, we have to look like we're legit." Sam said. 

"Fine. But you owe me." Dean glared. Together the three made their way into the suit rental place. Dean looked like he was going to barf at any second. 

"Have you seen these prices? Y/n?" He hissed. Y/n looked over from a purple blouse she was checking out. 

"Thats why we rent one, Dean."

"I'm not doing this." Dean groaned. Sam came out of the change room with a simple balck suit on. Y/m whistled proudly. 

"Lookin good, Winchester." Sam smirked and shoved his regular clothes in the bag that Y/n remembered to bring in with them. "Dean," She shoved a similar suit in Dean's arms. "Change, now." 

"I hate you guys." Dean sighed dramatically and shrugged off his jacket and disappeared behind the curtain. 

While they waited for Dean to get dressed. Y/n held up a purple and white blouse. "Which one?"

"I like the white." Sam shrugged. "Which ever you pick, I'm sure Dean'll be fine with." 

"Shove it, Winchester! I think I'll get this one, yeah." Y/n held up the white one. "Then I can get a black coat and we'll all look so badass with matching outfits." 

Sam chucked, his hands in his pockets. "I dont think badass is the right word, Y/n." 

"Right, I'm sorry, I meant ridiculous."

"You got it."

Dean came out with a pout on his lips, pulling at his tie like a small child forced to stand still for wedding pictures. 

"Dean you look adorable."

"One more and I'll walk out of here." 

Y/n and Sam laughed. She shoved the bag at Dean and picked up her outfit. "Pay while I change, I'll meet you at the car." 

"Whatever." Dean grumbled and pulled out some cash from his jacket pocket. 

Y/n went into the stall and kicked off her boots, pulled off her skinny jeans, David Bowie t-shirt and set to work pulling the tight black skirt over her legs and bottom. She tucked in the white blouse and thanked the gods her bra was slightly faded grey, it didnt show through the thin fabric of the shirt. She buttoned it up to her throat then decided to leave a few undone, showing off a small amount of chest for the imagination. She threw the jacket over her shoulder and piled her hair on top of her head, creating a messy bun. She stuck a few pins in to keep it from falling lose and checked her self out in the mirror. Not bad, she smirked. 

Sam and Dean were waiting outside when she strode out in her boots, carrying the black heels with red soles in her hand, if there was one thing she hated more than dresses (and dressing up for that matter) was heels. 

". . . Man I feel like one of the blues brothers." Dean was still complaining, checking out his suit and tugging the collar. 

Sam chucked and was about to say something when he saw Y/n, he elbowed Dean and nodded his head towards her. 

"No you dont, you look more like a seventh-grader." Y/n smirked at Dean, who was staring.

"Yeah at his first dance." Sam smiled. 

Dean's eyes went from Y/n's toes to her face, eyeing the skirt and the blouse then finally looked into her eyes.

"What?" 

"You look . . . different." 

"Thanks?" Y/n said, not knowing if that was good or bad. Dean still eyed her carefully. 

"Lose the boots." He said finally. 

"Why? I cant wear these for another hour!" Y/n waved the heels around. 

"Just put them on. I want to see." 

"Ugh. Fine." She opened the back door of the impala an sat down to unlace her boots. After a moment she slipped on the heels and stood shakily to her feet. She was almost as tall as Dean now. All she had to do was tilt her chin up a bit to see him and not back up a step or two to look into his eyes. 

"Well?"

"Wow, Y/n . . . its not your usual style but I can get used to it." 

"Wow. Hear that Sam, he'll get used to it." 

"Hey, I hate this thing too!" Dean said. 

"Do you guys want info from the warehouse or not?" Sam asked. Dean and Y/n didnt answer but climed into the impala as Dean stepped on the gas. They drove in a slightly uncomfortable silence to the warehouse. Y/n played with the hem of her shirt and thought about what Dean had said. He obviously liked the way she dressed normally, but - wait, why was she worried if Dean liked the way she looked or not? She shook her head and tried not to think about Dean and his flirting and being perfect and all that. She sighed and broke the silence. 

"Sam, be a dear and pass me a book. The drive'll take a while and I dont want to stare out the window for another hour." 

"Sure Y/n, which one?" 

"I think I have an old copy of the Lord of the Rings up there, hard cover and its blue." 

"Found it." 

"Thanks." 

If the next bit of driving in silence was uncomfortable or not, Y/n didnt notice and buried her nose in the land of Hobbits, Elves and adventures. She drowned out anything she was thinking or worried about. 

"We're here." Dean said an hour later, pulling up to a stop in front of the warehouse. Y/n jumped slightly and closed her book. She set it down carefully and climbed out of the back seat. She slipped on the heels and followed Dean to the door where Sam was waiting. 

"Need a hand?" Dean smirked. 

"Nope I got this - woah! Maybe actually." She clutched Deans hand as they walked over the loose gravel to the door. As soon as her shoes hit the solid concrete she sighed. "Much better." 

"You good?" 

"Just dandy. Thanks." 

Sam opened the door and together they made their way to the front desk. Dean held up his badge importantly and the man at the desk simply nodded to the hunters. Dean smirked at Sam and Y/n and strode proudly into the warehouse. 

They walked quietly though the warehouse, Y/n's heels clicked on the ground softly with every step she took. Dean grabbed a device from his pocket and held it up to unwravel the earbuds. 

"What is that?" Sam asked. 

"Its a E.M.F meter." Dean said. "It reads electromagnetic frequencies." He held it up to show off to Sam.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does it look like a busted-up walkman?" 

"'Cause thats what I made it out of." Dean said with a proud smile. 

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam laughed at Dean. 

"Boys, be nice." Y/n warned as Dean looked down at his meter and gave his brother a hurtful look. 

He walked along the table of evidence and nothing came up. He hovered it around the emergency handle and it clicked and whirred, signalling it had detected something. "Hey check out the handle." Dean said. 

Y/n came forwards with her flash light and ran her nail over the surface, scratching some off. "What is this stuff?" She made a face and wiped her finger patched with the dust on Dean. 

"One way to find out." Sam answered, he took his knife out and scraped some of the substance off and dusted it into and small container. Dean quickly brushed off his shoulder and wiped his hand on Sam, who cranked up the annoyed bitch face to a five. 

They got the evidence right on time. Two other HomeLand Security came in and realized the hunters were fake. They ran with their guns on hand. But the hunters were no longer there. 

Dean, Sam and Y/n raced out the other exit and made it outside. Dean peeked around a corner and together the three of them started to slowly walk away, as to not arise suspicion. An alarm quickly blared, making them bust into full speed running, Y/n kicked off her heels and ran in her tights. Sam tore off his suit jacket and threw it atop of a tall fence with barbed wire. Dean jumped up and quickly landed on the other side, Y/n and Sam quickly followed. 

Y/n landed, cursing. "I fucking ripped my skirt! Now I have to pay for it!" 

Dean grabbed Sam's jacket off the fence and tossed it to him. "Guess these monkey suits do come in handy."

"Did you not hear me?" Y/n said as they ran as fast as they could to the impala. 

"Sorry doll, you'll just have to make do. We gotta go." Dean said, sling into the car and jamming the key into the ignition. They sped away and drove straight to Jerry's office. Sam handed Jerry the dusty stuff and he checked it out while Y/n went to change. 

She pulled on some black leggings but kept the blouse and black jacket on. Dean passed her her boots and she smiled gratefully. 

"You know you did look good." Dean said. 

"As I was ripping my eighty dollar skirt climbing over a fence? Right." 

"No, no - I meant - whatever, you look better now." 

"Thanks, Winchester." She said with a roll of her eyes but her heart fluttered annoyingly fast.

They walked back into Jerry's office just as he was finding just exactly what was on that handle. "Hmm." He said. "This is covered in sulfer." 

"Your sure?" Sam asked. 

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry offered. He stood from his seat as a smash and crash came from outside. "If you guys will excuse me I have an idiot to fire." He walked calmly outside to where the yelling was at.

Dean walked around the check it out for himself. He closed one eye and stared into the scope. "Hmm. Not many things leave behind a sulfuric residue." Dean said, leaning on Jerry's desk. 

"Demonic possession?" Sam said. 

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Y/n frowned. 

"If the guy was possessed, its possible." Sam sighed. 

"Yeah but this goes way beyond floating over a bed and barfing pea soup." Dean shook his head. "Its one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire plane?" 

"You ever heard about something like this before?" Sam asked, hoping that Dean could have some clue.

"Never." Dean said sadly. 

"Same here." Sighed Y/n. "I've got no clue." 

The hunters packed up their things and said goodbye to Jerry, who, indeed was firing some person who knocked over a ladder on his buddy. They piled in the impala and Dean stepped on the gas. 

"I say we grab something to eat and find somewhere to stay." Dean voted. 

"Agree." Y/n piped up from the backseat. She was already looking through old files she may or may not have taken from Jerry's office.

They arrived at the cheap motel and threw down their bags and ate the slightly cold pizza Y/n ran into grab. Sam set up his laptop and his eyes zoomed over the words. Dean and Y/n quickly changed back into their normals clothes and tacked up all the known evidence on the walls. Everything from the parts of the plane, to pictures of the man who seeming pulled the door off, to drawings of demons straight from Hell. Black eyes and everything. 

Sam sighed. "So, every religion in every wold culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? Christian, Native American, Hindu - you name it." 

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean said from the bed he was sitting on, reading five books at once. 

"Thats not exactly true." Said Sam, looking back to his laptop. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Y/n, looking up from the big book she was balancing on her knee while eating pizza.

"According to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters. Both natural and man-made. Once causes earthquakes, once causes disease." 

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked. Sam sighed in responce. Dean sighed also and stood up. "All right, so, what? We have a demon thats evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" He walked towards Sam and the laptop, his arms spread in question. 

"Seems so." Y/n said, snapping shut the book and setting it on the coffee table. 

"Yeah, I mean, who knows how many planes its brought down before this one." Sam rubbed the back of his neck in worry. 

Dean chuckled lik ehe couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head and turned away. 

"Dean, what is it?" 

"I dont know, guys. This isnt our normal gig. I mean, demons, they dont want anything - just destruction and death." His voice was tinged with worry. "This is big. I wish dad was here." He sighed. 

"Yeah, me too." Sam nodded sadly. 

"It would be so much better to have him here." Y/n sighed, tossing her unfinished pizza back in the box. 

Deans phone ringing interrupted the moody silence. He frowned and dig it from his coat pocket. "Hello?" 

"Dean, its Jerry."

"Oh, hey, Jerry."

"My pilot friend, Chuck Lambert . . . is dead." 

Dean's happy grin turned to shock. "What? Oh, Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" His voice made Sam and Y/n look up and listen to the conversation.

"He and his buddy went up in a small twin. About an hour ago. The plane went down." Jerry told him sadly. 

"Where'd this happen?" Dean asked. 

Jerry sighed. "About sixty miles west of here. Near Zazareth." 

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that." Dean pursed his lips. 

"I'm sorry?" Jerry didnt understand. 

"Nothin'. Jerry hang in there alright? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up after a second and slid the phone in his jeans pocket. 

"Another crash?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Lets go." Dean replied. 

"Where?" Y/n inquired, standing and pulling on her leather jacket. 

"Nazareth." Dean said. 

They grabbed their gear and drove the sixty miles to the crash site, the plane was compleatly destroyed, like something had run it over a million times. Fire was running wild and Sam had to quickly run to the plane before they put the fire out and collect some evidence, such as more sulfur. Sam came hurrying back and they got back in the car and sped another sixty miles back to Jerry's workplace and asked him to figure out what was on the wings of the plane. 

"Sulur?" Dean asked. Jerry stood and nodded.

"Well, thats great." Y/n said sarcastically. 

"All right so thats two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." 

"With all due respect to Chuck," Sam said slowly, "if thats the case, then ithat would be the good news." 

"And whats the bad news, then?" Y/n asked, fiddling with the small container of sulfur.

"Chucks plane went down exactly forty minutes into the flight." Sam told them. "And get this - so did flight 2485." 

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Asked Jerry.

"Its biblical numerology." Dean explained. "You know, Noah's Ark it rained for forty days . . . its like - " 

"The number means death." Y/n finished. 

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the past decade that have all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam said, flipping through a old flight files and police investigator reports. 

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. Or, not till now, at least. Not until flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EPV said?" 

"'No survivors.'" 

Dean had a look of realization on his face. "Its going after all the survivors. Its trying to finish the job." 

"Ok, shit, we have to get the people that survived to not fly anytime soon!" Y/n urged. 

"Right, ok - Jerry, thanks. We better go." Dean patted him on the back and made his way to the door. Sam quickly followed. Y/n waved bye to Jerry and raced to the Impala with the boys. They piled in and brainstormed ideas on how to get them not to fly soon. 

"Well, they did just survive a plane crash.I know for a fact that I would never fly again if I was in one." Dean sighed. 

"I know, right?" Y/n agreed from the back seat. Sam just rolled his eyes and called each survivor on the list Jerry printed out for them. 

After the last one ("Really? Well, thanks for taking our survey, and if you do plane to fly, please dont forget your friends at Britannia Airlines. Thanks.") He hung up. "Well that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Hollaway. They'er not flying anytime soon." He told Y/n, who crossed out their names on the list. 

"Our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker." Dean said, his eyes on the road. 

"Right. Her sister said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight." Y/n reminded the boys. 

"Its her first night back on the job." Sam added. 

"That sounds like just our luck."

"This is a five hour drive - even with you behind the wheel ." Sam said. Dean ignored him. 

"Call Amanda's call phone again, see if we can head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages, she must have turned her phone off." Sam scratched the back on his neck nervously. "God, we'er never gonna make it." 

"Oh, we're gonna make it." Dean said with determination. He pursed his lips and stepped on the gas, Baby sped around the corner and flew down the highway. Y/n stared out the dark window for an hour while the music blared and Sam charged his phone. After another hour or so, they talked and told stories of hunting. Sam and Dean told Y/n when they got left at the motel by John and lived off of Frosted Flakes and Gummy Bears for three days. 

"It was the best time ever." Sam sighed after he finished laughing. 

"Sounds like a blast." Y/n agreed. 

"How was growing up a hunter for you, Y/n?" Sam asked after a moment. 

Y/n hesitated. "Well, it was fine. I mean, I had my mum and sister - they helped me a lot. We didnt stay in hotels much, just slept in my dads old car. We had friends but they all thought mum had gone crazy with grief and run away with us, so I was kinda a loner. My sister was three years older than me, she would sit in the backseat and read with me - she even liked to braid my hair, I hated brushing it." Y/n smiled softly at the memories. Cruising down to highway, free and wild. Mum sitting in the front, singing to old country bands, her eyes smiling at Y/n and her sister in the mirror. Violet, ever the mature one, grinning and showing Y/n how to pronounce a word properly. Y/n sighed, she missed it. "It was never fun, but I didnt hate it. I got used to it, the hunting, I mean." She finished. 

"After your mom died, why didnt you quit hunting and take on a normal life?" Sam asked gently. 

Y/n's heart clenched in her chest. A tight feeling spread across and made it hard to breath. Her silence alerted Sam, plus Dean gave him a 'dont go there' look.

"Its ok, I'm sorry I didnt -" 

"No, its fine." Y/n looked at Dean, the lights of the road flickering past his face. His green eyes popping in the hazy light. Y/n bit her lip. "I didn't want to be alone. I don't think I could have taken it." She said softly.

"Thats understandable." Sam said, glancing back at her. Her eyes where shiny and she made eye contact with Dean in the mirror.

"Glad we found you, Y/n." Dean spoke up gruffly. 

"I dont know what I'd do with out you guys and John." Y/n sighed, she was being one hundred percent honest.

"We're glad to have you, Y/n." Said Sam. "Your like a sister to us." 

Y/n's heart was filled with warmth and her mouth slid into an easy smile. Dean winked at her in the mirror and turned onto a different highway, maybe just a sister to Sam. Thought Dean as he drove down the highway. 

"A few more minutes, we'll be there." Dean told them. 

 

They arrived at the airport where Amanda was taking off. Dean threw the impala in ark and together the hunters ran into the busy airport. They rushed past people with stacks of suitcases and bags and finally found the times of the taking off and arrivals. 

"There," Sam pointed. "They'er taking off in thirty minutes." 

"Ok." Dean panted. "We still have some cards to play." 

"We need a phone." Y/n said, looking around.

They walked around until Y/n spotted one, she almost ran smack into Sam but yelled and they made their way over. Dean picked up the phone. "Hello. Gate thirteen. I'm trying to contact Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on, uh . . . " 

"Flight 424." Said Y/n. 

"424." Dean said into the phone. The phone was quiet for a moment. "Come on, come on." Dean urged. 

Amanda picked up the phone. "This is Amanda Walker."

"Miss Walker. Hi this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." Dean lied easily. 

"Karen?" Amanda asked. 

"Its nothing serious." Dead said quickly. "Just a minor car accident. But she was injured so - " 

"But wait, thats impossible. I just got off the phone with her." 

Dean was quiet for a moment. "You what?" 

"Five minutes ago." Amanda said, suspicion creeping into her voice. "She's at her house cramming for a final. Who is this?" 

"Um, well, there must be some mistake - " Dean said. Sam and Y/n exchanged worried looks. 

"And how did you know I was here?" Questioned Amanda, annoyance laced in her voice over the phone. "Is this one of Vince's friends?" 

Dean glanced quickly at Sam and Y/n, who have him frantic looks. "Guilty as charged." He smiled. 

"Wow. This is unbelievable." 

"He's . . .really sorry." Dean stammered. 

"Well you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, ok?" 

"Yes, but - he really needs to see you tonight so -"

"No, I'm sorry. Its to late." Amanda spoke over him. 

"Dont be like that! C'mon, the guys a mess. Really, its pathetic." Dean stammered through a lie again. 

"What the fuck are they talking about?" Y/n whispered to Sam, who shook his head at her, just as confused as she was. 

"Really?" Amanda asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, yeah." Dean nodded sincerely. 

"Look, I gotta go. Tell - tell him to call me when I land." Amanda told Dean. 

"No, no - wait, Amanda! Amanda!" Dean said quickly. But she had already hung up and walked away. "Damn it! So close." Dean shook his head. 

"All right." Sam said. "Its time for plan 'B'. We'er getting on that plane." 

Y/n choked on her water and Dean's eyes went wide. ""Now, just hold on a second." He held up his hand, wary of what Sam was about to say. 

"Dean, Y/n, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we'er right and that plane is going to crash."

"I know!" Dean and Y/n said in worried voices. 

"We need to get on that plane, find the demon and exorcise it." Sam told them in a hurried voice. "I'll get the tickets, You guys get whatever out of the trunk that it'll make it through security and meet me back here in five minutes."

Dean looked at Y/n with wide eyes, then back at Sam. "Are you ok?" Y/n asked. 

"No, not really." Dean said after a moment. 

"What? Whats wrong?" Sam asked.

"I kinda have a problem with uh . . . " he trailed off and took a deep breath. 

"Flying?" Y/n asked, the same worry in her voice. She didnt know if she was scared of planes, she'd never been on one.

"Its never been an issue until now!" Dean said frantically. 

"Your joking, right?" Sam asked. 

"Do I look like I'm joking?! Why do think I drive everywhere, Sam?!"

"All right. Uh. Y/n and I'll go." Sam said nervously. Y/n blinked about ten times before looking up at Sam. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, Dean can't - so we can do it on our own." Sam told her. 

"Oh, ni, no, no, nope. Sam, I don;t know - " Y/n ran her hands though her hair. 

"Oh my god." Sam rolled his eyes. "Both of you, really?" 

"Are you fuckin' nuts?!" Dean demanded suddenly. "That planes gonna crash!" 

"You know what. Screw it. Dean," Y/n rested a hand on his arm. "We got this." 

"We can do it with the three of us. Or Y/n can come along - or I can get this done by myself. I'm not seeing a third option here." Sam said. 

"Come on!" Dean said, the look on Sam's and Y/n's faces getting the better of him. "Damn it." He agreed to go. 

 

Sam went to buy three tickets for flight 421. Dean grabbed Y/n hand and they rushed to grab what they needed from the trunk of the impala. Y/n was constantly running a hand through her hair, she did that when she was nervous.

"Dean - I dont think I can -" 

"Hey, id I can do it. So can you." Dean promised her. He shouldered his bag and grabbed her hand again. 'For support' He thought to himself. Y/n squeezed his hand all the way though the busy airport to security. After a few tense moments they got though and waited ten minutes to board the plane. Sam was chill, sitting on the hard seats and looking out the window at the plane. Y/n kept fidgeting and cracking her knuckles nervously. Her stomach tightened with every breath she took. Dean, on the other hand, looked like he was doing some sort of yoga breathing technique. 

Time was up. And sooner than later they were on the plane. Sam scored three tickets all beside one another. Sam sat next to the window, Dean was in the middle and Y/n sat on the edge. She looked around for any sight of the demon but she could spot nothing. 

The engine turned on and the light blinked for them to put on their seat belts. Dean dropped the flyer he was looking at and sucked in a nervous breath, his hands tightening into fists. 

"Guys, just to to relax." Sam said with a ghost of a grin on his face. 

"Just try to fuckin shut up." Dean snapped back. 

The engine grew louder as they began to take off. They rumbled down the long road and slowly rose into the air. It was shaky and Dean was pressed up to his seat. Y/n grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. Sam was almost laughing at his brother and Y/n, who looked so scared. The wheels of the plane made a loud clang as theyr retracted into the bottom of the plane. Dean's eyes went somehow wider and Y/n held her breath and gripped Dean's hand. 

A few minutes into the flight, Dean started . . . humming? Sam looked over. "Your humming Metallica?" 

"Calms me down." 

Sam scoffs. "Look man, I get your nervous but you gotta stay focused, all right? Y/n, stop cracking your knuckles, your gonna break your fingers off." 

Y/n dropped her hands in her lap, glaring at Sam. Dean sucked in a breath. "Ok." 

"I mean, we got thirty two minutes and counting to track this thing down - " 

"Or whoever its possessing." Y/n added. 

"Yes, and preform a full on exorcism." Sam whispered. 

"Yeah, on a crowed plane, thats going to be easy." Dean sassed. 

"Just take it one step at at time, all right?" Sam whispered. Dean and Y/n sighed. "Now," Sam continued. "Who is it possessing?"

"Its usually somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armour a demon can worm through." Dean said. "Somebody with addiction, emotional stress." 

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash." Y/n whispered, watching a flight attendant walk down the small path through the plane. "If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." 

"Mm-hhm" Dean nodded, a blonde flight attendant came past them. "Excuse me," Dean asked, slightly leaning over Y/n. "Are you Amanda?" 

"No I'm not." She smiled. 

"Sorry, my mistake." 

The flight attendant walked on and Dean, again leaned over Y/n's lap to check out the back of the plane. 

"Dude, you could've asked me to look!" Y/n hissed. 

"Sorry. Well, thats gotta be Amanda in the back. So, I'll go talk to her." Dean said. "And uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." 

Sam peered over the seats to look at Amanda. "What if she's already possessed?" 

"Theres ways to test that." Y/n whispered. 

"Yeah," Dean said, he reached is his duffle and pulled out a crumpled water bottle. "I brought holy water." 

Sam snatched the bottle and stuffed in in his jacket. "No. I think we can be more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." 

"Oh, nice." Dean made to get up, he climbed over Y/n's legs but she stopped him. 

"Hey," 

"What?"

"Say it in Latin." She told him. 

"I know." He tried walking away again. 

"Hey," It was Sam this time.

"What?!" 

"Uh, in Latin its Cristo." 

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean hissed. He walked away down the row. Y/n and Sam watched him. The plane hit the smallest of bumps and Dean clung to the seat. He didnt move for a moment. 

"I'm gonna go with him." Y/n unbuckled herself and followed after Dean. "You ok?" She asked stopping behind him. 

"M'fine." Dean said quickly, walking to the back where Amanda was. He pulled back the curtain and stepped in. 

"Hi."

"Hi," Amanda smiled. "Can I help you with something?" 

"Oh, no. We'er just a couple of uneasy fliers." Said Dean. 

"Makes me feel better to walk around a bit." Y/n said, but she was lying, standing in a plane was worse, much worse. 

"Oh, it happens to the best of us." Amanda promised. 

"Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy for you." Dean smiled. 

Amanda chuckled. "You'd be surprised." 

"Really? Your a nervous flyer?" Asked Y/n.

"Yeah, maybe. A little bit." She replied with a grin. 

"How is it, being a stewardess, when your scared to fly?" 

"Kinda a long story." 

"Right. Sorry for asking." Dean nodded. 

"Its ok."

"Did you ever consider other employment?" Y/n asked. 

"No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just uh, I'm not gonna let it hold me back." 

Dean nodded with approval. "Cristo." He said under his breath. 

Amanda looked up from the tray she was filling. "I'm sorry - did you say something?" 

Dean looked up smiling. "Cristo?"

Y/n fought the urge to cringe. 

"I didnt - I didnt - " 

"Nothing. Never mind." Y/n said with a straight face. She walked out of the back and Dean followed her without a word. 

"Well, that checks being a creepy person of my list." Y/n sighed.

"At least we know she's not possess." Dean shrugged. 

They made their way back to where they were sitting. Dean and Y/n flopped in their seats. "Allright, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean scoffed. 

"You said 'Cristo'? And?" Sam asked. 

"Theres no demon in her." Y/n replied. 

"Theres no demon getting in her." Added Dean. 

Sam sighed. "So if its on the plane, it can be anyone, anywhere." 

The plane hit some turbulence. Dean's hands gripped his arm rest and Y/n's leg. "Come on that cant be normal!" He said sadly, like he knew they were all gonna die. 

"Ow, Dean - get off." Y/n pushed his hand off her thigh. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

"Calm down, its just a little turbulence, thats all." Sam said. 

"Sam this plane is going to crash. Quit fucking treating me like I'm four years old." Dean snapped. 

"You need to calm down." Sam said in a forced even voice. 

"I cant!" 

"Yes. You can." Y/n said, breathing deeply. 

"Just breath." Sam told him. 

"Dude, stow the touchy feely, self help yoga crap. Its not working!" Dean snapped. 

"Listen, your panicked, you are wide open for demon possession, so you need to calm yourself down, right now. Both of you." He added, glancing at Y/n who looked like she was going to barf. 

Dean sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, glaring at Sam the whole time. 

"Good. Now I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work - the ritual romano" 

"What do we have to do?" Y/n asked. 

Sam sighed. "Its two parts, the first part expels the demon from the human body. It makes it manifest. Which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful? How?" Dean asked. 

"Well, it doesnt need to possess someone anymore. It can wreak havoc on its own." 

"Oh, and why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to Hell once and for all." Sam read. 

"First things first we have to find the damn thing." Y/n sighed. 

 

Dean and Y/n paced the pathway with Dean's homemade EMF detectors. They had headphones in and listened carefully for the little alarm to go off. Sam came up to them and smacked a hand on their shoulders, Dean and Y/n jumped. 

"Dude, dont do that!" Y/n sighed, her heart racing." 

"Anything?" He asked. 

"No, nothing, how much time we got?" Asked Dean. 

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." 

"Maybe the things just not on the plane." Dean tried to reason. 

"You believe that?" Asked Y/n. 

"Well, I will if you will." 

Suddenly the EMF detector lit up to five and just at that moment, the pilot came out of the bathroom. Dean was stalk still. 

"What?' Y/n asked, "What is it?" 

"Cristo." Dean said. The pilots shoulders tensed, and looked back at the hunters with black eyes before closing the door to to where they flew the plane. It was the demon. 

Sam, Y/n and Dean rushed to the back of the plane to Amanda. "She's not gonna believe this." Sam said. 

"Twelve minutes, dude." 

They arrived and Amanda turned around. "Oh, hi. Flights not to bumpy I hope." She greeted them. 

"Actually thats kinda what we needed to talk to you about" Dean said as Sam and Y/n yanked the curtains closed. 

"Um, ok. What can I do for you?" 

"'ight, this is gonna sound nuts, but we dont have that much time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now." Dean said quickly. 

"Look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam spoke over Dean. 

"Who are you guys?" Amanda asked. 

"We've spoken with some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasnt mechanical failure." Y/n told her quickly. 

"We need your help, and we need to stop it from happening again." Dean added.

"I'm sorry. I'm very busy - " Amanda stammered. She made to push past the hunters. Dean stopped her. 

"Woah, hold on a second." He said. "We'er not gonna hurt you, ok? But listen to me, the pilot, Chuck Lambert was on flight 2485 - he's dead." 

"What? Chuck is Dead?" 

"He died in a plane crash, thats two plane crashes in two months. That doesnt strike you as strange?" Y/n said. 

"There was something wrong with flight 2485. Now maybe there is something wrong on this flight too." Sam said urgently. They were running out of time. 

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean pleaded. 

She looked into the hunters sincere faces and rubbed the side of her face warily. "On. . . 24185 there was this man. He had these . . . eyes . . ."

"Yes! That is exactly what we'er talking about!" Sam said quickly. 

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Amanda asked with a worried sigh. 

"Get the co pilot. We need you to bring him back here." Dean asked. 

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda questioned in an exasperated tone. 

"Look, we dont have time to explain. We just need to talk to him." Y/n said calmly. 

"How am I supposed to get to the cockpit and get the co pilot?" 

"Just tell him theres something broken back here," Sam told her quickly. "Whatever will get him out of the cockpit." 

"Do you know that I could lose my job, right?" 

"You'er going to lose a lot more if you dont help us out." Dean said simply, but his eye showed he was worried. 

"Please." Y/n added. Amanda looked into the three hunters sincere eyes and sighed. 

"Ok," She pushed through Sam and Y/n and walked down the row to the cockpit. They watched her knock quietly on the door and wait for an answer. 

She glanced back at the hunters, a worried look on her face. Soon, the co pilot answered. She spoke to him for a few seconds and he peeked his head back in to tell the pilot where he was going and followed Andrea to the hunters.

Sam pulled the holy water from his pocket and Dean handed Sam the book with the exorcism in it. Y/n cracked her knuckles one last time before the fun started. 

Dean peeked through the curtains and pulled back quickly. The co pilot/demon walked in. 

"So, what seems to be the prob-" He started to say but Dean quickly punched him in the jaw, he went sideways and fell to the floor. Y/n rushed to his side as Dean slammed him on his back. She pulled out duck tape and quickly taped his mouth shut. 

Amanda stepped forwards. "What are you doing? You said you just wanted to talk to him?!"

"We are gonna talk to him!" Dean said, holding him down.

Sam poured holy water on the demon and the co pilots chest began to burn and sizzle, the smell of burning flesh stung their noises. The demon grunted and slashed away in pain, but Dean and Y/n held him down. 

"Whats wrong with him?" Amanda yelped. 

"Loo, we need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam said. 

Amanda stammered and ran her hands through her hair. "Dont let anybody in. ok?" Y/n said quickly. 

"Can you do that?" Sam asked. "Amanda?" 

She sucked in a deep breath. "Ok." And hurried out through the curtain to keep watch. 

Dean punched him again. "Hurry Sam, I dont think we can hold him much longer!" 

Sam pored more holy water and began to preform the exorcism in latin. "Exorcizamus te, omnis, immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potesticas, omnis incursio inferanlis, adversii. Omnis congregatio et sectra -" But the demon smacked the bottle of holy water away and roared, he shoved Dean off him and threw Y/n into the wall. He pushed Sam back but Dean was already up and fighting back. Sam helped and Y/n quickly reached for the book and began to continue the exorcism. 

"diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam. Secura tibi facias, liberate -" The demon swiftly swung his arm around and punched Y/n in the jaw. She stumbled back and dropped the book. The demon grabbed Sam by the collar. 

"I know what happened to your girlfriend." He said in a deep, unhuman voice. "She must have died screaming, she's still burning!" 

Sam was still, horror written on his face. Dean pinned the demon down and quickly delivered a hit right to the nose. "Sam! Y/n, hurry!" 

Y/n tossed Sam the book and he finished saying the exorcism with a look of insanity mixed with satisfaction. "Sevire, ti rogamus adi nos." Sam tossed the book down and the demon kicked it, it went sliding down the row of the plane. Y/n jumped forwards to help hold him down. 

The demon growled and the man it was possessing screamed, black, sandy smoke flew from his mouth, the black filling his eyes melted away and the demon disappeared into the grate by the ceiling. 

"He's in the plane." Dean said, standing. 

"Hurry! We gotta finish it!" Y/n yelped, also standing. 

Suddenly the plane took a nose dive, it flew downwards making Y/n fly forwards and smash into Sam who fell face first on the ground. Dean backed himself into a corner and held on for dear life as the plane went berserk. The book with the rest of the exorcism slid under some seats of screaming passengers. Sam army crawled under them and tried to reach it. 

Alarms were blaring and paper and things flew around the plane. Dean tried to make his way to Sam but was thrown back by the force of the plane taking swooshes and dives. Y/n landed on the ground next to Sam and her, being smaller than Sam, got under the seat and pulled the book free. "Sam I got it!" She yelled over all the havoc. 

The plane suddenly went completely nose down and was full speeding for earth. Y/n screamed and tried to sit up. Sam grabbed her waist and hauled her up so she was sitting on her knees. She flipped open the book and finished the damned exorcism that would send the demon back to hell. 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis, adversarii omnis legio, omnis congregation, et secta, diablocia. Ergo, draco maledicta et omnis legio dialocia, adjeramus, et cessa, decipere humanas -" Y/n looked up quickly, they were still headed to the ground. "creaturas, eisque aeternia perditionis, venenum propinare. Vade, santana, inventor et magistor, omnis fallaceiae, hostis humane salutis. Humilare sub potenti, manu Dei." 

As soon as she said the last word, lightning hit the plane and it rumbled once more before going still. It gradually returned to its normal flying height and the passengers calmed down. Y/n got up shakily to her feet. She tossed the book at Sam and rushed past him. "I'm gonna throw up now, I'll be right back." 

She quickly ran to the bathroom and made it just in time. Dean followed her and patted her back hesitantly. He saw Sam through the curtain and shook his head at him with wide eyes. 

Y/n flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth on some paper towel that was there. "I'm never fuckin flying again. Good Lord." 

"Yeah, that sucked." Dean agreed. He wrapped his arm around her quivering form, hugging her close. "But you did it!" 

"We did it, Dean."

He smirked at her and walked over to Sam. "See, Sam. This is why we drive everywhere." 

 

They arrived safely back at the air port. Dean, Sam and Y/n looked around at all the people they saved, maybe scared the shit out of them, but they were alive. Amanda was talking to a police when she noticed the hunters. "Thank you." She mouthed. And the hunters nodded with smiles. 

Dean turned to Sam and Y/n. "Ok lets get the fuck out of here." 

Sam didnt answer but walked along beside Y/n. "You ok?" She asked. 

"Y/n, it - it knew about Jessica." He said in a worried voice.

Dean walked closer to them. "Sam, these things read minds. They lie. All right? Thats all this is." He reasoned. 

"Yeah." Sam agreed with a blank look. Y/n hugged him, "Its gonna be ok, and yes, I know you've heard that a million times, but I'll make sure it's gonna be ok? OK?" She smiled and poked Sam's side, forcing a dimpled grin from the younger Winchester and together they left the airport with small smiles. 

They met Jerry at the impala and he thanked them. "Nobody knows what you did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed. Your dads gonna be real proud." He held out his hand for the hunters to shake. 

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam said.

Dean and Y/n shook his hand and said their goodbyes. They made their way to the car doors, (Y/n let Sam sit in the front). Dean paused before swinging into the impala. "Hey, Jerry - I meant to ask you - " 

"Yeah?" Jerry turned around. 

"How did you get my cellphone number anyways? I've only had it for like six months." He said, leaning on the impala. 

Jerry walked back over to them. "Your dad gave it to me." He said. 

"What?" Asked Y/n, hope laced in her voice. 

"When did you talk to him?" Inquired Dean quickly. 

"I didnt exactly talk to him, but I called his number. He voice message said to give you or Y/n a call." He said. "Thanks again, guys." 

He walked away and the hunters all exchanged looks of worry, fear and amazement, all in one. They got in the car and drove for a little while, Dean claimed he needed to clear his head for a bit. Sam sat in the front and Y/n was stretched out in the back, her headphones on and jamming out to Guns n Roses. Dean suddenly pulled over quickly, making Y/n jump up. 

"I'm gonna call his cell, I cant stand this." He said, throwing the car in park. Sam and Y/n quickly followed him. They all leant on the back of the impala while Dean typed the number in. 

"This doesnt make sense, I've called him like fifty times. And its been out of service." Sam said in a confused tone. 

"Same." Said Y/n, she slouched against the car and rested her head on Dean's shoulder. "Its really bothering me why he wont answer." 

Dean was silent as the number dialled, it went straight to voice message and Dean tilted the phone so Y/n and Sam could here. Johns voice sounded in the message. 

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is any emergency, call my son Dean - 785-555--179. Or Y/n - 625-676-909. They can help." 

The voice message ended and Sam angrily walked away from the back of the car and strode to the front seat. He slammed the door closed. Y/n sighed and followed Dean to the car. 

"What are you gonna do, Dean?"

"I dont know, Y/n."

Dean and Y/n swung in the car and Dean turned on the engine and cranked the music as he drove away, leaving the airport in the dust. 

 

[Hope you liked this episode, it kinda had a little Sam and Reader bonding moment and, of course, the Dean fluff. Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or heart if you'd like <3

Oh, and please, please, alert me if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes!! I look over it a hundred times myself but I always seem to miss a few things!

See you next episode! 

~ L


	5. Bloody Mary

[my dudes, if im honest, this episode scared the shit outta me when I first watched it. RIP me.]

Sam lay out on his back, the warm sheets soothing his slightly sore muscles. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, happy to be home. 

Something warm landed on his forehead. He twitched away, thinking he imagined it. 

Another drop, slightly bigger. He opened his eyes, confused. There, right above the bed they shared just days before, was Jessica. Her eyes wide open in shock, her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. She was dead. Blood dripped and soaked her stomach. "Why Sam?" Her soft whisper floated through the cold air. 

Sam scrambled up, gasping. "NO!" He yelled, but it was too late. Fire burst from under her, this time it was blue. The fire ran wildly over Jessica, burning her. Sam yelled louder, but her voice could ne heard, asking the simple questuion Sam will be asking his whole life. 

"WHY SAM?"

"- Sam, wake up!" Y/n voice could be heard. Sam snapped his eyes open and saw Y/n looking worried in the back seat of the impala. He looked around, panting.

Dean gave was giving him a sort of sympathetic/annoyed look big brothers always seem to master. Sam sighed. "I take it I was having a nightmare?" He asked. 

"Yeah, another one." Dean said. 

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." Sam reasoned after a moment of thought. 

"Still Sam, thats not very good." Y/n said gently. 

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." Dean informed his brother. 

Sam looked around. "Are we here?" He asked, ignoring Dean's comment. 

"Yeah, welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Y/n said. She passed Sam a newspaper and he looked at the name and picture circled in the recent deaths department in the newspaper they'd picked up.

"So, what do you think really happened to this guy?" He asked, reading the small notes providing information about the mans violent death. 

"Thats what we'er gonna find out. Lets go!" Dean said. The three hunters climbed out of the car and walked up to the big hospital. They looked around for a few minutes before finding the morgue. Dean lead they way down the steps to the door. Y/n always hated morgues, just the thought of all the dead bodies in one room grossed her out a tiny bit. 

They walked past an empty desk and Dean glanced at the name, he raised his eyebrows at Y/n and kept walking. A guy sat at the desk, he looked up when Sam cleared his throat. 

"Hey." He greeted them.

"Hey," Dean smiled.

"Can I help you?" Asked the man. 

"Yeah we'er the uh, med students." 

"Sorry?"

"Oh, Dr. Filgavitch didnt tell you?" Dean asked, cringing slightly as he failed pronouncing the Doctors name. "We talked to him on the phone, we'er from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the shoemaker corpse." 

"Its for our paper." Y/n added.

"Well, I'm sorry, He's at lunch." The man said. 

"Oh," Dean said, looking at Sam and Y/n with annoyance. "Well, he said, uh . . . oh well, you know, it doesnt matter. You dont mind just showing us the body, do you?" He asked hopefully. 

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour, you can wait for him if you want." 

"An hour?" Dean said hesitantly. "We gotta be headed back to Columbus by then." He said to Y/n, she nodded. 

"Look dude, this paper is like, half our grade, so if you dont mind helping us out?" Y/n said nicely. 

"Oh, look, chick. No." He responded in an annoyed tone, making Y/ns easy fake smile turn back into her normal straight bitch face. 

Dean chuckled and turned his back. "I'm gonna hit his face, I swear - " He said under his breath but Sam clapped him on the back once or twice, taking over the situation before Dean and Y/n started throwing punches. 

Sam smiled lightly, his dimples popping, and pulled some cash from his wallet. He held up five twenties and set them on the desk, making Y/n scoff and Dean shake his head in disapproval. The man snatched up the money. "Follow me." He said primly standing and tucking the money away. 

Sam was about to follow but Dean pulled him back sharply. "Dude, we earned that money." He gestured to himself and Y/n, who looked only slightly annoyed at the loss of her book money. 

"You won it in a poker game." Sam said, like it wasnt a big deal. 

"Yeah," Dean said. Sam just rolled his eyes and followed the man. Dean pursed his lips and looked at Y/n. "Can you believe this?" 

"Well, it did get us in to the morgue - but still." She sighed, glaring at Sam's retreating back. 

"Exactly." 

They came though the doors just as the man was pulling out the body to the middle of the room, it was freshly cleaned, and a while sheet lay over the cold corpse. 

"So the newspaper said he daughter found him?" Sam asked. "She said his eyes were bleeding." 

"Yeah, more than that. They practically liquefied." He said as he pulled the sheet back at bit to reveal the man's head. The face was pale, like the blood was drained out of it, and worst off all - the man wasn't kidding, his eyes were clearly long gone. 

"So any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did this to him?" Dean said, looking at where the mans eyes should be. 

"Nope, besides the daughter he was all alone." 

"Whats the official cause of death?" Asked Y/n quietly. 

The man sighed. "Doc's not sure. He's thinking a massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. Something burst up in there, thats for sure." 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. 

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"But the eyes? What would cause something like that?" Asked Sam with a grimace. 

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of blood shot eyes with stroke victims." 

"Yeah, you ever seen exploding eyeballs?" Inquired Dean. 

"Nah, thats a first for me. But hey, I'm not the doctor." He smiled. 

"Do you think we can take a look at that police report?" Asked Y/n. 

"You know, for our paper." Said Dean, remembering they were 'students'. 

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." The man said with a sly twist in his voice. 

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, ignoring Dean and Y/n's glares. 

 

As they walked back up the stairs they talked about the case, it was interesting. Y/n or the boys had never seen anything like it. "It might not be one of ours." Sam said. "It might just be some freak medical case." 

"How many times, in dads long and varied career, has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked in a bored voice. 

"Uh, almost never." Sam guessed, knowing Dean was right. 

"Exactly." 

"All right. Lets go talk to the daughter." Y/n said. They walked out into the bright, sunny day to the car and climbed in, Y/n read off the paper that they were holding a service at the victims house. 

"Perfect!" She said, throwing down the paper. 

"What?" Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror. 

"There is a funeral!" She said excitedly. 

"Y/n, you are the only girl I know that is happy about a funeral." Dean joked, even though it was true. Y/n smiled and chuckled quietly. 

"I dont know if I should take that as a compliment or - " 

"I'd count it as one." He smiled. "Ok, where is her house?" 

Y/n gave him directions and he stepped on the gas, occasionally slowing down for stops and when the speed changed if there was a bus stop or school zone. They arrived at the house in no time and let themselves in, the door was open for anyone who wished to pay respects to the man. 

The hunters stood out very well in their jeans, boots and plaid surrounded in black, black and more black. "Feel like we'er under dressed." Dean murmured to Sam and Y/n, who grimaced and nodded lightly. 

They walked through the quiet house of mourning people and found themselves in the back yard. A family member helpfully pointed out where the daughter was and they nodded in thanks. Dean, Sam and Y/n quickly made their way over to her and her friends, sitting in a small bunch. 

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked a short teen with brown hair. She looked up. 

"Yeah," She said in a small voice. 

"Hi, uh, we'er really sorry." Sam said, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. 

"Thank you," Donna replied. 

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Y/n." Sam introduced them to the group of girls. "We worked with your dad." 

"You did?" 

"Yeah, this whole thing. I mean, a stroke - " Dean trailed off. 

Donna's blonde friend spoke up. "I dont think she wants to talk about this right now."

"Its ok, I'm ok." Donna said gently. 

"Were there ever any symptoms?" Asked Dean after a moment. "Dizziness, migraines?" 

"No." 

Donna's younger sister turned around sharply. "Thats because it wasnt a stoke." 

"Lilly, dont say that." Donna scolded. 

"What?" Sam asked, Lilly had peeked his interest. 

"I'm sorry she's just a little upset." 

"No, it happened because of me." Lilly insisted with a trembling voice.

"Sweetie, it didn't." Her sister tried to soothe her. 

"Lilly - " Said Sam, he walked around the girls chair and kneeled down to her level. "Why would you say something like that?" 

"Right before he died, I said it." 

"Said what?" Asked Y/n gently. 

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." 

The hunters all raised their eyebrows. Lily continued. "She took his eyes, thats what she does." 

Donna leaned forwards and put a hand on Lily's arm. "Thats not why dad died, this isnt your fault." She insisted. 

"I think your sisters right, Lily." Dean said. "Theres no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didnt say it, did he?" 

"No, I dont think so." Lily said after a moment. 

Dean smiled softly, kinda happy he'd convinced the poor girl that it wasnt a monster that had taken her fathers eyes. Even though it sure as hell was. Y/n got to her feet slowly and ran a hand through her soft hair, a signal for the boys to look around while she distracted the people. Sam and Dean nodded slightly and excused themselves. 

"Now, if you need to talk to anybody, you can call me." Y/n said, passing Donna her phone number written on a scap piece of paper. "I know how it feels, my dad was killed when I was Lily's age." 

"Thank you," Donna managed a small smile. She took the paper and slid it in her purse pocket. 

"Now, I'd better find those boys before they manage to get themselves lost." Y/n smiled and waved goodbye. Lily and her sister, along with her two friends, said their goodbyes and watched Y/n head back into the house.

Y/n quietly crept up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom where he was killed, she saw Sam and Dean outside the bathroom door, Sam was whispering something quietly. The hunters didnt hear Y/n approaching. 

"Boo." She whispered in Dean's ear. He jumped to the side quickly and gasped. 

Sam cracked a smirk as Dean hissed at Y/n. "What was that for?" 

"I'm just getting you back for scaring me all those times." Y/n shrugged with a small grin. 

"Its not funny."

"Yes it is! You should've seen your face!" 

"Shove it." Dean poked her in the side causing her to yelp and smack his hand away. 

"All right, what did you guys find out?" She said, returning the subject back to the murdered man. 

"We were just talking about if dad ever wrote anything in his journal about Bloody Mary, proving it exists." Sam told her. 

'Not that I know of," Y/n pushed past Dean and stepped quietly in to the bathroom, blood stained the floor still. 

"I mean, everywhere else, all over the country, kids have played Bloody Mary. And as far as we know, no one has died from it." Sam said as he knelt down to look at the blood. 

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere its just a story, but here its actually happening." Dean suggested. 

"The place where the legend began?" Y/n asked and Dean shrugged, opening the mirror to look in the small closet behind it. 

"But, according to the legend the person who says . . . " Sam glanced at the mirror that was in his face. He snapped it closed making Dean and Y/n smirk. "The person that says 'you know what' gets it, but here . . ." 

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean finished for him.

"Right."

"Never heard anything like that before." Y/n said from under Sam and Dean, she was squatted down and searching through the small space under the sink. She stood after she had found nothing, wiping the dust of her hands. "Still, the guy died right in front of the mirror." 

"Yeah, and the daughters right, the way the legend goes, 'you know who' scratches your eyes out." Dean said. 

"Its worth checking into." Sam agreed. 

"Y/n, you got somethin - " Dean said, noticing a small streak of dust on her jaw, he rubbed it off with his thumb slowly. It felt like a scene in a movie where the guy slowly brushes something away from the girls face then they end up making out then the movie ends. It felt just like that. 

They made eye contact and Y/n's cheeks were tinged with pink. "Oh, thanks." She said quickly, bringing a hand to rub her cheek. Dean dropped his hand and started to make his way past her, ignoring Sam's slightly shocked, slightly smug face.

After about one step Dean froze, they heard footsteps coming closer. They quickly tried to rush out of the bathroom and make it look not so weird. But they where already caught. One of Donna's friends stalked up to them. 

"What are you doing up here?" 

"We . . . we had to go to the bathroom." Dean lied poorly. 

The girl ignored the poor excuse. "Who are you?" 

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean smiled. 

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant - " 

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" She asked, oh shit, she was catching on. Y/n and Sam exchanged worried glances. The hunters said nothing. The girl crossed her arms. "So, you tell me whats going on, or I start screaming." 

Classic move, Y/n thought to herself, always go for the scream and anyone'll believe or do anything. 

"All right - all right," Sam said quickly, raising his hands to show they meant no harm, proving what Y/n was just thinking about. "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke." 

"Thats not to sign of a typical stroke." Y/n pointed out the blood stains, the girls looked down at them before flicking her eyes back up to the hunters. 

"We think it might be something else." Sam told her gently. 

"Like what?" 

"Honestly, we dont know yet. But we dont want it to happen to anyone else. Thats the truth." 

"So, if you'er gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean told her. 

She sighed. "Who are you, cops?" 

The hunters looked at each other. "Something like that." Y/n said.

"I'll tell you what," Sam said, reaching in his back pocket. "Here, if you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange or out of the ordinary, jut give us a call." He wrote his number down quickly and passed it to her. She took and the hunters made their way out quietly. 

They swung in the impala. "So, where are we off to next?" Asked Dean. 

"Library." Sam and Y/n answered at the same time. 

 

Once they arrived Dean quickly started talking. "So, say Bloody Marry really is haunting this town. Theres gotta be some sort of proof, right? A local woman died nasty." He suggested as they walked into the library. 

"Yeah, but a legend this wide spread, its hard." Y/n sighed. "I mean, theres like fifty versions of who she actually is."

"One story says she's a witch, another said she's a mutilated bride. Theres a lot more." Sam told them. 

"All right, so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Asked Dean. 

"Well, every versions got a few things in common. Its always a woman named Mary." Sam said. 

"And she always dies right in front of a mirror." Y/n added. "So we gotta search in local newspapers, public records, as far back as they go, see if we can find a Mary that fits the bill." She shrugged. 

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean pursed his lips, nodding. 

"No, it wont be so bad, as long as we. . ." Sam trailed off, glancing at the computers. The two that the small library offered were both coincidently out of order, large printed signs that were taped to the screens showed they wont be working for a while. "Ha, I take it back. This will be very annoying." 

"Well, fuck." Dean said, and set to work with Y/n, finding the book shelf of old public records and pulling them out. They looked around the library for a while then decided to take the research back to a motel room. 

"I'm hungry." Y/n told them as she slid into the front seat of the impala. 

"We'll get something at the store while Sammy gets the room," Dean promised. "I'm starving too." 

After driving around looking for the cheapest looking motel they dropped Sam off at one at the edge of town with their duffle bags and stolen credit cards ("I'm not sure which one works, so use all five to spread out the payment, ok?"). Dean pulled haphazardly onto the dead street and pinned it, making Y/n gasp them giggle lightly, enjoying the speed. 

"Ugh, I miss my car." She sighed, thinking of the old FireBird her mum and dad cherished so much. Her mum fixed it up so the front and back seats opened up to show their stash of hunting weapons, she also tuned up the engine to over the legal amount of horse power it would get, long story short, it was a very fast car. Dean, Y/n remembered, was very impressed with the car when they first met. 

"Is it still parked at Bobby's?" Dean asked, pulling her out of the memories of the beloved Pontiac. 

"As far as I know."

"We'll have to stop in a see it once an a while." Dean said. 

"That'd be so nice." Y/n agreed, she smiled slightly at the nice gesture from Dean, he really did care and it was sweet to be reminded, even if it was mostly about her car. 

"Where do ya want to eat?" Dean asked after a moment. 

"Where ever they have milk shakes and fries. I've been craving that for like, four days now." 

"Y/n, you had some yesterday," Dean said in a annoyed tone, he still could't understand why she ate such weird food.

"Yeah, well, it feels like its been four days. Please, Dean?" She gave him the puppy eyes, knowing that was his weakness when it came to his family. He sighed. 

"Whatever. I'm getting pie." 

"Fine by me." Y/n smirked, happy she's gotten her way. Dean pulled into a cute diner and together they walked in, probably looking like a couple of normal people out for a mid after noon snack. They order quickly, while they waited Dean flirted with the girl behind the counter while Y/n spun in her seat, watching the small T.V in the corner play scenes of old shows. 

The food arrived and Dean payed with a wink at the girl. Y/n rolled her eyes and snatched up the pie and rushed to the impala, leaving Dean no choice but to follow her quickly. He swung into the car as Y/n was opening the container, letting the smell of sweet cherry pie fill the impala. 

"What was that for, running out of there like that?" He looked at her confused. 

"We shouldnt keep Sam waiting." Y/n shrugged, stirring her shake. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean eyed her suspiciously. 

They drove back to the motel only to find Sammy passed out on his back on one of the beds, a small stack of research piled beside him. They snuck in quietly and opened the books, beginning the long research session. They finished the food and kept reading, Sam slept on. 

Hours later, Dean was slouched in his chair, his cheek resting in his hand that was on the arm rest. Y/n was laying on the bed opposite of Sam on her stomach flipping the pages casually. Sam suddenly moved in his sleep, his face turning from peaceful to confusion and horror. Y/n perked her head up. 

'Dean, Sam - I think he's having another nightmare." She whispered and sat up to reach over a wake him up. Just as her fingers barely brushed his shoulder his eyes snapped open. 

He gasped and sat up quickly, looking at his surroundings. "Why'd you let me fall alseep?" He asked in a throaty tone. 

"'cause I'm an awesome brother and Y/n cares about you." Dean said with pursed lips. 

Y/n closed her book. "So, what'd you dream about?" She asked. 

Sam fell back on the soft blankest. "Lollipops and candy canes." 

"Yeah, sure." Dean quipped, knowing Sammy was lying. 

"You guys find anything?" Sam asked. 

"Oh, besides a whole level of frustration, nothing." Dean smacked a hand down on an old leather bound book. 

"We've looked at everything." Y/n sighed, rubbing her red eyes tiredly. 

"A few local women, a Laura and Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror." Dean told Sam. 

"And a giant mirror fell on a dude named Dave." Y/n added. "But no Mary." 

Sam tried to sit up bed fell back and sighed. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"We've also been searching for strange deaths, in the area, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. Theres nothing." Dean said. 

"What evers happening here, it must not be Mary." Y/n said with a yawn. 

Sam cell phone rung suddenly, waking up the hunters slightly. He reached in his sweater pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?" 

Dean and Y/n perked up their ears as Sam spoke in a serious tone. He hung up after setting arranging a meeting with the person on the phone at the park. He hung up and quickly sat up and pulled on his boots. 

"What is it?" Dean and Y/n asked in synch.

"That girl from Donna's house. Something happened." Sam said. Y/n and Dean threw down the God forsaken books and pulled on their leather jackets and followed Sam to the car. 

They met the girl who was sobbing on the park bench. She told them the police had called her and told her everything, her friend, Jill, was found without her eyes last night. "And then they found her on the bathroom floor." She said between sobs. "And her - her eyes . . . they were gone." 

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly. 

"And she said it." The poor girl wailed. "I heard her say it. But it couldnt be because of that, could it?" She asked, the hunters exchanged looks. "I'm insane, right?"

"No, your not insane." Dean told her gently. 

"God, that makes me feel so much worse."

Sam sighed. "Look . . . we think somethings happening here, something that cant be explained."

"And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help." Dean told her. 

 

Hours later it was almost dark out, Y/n, Sam and Dean waited outside Donna's dead friends house. They convinced her to help them break into her room to look around. 

Y/n checked her watch. "Almost time." She whispered. 

They waited a few more minutes before some lights turned on in the room and she came rushing to the window. She unlocked it quietly and pulled the window up, letting the hunters crawl though and stumble into the dark, cold room where the girl was murdered. 

Sam and Y/n began to unpack the duffel bags. "What did you tell Jill's mom?" Asked Y/n. 

"I just said I needed time alone with Jill's pictures and things." 

"Great." Sam said quietly, dumping out his bag on Jill's bed. 

"I hate lying to her." 

"Trust us, this is for the greater good." Dean said after he closed all the curtains tightly. 

"Hit the lights." Y/n whispered and Charlie rushed to turn off the lights, basking the room in darkness. 

"What are you guys looking for?" She asked. 

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean told her. 

Sam pulled out a camera to test of this ghost or whatever they were hunting showed up on camera. "Hey, night vision?" He asked, fiddling with some small buttons on the side. Y/n reached over and switched it to night vision. 

"Thanks," 

Dean turned slightly to be in the camera frame with a grin on his face. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He asked with a wink.

"You wish," Y/n scoffed and followed Sam around the room, adjusting the camera to get the best view. Dean shrugged and pulled out his and Y/n's EMF detectors. Sam pulled open Jill's closet and ran the camera over the mirror.   
'So, I dont get it. I mean the first vic didnt summon Mary, but the second one did. How's she choosing them?" 

"Beats me." Dean said, pacing the room with his detector. 

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Y/n said from inside the bathroom she was looking over. 

"It was just a joke." Charlie whispered softly. 

"Yeah, well somebody's gonna say it again. Its just a matter of time." Y/n sighed, scanning the EMF detector under the mirror, suddenly it turned on and the red light flashed. "Hey, Sam. C'mere." She said. 

Sam rushed over and zoomed in the camera under the mirror where Y/n was pointing. If it wasnt in the camera on night vision, they wouldnt have seen it, but in the small camera frame Sam and Y/n saw a gooey substance leaking from under the bathroom mirror. 

"There's a black light in the trunk, right?" Sam asked. Y/n nodded quickly and climbed back through the window. Dean past her the keys and she snuck back through the yard to the trunk of the impala. She unlocked it and pulled up the false floor, revealing the massive mess of guns, knives, holy water and a bunch of other things smushed in the back of the impala. She dug through the mess and pulled the small hand held black light out from under a bag of lambs bones dripped in somethings blood, pocketed it and carried it back to the house. 

She threw the light to Dean and slid back into the dark room, fully closing the curtains once more. Sam had pulled off the mirror and laid it out on Jill's bed. He ripped of the brown paper from the back and clicked on the light. Dean and Y/n moved closer to get a better look at what Sam was revealing. Bloody handprints where stuck on the back of the mirror, glowing a creepy blue under the light. Sam held the light lower an a name appeared in ghostly letters. 

"Gary Bryman?" Whispered Charlie after she read it.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked. 

Charlie shook her head. "No." 

It was nearing midnight when the hunters packed up their things and reorganized the room to make it seem like nobody had snuck in, once they were set, they thanked Charlie and climbed into the impala. 

"Why the fuck is she writing random names on the back of mirrors?" Wondered Dean when they got back to the motel room. 

"I have no idea." Y/n sighed, she threw down her bag and kicked off her heavy boots. "Sam and I'll head to the library in the morning, see if we can find anything." 

"Sounds good." Dean said, flopping on the bed and closing his eyes. Y/n rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to change, she thought about having a shower then decided she'd have one in the morning. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she pulled off her clothes and grabbed her small shorts and loose tee shirt that once belonged to Dean. By the time she got out Sam was already changed and waiting to brush his teeth. She said goodnight to the younger Winchester and made her way to the bed that her and Dean shared. He still hadn't moved and was laying on his back with his forearm covering his eyes from the lamp light beside him. 

Y/n kicked his foot that dangled off the bed. "Move over, buddy." 

Dean grumbled something and scooted over an inch. "Dude, really." She sighed pushed him over a bit more. 

"Why cant you just sleep on the other side?" Dean asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Because thats your side." Y/n crossed her arms. "You get pissed at me if I even dare sleep on your side, so move it!" 

She shoved his shoulder but suddenly he turned, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She yelped and tried to scramble away. "Dean - what the -?" 

"Shut it and go to sleep." 

"I cant when your squeezing me like that, you dork!" Y/n huffed, arching her back trying to free herself from the cuddly grasp Dean had her in. He sighed and loosened his arms so she could pull the blankets up over her shoulder. "Why cant we ever get a room where they have a couch or something?" She sighed, pressing her elbow against Dean. 

"'Cuz its more expensive and, besides, you said you didn't mind." Dean hummed in a tired voice. 

Y/n didn't mind at all, actually. Not one bit. But still she felt it was kinda weird, always sleeping in the same bed and never doing anything, not that she thought of doing things, its just - wow, this was confusing, Dean was confusing. She had decided a long time ago to not get to too attached to Dean Winchester. She'd seen the girls who left him their number with high hopes and Dean throwing them away, not bothering to even look at them after they'd gone. She'd heard his rules and classic sayings: 'No strings attached, just passin through town.' She didnt want to be one of those girls, so smitten and lost. So she pushed her feelings down and kept them there with slightly witty and sarcastic remarks in response to his flirty sexy ways. 

"Yeah, well not when you give me no room to breathe." She snapped back. Dean smiled against her shoulder and slid back a bit, letting her get comfortable. Y/n rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time and pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes. 

"Night, Dean." She sighed after a moment. 

"Night, doll." 

"Don't call me that!" 

 

The next morning Sam woke Y/n up early so they could grab breakfast and head to the library when it opened. "Hey, Y/n, get up." Sam whispered, rubbing her shoulder. She mumbled something and rolled over to face Sam who sat on the edge of the bed opposite. 

"What time is it?" 

Sam checked the small alarm clock on the night stand. "Seven thirty, c'mon." 

"All right, all right. Jesus, I'm getting up." Y/n shoved Dean's arms off her and rolled out of bed. Sam packed their things while she took a five minute shower and got dressed. Sam wrote a note to Dean telling him to pick up Charlie and meet him and Y/n at the park in two hours. 

"Ready, Winchester?" Asked Y/n, pulling on her boots a moment later. 

"Yeah, lets go." 

They walked down the hallway of the motel and found that there was a free buffet going on this week. They quickly loaded up their plates with waffles, eggs, bacon, about five pounds of whipped cream and sat down to enjoy a nice breakfast for once. "Oh, this is much nicer than a greasy burger." Y/n sighed, dipping a strawberry in her whipped cream. 

"Right?" Sam said, happy that someone agreed that burgers are not, in fact, the best thing in the world, as Dean would say. "You want coffee?" 

"Sure, please." 

Sam filled two small matching mugs with rich dark coffee, grabbed a handful of sugar packets and five or so creamers and set the steaming mug in front of Y/n. "Thanks, Sams." 

They enjoyed a quiet meal and were done by quarter after eight, the library opened at nine so they had just enough time to walk through town and arrive at the now open library doors at five after. They got to the public records and soon enough were searching through stacks upon stacks of old, musty paper that smelt like home. After an hour and a half Y/n found the name in a police report of a hit and run accident. She read the report to Sam and they quickly checked it out and headed to the park to meet Dean and Charlie. 

They found Dean and Charlie on the same bench and hurried over. "So," Y/n said, sitting on the bench beside Charlie. "Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run accident." 

"The car was described as a black Toyota Camry." Sam read off the notes he and Y/n scribbled down. "But nobody got the plates, or saw the driver." 

Charlies face went pale. "Oh my God." 

"What?" Dean and Y/n asked at the same time. 

"Jill drove that car." She said urgently.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna'a house." Dean told her. 

Charlie called and asked if Donna and her sister wanted to come over for a visit while Sam, Dean and Y/n broke in to her house to inspect the back of the bathroom mirror with the black light. They silently crept up the steps, carrying their bags along with the black light. Sam closed all the windows and curtains while Dean and Y/n set sheets over the bathroom blinds. Y/n slowly took the mirror off the wall and laid it out on the floor. Sam ripped off the back and hovered the light over the middle of it. 

Another handprint showed up and another name was written on the mirror with a shaky finger. "Linda Shoemaker." Sam read. 

Back downstairs Donna had arrived home and demanded why the hunters were in her house. They explained they needed something for work from in her dads toolbox. Then they started to ask her questions about Linda Shoemaker. 

"Why are you asking me all this?" Demanded Donna in an angry tone. 

"Look, we're sorry - but its important." Sam told her. 

"Yeah. Linda's my mom, ok? And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and thats it." She said angrily, mad that they were asking things about her mom when she wasn't even sure what happened. "I think you should leave." She said. 

"Donna, listen - " 

"Get out of my house!" She yelled and stomped up the stairs to her room. 

Charlie put it together in a moment. "Oh my God. You dont think her dad could've killed her mom?" 

"Maybe." Sam said. 

"I think that I should stick around." She said, crossing her arms. 

"All right, well just - whatever you do dont . . . " Y/n warned.

"Believe me, I wont say it."

 

They drove back to the motel where Dean had rented a printer and was busy on Sam's laptop, his eyes never leaving the screen. Y/n paced back and forth across the room, waiting for the sear she's set up to be complete. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You'er doing a nation wide search?" Sam asked. 

"Yep. Y/n helped me set it up, we got the NCIC,the FBI database, and tons of other shit." Dean said, his eyes not leaving the screen. 

"At this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Y/n said, leaning on the back of Dean's chair.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam told them. 

"I'm telling you theres nothing local." Dean snapped. "And we've checked. Unless you got a better idea."

"The way Mary is choosing her victims, it seems like theres a pattern." Sam said. 

"I was thinking the same thing." Y/n sighed. 

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run - " 

"Both had secrets where people died." Dean finished. 

"Right, yeah I mean there is a lot of folklore about mirrors, that they reveal their lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul." Y/n said quickly. 

"Which is why its bad luck to break them." Sam added. 

"Right, right." Dean trailed off, thinking. "So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it." 

"Weather you were the one that summoned her or not." Y/n concluded. 

Not a moment later the pictures Dean had been looking for printed off. "Take a look at this." He said. Sam gently pulled the black and white photo of a girl on her stomach with a pool of blood coming from her head. Y/n pulled out another photo of a bloody handprint on the mirror and three letters written in shaky writing. 

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam said, passing the photo back to Y.n so she could take a look. 

"Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean read off the old police report. 

"Does it say who took her case?" Y/n asked, setting the photos down on the desk. 

"Yeah, hey - its only a five hour drive from here, we can be there by midnight and then leave the next morning after we see the guy." Dean suggested. Sam shrugged and Y/n threw up her hands. 

"Lets go!"

They quickly threw some things they might need and headed out to the impala, Y/n stretched out in the front seat while Sam tucked himself in the back with the three duffle bags. Dean cranked the music and stepped on the gas, determined to get there in four hours. Soon after it was getting to dark to read (and Dean, for some unknown reason, felt like it was wrong to drive with the back lights on) so Y/n rolled up her window and closed her eyes.

They arrived and checked into the smallest motel with crappy carpets and lights that flickered off every four minutes. The hot water didnt work in the shower but it worked in the sink so they made the best of it. The air conditioning was also slowly quitting on them and Dean kept kicking the blankets off and then complaining he was too cold and throwing them back over him and Y/n. Long story short, this is what Y/n was whispering to herself the whole night 'Its for the job, we are saving people. Its for the job. Its for the job.' To try and keep whatever bit of sanity she had left. 

The next morning Sam woke them up early to grab a bagel and quickly get the fuck out of this room,even though they'd seen worse it still wasn't pleasant. They got dressed and headed to the mans place on fifth street, the cop that took the unsolved murder case of Mary Worthington. 

He let them in a began to tell the tale. "I was on the job for thirty five years, detective for most of it.Now, everybody packs in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder . . . that one still gets me." 

"What exactly happened?" Dean inquired. 

"You kids said you were reporters?" The ex detective asked with a raised brow.

"We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress." Sam told him, reading some notes Dean and Y/n wrote down. 

"And we know that the night of March twenty ninth, someone broke in to her apartment and murdered her. Cut out her eyes with a knife." Y/n said as casually as she could. 

The old cop got a weary and wise look in his eyes, it was the look of bringing up a subject that hadn't been brought up in a while, and things can still hurt after so much time. "Thats right." He said slowly. 

"See, sir, when we ask you what happened,we want to knw what you think what happened." Dean told him, hope and sincerity in his green eyes. How could you say no to that?

"Ok," The man sigh and moved slowly to the other side of his desk and pulled out a file, blowing the dust away, he coughed and cleared his throat. "Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." 

Sam, Y/n and Dean smirked to each other happy for a small dose of luck. 

"Now," The man continued, he pulled out a photo like the one Dean and Y/n printed off. "See that there, 'T-R-E'?" He pointed at the bloody letters. 

"Yeah." Said Dean and Y/n n synch. 

"Well I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." The cop looked up at the hunters, looking for signs of disbelief, but they listened to every detail. 

"You know who it was?" Sam asked. 

"Not for sure." He replied, searching though the stack of paper. "But there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Sampson." The photo showed a tallish man with black glasses and a fake looking smile, almost too wide. "And I think he cut her up good." 

"Now, why would he do something like that?" Asked Y/n. 

"Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing. She called him by his initial, 'T'." Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell 'T's wife about their affair." 

"Yeah, but how do you know it was this guy Sampson that killed her?" Asked Dean. 

"Its hard to say. But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional." 

Y/n grimaced and Dean pursed his lips. "But you could never prove it." 

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous." 

"Is he still alive?" Asked Y/n. 

The man sighed and shoved the stack pf papers back in the box. "Nope." Then a small pause. "If you ask me, I think Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose that guys secret. But she never could." 

"Wheres she buried?" Asked Sam. 

"She wasn't. She was cremated." 

Dean tried hard to not roll his eyes in annoyance. "What about that mirror, its not locked up in an evidence warehouse or something?" 

"No, it was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." 

This time both Y/n and Dean rolled their eyes. Sam shook his head. "Do you have the names of her family, by any chance?" 

 

Back in the car Sam and Y/n the list of numbers the cop gave them. "Oh, ok Mr. Worthington. Thank you for your time." Y/n said as she hung up. "Prick." Dean smirked at her use of words. 

"Ah, thats too bad, I would have paid a lot to that mirror." Sam was saying from the back seat. "All right, ok, bye." 

"So?" Dean asked.

"So that was Mary's brother." Y/n sighed. "The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it a week ago to a store called 'Antique Estates'. A store in Toledo." 

"So where ever the mirror goes, Mary goes?" Dean asked. 

"Her spirit is definitely tied up with it somehow." Sam said. 

"Isnt there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Asked Dean. 

"Yeah, there is . . . I think its when someone dies in a house the spirit somehow gets stuck or trapped? Sam - you probably know." Y/n turned to look at Sam. 

"It was if someone died in the house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." He said with a smirk at Y/n. 

"So, Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit?" Dean suggested. 

"Yeah, but how could she move through like a million different mirrors?" Y/n asked. 

"I dont have a fuckin clue. But if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." Dean answered simply, a true Winchester, always ready to smash or kill something. 

"Yeah, I dont know, maybe." Sam said from the back seat. Right before Y/n was going to say something Sam's phone ran shrilly, He flipped it open and answered. "Hello? Charlie?" Sam spoke to her for a minute or so then calmed her down and promised they were on their way. 

"What is it?" Asked Y/n as Dean hit the gas. 

"Charlie. She's seeing Bloody Mary." 

 

They brought her to the motel room, she rocked back and forth, heaving sobs and hiding her eyes in her sweater sleeves. Sam, Dean and Y/n stripped the beds of their sheets and covered up everything that might have some sort of reflection. Y/n slowly walked over to the teenage girl and rubbed her shoulder softly. She watched Sam lay the mirrors on the bed, face down and then nod to her and Dean. It was ok for Charlie to look now. 

"Hey, hey its ok." She soothed in a hushed voice. "You can open your eyes now. Its ok." 

She whimpered and leant on Y/n's shoulder, her eyes still squeezed shut and hidden, Y/n held her close and Sam sat on the bed. "Hey, we got everything covered, you can open your eyes now." 

She slowly pulled her hands away and looked around, blinking tears away. "Now listen," Sam continued. "You're gonna stay right here on this bed. And you're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, ok?" 

"As long as you do that, she can't get you, ok?" Y/n added. 

"But I cant keep that up forever." She sat up slowly from Yn's shoulder. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" 

"No. No, not anytime soon." Sam promised. 

Dean came and sat down on the bed beside Y/n. "All right, Charlie, we need to know what happened." 

"We were in the bathroom." She hugged her knees to her chest. "Donna said it" 

"Thats not what I'm talking about." 

Charlie looked at Y/n with glassy eyes and a fear ridden, pale face. She nodded slightly and tried to calm her down. 

"Something happened, didn't it?" Dean asked gently. "In your life, a secret . . . where someone got hurt?" Dean exchanged glances with Y/n and bit his lip. "Can you tell us about it?" 

Charlie's bottom lip trembled and she sucked in a breath. "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kinda scared me to, you know? And . . . one night in his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset and said he needed me and he loved me. And he said . . . 'Charlie if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And do you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just . . . I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." And she burst into sobs and pressed her face into her knees, rocking back and forth to try and relieve the pain. 

 

It was later now, and Y/n and the boys where in the impala headed to break into the antique shop and smash the mirrors. It was pitch black out and rain was pouring down. 

"You know," Dean said after a moment. "Her boyfriend killing himself, thats not really Charlie's fault." 

"You know as well as we do, these spirits dont exactly see shades of grey, Dean." Sam sighed. "Charlie had a secret, someone died. Thats good enough for Mary." 

"I guess." Y/n sighed also.

"You know I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam spoke up. 

"Why?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean, she moves around from mirror to mirror. So who's to say that she's not gonna just keep hiding in them forever? So maybe . . . we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam told them. 

"How do you know thats gonna work, Sams?" Asked Y/n. 

"I dont'," He answered softly, "I'm not for sure." 

"Well, whos gonna summon her?" Demanded Dean. 

"I will." Sam said. "She'll come after me." 

"Sam, dont - " 

"All right, you know what, thats fuckin it." Dean said, pulling over the car and throwing it in park. He turned to face Sam fully. "This is about Jessica, isn't it?" Sam didnt answer. "You think that your dirty little secret, that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night, its gonna kill you." 

"Sam, listen to us, if wasnt your fault." Promised Y/n.

"Yeah, if you want to blame something, blame the fucking thing that killed her. Or hell why dont you take a swing at me? I mean, I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." Dean demanded. 

Y/n's heart sank, she also was to blame. She was the one that convinced Dean to pick up Sam and start this journey. She set a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, I take the blame too, I made Dean drive to get you. I'm so fuckin sorr-" 

"I dont blame you, either of you." Sam said softly. But for some reason that only made Y/n feel worse.

"Well you shouldnt blame yourself." She said. "Because there is nothing you could've done." 

"I could have warned her." 

"About what?" Asked Dean loudly. "You didnt know it was gonna happen!And, besides, all of this isn't a secret. I mean, I know about it. And so does Y/n. Its not gonna work with Mary anyway." 

"No, you dont." Sam said with a blank face. 

"We dont what?" Asked Y/n.

"You guys dont know all about it." Sam said. "I havent told you everything." 

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded in a softer tone. Y/n's heart skipped a beat, of course, why would anything be simple. Her heart ached for Sam and what he was going through. She hated everything. 

"Well if wouldnt really be a secret it I told you, would it?" Sam said with a hint of the smallest grin. 

Dean looked at Y/n who looked just as unimpressed as he felt. "No. I dont like it, Its not gonna happen, forget it." He told his brother. 

"Sam, please." 

"Guys, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many people are gonna die after that? Now, we're doing this." 

Dean glared at his brother and Y/n scoffed, muttering things like 'I'm out, call me when you aren't suicidal.'

"You've got to let me do this." Sam pleaded calmly. 

Dean didnt say anything but started up the car and drove into town. 

 

It didnt take them much time to find the small antiques store. They climbed out of the car with their crow bars for smashing the mirrors and a few other weapons they might need. Y/n was shivering slightly, Sam was hell bent on doing this himself, much to Dean and Y/n's disapproval. 

Sam bent down and picked the lock while Dean and Y/n turned their backs and kept an eye out for anybody that might just happen to walk past. They were lucky so far. A few seconds later they heard a loud and pleasant click, and they were in. 

Dean carefully closed the door without a sound and together the three hunters crept quietly through the dark shop. Literally hundreds of mirrors it seemed to have, lined up on the walls, stacked on the floor, they were everywhere. 

"Well, thats just great." Dean whispered with his lips pursed. 

Y/n passed out flashlights and they clicked them on, starting to search for Mary's mirror. 

"Y/n can you be a doll and pass me the picture of her mirror?" Asked Dean with a sweet smile. 

Y/n rolled her eyes and tugged it from her leather jacket, showing it under the light from Sam's flashlight. The mirror they were looking for is tall, with a gold, vintage looking trim with swirling roses on the corners. 

"All right, lets start looking." 

The hunters slowly split up and searched along the walls for Mary's mirror. They strode down a small hallway, not seeing a motion detector go off and send a message to the police. Sam and Y/n went one way, and Dean ducked into a smaller room that held what seemed like a million handheld mirrors and small toys and collectibles, long separated from their homes. 

Sam and Y/n found a hall way that was lined with mirrors and for some reason tall dummys, dressed in old fashioned clothes and clutched beady purses in their cold, un-breaking hands. Y/n's flashlight lit up the face of one right in front of her and she jumped back into Sam, almost tripping over his feet. 

"You all right?" He chucked. 

"Yeah, m'fine. Dude, look," Y/n pointed her flashlight at a mirror that had shiny new gold lining. 

"Nah, thats not it. It had roses, remember?" 

"Right."

Dean yelled from across the room. "Maybe they've already sold it?" 

Sam turned his flashlight around the room and stopped when he landed on the one. Y/n directed her beam of light and she saw the roses. "I dont think so." She said. It was the mirror. The one Mary was murdered in front of. 

Sam was clenching his jaw and a small sheet of sweat was visible on his forehead, he was getting nervous. Y/n sighed. 

"Sam, you dont have to - " 

"Y/n, I do." 

Dean came striding over, he held up the picture of the mirror and Mary. "Thats it," He sucked in a breath. "You sure about this?" Sam didnt answer but passed his flashlight to Y/n, who took it with raised eyebrows. She cant believe Sam is doing this. 

He slowly walked up to the mirror, which was tall enough to capture his reflection from top to bottom. Dean and Y/n exchanged glances and stood, still visible in the mirror, but a little ways back. 

Sam slowly exhaled. 

And spoke. 

"Bloody Mary. B-bloody Mary." He looked at Y/n and Dean, who offered him looks of identical 'I dont know what the fuck is going to happen' looks. He readied his crow bar, tense and ready to break the mirror. "Bloody Mary." 

Nothing happened for a full thirty seconds. Then the sound of car tires squealing to a stop made the hunters grow wide eyed and stay stark still. Lights flashed and someone was using their brights to try and look into the antique shop. "I'll go check that out, you stay there." Dean told them before dropping the flashlight and rushing away. "Be careful." He turned back around to offer one last piece of advice. "Smash anything that moves!" 

Y/n sucked in a shaky breath and held her crow bar tightly, her knuckles turning white under the pressure. Sam was probably in the same state. 

They stayed still and didnt speak, the only sounds were their breathing and hearts beating wildly in their chests. A slow whooshing sound rushed past Sam and Y/n, making them turn slightly to the left, looking for something, anything that moved. Y/n directed her gaze back to the mirror. 

"Sams." She whispered. Bloody Mary was standing behind him, her head bent at an awkward angle, dark hair matted to her face with sticky, blood. Sam noticed and before he could get a swing at it, she vanished to another mirror. 

It was right beside Y/n, she clenched her teeth and swung the crow bar as hard as she could, creating a shower of glass and one hell of a noise. 

She appeared again, this time in front of Sam, taking small steps towards him inside the mirror. He smashed the glass and she was gone. "Come on," He urged, talking to her mirror. "Come into this one." Y/n came and stood a bit behind Sam, watching, waiting. 

It was only a second later when she realized it was happening. Sam's reflection stood a little bit straighter and its face went blank.

"Sam . . . " Y/n warned quietly. 

The reflection tilted Sam's head to catch the light, a trail of blood was coming from Sam's hazel eyes, it dripped from its chin and stared into real Sam's eyes, anger and hate ridden within them. It payed no attention to Y/n. 

Real Sam dropped his crow bar, his face went pale and the veins stood out, a violent purple colour. His eyes started to bleed. Y/n gasped and dropped her crow bar also, clapping a hand to her mouth. 

"Its your fault." The reflection sneered and real Sam slowly clutched his chest, pain ridden on his face. Y/n rushed forward to help hold him up. "You killed her." 

"Sams, please dont -" She cried, clutching onto him for dear life. But it was like he couldnt hear her. He was staring at his bloody, cold reflection. 

"You killed Jessica." 

Real Sam was collapsing now, Y/n slid to the floor with Sam and held to him tightly. He was breathing heavily and blood drained from his eyes, dripping from his chin. 

"You never told her the truth, who you really were." The reflection snarled. Sam clutched his middle and sank deeper into Y/n, he clenched his teeth in pain. Y/n sobbed and tried to wipe the blood from his cheek, but it only flowed more steadily. 

"But its more than that, isnt it?" The reflection continued, an evil smirk on his face. Y/n couldn't even look at it, its wasnt her Sam. Not the Sam she knew. She gasped in breathes and held onto Sam, holding him up. 

"Please . . . " 

"Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning." 

Sam choked and blood dribbled from his mouth. Y/n panicked and tried to lunge for her crow bar, anything she could pick up and smash the mirror, but Mary took care of that, sending the crow bars across the room to slid under a tall dresser, and Y/n wasn't leaving Sam. 

"You'd been having those nightmares for days before she died." The reflection finally revealed, but Y/n didnt have anytime to think, Sam was in too much pain to talk and Y/n was helpless, stuck in one place with Sam, unable to reach anything. "Days, Sam. Days. Didnt you?" The reflection yelled in Sam's deep yelling voice, making Y/n jump and hold onto real Sam's shoulders. 

"Sam, Sam - listen - its ok -" She tried to soothe, but the Sam in the mirror continued, looking down at the hunters with a sly look in his eyes, Sam's eyes. 

"You were so desperate to be normal, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her to die alone?" 

"STOP!" Screamed Y/n. 

"You dreamt it would happen!" The reflection yelled, right at that moment, Sam pushed himself away from Y/n and tried to scream something back. But Dean was there. 

Dean ran and smashed the mirror to pieces. Glass flew towards Y/n and Sam but Y/n covered her and the younger Winchester's faces, preventing their eyes getting stabbed out by glass. 

Dean fell to his knees beside the younger hunters. He frantically looked and felt over Sam and Y/n, checking to make sure they were alright. Y/n was fine, a little emotionally destroyed but fine, she had blood on her hands and soaking into her shoulder from Sam but that was it. Sam, though, seemed almost unconscious "Sammy, Sammy?" Dean said, holding his brother up. Y/n ran a hand through her hair and tried to hold back sobs. Sam wasnt answering. 

"Sams . . . please," 

Sam peaked open a blood filled eye. "Its Sam." He sounded annoyed and tired.

"God, you ok?" Dean asked, rubbing away some of the blood. "Are you ok?" He looked at Y/n, who was still on the floor, shaking and tear tracks down her face. She cleared her throat. "I'll be good in a minute." 

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Sam managed. 

Y/n stood and brushed the shards of fallen glass from her hands and jeans. "Come on, lets go." 

Together Y/n and Dean helped Sam up and put his arms around their shoulders, he was a little lopsided due to Y/n and Dean's height difference but that was the least of their worries. They made it about ten feet when they heard the sound of someone (or something) tumble from a small height. The three hunters turned back to look. 

It was Bloody Mary. 

She had came from the smashed mirror frame and landed in the pile of glass, dragging her hands and feet through it with raspy, uneven breaths. With one try she was standing fully straight, her dark hair still matted to her face, blocking the view of her eyeless face. 

She began to walk like a zombie towards them, feet dragging and arms outstretched. Y/n felt a blinding pain from behind her eyes and gasped. Suddenly her eyes felt like they were filling up with a warm, sticky fluid and soon overflowed, dripping red down her cheek. Sam and Dean were going through the same thing. The three hunters sank to their knees in pain. All Y/n could from was the tops of her eyes, the bottom rim was red and warm, pain burned through her body from her head down to her stomach, clenching and unclenching like her insides were twisted and in knots. 

Sam was on his back, twisting in agony. Y/n was propped against the wall beside Dean, uttering small whimpers of pain and fear. Bloody Mary was getting close. 

Dean suddenly got an idea, grunting, he turned and grabbed a small mirror and held it up. Bloody Mary loomed over them, snarling and readying her blood crusted nails. Then she stopped, catching her reflection. She gasped, her bloody eyes went wide and her hair was swept back. 

'You killed them! All those people! You. Killed. Them!" Her reflection roared. Bloody Mary gasped and shrieked, she knew he time was coming. She tried to turn, escape her bloody fate she'd given to so many people. But she was caught, with a shrill scream of uttermost horror, she melted then shattered into a ring of glass, smashing into the ground. With a heavy grunt Dean threw the mirror at the broken Mary, ending her for good. 

As soon as the last piece of glass was dropped. The pain stopped, Y/n's eyes cleared and her stomach unknotted. She sighed with relief and looked at Dean, bewilderment in their eyes. Dean leant over to her, his thumb gently hovering over her cheek, fingers trailed over her jawline. "You got something -"

"No shit, Sherlock." 

"Shaddap." He smiled and gently, slowly wiped the blood away. She almost leaned into his gentle touch, almost. 

Dean smiled and shook his head. He turned to Sam, checking to see if he was ok. Sam was sitting up and breathing normally, so that was good. 

"Guys, this has to be, like, six hundred years worth of bad luck." Dean groaned, a smile audible in his tone.

Sam and Y/n just sighed. 

 

After they grabbed their stuff and got the hell outta there before the police showed up, they drove to see Charlie at the motel. When Dean went in to get her, Sam turned to face Y/n, who was taking up the whole back row, sleeping, and using Dean's sweater for a pillow. 

Sam shook her shoulder. "Y/n," 

"Sam, like, ten more hours?" Y/n wined, sitting up and yawning. "Oh, we're here."

"Yeah. Dean is inside getting Charlie." Sam told her, a serious look on his face. "Speaking of Dean," 

"Yeah?" Asked Y/n, pulling her messy hair into a pony tail.

'Well," Sam hesitated, worried. "What do you remember when Mary - my reflection - attacked me?" 

"Um, the whole thing, Sam." Y/n said quietly, remembering what she'd heard. 

"Can you not mention what you heard with Mary? Please?" He gave her the puppy eyes. "I just, Dean - he wont - I just - " 

"Its fine, all right? I wont say a word, its your secret, not mine." Y/n promised. 

Sam opened his mouth to thank her but Dean was coming with Charlie. She was fine, it took a minute of convincing her to open her eyes, that its safe now. She agreed to let Dean take her home, the car ride was full of questions with probably not very good answers.

"So this is really over?" She asked one more time when they pulled up to her house.

"Yeah its over." Dean told her. 

"Thank you." She said. Dean smiled slightly and Y/n grinned shyly. They both said their goodbyes and Charlie got out f the impala. 

She was about five feet away when Sam, who had been quiet the whole car ride, spoke up. "Charlie," She turned back. "Your boyfriends death, you really should try to forgive yourself." Sam told her. Y/n knew he was also giving himself advice, about Jessica's death, Y/n still didnt know what to say or think about that.

"No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Sam finished. 

Charlie smiled and nodded, making her way back into her home. 

Dean smacked his brother on the shoulder. "Thats good advice." He said, like he'd also put together something. Sam just smirked and Dean stepped on the gas. 

 

About halfway out of town, Dean turned down the music, pulling Y/n from her book and catching Sam's attention. "Hey, Sam?" He said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret was." 

Y/n's heart skipped a beat and she bent her head down to read more, though she could't focus on the words. She was a good, hell, even great liar, but to Dean Winchester, her best friend, this was gonna be hard. 

Sam didnt answer for a moment and Y/n prayed he'd tell the truth. "Look . . . you're my brother. And I'd die for you. But theres somethings I need to keep to myself." He said. 

"Y/n, would you tell me?" Dean asked in an annoyed voice. 

Her eyes found Dean's green ones in the rearview mirror. "Dean . . ." She sighed. "Your my best friend. And I'd die for you. But theres somethings Sam needs to keep to himself." She couldnt help but smirk slightly. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitches." 

"Jerk." 

"Jag." 

 

[OK. SO. I am so sorry this took so long, I was SUPER busy and (yay me) I caught a cold a day or so ago and so I've been a whiney bitch and refused to write BUT I DID IT! YAY! I really hope y'all liked this chapter, it was fun and creepy to write. Seriously tho i hate this episode

Also, pleeeaaasee tell me if there is any mistakes with my god awful grammar and spelling ;-) 

See you next episode!

~ L


	6. Skin

[yea fam, episode 6!! Sorry for the long wait!!]

 

Y/n was standing in the middle of a dark room, mirrors surrounding her. They seemed to be whispering, laughing at her. She shivered and folded her arms across her chest. She saw her reflection in every corner of the room. How did she get here? Where are the boys?

"Dean?" She called softly in a whisper the size of a yell. "Sam?" 

"Y/n," A soft, caring voice like melted caramel, it wrapped around the cool air, warming her body up. She knew that voice. Y/n froze.

"Mum?"

"What have you done?" Y/n's mother whispered.

Y/n searched the wide, glass room for the form of her mother. She was nowhere to be found. She slid her hand over the cool mirror, feeling, searching for her mother. Where was she? Why could she hear her voice? 

"Mum - "

"You killed me! You killed all of them!" Her mother boomed. 

Y/n started to sobbed and choked out heaving breaths. Tears tracked down her face. What did her mother mean? The lights dimmed and the colour of the room turned neon blue, highlighting her features in her reflection. But that wasn't her reflection, it was her mother was staring right back at her. 

Y/n gasped and backed away quickly. Her mother was dressed in white, her hair loose. Her eyes were bleeding. 

"You killed me!"

The floor shook and rumbled like the room was having an earthquake on all sides, Y/n fell to the floor, sliding on her knees. 

"You killed - !"

Y/n's head bounced on the smooth car seat, making her eyes snap open. She was in no mirrored room, she was laying in the backseat of the impala, sleeping. It was a dream. Dean had driving over a small speed bump, causing her to wake from the nightmare, for once Y/n thanked Dean's reckless driving. They pulled into a gas station and Dean parked. 

"All right - " Dean began. 

Y/n pulled her cheek from the sticky leather and sat up, her chest heaving and her E/C eyes wide. Dean turned to look at her. "You awake, sleeping beauty?" 

"Only 'cause of your stupid driving." Y/n yawned, trying to forget the dream. 

"Whatever. All right, as I was saying, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, then hit Bisbee by midnight." Dean trailed off, glancing at Sam, who was absorbed into his phone, scrolling through something. " . . .Sam wear's women's underwear." 

Y/n hid a grin as Sam raised his eyebrows, not looking up from his phone. "I'm listening. I'm just busy." He said. 

"Busy doing what?" Asked Y/n, leaning on the front seat, her head peeking between Dean and Sam's. 

"Reading e-mails." 

Dean swung out of the car, a puzzled look on his face. "E-mails from who?" He slammed his door shut and walked around the car. 

"From my friends at Stanford." Sam answered.

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your collage buddies?" Dean asked, paying for the fuel. 

"Why not?" Sam quipped. 

Dean offered an open palm gesture while shrugging. "Well . . . what exactly do you tell them?" He asked, putting the fuel dispenser with a clang and walking around to Sam's window. "You know, where you've been, what you've been doing?" 

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and his girlfriend. I said I needed some time off after Jess." Sam shrugged, looking up at Dean. Y/n smacked his shoulder. 

"You dont say that about us, do you?" She glared. 

"Who cares?" Dean said, making Y/n give him a weird look. "So . . . you lie to them?" He asked Sam.

"No. I just dont tell them everything."

"Yeah, thats called lying." Y/n spoke up.

"Hey man, I get it. Telling the truth is a whole lot worse." Dean chuckled. 

"So what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?"

Dean and Y/n shrugged. "Sounds about right." She said.

"You'er serious?" Sam scoffed. 

"Look, it sucks. But in a job like this you cant get close to people." Dean informed him. 

"The less contact you have, the easier it is." Y/n shrugged, being an introvert herself, she found it a comfort. 

"You guys are kind of antisocial, you know that?" Sam chuckled. 

"Yeah. Whatever." Dean said in an easy voice. 

"Its nice, actually." Y/n said. 

It was silent for a moment, Sam continued to read and Y/n was searching for her book, it was either in her duffle bag or under the seat and she did not want to climb under there. 

"Oh my god," Sam said in awe. 

"What?" Asked Y/n and Dean at the same time. 

"This e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine," Sam clicked through the e-mial. Y/n set down her book to read over Sam's shoulder. 

"Is she hot?" Dean wondered. Sam didnt answer and Y/n rolled her eyes tried to smack him but he ducked out of the way in time. Sam gave Dean a disapproving glance before looking back at his phone. 

"I went to school with her and her brother, Zach." He told them, scrolling through the rest of the message. "She says Zach's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didnt do it . . . .but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Sam finished.

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" Dean asked. 

"I was just about to ask the same thing." 

"No, guys. I know Zach. He's no killer." Sam protested. 

Dean frowned. "Yeah, well, maybe you know Zach as much as he knows you."

"They'er in St. Luis. We'er going."

Dean chuckled. "I'm sorry about your buddy, ok? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." 

"It is our problem, they'er my friends." 

"Sams, St. Luis is four hundred miles behind us." Y/n sighed. 

Sam sighed and gave Dean the puppy eyes. Dean chuckled and glanced at Y/n, an eyebrow raised. "What do you think, Y/n?" 

Y/n hated choosing between what the boys wanted, they never seemed to agree on anything, and turned to Y/n for the tie breaker. It always ended up with one brother glaring at her and one singing praises and happily bragging like children that they gotten their way. She sighed, rubbing a hand over her tired face. Sam looked back at her, puppy eyes on full max. Damn it, Sam. 

"Sorry Dean, but I think we should check it out." She said hesitantly. 

Dean rolled his eyes and stomped to the back of the impala, taking out the fuel dispenser and slamming it back in. He went in and payed for the gas and picked up some chips and chocolate for the road. Sam smirked at Y/n. 

"Thanks," He said. 

"Don't mention it. Though, you do owe me. He's gonna be mad at me for the whole trip."

Dean swung back in the car and threw the truck in drive, he pulled haphazardly onto the non-busy road, the cars tires squealing as he sped down the stretch of road they had just gone down. "I cant believe we'er fucking doing this." He grumbled, speeding past a small sign that read 'Drive Safe, America!'

"I just want to check up on them." Sam explained. 

"Yeah, whatever. Your friend better be hot, Sammy." 

 

The car ride went ok, Dean ignored them for the better part of it. Sam slept and Y/n avoided sleep as mush as she could, keeping her nose tucked in a book throughout the entire car ride. They stopped only once along the way to get a snack (pizza) and then they hit the road again. The car radio played some Metallica and Dean was drumming on the steering wheel, rockin out to Unforgiven II (the best Metallica song ever btw). 

They arrived mid afternoon in St. Luis. Sam gave Dean directions and they made it to Rebecca's place within minutes. Sam lead the way up the stairs and rang the doorbell. 

"I still think we should have - " 

"Dean, shut up - " 

The door swung open and a women around Y/n and Sam's age with blonde hair was standing in the doorway. "Oh, my God, Sam!" She cried upon realizing it was her old friend. 

"Well, if it isnt little Becky." Sam smirked, an obvious hinting of an inside joke they shared. Dean and Y/n rolled their eyes. Collage kids. 

"You know what you can do with that 'Little Becky crap." Rebecca smiled, pulling Sam into a tight hug.

"I got your e-mail," Sam told her as she released him. 

She dug her hands in her pockets. "I didnt think you would come." She said brightly. 

Dean chose that moment to step around Y/n, extending his hand. "M'Dean - older brother." Rebecca smiled and shook his hand. "Hi," 

"Hi." 

"I'm Y/n, Dean's old friend." Y/n also offered her hand to shake. 

"It so nice to meet you, Sam was telling me about you guys." 

Sam nodded quickly, probably hoping to change the subject. "We're here to help." He told her. "Whatever we can do." 

"Come in." She offered, holding the door open wider. She lead them through the nice, open house to the cute, stylish kitchen. Y/n looked around, marvelling the space. She'd never really lived in a house while they were hunting, just mostly in the car and motels, sometimes friends places but other than that it was motels. 

"Nice place." Dean commented, probably thinking about the same thing. 

"Thanks, its my parents. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gunna stay till Zach's free." 

"Where are your folks?" Asked Sam. 

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." 

They arrived in a almost too clean kitchen, Rebecca walked to the fridge. "You guys want a beer or something?" 

"Heyyy - " Dean said, a smirk blooming on his face at the offer of free beer.

"No, thanks." Sam and Y/n spoke at the same time, the last thing they needed was drunk Dean flirting. 

"So . . . tell us what happened." Sam leant on his elbows, resting them on the counter. Dean and Y/n stayed a bit back. 

"Well, um, Zach had come home and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasnt breathing. And so he . . . called 911. . . " She took a deep breath to avoid crying, though she was already choking up. "A-and the police showed up, and . . . and they arrested him. But t-the thing is, the only way Zach could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at once." The hunters exchanged glances. Y/n thought maybe something was happening here, she continued to listen closely. "The police, they have a video. Its from the security tape across the street. And it shows Zach coming home at exactly ten thirty. Now, Emily was killed just after that. But I swear he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." She finished, breathing deeply, sincerity was laced in her soft voice. 

"You know, maybe we can see the crime scene - Zach's house." Sam suggested. 

"We could?" Asked Y/n with a pointed glance at Sam. 

"Why?" Rebecca asked, "What could you do?" 

"Well, me, not much. But," Sam looked over at Dean and Y/n who looked kinda confused. "Dean and Y/n are cops." 

Y/n sucked in a breath and smiled in a way that said 'I kill you Sam' and it turned out Dean was looking at Sam with the same bright 'murder' smile. 

"Detectives, actually." Dean covered smoothly. 

"Really? Where?" 

Y/n searched for a random place quickly. "Uh, Bisbee Arizona." She said quickly with a sideways apologetic shrug in Dean direction. 

"But we're off duty, now." Dean said. 

Rebecca smiled softly. "I dont know. You guys - its so nice to offer, but I just dont know." 

"Beck, look. I know Zach didnt do this." Sam told her. " Now, we have to find a way and prove that he's innocent." 

"Ok," Becca agreed after a moments thought. "I'm going to get the keys." 

They watched her walk off. Dean came around the island of the kitchen and faced Sam. "Wow, Sammy. Your a real straight shooter with your friends." He said sarcastically about the lies Sam was telling. 

"Look, Zach and Becky need our help." 

"I just dont think this is our kind of problem, man!" Dean insisted. 

"Two places at once?" Y/n chimed in, agreeing with Sam. "We've looked into less."

Dean just sighed dramatically and shook his head at the younger hunters. 

 

They climbed into the impala and followed Rebecca in her car to her brothers house. Dean slowed the car to a stop just at thre front of the crime scene.

"Your sure this is ok?" Becky asked Dean as they got out. 

"Yeah." Dean said in a flat voice. "I am an officer of the law." 

They walked up to the small house, the door was unlocked so they ducked under the yellow tape that blocked off half the doorway and stepped carefully inside the bloody room. 

Rebecca was still outside the door, peering in at the blood splattered living room. "Beck, you want to wait outside?" Sam asked gently when Y/n elbowed him for him to look at the bloody mess. 

She shook her head and ducked under the tape. "No. I want to help." 

"Can you tell us what else the police said?" Asked Y/n, peering at a photograph of the happy couple taken a year or so ago. 

"Well . . . there was no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. And the lawyers, they'er already talking about a plea bargain." She stammered, her eyes grew wider and filled with tears at the blood streaked down the wall, it was a horror show in there, the killer must have had one hell of a time, swinging the knife around like that. She sobbed quietly, looking at the floor. 

Y/n was now at loss for words, not sure what to say to a girl who's brother is in jail for probably but not possibly killing his girlfriend while they stood in a room filled with her blood. She's never good with crying people in general, anyways. 

Sam took a step forwards, letting Y/n gratefully go back to carefully looking over the crime scene with the elder Winchester. They could hear him talking to her in soothing words. "Look Beck, if Zach didnt do this, then it means someone else did. Any idea who?" 

She shook her head no, then got a thought. "Um, there was something. About a week before, someone broke in here and stole some clothes - Zach's clothes. And the police, they dont think its anything. I mean, we'er not that far from downtown. I mean, some people get robbed." 

She trailed off and Sam nodded. Suddenly a dog barked savagely, making Y/n almost jump out of her skin. Dean came over, gently gripping her arm. 

"You ok, doll?" 

"Don't call me that, Dean. And yeah, that dog just made me jump." Y/n shrugged, pulling away from Dean's grip, her face felt warm as he smirked and pulled the curtain away from the window. Rebecca walked over to look out the window with Dean and Y/n, they watched the snarling dog howl at the window with his hackles raised. 

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." Rebecca sighed. 

"What happened?" Wondered Y/n.

"He just changed." 

"Do you remember when he changed?" Inquired Dean.

"I guess around the time of the murder." Rebecca shrugged. Sam, Dean an Y/n continued to search the house then half an hour later they decided to go. They'd found nothing except a lot of broken things and a lot of blood. They left quickly and went back to Rebecca's parents house. Sam and Rebecca went to the kitchen for some snacks and Y/n and Dean took up the couch, relaxing for a moment. 

"Could you imagine living in a place like this?" Y/n sighed, fluffing up a throw pillow that said 'Live Love Laugh' or some other classic quote on it

"Yeah, probably. Not that it'll never happen." Dean shrugged, kicking his feet up on the glass coffee table.

"Yeah. Its good to dream, though." 

"Speaking of dreams, are you having any nightmares lately?" Dean asked.

Y/n tensed. Was he hearing her at night? Did he notice her slightly panicking in the car earlier that day? She sighed. "Uh, why do you ask?" 

"Nothing its just you seem worn out a bit." He shrugged. "And I heard you talking in your sleep." He added quickly. 

"Oh. Yeah, um, I dont know - maybe? I haven't really been sleeping well since the Bloody Mary thing." 

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked. That was weird, normally Dean never asked if she wanted to talk about anything. 'No chick flick moments' was his go to line when the water works turned on or someone was feeling off. It almost wasnt really like him to be bothered by anyones else's feelings. He took after John that way, she guessed. 

"Oh, um." Y/n bit her lip, thinking of if she should tell him her dead mother was attacking her in a room full of mirrors most nights. "No. I'm fine." 

"Well, I cant believe I'm saying this, but you can tell me anything, Y/n." 

"Well, thanks, Dean. Same for you." Y/n smiled at her hands in her lap. 

"Yeah no problem." It was kind of an awkward silence for a moment, both the hunters thinking of one another. The silence was suffering. After a minute or two, Y/n smacked her hands down on her thighs. "Well, I'm going to see what your brothers doing." She stood quickly and Dean followed her.

"Five bucks says he and Becky are making out in the kitchen." 

"Oh, you'er on."

Dean and Y/n found Sam (alone) in the small kitchen looking a a photo of him, Zach and Becky in their first year, all smiling and happy. Y/n walked up and looked at the picture with Sam, her hands dug in her pockets. "So," she began, realizing the three of them were alone ( Dean owed her five bucks!) "The neighbor's dog went psycho."

"Yeah right around the time the dudes girlfriend got murdered." Dean told Sam. 

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam shrugged.

"Maybe Fido saw something." Dean suggested. 

A hint of a grin appeared on Sam's face. "So you think this is our kind of problem." 

"No. Probably not." Dean scoffed. "But we should look at the security tapes just to be sure." 

"Yeah just so we'er, like, a hundred percent sure." Y/n teased. 

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Sam smirked. And Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Rebecca. "So the tape - the security footage? Think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it?" Dean asked her. 

"We just dont have that kind of jurisdiction." Y/n explained. 

"I've already got it." She smiled hesitantly. "I didnt want to say something in front of the cops." She glance apologetically at Y/n and Dean. Dean chuckled and she got the message that it was ok. 

"We'll let it slide this time." Y/n grinned. 

"I, um, stole it from the lawyers desk when she wasnt looking. I just had to see for myself." She shrugged and went to her desk and pulled out the tape. She lead them back into the nice living room with a big T.V and turned it on. She skipped it till the time at the edge of the screen said twenty four oh four and pressed play on the remote. "There he is." She pointed at a man walking across the street. 

"Thats twenty two oh four." Dean said. "Just after ten, you said she was killed after ten thirty?" Dean asked. 

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tapes authentic." 

"So it wasnt tampered with?" Y/n asked. 

"No, not at all." She sighed. 

Sam stared at the screen for a moment before turning to his friend. "Hey, Beck, can we have those beers now?" He asked. 

"Oh, sure." Rebecca stood quickly. 

"Hey, uh, maybe some sandwiches too?" Sam chuckled. 

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" Rebecca asked with an airy laugh and walked away to the kitchen.

Dean watched her walk away. "I wish." He said with a smile.

"What is it, Sam?" Asked Y/n. 

"Check this out." Sam pointed the remote at the T.V. Dean and Y/n got closer to see one of the smaller of the four squares filled with the tapes footage. Sam slowed an image of Zach walking past and he looked directly at the camera, only on thing was off. His eyes glowed a creepy bright white. 

"Maybe its just a camera flare?" 

"Thats not like any camera flares I've ever seen." Sam sighed

"A lot of cultures believe that a photograph can capture a glimpse of the soul." Y/n recalled from what her mum told her all those years ago.

"Right." 

"Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing." Sam pointed out. "Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zach's - something that looks like him, but isnt him." 

"Like a doppelganger." 

"That would sure explain how he was in two places at once." Y/n said.

"I didnt know what you guys liked to I made PB and J, tuna and banana and peanut butter." Rebecca came back in with a tray loaded with sandwiches and a case of beers tucked under her arm. She passed them around and they all ate together and talked about old collage stories, and parties they'd snuck into and so on. 

It was after midnight and Dean had his arm around Y/n's shoulders as she rested her head on his very comfortable shoulder, feeling utterly relaxed at the moment under Dean's arm with a blanket in her lap and a beer in hand. She watched Sam and Rebecca share and talk about life at collage and its ups and downs. Dean sipped his beer with a smile on his face, he was also feeling pretty content, listening to Y/n's soft breathing and watching her smile every now and then. 

Then, finally they decided to get a motel room for the night. "You can just stay here." Rebecca shrugged. "We have plenty of room." 

"No, its all right. We dont want to be a bother." Sam smiled. 

"Thanks for the beer and food." Y/n said as she pulled herself from the soft couch and Dean's warm body, it was so warm and perfect she wanted to cuddle up and sleep forever, but alas, life. 

"No problem. Have a good night."

They said they'er goodbyes and goodnights then headed to the impala. Dean turned on the heat and pulled slowly away, heading to the closest motel. They stopped in a cute plays called 'Doll's Motel' (Dean said it was just perfect for Y/n, who disagreed only because she hated the nickname he gave her). They found a room and threw down their bags on the uncomfortable looking chairs and got ready for bed, not many words were spoken as the three of them were slightly buzzed and just wanted some sleep. Y/n brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up into a messy top knot, deciding to brush out the tangles in the morning. She pulled on a long tank top and kept her woman's boxers on to sleep in. 

Dean and Sam were already changed and sat on the edge of their beds, talking in hushed voices. But they quieted as Y/n entered the room. "You good?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, just so ready for bed." 

"There's a small couch here if you want me to crash on it." Dean offered. 

Y/n didnt know what to say for a moment. She had always teasingly said it was annoying to share a bed with Dean most of the time now that Sam was fully with them, and had been for a while now. Y/n felt it was fine, that she was fine with it and Dean was fine with it also. She shrugged. "Um, if you want - I dont care." 

"Well I'll let you have your own bed for tonight. After all its so annoying when I steal the covers." Dean smirked. 

"And kick off the blankets, wrap them around only you, hug me to death and - I could go on and on." Y/n smirked back teasingly, though she didnt really want him to go, but what could she say? 

"Yeah, yeah. Well, tonight you'll have covers." 

"Yay."

She threw Dean the top blanket and two pillows to sleep with. This kinda felt weird, but it would be nice to be able to spread out all over the bed. She mentally shrugged and pulled back the covers and slid into the warm sheets. She could hear a rustle of the blankets and she knew Dean was making up his bed. She kinda felt bad for him, and almost wanted to call him back. 'No strings attached' rang through her mind and she stopped thinking about it. 

"Night, boys." 

"G'night, Y/n." Sam sighed and rolled over in his bed to click off the small lamp.

"Night, doll." Y/n could hear the smile in Dean's voice. 

Y/n flopped back and closed her eyes. She thought about todays events and what Dean had said 'you can tell me anything' played over in her head. She shook her head to get the thoughts out quickly. As she stared at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep, she was already falling into another nightmare, this time her sister was with her mother, Y/n's blue highlighted reflection split into two forms. One, her sister with her clawed throat and two, her mothers drained face and bleeding eyes, screaming in hoarse and raspy voices. 

They screamed at her until Y/n woke up, panting and sweat soaked. She gulped in the cool air and galced at the clock, two am it read in the blinking red lights. The lights went blurry and Y/n realized she was crying, tears tracked down her face and she slowly wiped them on the sheets bunched in her fist. She sniffed and glanced at Sam, who was a deep sleeper. He hadn't moved. Dean, however, was very much awake and had startled when she cried out just before she woke up.

"Y/n?" A throaty voice whispered through the darkness. 

"Dean! I'm so sorry, I -" Y/n whispered, worried she'd woke him. 

"S'fine." Dean sat up on the uncomfortable couch. "You ok?" 

"Not really." Y/n replied shakily. Then, she held her breath, she shouldnt ask this, she shouldnt - screw it. "Dean?" 

"Yeah?"

"C-can you - can you sleep with me?" Y/n felt stupid as soon as she said it. But Dean didnt say a word and gratefully picked up his pillow and walked over the carpet to the queen bed Y/n was in the middle of. He could see her also grateful face as he pulled back the warm covers. 

"Thanks. I, um - I find it easier if your here. I dont know why but - " 

"Yeah I do to." Dean agreed, punching his pillow to get a better position. Y/n tensed up again but tried to hide it. 

"Um, all right. You dont have to worry about sleeping on one of those shitty couches again." 

"Thank God. Ok, Y/n. Get some sleep." Dean sighed, relaxing into the bed. Y/n pulled the covers up to her chin and lay on her back, her elbow under he head comfortably. She could feel Dean beside her and was almost to shy to cuddle up to him after what had happened, did he always wake up when she had a nightmare?

"Thanks, Dean." 

Dean responded by pulling her close and holding her, wrapping her in warmth and comfort. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. This was much better. 

 

The next morning Sam woke Dean and Y/n up at an ungodly hour with coffee in his hands as a peace offering. It took them some time to get ready but they were out the motel door before five. Sam told them to drive straight back to the crime scene. Dean pulled up to the front of the house. 

"No, go down the alley." Sam told him. 

"Why?"

"Just do it." 

Dean glared at Sam and pulled the car around to drive over the bumpy and pot holed road to the alley. He stopped at Zach's house. Dean turned to look in the back seat, Y/n had fallen back asleep, her head resting on the back of the seat, coffee still in her hands. Dean chuckled and swung out of the car and opened the back door to wake Y/n up. 

"Hey, doll. We'er here." He gently pulled her still warm cup from her grip. 

"What?" 

"You fell asleep, you weirdo." 

Y/n grumbled and muttered as she slowly climbed out of the car, blinking in the bright sunlight. She really wasnt a morning person. "Tell me, Sam. Why are we here at five thirty in the morning? And where is my coffee?" 

Dean handed it to her as Sam turned back to face them. "I realized something." Sam said. "The video tape shows the killer going in but not coming out."

"So he came out the back door?" Y/n asked, sipping her drink and leaning on the car. 

"Right, so there should be a trail to follow." Sam said, "A trail the police would never pursue." He started walking towards the house, searching for clues. 

"Cause they think the killer never left." Dean said, leaning on the back of the impala with Y/n. 

"They caught your friend Zach inside." Y/n remembered. 

"I still dont know what we'er doing here." Dean sulked.

"At five freaken thirty, Jesus." Y/n complained right back. 

They sipped their drinks, communicated through equally dramatic sighs and watched Sam look around the houses, dumpsters and the messy street. After a few moments, Sam stopped near a power pole. He bent closer to look then stood up, looking at Y/n and Dean. "Blood." He told them. "Someone went this way." 

"Maybe the trail ends, I dont see anything from here." Dean said. 

A loud screaming siren came from down the ally, an ambulance went speeding past. The hunters exchanged looks and Sam quickly came over. "We should follow that, see what happened." 

"It was probably a car crash, Sam." Dean groaned. 

"Lets just check it out, ok?" 

Dean finished his drink and tossed it in a dumpster that stood by. "Whatever." 

Y/n climbed in shot gun and Dean raced after the speeding ambulance, following it to a house where police were taping it off, there was no car crash here. The hunters walked quickly to join the crowd of people trying to see what was happening. Dean turned to one of the neighbors. 

"What happened?" He asked her. 

"He tried to kill his wife." She answered. "Tied her up and beat her."

"Really?" Y/n asked, aghast.

She nodded. "I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." She shook her head sadly. They watched the man get handcuffed and pushed into a cop car. 

"Thats terrible." Y/n said as the sirens wailed and they took the man to the station. 

The mass of curious people soon cleared as did the cops, fire department and ambulance. Sam and Y/n went to look around back while Dean checked the front. 

"I dont get how - whatever is doing this - is, well, doing this. Like, is it what Dean said, a doppelganger?" Y/n said in a confused tone, checking in some blue recycle bins. 

"I dont know, Y/n."

"This is so weird." She sighed. 

"Hey," Dean said, walking over to them. "Remember when I said this wasnt our kind of problem?"

"Yeah," Answered Sam and Y/n.

"Definitely our kind of problem." Dean told them. 

"How'd you find out?" Asked Y/n. 

"I just talked to the patrol man who was first on the scene. He heard this guys Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." 

"So he was in two places at once." Sam said.

"Exactly. And then he sees himself in the house. Police think he's a nutjob" 

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in the same way." Sam pondered on the idea. 

"Could be the same thing doing it too." Dean said.

"Shapeshifter?" Y/n suggested. Dean shrugged. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?" 

"Every culture in the wold has shapeshifter lore - legends of a creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean told them. 

"Skinwalkers. Werewolves." Sam ticked off monsters on his fingers. 

"We got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we have a shapeshifter problem." Y/n said, shrugging. It sounded legit, someone who can transform into anyone, that would explain why Zach's girlfriend let 'Zach' in. 

"Let me ask you guys this, in any of the shapeshifter lore - can any of them fly?" Sam asked, walking back to the other side of the house, looking up. 

"No?" Y/n said, following him.

"Not that I know of." Dean added. 

"When Y/n and I were looking around I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out of the back of this building, headed off this way." 

"Just like your friends house." Dean said, looking where Sam pointed. 

"Yeah. And like at Zahc's house. The trail suddenly ends. Whatever it is, it just disappeared." 

Dean frowned for a moment, thinking. Then he looked at Sam and Y/n. "Well, theres one way to go. Down." 

They all looked down at the sewer grate that was, for some reason, letting smoke rise through the metal. 

"Oh, fuck no." Y/n said flatly.

 

They ended up waiting for the place to clear before pulling up the grate and squeezing down there, Dean and Sam did Rock, Paper, Scissors and Dean ended up going down the grimy ladder first. "If you die down there," Y/n whispered. "I get your car." 

"Shut up, its just a sewer." Dean snapped back. He jumped off the ladder and turned around to look over the place, the dark tunnel when two ways. Sam climbed down next followed by Y/n. 

"I bet this runs right by Zach's house, too." Sam said, his voice echoing slightly.

"The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Y/n whispered, not wanting her voive to echo creepily like Sam's did. They quickly followed Dean through the tunnels. 

"I think your right." Dean said, pointing his light at the ground. "Look at this." He kneeled down to look closer at whatever was on the sewer floor. 

It seemed to be a slick and slimy glob of skin. Red, pink and specked with blood. It looked like it was cut from someones back and then melted. "Ohh . . . " Y/n squatted down. 

"Is this from its victims?" Sam wondered. Dean pulled out a knife and used to flat side to scoop up the melted skin, making Y/n cover her mouth to avoid making a grossed out noise. 

"You know I just had a sick thought." Dean said, eying the long string of slime hanging from his knife. "What if when the shifter changes shape, it sheds?" 

"That is sick." Sam said with a grimace. 

"I cant even look at it anymore, ugh." Y/n stood and wiped her hands on her jeans. 

"Yeah, lets get outta here." Dean snapped his knife and the slime make a sickly wet sound as it hit the rest of the pile. 

"You know," Dean said when they got back to the impala, he pulled open the trunk and was searching though its contents. "One thing I learned from Dad - no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." 

"Silver." Y/n blurted out. "My mum told me that also." She said shyly. 

"Exactly." Dean said with a grin. He pulled out a small leather case filled with homemade silver bullets he and Y/n made the year before. 

Sams phone rang and he picked up quickly. "This is Sam." He answered. 

"Where are you?" Asked Rebecca on the other line. 

"We'er near Zach's. Just checking things out." Sam told her. 

"No, Sam. Just stop. I really dont need your help anymore." She snapped. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I told the lawyers we went to the crime scene." 

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked in a surprised tone. 

Back at the car Y/n watched Sam on the phone, he looked almost angry. "I wonder whats happened." Y/n said to Dean, who was attempting to slightly organize things in the mess of hunting gear. 

"If your wondering just go over there and evesdrop." Dean shrugged, tossing empty salt bags out. 

Y/n rolled her eyes and walked over to Sam, who was leaned on the impala, a pissed look on his face. 

Back on the phone Rebeca almost sounded smug as she spoke. "I told the police we had a cops with us. And they checked it out, and they told me there are no detectives Dean Winchester and Y/n Y/LN." She went from smug to annoyed very quickly. 

"Beck - " Sam sighed. 

"I dont understand, why would you lie to me about something like that?" She asked. 

"We were trying to help." Sam sighed. 

"Who was trying to help?" Asked Y/n, Sam held up a finger to shush her. 

Oh, trying to help? Do you realize this was a sealed crime scene?This could have just ruined Zach's case." 

"Beck, I'm sorry but - " 

"Sam, why are you sorry -?"

"No. Goodbye, Sam." Rebecca snapped and hung up her phone. Sam also hung up with a pissed off face. Dean came over and somehow knew exactly what had happened. 

"I hate to say it, but thats exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends. . ." 

"Dean . . . " Y/n began. 

"No, Y/n he needs to hear this. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked." 

"What Dean is saying its just - it'd be easier if - " Y/n began but Sam spoke over her. 

"Easier if I was more like you guys?" 

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people." Dean said with a small smile. "But I'll tell you one thing - this whole gig . . . it ain't without perks." He held out a gun filled with silver bullets to Sam, who took it with a sigh and a grin. Dean handed Y/n her favourite gun and together they made their way back down to the sewers. Y/n thankfully remembered flashlights. 

They walked down the narrow, wet halls, sweeping their flashlights over the walls and ceiling, looking for clues. It was very creepy down there, smoke and steam drifted through the long corridors and weird clangs and bangs came from somewhere. Y/n shivered slightly and kept close to Dean who was leading the way. 

The tunnel seemed to be getting smaller the further they went. And wetter, too. Water dripped down from the ceiling and ran in a little stream across where the hunters where walking, two small ledges rose higher than the water so no one had to get their feet wet, but it was a very large gap they had to cross. Sam, of course, had no problem, as did Dean. They simple stepped across while Y/n, being much shorter than the Winchesters, almost fell as she jumped across, thankfully Sam yanked her to safety. "Woah - ! Thanks, Sams." Y/n sighed, straightening her jacket. 

"No problem - look out!" 

"What?" Y/n jumped away from the wall, scared something was going to jump out at her. But Sam only had found another pile of the melted skin, Y/n was close to brushing against it. "Jesus, Sam! Dont do that!" She whisper yelled as Dean chuckled. 

"Sorry. I think we are getting close to its lair." Sam said, taking the lead with his gun ready. Y/n held up her gun with steady hands and followed Sam past the slime down the wet corridor. 

"Oh, no kidding." 

"Damn, looks like it lived here for a while." Dean shone his light at another pile of slime and old, bloody clothes. 

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Y/n whispered, she swung her light to look at Dean, but someone was behind him, the shifter - with white eyes and a snarl on its face. 

"DEAN!" She screamed, but he turned to late, the shifter quickly hit Dean in the jaw, knocking him to the wall. Y/n and Sam pushed past him and fired a few shots at its retreating form, but it nimbly ducked under them and took off. 

Dean pulled himself up with a grunt, holding his shoulder where he hit it. "Get the son of a bitch!" He said, holding his shoulder tightly. Sam and Y/n raced after it, ducking under pipes and jumping over the small river, Dean hurried as fast as he could while holding his throbbing shoulder. They chased it for what felt like hours, not bothering to try shooting it as it was so far ahead. They climbed up a ladder and pulled themselves back up into the world of fresh air, Sam helped Y/n up, panting as he looked around the park for the shifter. 

Dean appeared a moment later, breathing heavily as he climbed out of the grate. "All right, lets split up." Sam said, stowing his gun. Y/n and Dean did the same. 

"All right, we'll meet around the other side." Y/n said breathlessly. Dean took off down one ally wile Sam hit the streets, walking slowly to check out every person, making sure they werent the shifter. Y/n took the last ally, she pulled out her gun and held it down with both hands, quickly rushing though the crowed place, scanning the faces of everyone. They steered clear of her thought, seeing she possessed a gun and a mean look on her face. She couldnt find the shifter. 

Y/n jogged around the corner and ran smack into something solid. She gasped and quickly tried to throw a punch but someone grabbed her wrist tightly. "Hey - !" She yelped, dropping her gun. 

"Relax, babygirl. Its me." Dean cooed and grinned, dropping her wrist and scooping up her gun for her. 

"Babygirl? Really, dumbass? The fuck is with that nickname?" She glared at Dean and snatched her gun back. "Find anything?" 

"No, you?" 

"Does it look like it? Look, there's Sam." She pointed at Sam's back and the two hunters rushed up to him. He was facing the road with his hands in his pockets. 

"Hey, find anything?" Dean called, his arms spread in question. 

"No. He's gone." 

"All right. Lets go back to the car." Dean said. Sam and Y/n agreed and started to cross the street, Dean followed them after he waited for a car to pass, but, not noticed by Sam or Y/n, the reflection of the lights showed Dean's eyes as milk white with small, black pupils. 

 

As the hunters walked back through the streets Y/n asked, "You think he found another way underground?" 

"Probably." Dean answered shortly. "You got the keys?" He asked Sam. 

Sam reached in his pocket to grab the keys. "Hey, didnt dad once face a shifter in San Antonio?" Sam asked. 

"That was Austin. And it turned out not to be a shifter. It was a thought-form. A psychic projection. Remember?" Dean answered. Sam grinned, ignoring Y/n's alarmed look. Something was up.

"Oh right. Here you go." He tossed Dean the keys and as Dean unlocked the trunk, Sam pulled Y/n away by her elbow. 

"Thats not Dean," He whispered.

"I know." 

"Follow my lead."

Dean (or whoever it was) was looking in the trunk of guns with a smile on his (its) face. 

"DONT MOVE!" Sam yelled, holding up his gun. Y/n did the same, tense and ready to shoot. 

"What have you done with him?" She demanded. 

"Guys, chill. Its me, all right?" Dean raised his hands. 

"No, I dont think so. Where's my brother?" Sam demanded.

"Tell us!" 

"Your about to shoot him. Sam, Y/n, calm down." Dean sounded alarmed. 

"You caught those keys with your left." Sam said, not backing down. "Your shoulder was hurt."

"Yeah, its better. What do you want me to do, cry?"

"Your not Dean." Y/n said and Dean turned to her, she tried not to look into his eyes. She knew it wasnt Dean. She knew it. She knew it. She - 

"Why dont you pull the trigger then, hmm?" Dean said, his arms spread wide open. "Because your not sure. Y/n, you know me." 

"Dont." Sam warned, seeing Y/n's face. 

In one quick move Dean (the shifter) pulled out a crow bar and hit Sam over the head so fast Y/n didnt even have time to scream. Sam dropped right to the ground, out cold and bleeding from a gash in his head. Y/n yelled and tried to aim and shoot but the shifter slammed the crow bar on her wrist, making her drop the gun in pain and grabbed her by the throat, he pressed her up against the car, squeezing hard. She gasped for air, her fingernails digging into Deans - the shifters - fist. She struggled and flailed, but its grip was too hard. 

She choked and gasped for air, tears squeezing from her eyes in pain. Her heart was pounding, and her eyes were spotting out, she was going to pass out. "N-no -!" She managed, kicking at the shifter, she got a few hard kicks in but the shifter didnt seem to notice. It was terrible to see, to feel Dean hurting her. She tried to sob but no sound came out. 

"Oh, your a tough one, aren't ya?" Dean's voice cooed. "So sweet." He pressed harder to her air pipe, cutting off complete air to her lungs. She kicked out one more time before her eyes rolled back and she went limp in the shifters arms, knocked out cold. The shifter dropped her next to Sam, a cruel smirk on his face. 

 

Y/n snapped her head up, gasping for air. Her throat hurt like a mother fucker and her breathing was off and shaky. She felt a scratchy hard something on her throat to add to the pain of being choked out cold and realized it was a rope around her neck, holding her in place. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared, she saw she was in the shifters lair, tied to a pipe. She tried to hold in her raspy coughs but her throat hurt to much, there will probably be bruises and swelling. 

"Y-y/n?" A whisper sounded through the wet room. 

"Sam? Sam - oh God - " Y/n whispered, trying to get free of the ropes. Sam tried to say something but the sight of the shifter appear as Dean silenced him. Y/n's heart pounded, she'd never felt so afraid of any monster. All she could see was Dean's cruel smirk as he held her throat. Shifter Dean held some rope in his arms, probably from trying them up. He sauntered over and peered in Sam's face before backhanding him, adding another mark to him. 

Sam grunted in pain and Y/n tried to yell something but her voice cut out. The shifter turned Dean's green eyes to her, a sly smile playing on his lips. He left Sam and walked over to where Y/n sat, tied up and helpless. He hooked his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at Dean's face. "There you go." The shifter said in Dean's voice. "I was worried I'd killed you for a second!" 

"Fuck you." Y/n spat. 

"Where is he?" Demanded Sam. "Where's Dean?" 

"I wouldnt worry about him." The shifter said, still holding onto Y/n. "I'd worry about you." He flicked his eyes over to Y/n's angry tear filled ones. 

"Where is he?" Y/n snapped, jerking her chin from his grasp, hurting her neck in the process. 

"You dont really want to know, babygirl." He let go of Y/n and stood between her and Sam, looking over them though Dean's eyes. Y/n tried so hard to know that this was not Dean, Dean is her best friend and the only person who's been there for her. But seeing the shifter terrified her, and what scared her more, she was terrified of Dean. "I swear," The shifter continued. "The more I learn about you and your family . . . I thought I came from a bad background." 

"What do you mean, learn?" Sam asked. 

The shifter was at a table now, looking a sharp knives. He held one then looked over at Sam and Y/n. Suddenly he winced and held his hands to his head, like ehe was in pain. Then it clicked. Learning. The shifter could learn about the body he was copying. Memories and thoughts and such. The shifter squeezed his eyes shut then stopped, like the lesson was over. He looked over at Sam. 

"He has issues with you." He snarled. "You got to go to collage. He had to stay home. I mean I had to stay home - with dad. You dont think I had dreams of my own? But dad needed me, where the fuck were you?" 

"Where is my brother?" 

"I'm your brother." The shifter bent close to Sam, their faces inches apart. "See, deep down. I'm just jealous. You got friends, you could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak, and Y/n is too. I'll get to you in a minute, sweetheart." He winked at Y/n. "And sooner or later everybody's gonna leave me, even my best friend, Y/n. The cute girl who shows up, shit talking and bad ass. Its hard to stop thinking about her . . . the things he wants to - I want to do to you . . . But soon you'll leave." Shifter Dean snarled, his cold voice making goosebumps run over her skin.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Sam.

"You left. Hell, I did everything dad asked me too. And he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothing just poof! All I had was Y/n, but I really am starting to think she'll leave us. And I'll get left with your sorry ass." 

Y/ns heart sank at Deans - no, the shifters words. She cant believe what this monster was saying. She cant. Its not real . . . but it sounded so real. And Dean's voice was so filled with pain. Y/n knew she would never leave the boys unless she had too, but she would never leave them on purpose. They were her family. She loved them. 

"But still, this life, its not without its perks." He chuckled. "I meet the nicest people! Like little Becky. You know, Dean would fuck her if he had the chance, no offence Y/n. Its just Dean. Lets see what happens." The shifter quirked his eyebrows and threw a bag over Sam's head. He grabbed another and stalked over to Y/n. "Such a shame to cover a pretty face." He tutted. 

"F-fuck you!" Y/n snarled, angry tears tracking down her face. Shifter Dean only smirked at her and threw the bag over her head. 

 

After a few minutes, Y/n made sure the shifter was gone, she used her mouth to bite the bag and yank it down off her head, then shook her head quickly and within a moment she was breathing non stuffy air again. She looked over and saw Sam had already gotten his bag off and was grunting, pushing at the ropes.

"Sam . . . that was horrible." She whimpered. 

"I know, did he hurt you?" 

"More emotionally than physically. I cant break these ropes, Sam." Y/n strained against the rope.

A rustle of something made Y/n stay still. Then Dean's voice. "That better be you, Y/n. Not that freak of nature." 

Y/n's face broke into a smile. "Yeah, Dean its us." She called. 

"He went to Rebecca's." Sam said, pushing on the ropes. 

"Looking like you." Y/n gasped, trying to jerk her arm from the bonds. 

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." Dean sassed. 

"Yeah, thats the thing." Sam panted as he tried to rub the rope off on the pipe behind him. "He didnt just look like you, he was you."

"Or he was becoming you." Y/n said, wearing out the rope. Y/n heard a snap and she heard Dean get up quickly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he untangled himself. 

"I dont know. It was like he was downloading your, um, thoughts and memories." Y/n said, remembering what he said about her.

"You mean like the Vulcan mind-meld?" Dean asked, fully out of the ropes. He rushed over to the table and picked up a knife, he grabbed one and made his way to Y/n.

"Yeah, something like that." Sam said, so close to breaking free.

Dean knelt down and looked over her, she had tear and grime tracked onto her face, her throat was blue and purple, finger marks stood out against the colours. His finger traced the bruises over her neck. "Did he do this?" He asked gently. Y/n nodded slightly, kinda scared to look at Dean properly. "I'll kill 'em." 

"Not if I get to him first." Y/n smirked as Dean cut her free. He held her waist and helped her up. Before Dean could get to Sam, Y/n wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, hugging him close. He stiffened for a second them embraced her back, burring his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry." Dean mumbled.

"For what, Dean?" 

"For what ever that fucker said to you." 

"Oh, um - dont worry. I was nothing, really. I mean, he just hurt me, thats all." Y/n sighed and tried to stop shaking as Dean slowly let go of her to help Sam. Dean bent down to cut Sam free, his thoughts on what Y/n said. 

"I mean, maybe thats why he didnt kill us?" Said Sam.

Dean sighed. "Maybe he needs to keep us alive - a psychic connection."

Dean cut Sam's ropes and helped him up. Y/n ducked under the pipes and stood close to the Winchesters. 

"Come on, we better go. He's probably already at Rebecca's." Y/n urged. 

"Right, lets go." Dean agreed. Together the hunters made their way through the dark, wet tunnels. The lair was so deep underground it took them ten minutes to find a ladder leading to the outside world. While Sam climbed up the steep ladder and worked on kicking out the small door that was there, Dean gently pulled Y/n back. 

"Y/n, are you sure you'er all right?" He asked, the worry in his eyes and voice were unmissable. 

"Yeah, yeah - no, I'm fine. Dean, really - " 

"What did he say to you and Sam?"

"Nothing much. He didnt have much to say, other than he hates us and wishes we never knew each other and stuff - " 

"You know thats not true, right?" 

"Dean, of course! Stop worrying. It'll take more than a few mean words to take me down, jerk." 

"Whatever, nerd." Dean shook his head with that proud smile of his. 

They heard a loud clang and saw that Sam was climbing out of the tunnel. Dean let Y/n climb up first and then followed quickly. "Ok," Sam said as soon as they were all breathing fresh air again. ""We gotta find a phone and call the police." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You'er gonna put an APB out on me." Dean said frantically. 

"Sorry." Sam said with a grimace. 

"C'mon guys, its this way." Y/n said, brushing past them and breaking into a jog, the boys quickly followed her down the dark ally. They ran for a few minutes till they came to a small store with a T.V displayed in the window, showing a news report from that evening - 

"An anonymous tip led police to home in the central West End, where a S.W.A.T. team discovered a local woman bound a gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty four to thirty years old was discovered hiding in the home. Shots were fired. Police are saying the man fled the scene on foot." The news report displayed a drawn photo of Dean. 

"Man," He complained. "Thats not even a good picture." 

"Its good enough." Sam said, looking around. 

"He may be armed. And is considered extremely dangerous." The reporter continued. Anyone who recognizes this man . . . " 

"Damn." Dean said as he followed Sam and Y/n, he was very disappointed about how they police and news were making him out to be. The hunters turned down an alley but could still hear the news telling them about how if anyone was to see this man, tell the police and such. 

"Well we know it was an attempted murder. At least we know she's alive." Said Y/n. 

"I didnt kill her!" 

"We know." 

"I'll check with Rebecca in the morning." Sam said. "To see if she's all right." 

"First I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap outta him." Dean said. 

"I thought I called this one." Y/n murmured. 

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets." Sam told them in annoyance. 

"Sam, the guys walking around with my face. Ok, its a little personal. I want to find him." Dean insisted. 

"Ok, where do we look?" Wondered Y/n. 

"Maybe the sewers?" 

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns. We need more." Sam reminded him. 

"What about the car?" 

Dean's eyes widened. "I bet he drove it over to Rebecca's."

"Yeah the news said he fled on foot I bet he left it there." Y/n guessed. 

"Oh, the thought of him driving me car." Dean seethed. 

"Aw, come on." 

"Its killing me." Dean groaned. 

"Let it go." 

The hunters walked for a while then jogged, they decided to not take a bus or anything so no one could recognize Dean. So they jogged through the night, occasionally stopping for a quick breather. Sam lead the way to her house and they turned a corner and caught sight of baby. 

"Ah, there she is." Dean sighed. "Finally, something went right tonight." 

Dean seemed to have perfect timing. A siren wailed and a police car pulled in front of them. "Ohh, fuck." Dean sighed. 

The hunters quickly turned to run back the way they came, but two more cop cars lined up and they realized they were trapped. Sam lightly shoved Dean and Y/n to the fence that was high enough to climb over. "You guys go. I'll hold them off." Sam told them. 

"Sam, they'll catch you." Y/n said urgently. 

"They cant hold me. Just go, keep out of sight." Sam told them, keeping an eye on the cop cars. "Meet me at Rebecca's!"

Y/n and Dean quickly turned and climbed over the wooden fence, pausing at the top. "And stay away from the sewers, I mean it!" Sam yelled. Dean and Y/n nodded and dropped over the other side, breaking into a run to the parked impala. While the cops were busy with Sam, Dean and Y/n jumped in and drove for what seemed like hours. 

"Where are we gonna go?" Y/n panted. 

"Somewhere far for the night, I wont risk going back to the motel room. We'll just spend the night in here. I'll find somewhere." Dean told her, speeding down an alley way. 

"All right. Man, I hope Sam's ok." 

"He should be fine. The cops cant do nothing with him." Dean promised. 

They cranked the tunes and drove to the complete opposite side of town, parking in a full lot so it'd be harder to spot. Dean killed the lights and turned the engine off. "I'll take the back seat." Y/n said as she climbed over to stretch out in the back. It was well over midnight and Y/n had had a rough night. Her head hurt and her throat felt like it was burnt. 

"Sounds good. Can you pass me my jacket?" Dean asked, pointing to his leather jacket laying beside Y/n. She handed it to him and he balled it up and used it as a makeshift pillow. Y/n pulled off her stretchy flannel and tucked her leather jacket under her head but used the soft material as a small blanket. 

"Night, Dean." She sighed. 

"Night Y/n." 

After a few minutes of almost awkward silence, Y/n rolled over and tried to get as comfortable as she could, pressing her face to the leather seat and tightening the grip she had on her flannel, sleep slowly came and Y/n was cursed with another night of seemingly endless dreams of her dead mother and sister.

The next morning Dean woke Y/n up to get ready to find the shifter. Y/n slowy sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

"Dean, Sam said we shouldnt." She yawned. 

"You know me," Dean smiled. "I just cant wait." 

Y/n pulled on her jacket, annoyed at Dean for trying to be so reckless. She followed him out of the car and round the back to the truck. "Dean, no. We cant." She grabbed his arm that was holding a gun. 

"Y/n, I'm going to take this thing down weather Sam likes it or not." He jerked his arm from her grasp. 

"But - " 

"You can either come with me or wait for Sammy here." Dean snapped. 

Y/n scoffed and crossed her arms, tied between telling Dean to shove it and they'er staying here and just saying screw it I'm in. But if she and Dean were together, they could get this done, easy peasy. She sighed, knowing Sam will be pissed, but what can you do? Y/n grabbed another gun and started loading it with the new silver bullets. 

"Thats my girl." Dean smirked, making Y/n roll her eyes and elbow him. Dean closed the trunk and walked to the nearest sewer entrance, he kicked open the grate and shined his flashlight down here. 

"Ladies first." Y/n said to Dean with a small smile playing on her lips. 

"Shove it," Dean grinned and started to descend into darkness. Y/n soon followed, tucking her gun in the waist band of her jeans and shimmying down the damp and cold ladder. 

The walked noiselessly through the tunnels, lights shining and runs raised. Soon they came to the lair of the shifter. Y/n almost stepped in a pile of the skin and kicked it off her boots with a grossed out grimace. 

Dean lead the way through the candle lit room until he came upon a quivering thing on the floor. It was another person tied up with a bag on its head. Dean slowly pulled it off and there was Becca. 

"Rebecca? How?" Y/n gasped. 

"What happened?" Dean asked as he bent down to untie her. 

"I was walking hime, and - and everything went white." Rebecca sobbed. "Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I dont even know - how is this possible?" 

"Its ok, its ok." Dean soothed her. 

Y/n bent down also. "Here, we gotta go. Can you walk?" 

Rebecca nodded quickly and brushed her matted hair from her eyes. She stood shakily up with Dean and Y/n's help. 

"Dean, we gotta hurry. Sam went to see her." Y/n said quickly as they walked out, supporting Rebecca. Then Dean did something Y/n thought he'd never do, he dug in his pocket and pulled out the impala keys. He threw them to her and she caught them, a confused look on her face. 

"Go ahead of us, run, get the car and meet at the place we'er Sam kicked out the door. Remember? Drive fast -" Dean instructed. Y/n nodded with an excited noise and took off running through the tunnels. "But not too fast!" Dean yelled after her. 

"Ok!" Y/n called back, stuffing her gun away as she jogged. She found the ladder and scrambled up it and clampered through the man hole up and into the bright sunlight. She jogged to the impala where she and Dean had left it and climbed into the drivers seat. She shoved the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. "Oh, fuck yeah." Y/n whispered as she threw it in reverse and backed out of the lot. She quickly remembered where she was to meet Dean and Rebecca and stepped on the gas. 

She drove as fast as she could without getting a speeding ticket and arrived a few minutes at the gate. Dean and Rebeca climbed out and Y/n turned off the car to get out and help Becky into the back seat. 

"Thanks, Y/n." Dean grabbed the keys back. 

"Thank you," Y/n grinned. "Now, quickly. We have to get to Rebecca's house." Y/n jumped into the passengers side and Dean swung into the drivers. He started up the car and pinned it to Rebeca's house where Sam and the shifter was. 

It was an intense few minutes. They tried to avoid all major roads where there'd be lots of cars, and more people to see Dean so he took another route that only added a few minutes. They arrived at Rebecca's place and raced to the front door, only to find it was open, they heard a loud crash and they knew Sam and the shifter were there. 

"You got your gun?" Asked Dean.

"Right here." Y/n pulled it from under her jacket. Dean readied his also and together, with Rebecca at their heels they burst into the house and rushed to the living room. It was a strange sight. Dean was standing beside Y/n while another Dean was trying to choke Sam out. 

"Hey!" Dean yelled, making the shifter turn to face the two hunters. He slowly looked up with Dean;s green eyes and stared at them. Y/n looked down at Sam and saw that he was ok, he was breathing at least so so far ok. 

The shifter took a step back and in the same second, in synch, Y/n and Dean both aimed and fired their silver bullets straight into the shifters heart. Y/n shot him twice while Dean got three in, just to make sure he was really dead. The shifter flew back and hit the wall from the force of five bullets hitting him and slid down the wall, leaving a red streak as he fell to the floor, dead. 

Sam groaned and tried to sit up, blood was running from him cut lip and he had already bruises forming on his cheeks and jaw. Y/n dropped her hand and rushed to kneel by Sam and help him up. "Sam, you all right-?" Y/n asked as she laid his head in her lap, pressing her sleeve to his cheek to soak up the blood flow. "You know what," She frowned, getting a closer look at Sam's wounds. "Dont answer that question." Sam managed a small smile and looked over at Dean, who was checking out the dead version of him with wide eyes, he pulled the necklace from the shifters neck and shoved it in his pocket with a glare. 

They all got cleaned up and slightly organized, Y/n and Dean helped Sam and Becky clean their wounds and before long Dean said they should hit the road, this job was done. Sam and Rebecca stayed back a bit to talk while Y/n and Dean took some beer from the fridge and gathered up their guns, knives and brought it back to the impala. While Y/n was putting things away in the trunk, Dean pulled out a map and was searching over it. 

A door opened and Sam and Becky appeared, still talking. "So this is what you, your brother and Y/n do? You hunt down these kind of things?" Becky asked. 

"Yeah," Sam chuckled. "Pretty much." 

"I can't believe it. And I saw it with my own eyes. . . and I mean, does everybody at school - nobody knows you do this?" She asked. 

"No." Sam sighed after a moment. 

"Did Jessica know?"

"No, she didnt."

"It must be lonely." Rebecca sighed. 

"How the fuck does she think its lonely?" Y/n wondered by the car where she and Dean were evesdropping, again.

"I got no clue." Dean replied. 

"Oh, no, no - its all right." Sam said, "Its not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? They'er my family." Sam shrugged. 

"You know, Zach and me - everybody at school really misses you." Rebecca pulled Sam into a hug. 

"Yeah, me too." Sam replied quietly, knowing Dean and Y/n could hear them. 

Rebecca released him. "Well, will you call me sometime?"

"It might not be for a little while." Sam told her. 

Rebecca only smiled and waved to Dean and Y/n, who tired to suddenly look busy by studying the map Dean was holding. They waved back and Sam sighed, walking over to the impala. 

"So, what about your friend Zach?" Y/n asked. 

"The cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guys lair, Zach's clothing stained with her blood. Now they'er thinking maybe the tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zach will be released soon." Sam shrugged, a grin ghosting his lips. 

Dean just rolled his eyes and swung into the drivers seat. Y/n and Sam raced for the front seat and Y/n won. "Y/n you cant climb over the hood of the car like that, you'll scratch the paint!" Dean scolded and she and Sam got into the car. 

"Shot gun is very important." Y/n winked at Sam in the backseat. Dean just rolled his eyes, cranked the music and drove away. 

 

A bit down the road, the music hummed in the background, Y/n read one of her books with her legs tucked under her and Sam scrolled through messages on his phone. Dean suddenly broke the silence, making Y/n look up from her book. 

"Sorry guys," Dean said. 

"About what?"

"Whats the matter?" 

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could be a joe collage, Sam. And Y/n, I wish you could do whatever you want, travel, write books, whatever." Dean said, he'd clearly been thinking about this for sometime. 

"Aw, Dean. Its ok." Y/n said softly. 

"You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never truly fit in." Sam revealed. 

"Well, thats because you'er a freak." Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam scoffed, making Y/n smile. 

"That sok, I'm a freak too. So's Dean." Y/n shrugged. "We'er right here with you all the way." 

"Yeah I know you are." Sam smiled at Y/n's words. 

"You know," Dean said. "I got to say, I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." Dean sighed dramatically. 

"Miss what?" Y/n and Sam asked with almost identical grins. 

Dean looked over at them with a small smirk. "How many chances am I going to get to see my own funeral?" 

 

 

[So sorry for the long wait!! I hope you enjoyed this episode, I sure did! Make sure you leave a comment on your way out, telling if you hated it loved it, that kinda thing! And pls tell meh if there is A N Y mistakes I'd love to see them and fix the asap, thx dolls! lol]

~ L


	7. Hookman

Ah ha ha ha. i am so sorry for the longish wait! But here is the episode, enjoy! 

 

After about a week on the road with endless rock music, Sam and Dean's bickering and Y/n breaking up the fights, it was time to find a job, a good job that could keep them busy for a while. The hunters stopped at a small cafe to scan the news paper from this week and Sam was on the phone with someone who could get in get some info on where John Winchester was, there had been no attempts to contact them, no more notes, nothing. Sam was hell bent on finding him soon.

Y/n had ordered a London Fog tea while Dean got just a regular black coffee. Sam was still on the phone when the cute waitress brought them their drinks, Dean smiled at her and thanked the blushing girl with a wink.

"Really, Dean?" Y/n sighed, pulling her drink from the tray. 

"What? I can't flirt a little?" 

Y/n sighed and shook her head, she really should stop caring about who Dean was flirting with. After all, she had agreed with herself to not fall helplessly in love with anyone, but Dean here was making it really hard not to want to jump at him and claim him as her own. She should't have anyone to rely on, she cant have anyone close to her, the pain of loosing them would be too much, she decided. She would just have to keep reminding herself that. 

"Flirt with who you want, I dont care." Y/n shrugged. She heard Sam's voice and looked over at him as he was just ending the call, he set the receiver down and stalked over to them. Dean looked up from his laptop as Sam sat down. 

"Oh, yeah, your half-calf, venti vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis." Dean said as Y/n handed Sam his fancy drink and taking a sip of her own. 

"Shut up." Sam sighed.

"So, anything?" Y/n asked Sam.

"I had them check the FBI's missing persons database. No 'John Does' fitting that description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations." Sam sounded annoyed. 

"I'm telling you, I dont think Dad wants to be found." Dean said for the millionth time. When Sam didnt answer he sent a look at Y/n, who shrugged and sipped her tea. "Check this out." Dean turned the laptop over to his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and slightly turned his head away from the screen. "Its a news item out of Plains Courier. Ankeny, Iowa."

"About a hundred miles from here, right?" Y/n asked Dean. 

"Yeah, about that."

Sam turned his head back and started to read, his curiosity taking over him. "'Mutilated body was found near the victims car,'" he read slowly, "'parked on Nine Mile Road.'" 

"Keep reading."

"'Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, who's name has been withheld, is quoted as saying 'the attacker was invisible.'" Sam finished reading the article. 

"That could be interesting." Y/n shrugged. 

"It could be nothing at all." Sam replied. "One freaked out witness who didnt see something doesnt mean its the Invisible Man." 

"But what if it was? Dad would check it out." Dean offered. Y/n could see Sam thinking as he sat, looking around the place. Finally after a few moments of silence, Sam sighed and agreed to check this one out. 

"Fine, lets go." 

Dean threw down some cash to pay for the overpriced coffee and they left the place, Sam calling shot gun as they approached the impala. Y/n and the boys slid into the car and Dean hit the gas, they only had about an hour drive so Y/n began to re-read another one of her favourite books to make the time speed up. And sooner than later they were pulling into town. It was a cute town of normal size, kids played in the parks and people walked their dogs through the busy streets. Y/n had always wanted a dog, or any pet for that matter, she smiled to herself thinking about a hunting dog and how freaken badass it would be until Dean stopped the car and her imaginary dog vanished.

They were stopped outside a busy place that looked like a big mansion filled with young people, Y/n guessed it was some sort of dorm thing for the collage kids. They got out of the impala and walked over to a young boy attending a broken down car. Sam looked around. "Why are we here?" He asked. 

"Victim lived here." Dean answered simply.

The three hunters stopped a few feet away from the car, about three boys were surrounding it, tinkering on bits and pieces of it. "Nice wheels." Dean commented. The kids looked over with confused looks. "We'er your new fraternity brothers from Ohio. We'er new it town - transfers. Looking for a place to stay." 

"What about her?" The kid nodded his head towards Y/n, who was pretty much hiding behind Sam and Dean's tall frames to avoid all frat boy contact. 

"What about her?" Dean sounded oddly cold.

"Girls dorms are down a few blocks." The kid shrugged, not noticing Dean's slight change in attitude.

"Oh, she's not staying. My girlfriends just helping us settle in for a few days." Dean lied easily, placing a hand on Y/n's hip. The boy nodded and showed them where an available room would be. The hunters thanked him and walked through the messy dorms hall, passing kids still partying, passed out and/or trying their hardest to get some sleep and study. They found room fourteen and Sam knocked on the already slightly opened door, pushing it all the way open with his knuckle.

A young, skinny guy stood in front of a mirror casually painting his shirtless self an alarmingly bright purple. Y/n's eyes went wide and she almost choked with the sudden urge to laugh, she could tell Dean was holding it in, too.

"Who are you?" The kid turned to see the three hunters crowded in the doorway. 

"We'er your new roommates." Dean said, trying to keep a straight face. They walked into the messy room and looked around. 

"Do me a favour? Get my back. Big game today." The kid held out the paintbrush for one of them to grab. Y/n backed up behind Dean who also took a small step back, clearly not interested in painting the young mans lower back. 

Dean jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Sam. "He's the artist. The things he can do with a brush . . . " Dean trailed off with a not so apologetic look at Sam. Sam clenched his jaw and slowly, much to Dean and Y/n's amusement, grabbed the bush and started to slick the purple paint over his back. 

Dean sank into a musty couch that smelled like pizza and dust while Y/n awkwardly hovered beside him, not wanting to sit anywhere. "So . . . " Dean began, opening a magazine and relaxing. "Murph, is it true?" 

"What?" Murph asked. 

"We heard one of the guys here got killed this last week." 

"Yeah," Murph said quietly. 

"What happened?" Y/n asked, watching Sam cover every bit of skin with the paint and trying to hide a small smile. This was not a time to be laughing at Sam. 

"They'er saying some psycho with a knife, maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy." 

"Rich was with somebody?" Sam asked, spreading the paint over Murph's shoulders. 

"Not just somebody - Lori Sorenson." Murph sounded dazed, like just even thinking about Lori Sorenson was just amazing. Y/n rolled her eyes, boys. 

"Who's Lori Sorenson?" Piped up Dean. "You missed a spot, right down on the back." He mumbled, and pointed it out to Sam, who sent him a death glare and dipped the brush back into the paint. 

"Lori's a freshmen. She's a local. Super hot. And get this - she's a Reverend's daughter." The kid sighed, staring off into space thinking of this so called amazing girl. Dean got that excited look in his eyes when someone mentions a hot chick. He dropped the magazine and leaned forwards.

"You woudnt happen to know which church, would you?" 

 

Sam, Dean and Y/n arrived at the church just as a memorial service for the murdered kid started. The hunters walked through the silent hall till they arrived at the sanctuary. Dean quietly opened the big double doors and crept in as the Minister began his words. Y/n followed and Sam came in last, accidentally letting the heavy oak door slam shut and make all the people turn in their pews to look at the hunters. Dean gave his brother an alarmed and an annoyed look to which Sam shot his brother a glare. 

"Guys! Shush, we are in a Church." Y/n hissed, her cheeks heating up, some of the people were still staring. 

The Minister had only halted his sermon for a moment before continuing. "Our hearts go out to the young man's family who perished, and my personal prayers of thanks, as well, go out to because I believed he died trying to protect my daughter. And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means to us as a church, as a community and as a family . . . "

He paused again as the hunters followed Y/n to some seats in the back row. Dean and Y/n looked kind of uncomfortable while Sam was fine with the whole idea of church and God and whatnot.

The minister continued, " . . . The loss of a young person in particularly tragic. Life unlived is the saddest of passings. So please, let us pray, for peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children." 

The congregation all bowed their heads for prayer. Sam glanced over at Dean and Y/n and saw they appeared to be bored and not aware that they were supposed to be praying. Sam sighed quietly and elbowed Y/n. She looked over mouthing 'what?', then her eyes widened and she elbowed Dean in turn, showing that they needed to pray. Dean rolled his eyes and bowed his head. Not praying, surely, but thinking of what happened to the kid. 

 

After church the hunters followed the mob of people out, looking for the girl Lori. They scanned the groups of adults, kids and teens. Y/ spotted two young girls who looked about her age. "Hey," She pointed. "Maybe thats her." 

"She's hot enough to be what the guys were sayin' about her." Dean shrugged. 

Sam rolled his eyes and made his way through the small crowd to the girl who was watching her friend walk away. "Excuse me, are you Lori?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Lori turned to face the hunters. 

"My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean, and thats Y/n." Sam introduced them, who nodded in greeting. 

"We just transferred here to the university." Sam told her. 

"I saw you inside." Lori smiled. 

"We dont want to bother you. We heard what what happened."

"We wanted to say how sorry we were." Y/n said.

Sam hesitated, suddenly avoiding eye contact with Y/n. "I kinda know what you're going through. I saw . . . someone get hurt once. Its something you don't forget." He said, surely thinking about Jessica.

Lori's eyes almost glazed over with tears as she probably remembered the things she had seen. She opened her mouth to speak but the minster came over. "Dad, this is Sam, Dean and Y/n. They're new students." 

"Its a pleasure to meet you, sir." Dean held out his hand, which the minister took and shook properly, an easy smile on his face. "I must say that was an inspiring sermon." 

"Yes, it was great." Y/n added, shaking his hand also.

"Thank you. Its so nice to see young people who are open to the Lords messages." He replied calmly. Y/n avoided Dean's eye contact as he said that. She knew he didn't believe in God and everything, they'd talked about it a few times. Y/n didn't know what exactly to think about the whole 'Lords message', so she put it on the long list of shit she didn't understand, (Dean being the top of that list).

It was silent for a moment then Dean started talking to the minister and lead him away, telling the man about how him and Sam and Y/n were looking for good bible study groups and such, giving Sam and Y/n some time to chat with Lori.

"So, Lori, what are the police saying?" Y/n inquired after they were out of earshot. 

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on." She paused. "I think they blame me for that." 

"What do you mean?" 

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was seeing things." 

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real." Sam promised her. 

 

After they finished talking to Lori and Dean escaped the ministers talk of worshipping days and helping out within the church, the hunters headed to the library. They scanned the shelves and told Dean what Lori had said. 

"So you guys believe her?" 

"Yeah. I do." Sam said, Y/n said nothing. 

"Yeah, I think she hot too."

"No, Dean, it looks like she was telling the truth, the look in her eyes." Y/n said, remembering Lori's face. 

"Yeah, and listen to this, she heard scratching on the roof, found the bloody body suspended over the car." Sam said.

Dean stopped in his tracks, making Y/n almost bump into him. "Bloody body suspended over the car? That sounds like - "

"The Hookman legend." Y/n said, looking at the bookshelves beside her. 

Dean turned to face her, a disbelieving look on his face. "The Hookman? Thats one of the most famous urban legends, theres no way." 

"Every Urban Legend has a source, Dean." Y/n sighed. 

"Yeah, a place where it all began." Sam added. 

"Yeah, but what about the scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?"

"Maybe the Hookman isn't a man at all, what if its some kind of spirit?" Y/n suggested.

The hunters got to librarian to take out all the old arrest records dated back as far as they go. They went to a table and waited for the girl to bring back the boxes. She arrived a moment later, setting the old box on the table, making dust fly up in Dean's face. "Here you go," she chirped. "Arrest records, going back to 1851.'" 

Dean coughed after he blew more of the dust off, "Thanks." He smiled at her. She smiled warmly back and walked away to tend the bookshelves, Dean stared at her behind for a moment before turning his attention to Sam and Y/n, who were starting to open the heavy boxes. "So, this is how you spent four good years of you life, huh?" 

"Welcome to higher education." Sam snapped back, making Dean glare at him and Y/n hid a smirk. 

The hunters looked and looked through the boxes, not exactly sure what they'd find, but kept looking the same. It was hard and boring work, sitting there and reading old cases, some of them were interesting though, creepy murders and things like that, but most of it was casual arrests, nothing to bad. After about and hour Y/n was propped up on her elbow, her cheek squished against her palm, lazily flipping through some files that felt like miles long. Dean sat hunched over in his chair, reading with his brow furrowed, paying close attention to anything related to what they were searching for. 

Y/n sighed and pulled another file towards her, reading over the date and - oh, she found something. She sat up and peeled her face from her palm, reading the file over again. "Hey, check this out." She said, bringing Sam and Dean to attention. "It says here, '1862 - a preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder.'" Dean looked over and got up to walk around the table and sit beside Y/n, reading over her shoulder. He was almost uncomfortably close, Y/n could feel his warm breath on her neck. But she continued reading. "Um, it says 'he was so angry over the red-light district in town that in one night he killed over thirteen prostitutes.'" She flipped the page quickly. "'Some of the deceased were found in their beds, sheets soaked with blood.'"

"Damn," Dean breathed, reading over her shoulder.

"And it says 'some of the bodies were hug upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning of the sins of the flesh.'" Y/n finished. Sam walked over and looked over the file himself. Dean leaned closer to Y/n and for a moment Y/n panicked but he just simply grabbed a small drawing of the preacher. 

"Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident, had it replaced with a silver hook." He said, showing Sam and Y/n the close up of the hook, a cross necklace seemed to be wrapped around the brutal weapon, making it look a lot creepier than it was. 

Sam scoffed, tapping the file with his finger. "Look where all this happened." 

Y/n looked closer. "Nine mile road."

"Same place where that frat boy was killed." Dean pieced together. He looked over at Y/n, a smirk forming on his lips. "Nice job Dr. Vankman." He teased, referencing the Ghostbusters movies main character.

"Why thank you, Miss Barett." Y/n replied, slipping in another Ghostbusters reference, making Deans smile proudly and glare at the same time.

"Ok, lets go check it out." Sam said, ushering the two hunters out of the library. 

They went and got some supper at a small diner next to the library and waited for dark. It would be easier to sneak around in the dark to get a good look at things. So they chilled in the impala, Dean was in relax mode, his eyes closed and breathing deeply. Sam and Y/n were both reading to pass the time. 

After the sun set and it was finally dark out, Y/n woke Dean and they drove to Nine Mile road. Before they left Sam and fished an old police light from the trunk and fastened it to the passengers sides mirror so they could shine the beam of yellow light around and get a better view. 

They pulled up slowly and stopped just before the no exit sign showed up in the light. Dean killed the engine and Sam shut off the light. The hunters climbed out of the car and headed in the dark to the back of the car to grab some guns. 

Dean tossed Y/n the keys and she unlocked it, popped the trunk and pulled it open to set the gun so the false floor would stay up. Dean pushed past Sam, who was keeping a look out, and rifled through the mess of hunting gear. He pulled out a rifle and handed it to Sam. "Here you go."

Sam took it and looked it over. "Its a buckshot, Dean. If this is a spirit, it won't do much good." He said, popping the gun open to check and see if it was loaded. 

"Rock salt, Sam." Y/n said, passing him a few homemade bullets packed full of the stuff. 

Sam grabbed the bullets and loaded the gun quickly. "Hmm. Salt being a spirit deterrent." 

"Yeah, it won't kill them." Y/n said, helping Dean reorganize the guns and shit in the trunk. Together they closed the trunk, Dean turned to sam. "But it will sure as hell slow them down." He said. 

"Thats pretty good." Sam said. "You guys and Dad do this?" 

"I told you, you don't have to be a collage graduate to be a genius." Dean smirked at Y/n, who rolled her eyes. 

The hunters walked down the dark, old road. The only sound was their boots crunching over the gravel and their breathing. Suddenly, Y/n stopped, she swung her arm out to smack Dean in the chest, making him stop suddenly too. Dean looked at Y/n quickly, a confused look on his face. He saw she was tilting her head slightly to listen, staring straight forwards - there was something in front of them, cracking branches as it made its way to the hunters. 

Sam held up the gun and swung it around, looking for the source of the noise. "Over there, over there." Y/n said, pointing slowly to where the footsteps approached them. Sam trained the gun where Y/n's finger pointed and waited. 

Something was walking towards them, taking slow, even steps through the trees. Branches cracked and the leaves trembled. Y/n held her breath for a moment as a figure burst from the trees. 

"Put the gun down now!" The person yelled, holding up his own. 

"Get your hands behind your heads!" It was a cop, and another one burst through the bushes right behind them. The two cops held guns in the hunters faces. Y/n rolled her eyes upon realizing it was only cops. They came closer, yelling at Sam to set the gun down. 

"Woah, woah, ok, ok!" Dean said, dropping the rope he carried. Sam set the gun down. 

"Now get on your knees, do it! Now!" The man yelled. 

Sam, Dean and Y/n slowly knelt to their knees, hands on the backs of their heads. Y/n pursed her lips and tried to keep her eyes from rolling, she was in no mood for an arrest at the moment. The gravel stung her knees and she glanced over at Dean, who was looking just the same as her, annoyed. 

"Now get on your stomachs, NOW! Do it!" 

Y/n didn't understand why exactly cops had to scream like crazy people when arresting someone, but they did. The cop yelled at them the whole time while they slowly sank to rest on their stomachs.She sighed before dropping down onto her belly, head down and hands clasped behind her head. Dean hesitated a moment before dropping down beside Y/n, saying, "He had the gun!" 

The cops ended up dragging the three of them back to the station. They were there all night while Dean talked to them on and off, 'pleading their innocence' and some other shit he could make up. Y/n relaxed on the hard bed in her temporary holding cell, her legs stretched out up on the wall and her hands folded on her stomach. She hummed closed her eyes, knowing it would be a while before Dean talked them out of it, so she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the men talking to her from across the room so she could get some sleep. 

The next morning she woke up to a loud clang and the screech of the metal door opening to let her out of her cell. She blinked her tired eyes open and sat up to see a cop with some keys in hand, and to her delight, Sam and Dean stood behind him, ready to go. "Yer free ter go." The older cop growled at her. 

Y/n hopped up and pulled on her heavy boots and leather jacket she'd been using as her pillow. She stalked past the cop with a smirk and joined Sam and Dean as they left the station, free of charge. How Dean managed to do it, she'll never know. Sam and Dean smiled at her as she pushed past some cops, headed straight for the exit. The hunters burst through the doors and as soon as they were closed behind them Dean started talking. "I saved your guys' asses! Talked the Sherif down to a fine, dudes. I'm MattLock." He sounded so proud of himself Y/n had to smile. 

"But how?" Sam asked.

"I told him you were a dumb-ass pledge and that we were hazing you." Dean smirked. 

"What about the shot gun?" Y/n laughed. 

"I told them he was hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical hell week prank." 

"And he believed you?" Sam asked in an insulted tone of voice. 

"Well, you look like a dumb-ass pledge." Dean quipped. 

They got to the impala, Y/n rushed to the front seat while Dean was standing at the drivers. Suddenly, four or five cops came running out of the building, Y/n gasped, thinking they were suddenly going to take the hunters back to jail, but the officers got in their cars, turned on the sirens and raced down the busy street, forcing cars to move to the side and make way. Y/n watched them go with a confuted look on her face. Where could they be going? 

Dean swung into the car and started up the engine. "Are we gonna follow them?" Y/n asked as she and Sam buckled in. 

"No, we're gonna go the opposite way." Dean deadpanned. "Of course we're gonna follow them!" He said, like Y/n was the dumbass. Y/n reached over and flicked his ear. "Just drive, asshat." 

 

They followed the sounds of the police cars speeding through the town, they arrived at the girls dorm, where an ambulance, fire truck and four police cars sat outside the front, along with many collage girls in small pjs. Dean slowed the impala so Sam and Y/n could get a good look at what happened. Y/n saw the girl Lori sitting in an ambulance, shaking and wrapping in a thick blanket. She and Lori made eye contact for a moment before Lori's eyes traveled to the back seat of the car, her eyes focused on Sam. Dean sped up the impala and drove around the corner to the back of the dorm house. They waited a moment before stopping the car and getting out to look around. Y/n got out of the passengers side and shut the door quietly, not wanting to attract attention. 

Dean jerked his head to the side, where a small piece of the fence was down on a small ledge in the back garden of the home. There was a way in. Sam and Dean jumped up on top of the concrete ledge easily, but Y/n being shorter, waved her hand to get Dean's attention so he could pull her up. His strong hand wrapped around hers and he helped her climb the crumbling ledge. They ducked under trees in the yard and ran to the side of the attached garage. Dean peeked around the corner, a cop car was parked, facing away from the hunters so the mans back was turned as he was talking to two sobbing girls in their pyjamas. 

They quickly snuck to the side of the house and watched for people coming their way. Y/n was looking around, confused. "Why would the Hookman come here?" She wondered. "This is a long way from Nine Mile Road." 

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime, maybe its something else." Dean whispered back. 

Just ten two girls appeared in front of them, they walked from a side door, to the cop car. Sam and Y/n jumped back to avoid being seen but Dean peered his head around to check out the two girls asses. "Dude, sorority girls." He sounded like his mouth was watering, Y/n reached over and smacked the top of his head lightly, but he ducked her blow. "You think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" Hope laced his voice.

"Jeez, you perv." Y/n shook her head at Dean. 

Sam wasn't listening though, he looked up and saw another floor where they could climb and get into the house through a window. He started climb up as Dean turned to look at him, but Sam was already half way up. Dean pursed his lips and gave his brother a boost up, Sam made it up and stealthily walked over to the window. Y/n looked the wall up and down, her being five foot two wasn't going to help her climb anything. She looked at Dean who rolled his eyes and head his hands out so she could climb up. 

"Thank you - woah -!" Y/n said yelped, falling forwards quickly and wrapping her arms around Dean's neck to hold her steady, making Dean almost trip himself as her chest was pushed right in his face. "Sorry! Sorry! Here, let me - " Y/n blushed, pushed herself up on Dean's shoulders only to yelp again and drop back into Dean's arms. 

"What the fuck is it?" Dean said, looking up at Y/n who was wincing. 

"My hair is caught on your stupid necklace!" Y/n said, balancing on Dean to reach in front of her to pull the strands of hair from the chain in the necklace. Dean sighed and dropped one of her legs so he could aid her in rescuing her hair from the amulet that hung around his neck. "Ow - Dean - stop - ow!" Y/n said, jerking her head away from his fingers. 

"Calm down, fucking Christ." Dean grumbled. "There, got it out." Dean dropped her hand and tucked his necklace under his shirt. "Ready?" 

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Sam hissed from the roof, looking down on them. It must have looking kind of weird, one of Y/n's legs was wrapped around his waist and he had a grip on her hip to stop her from moving, plus both of Y/n's arms were wrapped around him. "What the - " Sam looked slightly shocked and confused. 

Y/n blinked and then jumped back away from Dean. "My hair got caught in his amulet-thingy, so . . . " 

"Its fine. We're coming." Dean rolled his eyes, pulling Y/n closer so she could attempt to climb up him again. She made it half way then Sam grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. She got to the top and scrambled up to stand beside Sam, flat against the wall. Dean arrived only a moment later, still shaking his head at Y/n, probably trying not to think about what just happened. Together the three hunters jumped over the small wall to the balcony and looked over the edge, the police were still questioning the girls, they still had time. Sam went over and slid open the window. Sam looked around quickly before squeezing through the small window, face first. Dean shook his head and pushed Sam the rest of the way in, probably making him face plant inside one of the rooms. Dean was next, he slid through and landing on the floor beside Sam. Last but not least, Y/n fit through the window easily, but the fall was a lot further than she expected, she tumbled through and landed on Dean's lap. 

"Ouch, sorry Dean." Y/n whispered, quickly climbing out of his lap and over him to stand. 

Dean pulled himself to his feet, smirking. "No need to apologize, Y/n." 

"Shut up." 

"Make me."

"Oh, I'll m - " 

"Guys, try and be quiet, will you?" Sam interrupted with a finger to his lips.

"You be quiet." Dean snapped back in a whisper. He walked past Y/n and closed to window. Sam and Y/n walked over to the door leading incidentally to the murdered girls room. A cop was walking around, checking final notes. Y/n held up a hand to Dean's chest, making him wait before they went in. After a moment of silence, the floorboards creaked and the cop was headed down the stairs. Y/n swung open the door and it creaked slightly, but the cop was already down the stairs. 

The three hunters walked into the room. Blood soaked the bed and dripped into huge puddles on the floor. It was like the poor girl had been cut in half or something, there was so much blood. Blood was splattered onto the wall beside them, and the most creepy part was the writing on the wall. It looked like a bloody knife had carved each letter, making shivers run down Y/n's spine for a second. 

The cut marks read: 'Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Light?' 

Sam read over the bloody message. "Thats right out of the legend." He said. 

"Yeah, thats classic Hookman all right." Dean agreed.

"Its definitely a spirit." Y/n said, looking around the room. 

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before." Sam agreed. Dean walked over to the window and pulled open the blinds so he could see. 

"Hey, come here." Y/n said suddenly. Dean came over and stood beside her, looking at the wall. "Does that look familiar to you?"

There was a symbol carved with blood under the message. It was a cross, and in each corner of the cross, there was a smaller cross. Blood dripped from each mark it had made. It was the symbol on the hook the preacher had. 

This was the Hookman's symbol.

Back at the car, Sam pulled out the file on Jacob Karns he'd taken from the library. "Its the same symbol." He said, passing the drawing to Y/n so she could get a closer look. "It seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns." 

"All right, well lets find the dudes grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down." Dean said.

"'After execution Jacob Karns was laid to rest in Old North Cemetery in an unmarked grave." Sam read. 

"Great." Y/n rolled her eyes and hopped off the car. Sam and Dean followed her to the front of the car and swung in. 

"So," Sam began, "We know that the spirit it Jacob Karns, but we still don't know where he'll manifest next, or why." 

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." Dean said. 

"I was thinking the same thing." Y/n said, getting into the back seat of the impala, letting Sam take shotgun. 

 

Later that night, Sam, Dean and Y/n went looking for clues at the house, turns out there was a major party going on, the whole place was packed with drunk collage students, holding their drinks and dancing around with each other. Y/n stayed close to Dean to try and avoid the drunk guys grabbing her ass at every chance they got. Twice Dean had to shove some gross kid away for annoying Y/n, who was literally trying to walk through the crowed of sweaty, alcoholic breaths and apparently butt grabbing crazy people. 

"Just having some fun." One kid slurred to Dean, who looked down at him. Y/n stood behind him, she'd already shoved the guy off once, and was so close to knocking him out. But Sam, being Sam, ordered Dean and Y/n not to knock anyone out at a party, this had apparently happened one to many times. 

"Yeah, well, she's not interested, fuck off." Dean snapped. The kid, who was so drunk, nodded slowly and held up the peace sign before turning back to his friends, calling for more shots. Dean rolled his eyes and set and hand on Y/n's waist, keeping her close. They walked through the maze of people to find Sam looking for them.

"Sam! Over here!" Y/n waved. Sam walked over, an uncomfortable look on his face, he too, didn't like the big parties. 

"You've been holding out on me," Dean said, looking around at all the chicks. "This college thing is awesome!" 

"Yeah, you know, besides the stupidly drunk kids who are all over you." Y/n snapped, pulling Dean's attention back to her and Sam. 

"This wasn't really my experience." Sam said, looking around. 

"Let me guess - library, studying, straight As . . . " He trailed off and Sam nodded. "What a geek. You get your homework done?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it was bugging me. So how is the Hookman tied up with Lori? So, I think I came up with something." Sam unrolled a piece of paper and handed it to Dean and Y/n. 

"'1932 - Clergymen arrested for murder." Dean read to Y/n as he flipped the page awkwardly with one hand. "1967 Seminarian held in hippie rampage." 

"Theres a pattern here, in both of the suspects were a man of religion who openly preached against immorality, and then found himself guilty for the killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force, killings carried out by - get this - with a sharp instrument." Sam rambled off. 

"Whats the connection to Lori, then?" Y/n asked. 

Sam shook his head. "A man of religion, who openly preaches about immorality . . ." He said. 

Y/n and Dean realized Sam was hinting at Lori's dad, the minister at the church they'd visited. Sam continued. "Except this time instead of saving the whole town, he's trying to save his only daughter." 

"Reverend Sorenson." Dean recalled. 

"Do you think he summoning the spirit?" Y/n inquired.

"Maybe." Sam shrugged."Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Yeah the latches onto the Reverends repressed emotions, feeds on them." Dean added up. "Ok," He nodded. 

"Without the Reverend ever even knowing it." Y/n said. 

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight" Dean told Sam. 

"What about you guys?"

Dean paused and looked around at all the girls checking him out, his green eyes lighting up. He wanted to stay there and probably see if any girls wanted to go home with him that night. But Y/n knew he knew that they had more important things to do, like digging up an old murders grave and burnings some bones, that kind of thing. 

"We," Y/n said, standing on tip toes who she could rest her elbow on Dean's shoulder, pulling him out of his trance. "Are gonna go see if we can find the unmarked grave." Dean looked over at her striking face and sighed dramatically. 

"See you later, Sam." He sighed again and grudgingly walked towards the exit. 

"Call you later, Sams." Y/n waved, following Dean. 

Together the two hunters walked back out of the loud party and onto the lawn, scattered with drunk collage kids and slutty dressed girls. They walked through the garden path and out into the parking lot to the impala. Dean sighed again as they climbed into the car. 

"You really wanted to stay there?" Y/n asked in disbelief, slamming her door shut. 

"Well . . . its better than searching for an unmarked grave, thats for damn sure." 

"I don't know about that." Y/n shook her head. 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said stiffly, starting the engine and rolling smoothly out of the lot. Y/n looked at her hands clasped in her lap, picking at her chipped nails. It was about a ten minute drive to the cemetery they were going to so they sat in a half comfortable silence, half uncomfortable silence while Dean drove through the night. 

When they arrived at the graveyard, Dean and Y/n sighed in synch. Grave digging was never fun. Y/n remembered when she was hunting by herself, all alone in the night, digging up an old grave. It almost always took her six to seven hours to dig the grave, then salt and burn the bones. Then a few more hours of adding the dirt back on top. But when she was with Dean and John, they could get it done within three to four hours, so that made it easier. "You ready?" Dean asked as he got out of the car. 

"Yeah, lets go." Y/n sighed. She followed Dean to the trunk of the impala. Dean tossed her the keys and she quickly unlocked the trunk. Dean pulled up the false floor and dug around the mess to pull out a gun, salt, matches, fuel and finally, two spades. Fun times. Dean was about to close the trunk but Y/n reached in, her hand closed around the beer filled cooler handle and she tugged it out of the car. "Can't do this without a drink, I'm sorry." She smirked.

"Don't be sorry, doll." Dean smiled, sort of happy someone understood his need for alcohol in these situations. 

The two of them handled their flashlights and set out looking for the unmarked grave of the Hookman's body. They walked through the chilly air, fog was settling in and the moon was bright, perfect time for grave digging. The hunters walked slowly through the long lines of graves, some of them so old the stones were crumbling at the corners, the names of the dead fading away into nothing but old memories. Y/n found graveyards creepy and peaceful at the same time, the dead sleeping in the ground freaked her out but then gave her a calmness, like they are never really gone. She didn't really know what, exactly, to think about the dead. Where did they go? Heaven? Hell? Nowhere? She'll never know until the day comes, but she never really liked to think of that either. She was more of a go down fighting or don't go down at all kind of girl. She knew Dean was like that, too.

Speaking of Dean he was walking a head of her and Y/n quickly snapped out of her happy thoughts about death and rushed to catch up with the hunter. Right before she caught up the earth seemed to reach out and purposely trip her, her clunky boots caught on a mess of grass and old gravestone and she nearly went flying. But Dean suddenly turned and caught her before she fell flat on her face. 

"Jesus, Y/n. You ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sometimes I swear - hey, look." Y/n pushed away from Dean, who had her by the waist to hold her steady, and swung her beam of light to the grave that tripped her, funny enough, it was unmarked. "This might be it." 

"Has to be, I've been up every row." Dean said, dropping the duffel bag of supplies. Y/n walked closer and shone the light directly on the stone, then she knew it was his grave, it had the cross mark, the same on the murdered girls wall and on the murder weapon, attached to the hook. The Hookmans cross. 

"Yep, we got it." Y/n tossed her flashlight down and began walkig away from the grave, almost exactly seven or eight feet, the average size of a grave. 

"Lets start digging and we should be done by two, two thirty, tops." Dean said, checking his watch in the flashlight. It was nine o'clock right then, they'd be digging for almost half the night. Y/n pulled off her jacket and tied her flannel around her waist to get ready to dig. 

She and Dean where almost three quarts done, any moment now they'd hit the wood of the casket and then they'd be almost outta there. It was well past two thirty, coming on three in the morning. Y/n brushed off her sweaty forehead with her wrist and sighed. "Fuck, I don't like digging." She said, arching her back. 

"Yeah, thats it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girls house." Dean said, thinking about how Sam was sitting outside Loris house. Y/n, for some reason, felt a tiny bit hurt at that comment, but hide her feelings with sarcasm like she always did. 

"What, and miss out on digging a grave with an insanely hot girl?" Y/n teased, smirking up at Dean, resting her chin under her hands on the shovel handle. 

Dean looked Y/n up and down for a second, his bottom lip caught in a smirk between his teeth. Y/n knew she was probably filthy, coated in grime and damp grave dirt, and her hair a mess, but she honestly didn't care. "Not with you looking' like that, no." He teased right back. Y/n responded by reaching out her muddy hand and smearing the dirt over Dean's face. 

Dean tried to duck but she still got a good swipe of mud in on the side of his face. "You little -!" Dean laughed, dropping his shovel and lunging for Y/n, who, realized she was in danger of getting more dirt over her, yelped and tried to scramble up the side of the grave, a poor attempt to escape Dean Winchester. He simply grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, he pressed her against the side of the hole with his body, making sure she couldn't get away. His fingers dug into her sides, making her try and squirm away, giggling all the while. 

"Dean, ha-! Deeaann - " Y/n laughed as his tickled her, she tried to push him back and grab more mud but failed miserably. 

"Ha, yeah, nice try." Dean smirked. He stopped tickling her and simply looked at her. Y/n stared up into his green eyes, literally she felt she could never look away from them. A tight pain ached in her chest when she looked at him, she really needed to stop these feelings. Ugh, why did he have to do this? Be so amazing? Sure, he pushed her up against the side of a grave and tickled her, but it - she didn't even know what it was, it was just Dean. Y/n kept looking and sighed. 

Dean blinked, and looked like he was thinking. "Y'know, I'd probably rather dig up some old dudes bones than sit outside a chicks house. Your not that bad." He smirked, obviously teasing. 

Y/n heaved a breath and let it out slowly. "Wow . . . Dean, that was the nicest thing anyones ever said to me." She put her hand over her aching heart in feign astonishment and admiration. "I'm touched." 

"Yeah, you better be - what the -?" Dean began but quickly moved to the side, the ground beneath them seemed to crack and creak, then suddenly it collapsed in and Dean and Y/n almost slipped into the casket filled with bones. Y/n yelped and pushed Dean off her, who was really close a few moments ago. And jumped up to sit on the ledge of the grave. Dean took a step back and then stomped on the floor of the hole, making more wood break and fall away, revealing the old skeleton of the Hookman. "Hello, Preacher." Dean smirked. 

"Lets get this shit done." Y/n said, she leaned over and pulled Dean's duffle bag closer. She pulled out the salt and the small can of gas to light the fire. Dean threw the shovels up and out of the hole and climbed out of the grave, as Y/n sprinkled the salt over the corpse, Dean sprinkled the fuel over, they were ready to burn the bones. 

Y/n was bent over, reaching in the cooler for some beers when she felt a hand on her ass, she whipped around and Dean brought his hand back. "Relax, just grabbing the matches from your pocket." He said, a ghost of a smirk forming on his features. 

"Whatever, just warn me when you'er gonna do that next time, ok?" Y/n shook her head. Dean lit a few matches and tossed them into the grave, lighting the bones on fire. Dean and Y/n stood, admiring the work, beers in hand. The bones burnt down quickly, turning into ash and dust and hopefully ending the job and she and the boys would be out of this town and onto the next by morning. Together Y/n and Dean downed their beers and began cleaned up their shit, tossing the empty cans in the fire and throwing the rest in the duffle. They waited another half an hour for them to be officially burnt down then they spent the next two hours putting the damn dirt back into the grave. 

Y/n and Dean made small talk through heavy breaths as they heaved the packed dirt into the hole. It was always quicker, filling it back up, but Y/n's back was killing her and all she craved was a cup of tea and a warm shower. They were done by five in the morning and got back to the motel by five thirty. Sam wasn't and Y/n joked to Dean that he spent the night at Lori's place. She highly doubted it but the look on Dean's face made it worth it. 

She showered and pretty much collapsed onto the fluffy queen sized bed beside Dean, even when Sam wasn't there, she and Dean still shared a bed. She kinda liked that, though, it was nice to wake up after a nightmare and realize you aren't alone, she and Dean both got something out of it, at least. Dean bid her g'night and rolled over to wrap his tired arms around Y/n, encasing her in warmth and went to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Sam still wasn't back. Y/n and Dean woke up late and then spent most of the morning driving around in the impala looking for Sam. After seeing some cops at Loris house, they decided to go to the local hospital and see if they were there. She and Dean snuck past the girl at the front desk and wandered to the emergency section where, if Sammy was there, he'd be, well, there. 

"Oh, somethings up, theres two cops blocking our way." Y/n warned. 

"Lets go see." Dean answered, walking around the corner. "Hi, guys." Dean spoke to the cops like they were old pals. "I'm agent - " 

"We don't care. No visitors except family." The man warned, holding Dean and Y/n back.

"No, you don't understand," Y/n said, craning her neck to get a look down the hall, there were two people at the end of it and she was sure it was Sam. 

"Yeah, thats my brother." Dean said loudly. The two people turned to look and Y/n saw Sam's confused face. "Hey, brother!" Dean raised his hand in greeting with a bright smile and Y/n saw Sam be excused from the conversation he was having with the doctor. 

Sam rushed over to Dean and Y/n. "You ok?" She asked him. 

"Yeah." 

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. 

"Hookman." Sam whispered. 

"You saw him?" 

"Damn right. Why didn't you guys torch the bones?" Sam asked, annoyed. 

Y/n was confused. "What are you talking about, Sam? We did." 

"Are you sure its the spirit of Jacob Karns?" Inquired Dean, also irked why the Hookman attacked Sam, or whoever was attacked. 

"Sure as hell looked like him. And thats not all, I don't think the spirit is latching onto the Reverend." Sam said. 

Y/n shook her head. "Well, yeah the dudes not gonna send the Hookman after himself." 

"I think its latching onto Lori." Sam revealed. "Last night she found out her father was having an affair with a married woman." 

Dean didn't look to bothered. "So what?" He shrugged. 

"So, Dean, she's upset about it." Y/n said, catching onto what Sam was thinking. "She's upset about the immorality of it." 

"She told me that she was raised to believe that if you did sometime wrong, you are punished." Sam said. 

"Ok, so she's conflicted, and the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching onto her emotions." Y/n added. 

"So, then he's doing the punishing for her." Dean said. 

Sam nodded. "Right. Rich comes on to strong. Taylor tries to make her into a party girl. Dad has an affair." He listed all the things the people around Lori had been punished for. Dean frowned. 

"Remind me not to piss this girl off." 

"But, we burned the bones, buried them in salt. Why didn't that stop him?" Y/n asked. 

"You must have missed something." Sam shook his head, just as confused at she was. 

"No, we got everything in that coffin." Dean said surely. 

"Did you get the hook?" Sam asked after a moment. Y/n and Dean both looked at Sam and said in synch, "The hook?" 

"It was the murder weapon, and in a way it was part of him." Sam said. 

Y/n's mind raced, she couldn't remember if there was a hook, or where it even could be? Where do you store an old hook that was used to chop up girls? That stuff is probably not in the records. 

"So, just like the bones, the hook is a source of its power." Y/n said. 

"So, if we find the hook . . . " Sam trailed off. 

"We stop the Hookman." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

 

Y/n, Sam and Dean headed to the library. They pulled out old church records and files dedicated to the preachers belongings and other boring stuff. Y/n sat hunched in her chair, flipping lazily through the yellow pages, her eyes blurring in and out when she got too lazy to refocus them again, yes, it was that boring. 

After about forty, forty five minutes, Dean sat a little straighter, he must have found something. "Here's something, I think. Logbook, Iowa State Penitentiary. 'Karns, Jacob - personal affects, disposition thereof.'" 

"Did it mention the hook?" Y/n asked. 

"'Upon execution, all Earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.'" Dean read. 

Sam thought for a moment. "Isn't that where Lori's dad preaches?" 

"Yeah." Y/n and Dean answered. 

"Where Lori lives?" 

"Maybe thats why the Hookman's been haunting Reverends, and Reverends daughters for the past two hundred years." Y/n scoffed. 

"Yeah but if the hook were at Lori's house or the church, don't you think someone might have seen it, I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped chewing on his pen lid, snapped his book closed and made to stand up. "Check the church records." 

He and Y/n looked through the back of the library for the old books of the St. Barnabas church records. After a few minutes of dust flying up and the smell of books in the air, they found them, two huge, leather bound books. They carried them to Sam, passed the larger of the two to him to flip through while the pair of them went to the couch together and started looking through theirs. 

After a few minutes, Y/n and Dean were still reading on the small, slightly cramped and hardened couch while Sam got the table to himself, then finally, he found something. "'St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received - silver-handled hook from State Penitentiary . . . '" He threw up his hands and sighed in annoyance. "'Reforged.'"

"So they melted it down, turned it into something else." Y/n said,moving away from Dean and getting up to look at what Sam was reading. 

"Looks like it."

"Great." 

 

Later that night, the hunters headed to the church where Lori's father preached to look for anything silver. "All right," Dean said when they got out of the impala. "We can't take any chances, anything that even looks like silver goes in the fire." 

"I agree." Sam said. 

"Sounds good." Y/n added. 

"Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in." Sam told them. 

Dean looked around. "All right, take your pick." He said to Sam. 

"I'll take the house."

"Ok," Dean said, turning to Y/n. "You coming with me?" He asked. 

"Sure." Y/n said. She walked away with Dean towards the tall church and wished Sam luck. Dean pushed for a second and turned back to Sam. "Hey," Sam turned around. "Stay out of her underwear drawer." Dean said jokingly, earning a small smack from Y/n. Sam only half smiled, half grimaced at the same time and headed up the house. 

Y/n followed Dean to the church doors. They decoded to head around the back and go through the basement and then search the church. Y/n picked the small lock and Dean pushed through the heavy door that hadn't been opened in a while. 

Together they walked through the old, beautiful church, plucking things from walls, cabinets, and the even the pictures frames, anything that looked silver went in. 

"Hey, why don't you head downstairs and start the fire, I'll get the rest of this shit." Dean said to Y/n, tossing her the duffle filled with salt and matches. 

"Sounds good, see you down there." Y/n replied, catching the bag easily. She shouldered the bag and walked through the dark to the downstairs of the church. Ugh, church basements where always the worst, Y/n remembered when her, her sister and her mum where trapped in one for a day or two, it was a ghoul thing, but they finished it. And to this day Y/n still shivered when she thought of church basements. She kicked the for lightly open and creaked down the stairs, one small step at a time. 

Finally she reached the bottom and flicked on the single light in the middle of the room, casting weird shadows on the white walls. She made her way to the old school stove with a compartment for a fire and set to work cooking it up. She stuffed some logs in there, added a sprinkle of salt and threw a match in to light up the wood. A warm glow filled the room and Y/n was lost in thought, staring at the flames until something cold touched her neck, all she could think of was 'Hookman'! She fell back with a shriek and tried to grab her salt rock bullet filled gun, aiming it at whatever touched her.

Suddenly Dean burst out laughing, he'd touched her neck with the cold side of an all silver candle stick, making her jump and freak out. Y/n peaked one eye open to see Dean chuckling at her. "Dean! You asshat! I could have shot you!" She scolded. 

"Meh, it wouldn't have killed me." 

"And how do you know that?"

"Y/n, you've shot me with a rock salt bullet before." 

"That . . . that was an accident, but thats what I'll make your death look like, jeez, I almost had a heart attack." Y/n glared at the elder Winchester, looking all beautiful and smug.

He shrugged and tossed the bag of silver things into the fire. Y/n elbowed Dean out of the way and tossed some more salt into the flames, hopefully getting rid of whatever was possessing the items. Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs creaked but it was just Sam, running down the stairs with a bag of silver things. "I got everything that even looks silver." He said. 

"Better safe than sorry." Dean said, he took the bag from Sam and tossed a cup into the fire. Before he could empty the rest of the bag, Y/n went stark still, shushing them. The floorboards creaked above them and a small amount of dust fell from the ceiling. Someone was up there. 

"Move, move." Dean said, abandoning the silver and the fire and following Y/n and Sam up the stairs. They walked in the sanctuary and saw that it was only Lori, she sat in the front pew and seemed to be crying. Y/n started to back away, never knowing what to say to crying people, but Sam gestured for her to follow him. Dean went back down the stairs to burn the rest of the silver. 

Sam and Y/n quietly approched the crying girl. "Lori?" Sam whispered.

Lori sat up from her prayer position and looked up at them with a tear streaked face. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"What is it?" Sam asked, ignoring her question. 

"I've been trying to understand whats been happening, why. Now, I know so I'm praying for forgiveness." 

"Forgiveness for what?" Y/n asked gently.

"Don't you see?" Lori sniffed. "I'm to blame for all of this. I've read in the bible about avenging-angels." 

"Trust me, this guy - he's no angel." Sam promised. 

"I was so angry at my father." Lori shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Part of me wanted him punished, and then he came and punished him." 

"Its not your fault." Y/n said. 

"Yes it is. I don't know how, but it is." Lori cried. "I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father." 

"Lori . . . " Sam said. 

"I can see it now. They didn't deserve to be punished. I do." 

Just as she said that the air went cold and a rush of wind soared through the church, blowing up Y/n hair around her. The candles flicked out, like someone blew them out. Something was here. 

"Sam. . . " Y/n warned. 

"Yep. Come one. We have to go." Sam said, scanning the room. 

The two hunters and Lori quickly rushed down the row of pews. Sam had a grip on Loris arm to keep her close while Y/n lead the way. They walked to the door that lead to the basement where Dean was, but when Y/n swung the door open, a tall man in a long coat and hat stood there, Y/n yelped and backed up, pushing Sam and Lori out of the way. She slammed the door closed and braced her back against it. She yelled for them to go as wood sprayed around her, she looked beside her and all she was the jagged end of the hook. 

"Come on!" Sam yelled, he pulled Y/n away from the door and held onto Lori's hand tightly. They ran as fast as they could to the other end of the church, past the rows of pews and into a side rom. Y/n ran behind Sam and Lori, she had that sick feeling that something was right behind her, catching up to her, that only made her run faster. 

Sam ran and pulled Lori and Y/n into another room, closing the door. But the Hookman was there, smashing the sharp hook through the glass, making Lori scream. Y/n backed her up into the wall and went forwards to help Sam. The Hookman was swiping at him with his hook, and Sam was ducking under them. Y/n saw the hook hit a bookcase, chopping the head clean off of a statue, Sam dodged one more strike as he pulled Lori away, he pushed her into a back corner but saw the Hookman was right behind her, arm raised, ready to strike. 

"Sam! Look out - !" Y/n yelled, but Sam was rushing towards Lori, he got her out of the way of the blow but he almost caught a hit from the hook if Y/n hadn't pushed him out of the way. The sharp blade of the hook slit open a huge gash in her forearm, she gasped in pain and clenched her fist. Blood streamed from the open wound, it felt like a cat had scratched that all day, it was stinging so bad. 

"Y/n - !" Sam called, but was distracted by Lori being pulled down a hallway and shoved on the floor. He and Y/n raced down the hallway to her, where the Hookman appeared, arm raised. Sam rushed at it but he used telekinesis and threw Sam against a bookcase, hitting him in the face and making the mountain of books fall onto of him. 

Y/n stepped over the books and moved to try and shove the Hookman, but he only waved his hook for a hand she, too, went flying backwards, hitting her back on the wall, knocking the air from her lungs. The Hookman advanced on Lori, who was backing up quickly, a terrified look on her face. 

Y/n, grunting, pushed herself from the wall and made to try and do something to distract the Hookman, who's back was turned to face Lori, once again, his hook raised high to strike. Suddenly Dean's voice boomed. "Y/N! DROP!" And Y/n knew that he had his gun and was going to shoot the Hookman. She dropped as fast as she could to her knees and heard Dean fire four bullets at the Hookman, making him vanish into thin air. 

Sam pushing himself up and looked at Dean. "I thought we got all the silver. Why is he still here?" He yelled. 

"Well, maybe we missed something!" Y/n said back, holding her arm, the pain was really getting to her now, she didn't really feel it in the moment, when the adrenaline was rushing, but man, that would hurt like a bitch later. 

Sam looked around and his hazel eyes caught something silver. "Lori, where did you get that chain?" He demanded. 

"My father gave it to me." She panted, scarred shitless. 

"Where did he get it?" Dean asked. 

"He said it was a church heirloom. He gave it to me." 

"Is it silver?" Demanded Y/n. 

"Yes!"

Sam reached over and yanked the necklace from Loris neck, but a sudden noise stopped him. Coming from the hallway Dean was in, a terrible scratching sound came from the wall, Dean turned to look. It was the invisible Hookman, dragging his hook down the wall. The wall being scratched sounded like it was coming from all around them, it was seered in Y/n's brain and she closed her eyes. Suddenly the noise stopped and then began again, this time on the stone roof, scratching its way down to Lori. 

"Y/n!" Dean whispered. He tossed her his gun and Sam threw him the silver cross necklace. Dean tossed some bullets Y/n's way and ran back through the church and down the stairs to burn the silver. Y/n loaded the gun with a shaky, bloody hand. She held the gun up where the scratch marks were being made, aimed and shot. The bullets shattered on the ceiling but the Hookman was still pulling his hook along the ceiling of the church. 

Y/n yelled at Sam and tossed him the gun. He quickly loaded the gun and turned around the air but the gun was knocked out of his hands by the Hookman, it was thrown clear across the room and Y/n tried to lunge for it but was forced up on the wall, she kicked and tried to move but the Hookman had a grip on her. He raised his hook, it shining in the moonlight, he held it over weaponless Sam and helpless Lori, who looked so scared, tears ran down her face and she was gasping for breathes. 

Y/n threw her head back against the wall and prayed Dean was melting the necklace, why was it taking so long, why? Things like this always lasted so long, when the monster was about to strike, it felt like years, you could see everything around you, but you can't move, it was like you are stuck in time, there, in that moment. Y/n was stuck in time watching the Hookman bring his hook down on Sam and Lori, slowly, slowly, the hook was held hight then - 

It was melting? The metal, the shining metal of the weapon was sliding down the Hookmans arm. Slowly he started sparking, then burning, then his whole being burst into flames and died, for good this time. 

Y/n slid down the wall and fell to her knees, holding her arm in pain. Sam and Lori were fine, they sat up, panting and looking around. Dean came racing back up and around the corner. He rushed down the long hallway to the room they were in, he saw Y/n gasping and holding in tears as her arm dripped blood. He quickly came to her side, helping her up. 

"Hey, hey, you ok?" He soothed, gently looking at the wound.

"Yeah, yeah - he just cut me, ow! Don't touch it, damn it!" Y/n pulled her arm away from Dean's fingers. He chuckled and slid an arm around her waist, soothing her a bit. 

"I'll patch it up in the car." He promised. 

"M'kay," Y/n grimaced. "How about a few shots and ten hours of sleep?" 

"I can do that, too." Dean grinned. 

 

The next morning, Sam, Dean and Y/n were getting ready to leave. The ambulance came to check on Y/n's injuries but she insisted that she'd rather keep the patches that Dean but on than have them replace it. It was easier to stay away from hospitals, then you don't have a medical record. She politely refused the care and made her way up to Dean who was being questioned. 

"And you saw him, took? The man with the hook?" The cop asked, hands on his hips and a suspicious look on his face. 

"Yes, I told you. We all saw him. We fought him off, and then he ran." Dean replied easily, nodding to Y/n and standing beside her. 

"And, thats all?" The cop asked, giving an annoyed look in Y/n's direction. 

"Yeah, thats all." She said. 

The cop paused. "Listen, you two and your bother - " 

"Oh, don't worry, we'er leaving town." Dean said, walking away rudely. Y/n smiled nicely and followed Dean to the impala and climbing in the front seat. Together they watched Sam and Lori talk, they held hands by the tips of their finger as she thanked him. After a minutes Sam came over to the car with an unreadable expression. He climbed in the backseat and Dean threw the car in drive and took off out of town. 

 

[omgoodness my dudes, i was kinda nervous to write this chapter, cuz its kinda boing but i did it! I had a tiny, lil bit of writers block but i did it! Yay! Ok, well i hope you LOVED the episode, please comment with any suggestions and/or things i missed! Love y'all and see you in the next episode, 8 . . . Bugs. Can I skip this episode??

See you next time! 

~ L


	8. Bugs

[so sorry for the long wait! ugh i feel like this chapter was not my best writing, but i tried to do my best!

MINI UPDATE!! So I asked a few people and we thought of some ideas for the Readers Character to have a last name, as she's 'in' the show and story. So, a few people agreed on naming her Y/n Singer, as she could be the adopted daughter of Bobby Singer. I really like that idea and I think I'll roll with it. So say she met Bobby earlier after her mom died (or maybe her mom knew Bobby?????) And, in turn, met Dean and John Winchester and now everybody knows everybody. Thx to all that commented on my post about her last name! 

Enjoy the chapter!]

 

 

"Hey, girl." A grim, raspy voice came from behind the girl sitting at the dark, dingy bar. She clutched her drink tightly in her hand, rolled her eyes and tipped back the rest of the shot. "You look a little lonely, all by yourself here." The man sat beside her, his elbows leaned on the counter top. Y/n tried not to roll her eyes too far into the back of her head. She turned to face the man, he was about the same height as Dean, maybe an inch shorter, with blond hair that went down to his shoulders and eyes that looked like he's never slept a wink in days. 

"Trust me," She said, pushing her drink away with her finger tips. "I am not lonely." She fixed him with a mean glare. 

"My names Dale. You sure?" Dale coughed a laugh, spewing cigarette smoke smell all over her, great. 

"Very." Y/n grimaced. Why did this always happen? And Dean, Dean. He was no help, out there on the other side of the bar, half drunk, and hustling pool to get extra cash. No help here, none. She glared in his direction, but her gaze was pulled back when a hand slid on to her jean covered thigh, rubbing softly. 

"You want anotha drink, girl?" He asked, simply charming - not. 

"No, thanks. I'm trying to stop drinking with people I don't want to drink with." She smiled sweetly, moving her legs out of his reach. 

He laughed again and scooted his stool closer to hers, making his mug of beer spill a little on the counter. "C'mon, just one drink." 

Y/n refused three more times before she pulled the last card. "I have a boyfriend. And he'll probably beat the shit out of you if you don't leave." Y/n crossed her arms and folded her legs, clearly annoyed. The man's expression changed, he looked slightly worried for a moment, looking around the place, he turned back to face her, a smug expression ridden on his face. 

"There aint no boyfriend of yours here, you just don't want to drink with me."

"Really, Dale? What was your first clue?" Y/n snapped. Dale only laughed again and ordered two shots. Y/n swore under her breath and slid off the stool, that was it, she was getting Dean. She strode over to the pool tables where Dean was, a small stack of cash lay beside the happy hunter. 

"Dean." Y/n interrupted the important game. Dean looked up, from leaning over the pool table, eyes full of concentration. 

"Oh, hey doll. Wanna play?" He asked, a smile on his face. 

"What do you think? Please come and pretend to be my boyfriend so I don't have to knock this guy out." She tapped the toes of her boots on the floor impatiently. Dean stood up straight and pocketed his money quickly, not that he loved pretending to be her boyfriend and scare other dudes away from her, he was just . . . protective, thats all. In a very brotherly way. (He liked to tell himself that, anyways). Dean gave her a weird look and told her not to knock him out. She sighed. 

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." Dean said, picking up the cash. 

"You know what, it's fine. I'm just gonna knock him out." Y/n shrugged and tried to walk away but Dean grabbed her wrist. 

"Your not getting into any more bar fights, Y/n."

"Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?"

"Yes." 

"What if I just break his nose a little?" 

"Y/n, do you want me to help you or not?" Dean sighed with a smile on his face. Y/n rolled her eyes and gave him the puppy eyes. 

"Would you, please?" 

"Of course, which d-bag is it?" He asked, sliding an arm around her waist and scanning the rough crowd of men and women in the bar. Y/n sighed and pointed out Dale, who was waiting with the two, now four shots at the counter. 

"Him. Oh, God, why does this have to alway happen?" 

"'Cause your hot." Dean answered simply, leading her to the bar. 

Y/n blushed and smacked his chest. "Well, this hot girl needs to sit and drink in peace tonight."

They approached Dale and Dean reached over and tapped his jean jacket clad shoulder. "Hey." 

Dale turned to look over at the two of them, the smile slowly turned to a frown when he saw Y/n and Dean basically attached to the hip. Dean fixed him with a stare. "Are you bothering her?" He asked with a little head tilt that Y/n knew Dale was about to get in shit. 

"Uh, no? Sorry, its just - " 

"Its just what?" 

"Its just - I didn't believe her, you know - " Dale stammered, coming up with a very sorry ass excuse, folding his hands nervously. Y/n was sure if Dean made any sudden movements, Dale would take of running out of there, but Dean looked oddly calm. 

"You didn't believe her? Fuck, man, have some respect for my girlfriend. Don't come near her again or I'll break your fucking nose." Dean leant closer, making sure his point was made. Y/n couldn't help but release a small smile and she felt a small flutter in her heart, even though Dean was threatening to beat someone up, it was very sexy and adorable. Dale nodded quickly and stuttered an apology then left the bar and the four shots. 

Y/n watched him go with a smirk on her face. She looked up at Dean, who was glaring at the back of Dales head. "Thanks, Dean - I love it when you get all protective like that." She slurred sarcastically. 

"Yeah I bet you do."

Y/n grinned and slipped away from Deans arms and hopped back on the stool, Dean felt in his back pocket to make sure he still had the money and slid onto the one Dale was seated in moments before. He sighed and pulled one of the shots closer to him. 

"Aha, free shots." He winked at Y/n and held the shot up, ready to drink it, then he made a weird face and set the small glass down. "Y/n?"

"Yes?" Y/n answered, looking over at Dean, who had a confused look on his face, he held up the shot.

"What did he order?" Dean asked almost sternly. 

"Uh, whisky, I think? Yeah, he got the stuff I was drinking earlier." Y/n nodded, glancing at the shot in his hands. "Why?" 

"That fucker was trying to spike your drink, doesn't smell like whisky in here." Dean said, a pissed of expression on his face as he looked around the bar, but 'Dale' was nowhere to be seen. Y/n sat back, aghast. She bit her lip and shook her head, a sudden tiredness coming over her, she was done for the day. 

"Jesus Christ. Ok, I think I'm done for the night. Sorry, Dean. I just - " Y/n sighed and hopped off her stool. Dean, though, surprisingly slid of his stool and agreed with her. 

"Yeah, I've had enough with this shit-hole." He patted his bulging pocket of cash. "I think I've won enough." He smirked at her. Y/n smiled and shook her head at her friend, what he called 'winning' was more like stealing. But what did it really matter? Most of those guys were thieves and other criminals so Y/n brushed it aside, deciding not to think to much about it. 

"So are you good?" Dean asked her, glancing her over for any signs of distress after what happened. 

Y/n sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for rescuing me."

"Any time, doll." 

"You could stop with the nickname, though." Y/n nudged him with her elbow as they walked through the doors, past men sitting and smoking on the small porch of the bar. Skimpy dressed girls stood around also, their arms wrapped around the men, waiting for a ride home and some cash after morning. Y/n sighed, she really felt bad for them sometimes. Then, there was Dean checking out their asses as they passed, and her pity stopped soon after that. 

"Sam's right there." Y/n pointed, snapping Dean out of his trance. 

The two hunters strode over to Sam who was sitting atop of baby's hood, a paper in his hand. Dean and Y/n walked over and Dean pulled out the wad of cash, showing it off to his brother, chuckling as he bragged over his 'winnings'. 

"Y'know, we could get day-jobs once and a while." Sam said when he looked up from the paper. 

"Huntings our day job, and the pay is shit." Dean remarked, sorting through the cash. 

"Yeah but hustling pool, credit card scams? Its not the most honest thing in the world, guys." 

"Don't look at me, I was at the bar drinking, not stealing." Y/n held up her hands to prove she was innocent. Dean casually shoved her away with a small grin on his face. 

"Well, lets see, honest . . . " He held up one hand, palm facing the stars. "Fun and easy." And he held up the other with the cash in it and dropped it a little lower, as if they were weights. "Its no contest." He said, pocketing the money. "Besides, we'er good at it, its what we were raised to do." 

"Yeah well how we were raised was fucked." Sam sneered. 

"Yeah says you. Y/n, what did your family do for extra cash on the road?" Dean asked her. 

"Well," Y/n cast a glance over at Sam and smirked at Dean. "Pretty much the same thing, I got really good at pick-pocketing. And my sister worked weekend jobs, only sometimes." 

"Yeah, see. its not just us. So you got us a gig or what?" Dean inquired, nodding at the paper in Sam's hands. 

"Maybe," Sam got off the car, reading the article he found. "Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. Gas company employee Dustin Burwash. Supposedly died from a Creutzfeldt-Jakob." Sam read. 

"Huh?" Y/n and Dean asked at the same time. 

"Its a human mad cow disease." Sam explained. 

"Mad cow? Wasn't that on Oprah?" Dean asked. Sam and Y/n both looked at Dean with dumbfound expressions. 

"You - you watch Oprah?" Y/n asked quietly. "Without me?!"

Dean didn't answer and looked down at the paper, pretending that last thirty seconds of the conversation didn't happen. "So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?" 

"Mad Cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years for the damage to appear, but this guy, Dustin, sounds like his brain disintegrated in an hour, maybe less." Sam explained. 

"Ok, thats weird." Y/n frowned. 

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Yep. It could be a disease, or something much nastier." Sam shrugged. 

"All right." Dean clapped his hands. "Oklahoma!" The hunters grabbed their stuff and walked around to the car doors. "Man, work, work, work and no time to spend my money." He complained sarcastically and got in the car. Y/n and Sam raced to the front seat. Both their hands touched it at the same time and Y/n glared up at Sam. 

"I get the front." 

"No, you said it was my turn!"

'Sam, you've had it for the past three car trips. I get it for the rest of this job." Y/n insisted, squeezing past Sam and puling the door open, but Sam stopped her, holding up his hands in gesture for a classic way of settling things between the boys and Y/n, rock paper scissors. 

Y/n rolled her eyes and held up her hand. "One, two, three - yes! Aha!" Y/n and Sam did rock paper scissors and Y/n got rock while Sam chose scissors and ended up in the back for the whole ride there. 

 

They arrived at the Oklahoma gas company looking for the man that was with Dustin when his brain melted out of his skull. The three of the walked through the parking lot and came across a man standing by his work truck. The hunters approached him quickly. 

"Excuse me," Dean inquired. "Travis Weaver?"

The man looked up from his clip-board. "Yeah, thats right." 

"Are you the Travis who worked with uncle Dusty?" Dean asked.

Travis paused and looked the boys and Y/n over, a confused look on his face. "Dustin never mentioned Nephews or a Niece." 

"Really? Well, he sure mentioned you." Dean quipped.

"He said you were the greatest." Y/n added. 

"Oh? Oh he did - huh." Travis looked down with a sad smile. 

Dean broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, we wanted to ask you, what exactly happened out there?" 

"I'm not sure." Travis shrugged. "He fell into a sink-hole. I went to the truck to get some rope, and by the time I got back . . . " He trailed off. 

"What did you see?" Y/n spoke softly. 

"Nothing. Just Dustin." 

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked. This was getting weirder and weirder, there was definitely a case here. 

"Well, he was bleeding, from his eyes, nose and ears, but thats it." 

"So do you think it could be the whole Mad Cow thing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, thats what the doctors are saying." Travis shrugged again. 

"But if he was, he would have acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. Did you ever notice anything like that?" Y/n inquired, slightly curious. 

"No. No way." He shook his head. "But if it wasn't some sort of disease, what the hell was it?"

"Thats a good question."

"Can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Travis nodded and pulled out a large map, giving them instructions on how to get to 'Luxury Homes, Oasis Plains' homes being built in Oklahoma. The hunters thanked him and climbed into the car and drove off. 

They arrived in the half built community, filled with construction workers, machines and dust. Dean drove along the road until they came to a small piece of yard fenced off with the yellow caution tape. There Y/n pointed out there was a hole in the ground, that must be where the man fell in. So the hunters pocketed flash lights and headed over to the sinkhole. 

"Huh. What do you guys think?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know, but if that guys Travis was right, it happened pretty damn fast." Sam claimed, ducking under the yellow tape with Y/n and Dean. 

"So, what? Some sort of creature ate out his brain?" Y/n guessed. 

"No, there'd be an entry way." Sam shone his flashlight down the hole beside Y/n, the hole was dark and deep, the sides all rocky and twisting with old roots, causing odd shadows to appear at the bottom of the hole. "Sounds like this thing worked from the inside." The three of them bent down to take a closer look, Dean circled his flashlight around the deep hole. 

"Huh." He pointed out. "Looks like theres only room for one."

As if on cue, both the Winchesters looked at Y/n, her eyes grew wide and she sat back on her heels. 

"Oh, hell no." 

Dean smirked and stood up quickly. He ducked under the tape and dug in his pocket. "Wanna flip a coin?" 

"Dean, we have no idea whats down there!" Sam protested. 

"Yeah, what Sam said." Y/n agreed. 

"All right. I'll go if you'er scared." Dean said, picking up some rope and chuckling. "Scared?" He teased Y/n and Sam. 

"Flip the damn coin." Sam ordered in an annoyed tone. Dean chuckled and fished a coin from his pocket. Y/n bit her lip nervously, she did not want to go down in there, but she sort of also wanted to prove she was tough. So, she decided she'd be the one to do it, no ifs, ands, or buts. 

"Call it in the air . . . chicken." Dean smirked, getting ready to toss the quarter up in the air. Dean quickly flipped the coin up and Y/n reached out and snatched it clean out of the air. She glared at Dean;s startled expression. 

"I'm going." She said calmly, pocketing Dean's quarter. 

"I said I'd go!" Dean argued with a small smirk. 

"I'm going." Y/n climbed over the tape and pulled the rope from Dean's hands, securing it around her waist and under her butt, making sure none of the knots would slip, she did not feel like Dean dropping her today. 

"Y/n, let Sammy or I go, it'll be safer." Dean promised. 

"I can do this myself, buddy." Y/n glared at Dean to which he responded with a sarcastic crying face. 

"All right." Sam said, helping her tie it fully around her. She sucked in a breath before tightening her pony tail and stepping close to the edge, Sam and Dean were watching closely. 

"If you drop me I'll fuckin kill you." She warned, turning around so she could lower herself into the hole, the roots grabbing at her jeans and getting caught in her hair already. Sam and Dean nodded and helped her lower down, she braced herself with her feet, digging into the soft dirt and mud, caking her hands in the stuff. She held her flashlight in her mouth and looked down, shit - it was deeper than she thought. 

"You good?" Dean called.

"M'fine!" She called right back, her voice softly muffled by the light in her mouth. Soon she was dropped onto the soft ground, surrounded by damp, cold dirt. She moved around a bit, showing the flashlight for any clues, all she saw was lots of mud, blood and little black things mixed in the dirt. There was about ten large beetles dead in the mud. She squatted down to look closer and poked her finger at one to make sure they were dead. 

"Find anything?" Dean called down the hole, shining his light. 

Y/n looked up, squinting into the lighting Dean shined down on her. "Lots of blood and some bugs." She called back.

"The nerd wants you to bring a sample up!" Dean answered.

Begrudgingly, Y/n bent down and picked up four of five beetle corpses and yanked the rope twice to signal that she wanted up before her imagination got the better of her and she was chased up by a huge spider. The boys quickly pulled her up and she climbed out of the hole frantically. Dean chuckled as he pulled her up. 

"Fun?" He asked her.

"Shove it, Winchester. Heres your bug samples, nerd." Y/n shoved the small handful of beetles at Sam and began to brush off some of the dirt from her legs and torso. She shook out her hair, purposely hitting Dean in the face with her long pony tail, making him glare at her then return his gaze to the bugs in Sam's hand. Sam started to look at the small bugs but Dean ushered them back to the impala. 

The hunters got in the car, and Dean pulled smoothly out of the lot and drove slowly down the dirt road back to town. "So, Y/n, you found some beetles in a hole in the ground? Thats shocking." Dean said sarcastically looking back at Sam who was checking them out closely. 

"Well there was no footprints or tracks that I could see. No evidence of any kind of creature down there." Y/n said in defence. 

"You know some beetles do eat meat." Sam piped up. "Now, its usefully dead meat but -"

"Y/n, how many did you find down there?" Dean asked. 

"Ten" 

"Ten? Sam, thats not enough to eat out some dudes brain." Dean scoffed. 

"Well, maybe there were more." Sam snapped back. 

"I don't know, sounds like a stretch to me." 

"We need more info on the area, the neighbourhood, whether something like this has happened before." Sam said. Y/n knew Sam thought there was a case here but she wasn't so sure, and neither was Dean. 

"I know a good place to start." Dean said, slowing the car down to look at a sign topped with red balloons. Y/n looked out the window and sat it was a show home type deal, complete with a BBQ. "Im hungry for a little barbecue, what about you guys?" Dean asked, stopping the car. 

Y/n didn't say anything and Sam fixed Dean with his signature bitchface. "What, we can't talk to the locals?" Dean asked. 

"And the free foods got nothing to do with it?" Y/n asked, a smirk forming on her features. 

"'Course not Im a professional." Dean answered quickly with out looking at her. 

"Right." Sam quipped from the back seat. Dean didn't answer and got out of the car quickly after throwing it in park and killing the engine. The hunters walked onto the sidewalk and looked around at the nice, identical houses that literally looked like small dolls houses, so perfect down to every detail and not even ten feet apart from each others. 

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out." Said Dean, looking around, Y/n nodded in agreement. 

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Ah, well - manicured lawns, the 'how was your day, honey?' - I'd blow my brains out." Dean answered simply. 

"Really?" Y/n asked, mystified. She wouldn't ever want to live like this, but it was good to imagine she could.

"Theres nothing wrong with being normal." Sam stated and Y/n couldn't help but agree. 

"I'd take our family over normal anyway." Dean said.

"Yeah but most of your family is alive." Y/n thought to herself.

They walked into the closest house and Sam knocked on the door. Both the boys took of most of the doorway so Y/n stood back a bit, feeling slightly awkward. A man quickly opened the door, a bright smile on his face. "Welcome!" He smiled again. 

"This the BBQ?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, not the best weather but . . . I'm Larry Pike, the developer here, and you are?" He asked, shaking Sam and Dean's hand. 

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and - " He began to introduce Y/n behind him but Larry interrupted him, probably just interested in trying to rope Sam and Dean into buying a house, Y/n didn't mind though. 

"Good to meet you." He said quickly. "So, you two interested in buying a house here in Oasis Plains?" 

"Yes, sir." Dean lied with a quick smile. 

"Now, just let me say, that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, colour or . . . sexual orientation." Larry smiled brightly again, obviously assuming Sam and Dean were together. Y/n quickly covered her mouth to hide the shout of laughter and Dean's eyes went wide while Sam smiled embarrassingly.

"We'er brothers." Dean told him in a flat voice, making it harder for Y/n and Sam not to laugh. "Behind me here is actually my girlfriend, Y/n." Dean grabbed Y/n hand and pulled her past Sam to show her off to Larry with a tight smile. 

"Hi." Y/n said, shaking Larry's hand. "Nice to meet you." She looked up at Dean with a smile and he shook his head at her, as if daring her to say one word. 

"And you." Larry grimaced, probably slightly embarrassed. 

"Our father is getting on in years," Sam explained. "And we'er just looking for a place for him."

"Great, great and seniors are welcome to!" Larry got back into his home seller voice. "Come on in." Larry lead the hunters through the spacious, clean house. They pretended to be very interested while Sam used the EMF detector and swiped all the areas clear. They soon followed him outside, Dean and Y/n hand in hand. 

"So you said you were the developer?" Sam asked, catching up to them quickly. 

Larry was just waiting for them to ask that question it seemed, he jumped right into the story. "Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here, just shrub bush and squirrels. And you know what? We built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house." He spread his arms openly, gesturing to the wide space in the perfect yard. "We're the first family in Oasis Plains. This is my wife, Joanie." He set a hand on the arm of a pleasant looking woman who smiled at the hunters. 

"Hi, nice to meet you." She greeted them with a warm smile. 

"This is Sam, Dean and Y/n." Larry introduced them. They all exchanged smiles and shook hands. "Tell them how much you love the place, honey." Larry staged whispered, at the word 'honey' Dean gave Y/n and annoyed look. "And," Larry continued. "Lie if you have to. I need to sell some houses." 

"Right." Joanie. Laughed with a wink to the boys and Y/n. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, gents and lady." Larry swept past his wife to talk to some other couple with kids by the punch bowl.

"Don't let his salesmen routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." Joanie promised. Suddenly a woman with dark hair pulled back to a tight bun appeared behind Joanie. 

"Hi, I'm Linda Bloom, head of sales." She said stiffly, though she smiled. 

"And she was the second to move in," Joanie continued. "She's a very noisy neighbour, though."

Linda chucked quickly as Joanie walked away. "She's kidding of course." 

"Would never have guessed." Y/n smiled and let go of Dean's hand to retrieve some punch while Linda started talking to the boys. 

"I take it you two are interested in becoming home owners." She said. 

"Well . . . " Dean began.

"Y-yeah." Sam agreed with her quickly, speaking over Dean. 

"Well, let me just say that we accept any homeowners of any race, religion, colour or sexual orientation." She smiled at the two boys she, too, must have thought they were together. Dean looked around to see Y/n with a grin on her face, clearly hearing the conversation and not coming to their aid. 

"Mhm." Dean said glaring at Yn. "Yeah, uh, I'm going to go talk to Larry. Ok, honey?" Dean said to Sam before walking off after smacking his brother on the butt and nodding his head to Y/n to follow him. She quickly set her drink down and followed the elder hunter into the house to find Larry. She slipped her hand in his as they walked through the living room to the stair case where they could hear Larry talking about floors and windows. 

"Hey, honey." She greeted with a smile. 

"Very funny." Dean shook his head.

"I found it hilarious, yes." She smirked and swung his hand with hers as they walked up the stairs. They soon found Larry and began to ask questions about the house and how it was built and so on. Larry answered all the questions but seemed to want to explain to them about the floors. 

"Now," He said, leading them back downstairs after a tour of the bedroom floors. "You have three choices, carpet, hardwood and tile - " They walked past a table filled with jars and jars of live bugs crawling over each other. 

"Whoa, someone likes bugs." Dean said, noticing the jars.

"My son." Answered Larry, setting his hands on his hips. "He's into insects. He's very inquisitive." He said, sounding disapproving. Dean looked closer at the chirping beetles and nodded in approval. They followed Larry outside to see Sam talking with a teenage boy holding a spider. 

"Matthew!" Larry called across the yard, making Sam turn to see Dean and Y/n watching. They walked over and Larry gripped Matthews arm. "I am so sorry about my sons . . . pet." 

"Its no bother." Sam assured. 

"Excuse us." Larry pulled Matthew and his spider away, a tight hold on his sons arms. 

Y/n and dean came up to Sam and watched them walk into the house, Larry seemed to be scolding his son. Sam scoffed. "Remind you of anybody?" Dean shrugged. 

"Dad?" Sam said, like it was the easiest thing. 

"Dad never treated us like that." Dean sounded confused. 

"Well, dad never treated you like that.You were perfect, he was all over my case." Sam said, but Dean shrugged again. "You don't remember?" Sam scoffed again. 

"Maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes we were out of line."

"Guys, please don't fight. Why is it always barbecues you guys decide to start fights, hmm?" Y/n said, trying to keep the peace, but Sam snapped back.

"Right, right,like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bow hunting."

"Bow huntings an important skill." Dean shrugged again. 

"Whatever. How was your tour?" Sam asked, changing the subject quickly. 

"It was great, I'm ready to buy." Y/n rolled her eyes, making Sam smirk. 

"But you might be on to something." Dean lowered his voice. "Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here. About a year ago, when they first broke the ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead on the ground while on the job, get this, extreme allergic

reaction to beestings." 

"More bugs." Y/n said.

"More bugs." Dean agreed. 

 

Later that evening after supper, Dean let Sam drive to find a place to say while he and Y/n discussed the possible case. "I've heard of killer bees but killer beetles?" Dean asked. "What is it that would make different bugs attack?"

"well, hauntings can sometimes include bug manifestations." Y/n said. 

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Sam piped up. 

"Yeah, me neither." Dean said.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow, you know, by something or someone." Y/n said after a moment of thought. 

"You mean like 'Willard'?"

"Yeah, maybe like bugs instead of rats." Dean added onto Y/n's theory. 

Sam considered the thought for a moment. "There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals, elementals, telepaths." 

"Yeah, the whole 'Timmy/Lassie' thing." Dean said looking over the paper.

"Larrys kid! He has bugs for pets." Y/n piped up, remembering the big ass spider in his hands. 

"Matt?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah." Dean and Y/n said at the same time. 

"He did try and scare the realtor with a tarantula." Sam mused. 

"Think he's our Willard?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know, anythings possible I guess." Sam sighed. They drove in silence. all thinking about Matt and his spiders when suddenly Dean looked out the window. 

"Oh, hey, pull over here." Dean said pointing to an empty driveway. Sam slowed the impala and parked in the drive. 

"What are we doing here?" Y/n asked as Dean got out of the passenger side. 

"Its to late to talk to anybody else." Dean said, bending over to pull the garage door up and open.

"Is he - " Y/n asked, but Dean was already opening the door and holding it so Sam could drive into it. 

"Are we gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asked, Y/n could only see the back of his head from the backseat but she could tell the bitchface was on max. 

"I want to try the steam shower, come on!" Dean urged. But Sam didn't pull the car forwards. Y/n crawled over the seat to sit in the passenger side. "Come on!" Dean said again, louder this time. Sam closed his eyes for a momoent before muttering 'fuck it' under his breath and pulled into the empty garage. He punched Dean in the side out of the window as they pulled past. 

Dean slammed the garage door shut and walked to the back of the impala to grab their things. Y/n loaded up her duffle bag and tied her jacket around her waist. "Well, this is a first." She said, slamming the door shut and following Sam and Dean through the dark garage and into the cold house. 

"It'll be fun." Dean promised, flicking on the light. 

"Whatever, I call the shower first." Y/n said with a smile, pushing past Dean and throwing her bag to the side. Dean set his duffle down and quickly followed her, leaving Sam to glare and shake his head at his extremely childish friend and brother as they literally raced up the stairs to the fancy steam showers. 

"Like hell you are." Dean said as Y/n jumped two stairs at a time. 

"I'm still faster than you, dumbass." She called over her shoulder, turning to go up the flight of stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. She yelped as Dean grabbed ahold of her ankle, sending her tumbling down onto her hands and knees. "Hey -!" She laughed, trying to climb up after him. For a moment they wrestled at the top of the stairs, Y/n tried to squeeze past him, giggling and shoving him but Dean had a hold of her and tried to push her down and scramble up, laughing like a weirdo all the time. 

"Dean, not fair I called it first!" Y/n said, using his shoulder to push herself up and climb over him. 

"Nah, I did, doll." Dean smirked and picked a struggling Y/n up like she weighed nothing and threw her over his strong shoulder, carrying her to one of the bedrooms. Y/n giggled and tried to push herself away from him and get down but he held her tightly. 

"Dean - what are you doing? Let me go - " 

"No," He said, and Y/n could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"God, you are so annoying." Y/n said, resting her elbow on Dean's back as he carried her into a bedroom. Her heart was pounding, probably from wrestling with Dean on the stairs and now he's carrying her into a bedroom, she had no clue what was happening. 

"Back at ya, doll." Dean sassed right back and patted the back of her thighs where he was holding onto her. She struggled to get away from him but he dropped her onto the king sized bed in the master bedroom. She landed on her back and as she sat up Dean was already out the door and down the hallway. She scrambled after him and stopped when they reached the bathrooms. 

"You know your like, super immature, right?" Y/n glared at the older Winchester.

"Yeah says you. Sam's the only one who's mature around here, Y/n." 

"Ha, well, fine I'll be a mature adult and let you use the fancy ass showers." Y/n crossed her arms and smirked up at dean, who gave her a weird sideways glance. Y/n mentally rolled her eyes, is this really what they were arguing over? A shower? Whatever, at least it was fun. And, hey, maybe the showers were worth it. 

"Or, we could both be saving water and shower togeth-" Dean began. 

"Oh, bite me." Y/n remarked and blushed, backing up from the grinning man.

"Ok, where?"

Y/n's eyes went wide and her heart jumped to her throat. Did he just-? Oh, hell no. "Whatever, Dean. Enjoy your steam shower." Y/n mumbled, embarrassed and annoyed Dean was so smooth. Dean had a proud smirk on his face and he closed the door, shouting a thank you. Y/n rubbed her hand over the side of her face, annoyed she didn't have a witty comeback.

She skipped down the stairs to see Sam sipping a beer he'd brought from the impala. "How'd your fight with Dean go?"

"I beat him up."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Y/n took the beer from his hand and took a swig. "God, this stuff is disgusting." 

"How comes Dean's up there, then?" Sam smirked.

Y/n walked over to where she flung her back and picked it up and set it on the countertop. "i was being the mature on for once, Sams." She pulled out her pyjamas, tooth brush and hair brush and looked around the corner for another bathroom she could use. 

"Uh huh." Sam smirked. 

"Shut up." Y/n said, walking away so she could get into her pjs and be ready for bed, Dean had obvioulsy decided to use up all the hot water so she'd have to have a shower in the morning. After her hair was brushed and thrown up in a messy top knot she tossed her clothes into the bag and left the small bathroom. Sam and freshly steam showered Dean were arguing over who got the bigger room and bed for the night. 

"There is gonna be two of us wherever I'm stay, so I get the bigger bed." Dean said simply. 

"Y'know, there is more than two beds here, right?" Sam sniffed at his brother. 

Y/n tossed her bag aside after grabbing her book and started up the stairs. "I'm taking the king sized bed. Goodnight." She ended the fight like that. Dean and Sam stared after her as she turned the corner with a smirk and waved cheekily at them. Once she go to the top of the stairs she strode into the huge master bedroom and turned on the lamp that cast a warm light around the room. She sighed and pulled back the flurry covers and got into the middle of the big bed. She'd never been in a bed this big before, and to herself, this was a good night. 

"Hey, Y/n." Dean came in just as Y/n opened her book. 

"Hey," She answered, putting her book onto the nightstand beside her. 

"You- you mind if I -? Sam's being a -" Dean mumbled. 

"Yeah, you can stay, for now." She teased and slid over to the side of the bed. Dean smirked sheepishly and laid down near the side of the bed and closed his eyes. Y/n murmured a goodnight to Dean and he replied with a grunt. She rolled her eyes and continued reading after she picked up her book. She got lost in its pages for about another forty five minutes and saw the clock read eleven pm. She closed the book and reached over to awkwardly turn off the lamp and snuggle under the warm covers. Thanks to Dean it was really warm, that man was like a human furnace. Both the boys actually were very warm, their hugs were also the best. Y/n was getting off track here, what did she promise her self? Don't pursue relationships, in this job its not worth it. She tried to keep telling herself that, but as Dean softly said goodnight again and pulled her form to his, she had trouble convincing herself that it wasn't worth it. 

 

"Hey, guys, get up." Sam's voice whispered urgently beside Y/n's ear as she slept close to Dean, who didn't move as she rolled over to face Sam who was already dressed and seemingly ready to go. 

"Good morning to you too." She yawned and elbowed Dean to make him move over some more. 

"Dean, get up." Sam said, ignoring Y/n's comment. 

Dean rolled over again and slid his arms around Y/n's waist and buried his face in her hair that was strewn all over the fluffy white pillows. Y/n's heart skipped a beat, Dean was always so cuddly in the morning. Sam raised an eyebrow and shook his brothers shoulder gently. "Dude, c'mon."

"What?" Dean mumbled, finally peaking his bright green eyes open. 

"A police call came in on the scanner." Sam explained. "Someone was found dead three blocks from here." 

Y/n sat up slowly. "Check out the crime scene?" 

"Yep," Sam got up and Y/n saw that their bags were already packed and ready to go. Y/n slowly sat up and stretched her arms over her hear, her shoulder hurt a little, she must have slept on it funny. She looked out the window and saw it seemed to be a cold, windy and rainy day. A perfect day to curl up, read and drink tea. 

 

The hunters arrived shortly at the house, literally three blocks from where they were 'staying' and saw the police cars and an ambulance parked outside a house that looked newly built. Sam slowed the impala and parked near the driveway. Y/n passed Dean and Sam umbrellas and the three of them got out of the car and into the rain that drizzled down. 

Larry was talking on the phone by the cars. "I'm sorry. I'll have to call you back. All right." He hung up the phone as the three approached. "Oh, your here early." He said upon noticing them. 

"Yeah, we wanted to take another look at the neighbourhood." Y/n explained. 

"Whats going on?" Sam asked, nodding to the cop cars.

Larry looked hesitant, like he was about to spill some big secret or bad news. "You guys, you guys met Linda bloom at the barbecue?" He asked as the men loaded her covered body into a van.

"The realtor." Sam recalled. 

"Yes, she uh, she passed away last night." 

Y/n, Sam and Dean all had looks of shock on their faces. "What happened?" Y/n wondered. 

"I'm still trying to figure it out." Larry shrugged. "I identified the body for the police...I'm sorry, this isn't a good time." 

"Its ok." Sam assured him and the man nodded and walked off almost in a daze. Sam, Dean and Y/n stood silently in the rain for a few moments. Then Dean turned to look over at them. 

"You know what we have to do, right?"

"We got to get in that house." Y/n answered, watching the police and ambulance closely. 

"And see if we have a bug problem." Dean finished. 

The three hunters waited by the sidelines, shivering in the cold, steady rain that pelted downwards. they watched as the police and ambulance packed up their things, closed up the house and drove away, sirens blaring. They waited until the coast was clear and Y/n lead them around to the side of the house where they could jump the fence and climb up into the window, luckily landing them right in the bathroom where the death took place. 

Dean jumped up first and slid a knife under the locked window and slid it up. Sam and Y/n followed him up and into the cold house. It had the lingering smell of blood and bleach used to clean up. Broken glass crunched under their boots as they slowly walked around and observed the scene.

"This looks like the place," Dean noted, nodding downwards at the body outline drown on the ground. 

Y/n squeezed past Sam and Dean and knelt down, careful to avoid the sharp daggers of glass that scattered the wet ground and picked up a blood smeared towel and dropped it quickly. 

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Dean bent down also and picked up the towel and shook it out quickly. Large, ugly back spiders felt limp from the towel and landed with small thuds on the floor. Y/n shuddered as she saw most of the shower drain was clogged with the things. Crushed spiders lay on the floor and the huge ones lay dead in the towel. 

"Spiders." Dean said, looking up at Sam. "From the spider-boy?"

"Matt." Sam recalled. "Maybe."

They collected all the evidence they needed (which wasn't very much), looked around the house a bit more, then decided to leave after Y/n freaked out at Dean for dropping a deceased spider on her while the three of them walked down the stairs. 

 

The spend the remainder of the day driving around when Sam reminded Dean that they should see what the spider boy Matt was up to after school. They grabbed a bite to eat at a pizza place on main street then followed a bus to Oasis Plains. They parked and waited for the teenager to get off the bus. Matt turned left and walked around the bus and headed into the ditch, most likely on his way to the woods not far away.

"Isn't his house that way?" Y/n asked them. 

"Yep." Sam answered.

"So wheres he going?" Inquired Dean, eyeing the kid suspiciously. 

The three of them quickly got out of the impala as Matt vanished in the sea of trees. Dean lead the way as they slowly followed Matt deep into the forest until the sounds of traffic and construction disappeared. Soon, Matt stopped and dropped his backpack and pulled a small plastic bug cage and slowly let a stick bug crawl over his fingers. 

Sam, Dean and Y/n watched for a moment as the kid, almost creepily stared at the insect on his hand, wonder shining in his eyes. 

"Hey, Matt," Sam spoke softly, advancing through the underbrush that surrounded the clearing Matt was in. Dean and Y/n followed behind him, exchanging looks of perplexity. "Remember me?" 

"What are you doing out here?" The kid's eyes widened at the sight of the three adults. 

"Well, we want to talk to to." Dean responded agreeably.

"You'er not here to buy a house, are you?" Matt asked. 

Smart kid. Y/n was impressed.

"Wait," Matt looked suddenly panicky. "You'er not serial killers?" He backed up a step or tow. 

Y/n and Dean grinned and Sam laughed before saying, "No, no I think your pretty safe." And Matt slowly relaxed. 

"So, Matt," Dean began, "you sure know a lot about insects." 

"So?" The bug was crawling up Matts arm now and he calmly retuned it to his palm. 

"Did you hear about Linda? The realtor?" Y/n inquired. 

Matt hesiated. "I hear she died this morning." 

"Mhm, thats right. Spider bites." Dean said in an accusing whisper. 

Sam gave his brother a look before facing the kid again, who look slightly more scared. "Look, Matt, you tried to scare her with a spider."

"Wait, do you think I had something to do with that?" 

"You tell us," Y/n shrugged. 

"That tarantula was a joke! Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or, or the gas-company guy."

Y/n raised her eyebrows at Dean, how did that kid even know about that? "You know about those?" She asked. 

"There is something going on here.I don't know what, but something is happening with the insects. Let me show you something." He picked up his backpack and lead the hunters deeper into the trees. 

Sam followed him quickly but Dean and Y/n stayed a few steps back. "So, what do you think, this kids got it out for, what, his dad maybe?" Dean said in an undertone, not wanting Sam or Matt to hear. 

"I don't know, Dean. It could be something else entirely." Y/n answered, ducking under some low hanging pine branches. 

"Yeah, lets just see what this kids found." Dean nodded and sped up to followed along just behind Sam and Matt, who were talking about Matts dad. 

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell you dad?" Sam asked. "Maybe he cold clear everybody out." 

"Believe me, I've tried. Larry doesn't listen to me." 

Why not?"

"Mostly? He too disappointed in his freak son." Matt said bitterly. 

Sam sighed and answered after a moment, "I hear ya," 

This made Y/n's and Dean;s ears perk up. "You do?" Y/n asked. But Sam didn't answer and kept hs conversation with Mat going. He asked how old he was. 

"Sixteen," 

"Well," Sam said with a small grin. "Don't sweat it cause in two years, something greats gonna happen."

"What?" Matt asked over his shoulder as they walked up a small hill, slipping on the damp grass. 

"Collage." 

"Oh, not this speech again." Dean groaned under his breath. Y/n was confused, Dean never really let on why Sam wanted to get away so much, she knew John always favoured Dean, him being the oldest and more responsible. And Yn got that, always in the shadow of her older sister, but she'd give anything to have them back now, so Sam's argument seemed a little silly to her. His dad was alive, missing, sure. But Dean was sure he was alive. His brother was obviously alive and well. Y/n felt bad for choosing Dean's side of the argument most of the time, but she knew Sam had his reasons. 

"...you'll be out of that house and away from you dad." Sam sounded like he was reliving old, nice memories of escaping his fathers rules an going off to collage, see, thats where Y/n disagreed. And so, apparently, did Dean. 

"What kind of advice is that? The kid should stay with his family." He asked. Sam turned back to look at Dean with his signature 'my brother is annoying' bitchface, Y/n knew that look, he was about to tell Dean off, but he thought better of it and swung around back to face Matt. 

"How much further, Matt?"

"We'er close," He nodded and continued on his way. Sam and Dean glared at each other before continuing on their way. 

"Damn you guys, why can't you just talk to each other?" Y/n sighed. 

"Its his problem, not mind." Dean snapped. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they came to a small clearing, the sounds of insects chirping and clicking surrounded them. Y/n and Dean exchanged weird looks as they gazed around at the tall tree, it was like they were covered in bugs of all kinds, simply signing their hearts out. 

"I've been keeping track of the insect population. Its a part of an A.P science class." He explained. 

"You two are like peas in a pod." Dean smirked at Sam. 

"Whats been happening?" Y/n asked Matt.

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earth worms, beetles - you name it. It like their all congregating here." He spoke a bit louder over the noise of the bugs.

"Why?" 

"I don't know." Matt shrugged, Y/n looked at him closely, he didn't have a clue. 

Sam looked around and his eyes fell on a mound of dirt in the middle of the clearing. "Whats that?" He asked, nodding towards the pile. Matt shrugged and the four of them walked over to it, the sounds seemed to ged louder as they approached the mound. Dean lead the way and stopped when he came to the top and middle of the pile. There, in perfect circle, was a smily group of earth worms, sliding over each other but staying within the circle. Dean grimaced and tapped the squishy pile with the tip of his boot and half the worms fell into the hole, landing with a muffled, damp thud at the bottom of the hole. 

Dean knelt down and grabbed a stick and began to poke around, feeling for something. The rest of the group watched in silence as he worked. Y/n's face was set in a grimace as the sounds of the worms being squished filled her ears. Suddenly a light tapping noise came from the hole, it was Dean, he'd hit something. He tapped it a few more times before turned back to the rest of them. 

"Theres something down there." 

"Can you get it out?" Y/n asked, she put a hand on Deans shoulder to brace herself as she peered into the dark hole. She couldn't see much except for the worms and other things that lived down there. 

"I'll have to use my hand, oh man," Dean took a deep breath before pulling up his sleeve and bravely plunging his hand in, feeling around. "C'mob, c'mob," He muttered, pulling at something hidden in the dirt.

Finally, with a slightly sickening squelch sound, Dean pulled the object from the ground, it was caked with dirt and worms. Y/n squatted down next to dean to get a closer look, he shook the dirt off and Y/n realized it was a human skull, teeth and everything. 

While Sam and Matt watched, Y/n and Dean slowly dig around for some more skulls. They found four more before heading back in for the night. 

 

Later after they dropped Matt off at his house, they decided to head to the nearest collage to get some fancy professor to check it out. Sam drove them to the nearest collage and they got out quickly. Dean and Y/n looked around while Sam covered the box of skulls with his jacket. 

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave." Y/n murmured to Dean as a group of girls past. 

"Yeah, maybe this is a haunting - " He said, looking back at Y/n. "Some pissed off spirits, unfinished spirits." 

"Yeah, maybe." She said as Sam caught up with them. 

"But why bugs and why now?" Sam was asking the real questions.

"Mm, that two questions." Y/n said, leading the way up the steps and into the collage. 

"So," Dean began, Y/n could tell this had been on his mind for a while. "With that kid back there, how could you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" 

"Just, uh," Sam searched for the right words. "I know what the kids going through." 

"How about telling him to respect his old man? Hows that for advice." Dean said, not looking at Sam as they stalked forwards, Y/n inwardly rolled her eyes and decided not to join in the conversation just yet.

"Dean, c'mon." Sam said with a grin, though anyone could tell he was getting pissed. "This isn't about his old man. You think I didnt respect dad. Thats what this is about." Sam stopped him on the sidewalk and Y/n turned to face them. 

"Guys," She warned, giving Dean a pointed look. 

"Just forget it," he said, catching Y/n's look. "Sorry I brought it up." 

"Thank you," Y/n sighed, walking ahead with dean. But Sam wasn't done with the argument. 

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough!" He said loudly. 

"Sam, what are you saying, what John was disappointed in you?" Y/n asked, not really believing that could ever happen. Sam looked aghast. 

"Was?" He scoffed. "...Is. Always has been." 

"Why would you think that?" Dean demanded. 

"Because I didn't want to bow hunt, or hustle pool, because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which in our wacked-out-family, made me the freak." 

Y/n sighed. "Sam . . . " The pain in his eyes was all she could see. 

"Yeah," Dean smirked. "You were kinda like the blonde chick in the 'Munsters'."

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house." 

Dean nodded. "I remember that fight. In fact I seem to recall a few choice phrases. coming out of your mouth." 

"Guys, ok, lets go." Y/n tugged slightly on Dean's jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, but you know," Sam said, "the truth is, when we finally find dad, I don't even know if he will want to see me." He had a forced smile on his face and Y/n shook her head. 

"No, Sam. I don't believe your dad was ever disappointed in you." She tried to assure him. 

"Never." Dean said, his green eyes staring at his younger brother. "He was scared." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"He was afraid of what could have happened to you if he wasnt around." Dean revealed. "But even when you two werent talking,he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could, keep an eye on you, make sure you were safe."

"What."

"Yeah, I remember him telling me he was going to stop by, but then was just before we never heard anything from him." Y/n told Sam. 

"Why didn't he tell me any of that?" Sam asked almost angrily. 

"Well, its a two way street, dude. You could have picked up the phone." Dean told him. The hunters stood in silence for a few minutes, Sam looked choked up and Dean looked like he wanted to either punch something or get all emotional like Sam, but that wasn't really his type. 

"C'mon guys," Y/n said after a minute. "We'er gonna be late for our appointment." 

Inside, they found the professor. "So, you three are students?" he asked them upon their arrival. 

"Yeah, yeah we'er in your class. Anthro 101." Sam said quickly with a smile, all evidence of the argument gone from his face. 

"Oh, yeah." The professor said arily. 

"So, uh, what about the bones professor?' Dean asked, pointed down at the damp box filled with skulls on the mans desk. 

"This is quite an interesting find." he noted. "I'd say they'er about one hundred and seventy years old, give or take. The time frame and geography heavily suggest native american." 

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" Sam inquired.

"Not according to the historical record,but the uh....relocation of the native peoples was quote common of that time." 

"Right," Sam said. 

"Um, are there any local legends?" Y/n asked. "Oral histories of the area?" She had to ward it carefully to make it sound like a paper they were maybe writing, not a bug monster they needed to find. 

The man thought for a moment. "Well, there is one Euchre tribe in Sapulpa. Its about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth." 

"Sounds good." Dean said. They thanked the professor for his information and rushed away, going to get there while they still had daylight. Dean drove and got them lost on the way there, refusing to get directions. 

"God, your such a - !" Y/n struggled to find the right words snatched the map from Dean's hands, "Just ask for freaken directions!" 

"No, I can do it myself." Dean said, turning around for the third time.

"Dean, just listen to Y/n and stop and get directions." Sam said in a bored tone from the back seat. He was probably annoyed, Dean and Y/n fought over directions like a married couple.

"No, I swear I saw a sign up here," Dean said, turning off the dirt road he'd been driving on for the last twenty minutes (getting them lost) and pulled smoothly back onto the highway and looking back at the green sign. "See! Next town is only three miles away." 

"Then why did you turn and go down that road?!" Y/n shot him a glare and slouched in the car seat, pulling her feet up.

Dean didn't answer and sped the impala towards the town. The three hunters sat in silence until Dean turned up the music to drown out the uncomfortable silence. He knew she was annoyed with him and wanted to make it better. 

"C'mon," He said, reaching over and shoving her so her feet slid from the dash. "We found the right way, see?" But Y/n promptly looked the other way, wanting to be petty and annoy him back. She hated this, she could never stay mad at Dean Winchester for long, even if he didn't listen to her and add on another hour of driving and searching. "Oh, so the silent treatment?" Dean grinned at Sam, who rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. Dean didn't give up, with one hand on the wheel and one on Y/n's shoulder he sang annoyingly along with one of his favourite Metallica songs and pulled Y/n along with the sway of the music. 

Y/n suppressed a grin and shoved his hand away from her. But, still driving and turning up the music he poked Y/n on the side, right in her ticklish spot and she yelped and laughed. "Dean! Sto-op!" She was finally smiling and tried to wrestle his hand away from her, she hated being tickled. 

"Now she talks!" Dean laughed. 

"When you tickle me, yeah. God, your so annoying." She sighed with a grin and held his hand away with her own. 

"You know you love me." Dean said sarcastically, lacing his fingers with hers. 

Y/n's heart skipped a beat but brushed it off. "Not when your being a brat." she said as they pulled up to a small diner where the Professor back at the collage said thats where they should as around for clues. Y/n shoved Dean's hand away from her as Dean turned off the impalas engine and smiled and shook his head. 

"What are you smiling about?" Y/n demanded, walking around the car. 

"Your so cute," He answered, following Sam into the small cafe that smelt like pumpkin pie and coffee.

"Why do you say that?" Y/n asked and Dean just shrugged. 

"Oh, please don't get all sappy with me, Winchester. I know I'm cute." Y/n rolled her eyes at the older Winchester and pushed past him, looking around the cafe. She was used to Dean saying stuff like that but it bothered her at some degree, or it made her worry. She felt like a school girl with a crush on the captain of the football team, and to make it worse, she was thinking that Dean knew something about her feelings for him, as much as she tried to hide them. She always told her self, don't get too attached. Plus he was constantly bring girls back to the motel, or worse the impala. So she knew Dean couldn't feel the same. (Oh, how wrong she was.)

Inside the cafe, Sam, who had been strangely silent in the car ride, jerked his head over to a man setting out playing cards on the table near the window. Dean and Y/n walked over with Sam. 

"Joe Whitetree?" Inquired Sam. The man looked up and nodded. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if thats all right." 

"We'er students from the University." Dean explained. 

"No, your not. Your lying." Joe said calmly., still sorting his cards out on the table. Dean looked taken back and sent a glance at Y/n. 

"Well, um, the truth is . . . " Y/n began to think of another cover story but Joe Whitetree interrupted again, holding up a finger to silence her. 

"You know who starts a sentence with the words, 'the truth is'?" He asked. "Liars." He sent a pointed look at Dean and Y/n, who where now both very taken back. Sam sighed and spoke again, skipping over the excuses. 

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains?" He asked. "Its a housing development near the Atoka Vally." 

"I like him. he's not a liar." Joe said with another look at dean, who was staring down at Joe, hands in his pockets. "I know the area." He finished. 

"What can you tell us about the history there?" 

"Why do you want to know?"

"Something . . . " Y/n began, with an uneasy look at Sam. "Something bad is happening at Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there. . . native american bones." She finished. 

Joe heaved a small sigh. "I tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American Calvary came to relocate them. They were resistant . . . Calvary were impatient. As my grandfather put it, on a night the moon and the sun shared the sky as equals, the Calvary raided our village. They murdered, tortured, raped. The next day the Calvary came again, and the next and the next." 

Y/n, Dean and Sam were exchanged uneasy looks as the man continued his story. "And on the sixth night, the Clavery came one last time, and by the time the sun rose, every man woman and child still in the village was dead."

Y/n sighed and Dean looked over at her, she was imagining the pain and suffering that happened, and by looking and Sam and Dean, she could tell they were too. "They say on the sixth night," Joe continued, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens, that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature, would rise up and protect this valley, and it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man, and the Calvary had brought upon his people." 

"Insects." Dean murmured to Sam and Y/n. "Sounds like nature to me." 

"So it was six days?" Y/n asked. 

Joe nodded. "And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive." 

 

On the way out of the cafe Sam turned to Dean and Y/n with a confused look on his face. "When did the gas-company guy die?" He asked. 

"Lets see, we got here Tuesday, so Friday the twentieth." Y/n recalled. 

"March twentieth." Sam said. "Thats the spring equinox." 

"The night the sun and moon shared the sky as equals?" Dean quoted. Y/n quickly put things together in her head. This was starting to make sense now. 

"So every around this time, everyone in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built that neighbourhood on cursed land." She said. 

Dean paused beside the impala, thinking. "On the sixth night - shit, guys that tonight." 

Sam sped up, still talking to Dean and Y/n. "So if we don't do something tonight. Larry and his family will be dead by sunrise." The three of them stopped on the outside of the impala. "So how do we break a curse?" Sam asked. 

"You don't break a curse." Y/n sighed. 

"Yeah, you get out of its way. C'mob lets go." Dean said, swinging into the car. Sam and Y/n quickly got in, Dean started up the engine and took off down the gravel road, spraying dust everywhere. Darkness quickly followed as they sped down the highway. The car was silent, all of them thinking how they'd be able to get everyone out. 

"Dean," Y/n said. "Pass me your phone."

"What, why?"

"I'm gonna tell them theres a gas leak, it'll get them out of the house." She said, holding her hand out. Dean nodded and passed her his cell. She pressed Larry Pikes contact and held the phone up to her ear. He picked up on the forth ring. 

"Hi, yes - Mr. Pike?"

"Yes, what can I do for you." 

"I'm just calling to inform you that you have a major gas leak in your neighborhood." She said, making it sound urgent. 

"God, really? And how big?" 

"Well, its daily extensive, I don't want to alarm you but we need to get your family out of the vicinity for at least tweleve hours or so, just to be safe." She rambled off.

"So who is this again?" Pike asked, sounding unsure. 

"I - I, um: Y/n wracked her brain for a random name but Dean snatched the phone from her hands. 

"This is Travis Weaver, I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power." Dean said while Y/n glared at him. The phone was silent for a moment and Y/n thought he'd hung up on Dean. 

"Uh huh." Pike said, sounding smug. "The problem is I know Travis Weaver, he's worked for me for over a year. So who is this?" 

Now it was Dean's turn to draw a blank. "Uh ... " he trailed off and snapped the phone shut and tossed it back to Y/n. "Fuck it." 

"Just pass me the phone."; Sam said with a sigh. Y/n tossed it to Sam in the back and he quickly dialled a number. The phone rang for a minute and Y/n wondered who he was calling when, "Matt, it's Sam. Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house, right now, ok? . . . Because somethings coming." he said with a glance at Y/n and Dean in the review mirror. "More bugs. . . You gotta make him listen, ok?" Sam sounded urgent, he was telling Matt to stand up to his father. 

"Give me the fucking phone," Dean said loudly, reaching his hand behind him so Sam could pass him the cell. "Listen, Matt." He said harshly. "Under no circumstances do you tell the truth. He'll just think your nuts." 

"Ok, tell him to say he's got a sharp pain in his right side and has to go to the hospital." Y/n suggested. Dean nodded and repeated her words to Matt. "Got it?" Matt agreed and Dean hung up the phone again with a glare back at Sam.

"'Make him listen' what were you thinking." He muttered. 

 

They soon pulled up to the house, all the lights were on and the car was parked in the driveway. "Damn it, they're still here, c'mob." He put the car in park and swung out of the car. The street was silent except the quiet hum of bugs in the tall grass. The three hunters walked quickly up to the door but before Y/n could knock Larry Pike threw it open and yelled in her face. 

"Get off my property before I call the cops!" He shook a finger in Y/n's face and she tried to punch him. 

"Mr. Pike, listen - " Sam said calm, raising his arms slightly to show they meant to harm. 

"Dad, they're just trying to help." Matt said from the porch. 

"GET IN THE HOUSE!" His dad yelled back at him. 

"Sorry," Matt said softly, his voice laced with guilt. "I told them the truth." 

"We had a plan, Matt. What happened to the plan?" Dean asked, sounding annoyed, but Sam spoke over him.

"Look," he said, "its twelve am, they are coming any minute now."

"You need to get your family and go before its too late." Y/n told them. Pikes face turned from mad to almost comically baffled and unimpressed. 

"Oh, yeah you mean the biblical swarm?" He said with sarcasm. Y/n wanted to smack some sense into him. 

"What do you think really happened to that realtor, huh?" Dean asked, his green eyes staring at Larry Pike. "and the Gas Company guy."

Pike was silent. Y/n was getting fed up. "You don't think, for one minute, that something weird is going on?" She said, glaring at the man. He took a step closer to her but she didn't move. 

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you'er crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, we'er going to have a problem." 

"Well, I hate to be a fucking downer but we already have a problem." Y/n snapped. 

"Dad, she's right. We'er in danger." Matt said, still standing on the porch. Mr Pike turned lowly and glared at his son. 

"Matt! Get in the house, NOW!" He yelled. 

"No! Why wont you listen to me?" Matt shouted back. 

"Because this is crazy and it doesn't make any sense!" Pike sounded like this was gone too far, he wasn't going to ever believe his son, Matt knew it, too. He look at his father with complete sadness. 

"Look," Sam said hastily now. "This land has been cursed, people have died here and your really gonna take that risk with your family?" He gestured to the house where Matt mum stood in the window, watching. 

Y/n's ear perked up, it had suddenly gone eerily quiet. She gently squeezed Dean's arm. "Wait," She said, stopping Sam. The buzzing picked up again, only louder. "You hear that?" Dean asked, unable to keep the smug sound out of it. They were proving him wrong, even if it meant he was in danger. Y/n couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit of smugness as Larry Pikes eyes winded and he listened closely to the bugs. 

"What the hell . . . " He muttered. Just as he said that, the electric bug killer that hing from the roof on the porch sent spark shoot everywhere, as if it was clogged with the oncoming bugs. 

"Ok, its time to go." Dean said, gently pulling Y/n away. "Get your wife, c'mon." 

Larry and Matt rushed up the steps but Matt was stepped, staring at the tree line where the tip of the full moon peered over the dark trees. "Oh my God . . . " It was like they were being released from a cage, millions upon millions of bugs rose from the trees, blocking out the moon. The buzzing was ringing in their ears, it sounded as if someone was screaming. 

Sam, Dean and Y/n turned to look at the sight, but all they could see was a black mass of insect as they flew in a swarm towards the house. "Ok, everybody in the house." Sam urged, pushing Dean and Y/n's backs so they walked up the steps and followed Matt and his father into the house. Sam slammed the door behind them. 

"Is there anyone else in the nighborhood?" Y/n asked quickly. 

"No, its just us." Pike answered. Just then his wife came down the stairs. "Whats happening?" She asked, :Whats that noise?" The house had started rumbling. Pike turned to her. 

"Call 911!" He said quickly. But she didn't answer, she was staring up at the celling, listening to the bugs scream and buzz around the house. ""JOANIE!" He snapped her out of it and she ran to get he phone. Dean looked at Y/n. 

"We gotten lock this place up." He said, eyes searching her for any worry. But Y/n was pushing her slight fear of bugs down and was ready to help. 

"Um, ok we need towels and, and - " But Dean was already pulling her along. She tugged her hand out of his grip and strode over to Larry. "Where are the towels?" 

"Upstairs!" Matt said, Sam told them what to cover while Dean and Y/n started pulling blankets from the couch and lined the windows, doors and the fireplace, anything that the bugs could get into, they covered. 

Larrys wife was manically pressing buttons on the phone. "The lone is dead!" She gasped. 

"They must have chewed through the phone lines." Dena said as Y/n threw him a towel and he strode over to the front door and blocked it off. Y/n noticed the windows were crawling with bugs already. Suddenly the lights flickered and shut off completely. "and the power lines." 

"Maybe my cell - " Larry rushed off to grab it as Y/n shoved towels down on the kitchen paid doors and closed all the screen windows that were open. 

"No signal!" He yelled, throwing his phone down. 

"You won't get one." Y/n said, tossing an extra blanket on the table and made her way through the dark to stop beside Dean, they stood with Sam and Matt and his family, watching the mass of bugs layer onto the windows, the force of them squishing the ones on the bottom, but more replaced the. The walls seemed to buzz along with the air around them, the noise was causing a ringing in her ears.

"So wha do we do now?" Larry asked into the darkness. 

"We try to outlast it." Y/n said. 

"Hopefully, the curse will end by sunrise." Sam added as Dean went down the hallway, Y/n quickly followed him, tripping over things in the dark halls. They arrived back in the kitchen, its windows where completely blacked out with bugs. 

"Dean, what are you - " Y/n began, but realized what he was doing when he reached under the sink for the cleaning products. He grabbed the bug spray and held it up. He gave her a reassuring smile and half hugged her. 

"You good?" 

"Always am." She grabbed the spray from his hands and looked it over. "Dean, I think we'll need a bit more than this." 

"Trust me, doll. I know what I'm doing." He smirked and together they felt their way back to the room where Sam and the others waited and watched the windows as the bugs packed onto them. Larry wife noticed what was in Dean's hands. 

"Bug spray?" 

"Trust him." Y/n said quickly. Suddenly there was a creaking and banging coming from the living room. 

"What is that?" Matt asked, moving closer to his mother. 

Sam and Y/n crept forwards as Dean fiddled with the spray bottle. Y/n tiled her head to hear what exactly was making that noise. It was the fireplace, banging and rattling as if something was crawling through there. 

"I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Dean said, pulling Y/n and Sam back, it was quiet for a moment before the grate burst off, and a horde of bugs streamed from the fire place, hitting Sam and Y/n right in the face. Joanie was screaming and Larry yelled and pulled Matt away. Sam yanked Y/n down and covered her heaf with his arm as Dean backed up quickly, yelling at the family to get upstairs. Y/n yelped as she felt bugs fly around her, pressing in on all sides, the swarm was too great. She felt Sam try his best to cover her while Dean lit up the spray using his lighter, but bugs were everywhere on her, Sam and Dean. The Pike family were screaming, Y/n heard Matt fall to the ground as his father urged him up the stairs. She pushed Sam off her, tried to beat away the bugs caring on her and buzzing in her ears and help Matt up the stairs. She cringed as bugs landed on her then took of repeatedly, it was dark and everyone seemed to be yelling, the buzzing sounding like it was in her bones now, her skull vibrated along with the steady hung of the bugs. 

Dean was at the bottom of the stairs now, he watched Y/n help Matt up then Sam followed quickly, ducking and trying his best not to get a face full of bugs again. He sprayed the fire straight into the swarm, it did a little but not much to break the steady stream of insects that took up the space. He shook the can and kept spraying until Y/n grabbed his arm and yelled over the sound of the buzzing. "We're going in the attic! Come on!" 

He nodded and sprayed one more round before dashing with Y/n up the dark, creaking stairs. He held tightly to her hand and urged her on. The bugs flew after them, surrounding them as they reached the step ladder to the attic above them. Sam was yelling and holding the rope, waiting for Dean and Y/n to climb up as the swarm got closer. 

"Go, Y/n!" Dean yelled, facing the bugs and spraying the hot stream of fire at them to ward the insects off until they got up. Y/n screamed up the ladder and Sam pulled her the rest of the way up. "You good?" He yelled over the sound. 

"Yeah! Dean, hurry!" She called down. Dean turned and tossed her the spray bottle, she caught it and waited for Dean to climb up and quickly get inside. The bugs were flying closer and Yn yelped as some flew up through the trip door opening and into the small stuffy attic. She pressed down and a stream of spray and fire blocked the way of the bugs as Sam slammed the trap door shut. Y/n feel back, gasping for breath against Dean's shoulder and passed him the flaming bug repellent. He took it and then helped her up, they all ducked at the sloped roof and joined the terrified family at the other side of the attic. 

The buzzing could be heard very well from the roof and a sprinkle of wood dust came floating down. "Oh God, what is that?" Joanie asked, pointing a tumbling finger at the growing cracks in the roof. 

"Somethings eating through the wood." Dean said, craning his neck to get a closer look. 

"Termites," Matt whispered. Y/n look at him and sighed. 

"Oh, fuck, ok everybody get back." She pushed back her messy hair and moved around to get a look at the growing hole the termites were making. 

"You heard her! Get back!" Dean yelled as the chewing got louder and pieces of wood feel from the roof, coating Y/n's hair in dust. The Pike family rushed to the far side of the attic and huddled together. Dean readied his spry can and waited. Sam and Y/n stood close, waiting for the bugs to break through. 

The hum and chewing got louder before finally - snap - a circle of the roof fell in and the bugs, al kinds from what Y/n could see in the light from the fire Dean was sending up at the swarm of bugs that flew down into the attic. Sam dn Y/n began trying to duck away from these insects but they crawled all over them, up their clothes and into their hair, Y/n shrieked and batted them away but more came. Suddenly she had an idea, she ducked under Sam's flailing arms and ducked and dodged her way to the side were she found some left over pieces of wood from the building of the house. 

Dean and Sam where still yelling but she managed to yell loud enough for Sam to hear her. "Hey! Grab a long board, I'm gonna block the entrance!" She yelled, searching for a good sized one. Sam nodded and Dean continued to move around and hold the stream of fire directing at the bugs storming in. Y/n's hands got scraped and bruised as she searched through the pile of wood, when finally a small square peeve landed by her foot and she picked it up, rushed over to Sam who was also grabbing a long board to hold it up and together they made their way, fighting through the bugs and trying not to kill each other or Dean.

"Dean! Help!" Y/n said as she was too short to hold the wood to the ceiling as Sam held the long board up the hold in place. Dean nodded and together he and Sam blocked off the stream of bugs. 

"Good thinking, Y/n." Dean said loudly over the bugs that were still in the room. 

Y/n sighed with a small smile and brushed her hair from her sweaty face. "Thank - " she said, but then unexpectedly another opening burst open from the a wall next to Y/n and she ducked as the insects pushed their way through. Dean strode over quickly with the spray and held it close to the opening. Over in the far corner Larry, Matt and Joanie were screaming and batting away the bugs that repeatedly landed on them. Sam rushed over, yelling ffor them to get close together and cover their faces. Y/n pushed hard on the board holding the wood in place but, with a spray of dust it came crashing down and the buzzing got louder. 

Seeing Y/n scream and duck Dean gave up on killing the bugs and made his way through the dark towards her. He wrapped a strong arm around her back and helped her over to Sam where he was covering the Pike family. Y/n kept her hands over her ears as the buzzing seemed to get even more thunderous. She scooted back against the wall and Dean was beside her, covering her with his body. Their heads were ducked down to avoid the mass of insects as they poured into the small attic space. Y/n was gasping for breath, getting slightly claustrophobic as they pressed together, Dean gripped her tighter and tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey, Y/n - its ok. It should be over soon," 

Y/n didn't know how long they sat there, it felt like hours, she tucked her head under Dean's chin, feeling almost completely safe. As long as they waited this out, it would be fine. The bugs continued to chew and crawl over the wood in the attic, keeping their noise ringing in the hunters ears. 

Finally, Sam looked up just as the sky was turning pink and a light yellow. "Look!" Y/n pushed Dean off her quickly as the noise of the bugs quieted down to the smallest of hums. She got up, feeling the stretch in her legs and she made her way to the huge holes the insects left. Sam and Dean followed her and they watched the cursed things fade away back into the trees. 

"Wow," Y/n sighed, rubbing saw dust out of her eyes as she watched the sunrise. "Thank fuck its over." 

 

Later that day, after they all had a steam shower and a huge breakfast, Dean drove them over to see the Pike family and how they were coping with their home being destroyed buy cursed bugs. As Dean turned the corner Y/n pointed out a moving van parked near the Pikes home. Dean smirked and shut off the engine. They all got out and strode over to Larry Pike. 

"What? No goodbye?" Dean asked with a smile. 

"Good timing." He said, "Another hour and we would've been gone." 

"For good?" Y/n asked, shaking his hand. The boys followed suit. 

"Yeah," Larry smiled. "The uh, development has been put on hold while the Government investigates those bones you found, but I'm going to make damn sure no one lives her again." 

"You don't seem to upset about it." Y/n said shyly, noting how calm Larry was.

"Well," he sighed, thinking it over. "this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but . . . somehow," he glanced over at his smiling son, Matt and looked back at the three hunters. "I really don't care." 

Sam said his goodbyes and walked over to talk to Matt. Y/n and Dean shook Larry's hand and he thanked them, over and over again. Dean and Y/n leant against the car and waited for Sam. He walked over slowly and stood beside Y/n, watching Larry and Matt talk and smile. 

Sam heaved a small sigh. "I want to find dad." 

"Yeah, me too." Dean said, and Y/n sighed and nodded in agreement, as much as John was sometimes a jerk to Dean and a crap father to Sam, as he's told her, Y/n really did miss him. 

"I just . . . I want to apologize to him." 

"For what?" Y/n asked softly.

"For all the things I said to him." Sam sounded choked up. "He was just doing the best he could." 

"Don't worry Sam." Y/n said.

"We'll find him." Dean said. "And you'll apologize, and in five minutes, you guys will be at each others throats." 

Sam and Y/n chucked. "Yeah, probably." Sam sighed, pushing himself off the car. "Lets hit the road."

"Lets," Dean and Y/n said the at the same time, making Sam sigh with a smile on his face. 

 

 

[Ok, ok, okkkkaaayyyy, its been what? Almost two freaking months and I didn't update??? I am SO SORRY! I promise I'll get back into a sort of writing schedule. But I hope you liked the episode, I think it was the longest one I've written yet!

Please comment and like and if you have seen any mistakes in the episode, comment those too and I'll correct them! Also you can comment/message me any suggestions you have, I love reading them!

See you next episode!

~ L


	9. Home

[You know that feeling when you send a ~risky~ text to someone? Well, posting this chapter felt the same way. Yeet]

 

 

Sam and Y/n sat at a tall table in a bar somewhere. They'd just finished a hunt and went out to celebrate in finishing it quickly and cleanly. Dean was halfway drunk, and asked to keep the shots coming. Y/n and Sam talked casually as Dean flirted with some tall blonde down the bar. Y/n glared at them over her beer as she downed the rest of it almost angrily. 

"Whats up with you?" Sam asked, taking one of her fries from the plate she'd ordered. 

"Nothing." Y/n shrugged. "Just tired." She was tired though, and her head hurt like a mother. 

Sam glanced over at Dean who was smirking as the chick was writing down her number. Y/n knew he wouldn't keep it, he just wanted to hook up for the night. "Right," Sam said, "tired." 

"Hey, next time you dig up a crazy bitches grave instead of doing 'research' at the motel."

"Calm down," Sam chuckled.

"Well, its just annoying that - you know what? Never mind, are you ready to go?" Y/n was suddenly annoyed and wanting to get out of there, she hopped off the barstool and grabbed her leather jacket. Sam glanced at Dean's back and sighed. 

"He has the keys." 

"Its your turn to go get them." Y/n said, shoving Sam in Dean's direction, she cringed and looked away as Dean and Blondie started snogging each others faces off. Sam winked his nose and shook his head. 

"I'll pay, you go get the keys." Sam pulled out his wallet. Y/n glared at him and stormed over to Dean. She waited for him to notice her presence but he was otherwise consumed in making out with that other girl.

"Ahem, Winchester," Y/n snapped, tapping his leather clad shoulder. Dean pulled away slowly and the drunk girl stupidly followed, almost falling to the floor, giggling like a child. He turned to her with a small smirk, but it vanished quickly when he saw her unimpressed expression. 

"Hey, Y/n . . . " 

"Keys." She held out her hand impatiently. "Sam and I are headed back to the motel." 

"I probably won't be back till morning," Dean smirked, digging in his pocket as the girl kissed his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

"Yeah, the motel door will be locked." Y/n snatched the keys from Dean's hand and turning away. "Have fun getting an STD." She muttered as she walked over to Sam who was by the door. 

"What?" Dean called but Y/n just waved over her shoulder and pushed open the door, leaving Dean at the bar. She and Sam walked through the chilly night and stopped at the impala. Y/n unlocked the door and swung in the drivers seat. 

"How come you wanted to get out of there so fast?" Sam asked with a small smile as Y/n revved up the engine. She turned to glare at him. 

"We have research to do, Sam."

"Y/n, its two in the morning, and we finished the hunt today."

"Whatever, lets go." She rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking lot. Sam grinned and shook his head at Y/n. He probably knew she was slightly jealous. No, Y/n thought, not jealous, just protective. Dean didn't need to waste his time when . . . actually she didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted, after all, he obviously has no interest in her. Why should she care?

"Y/n, he probably is interested in you." Sam said, making Y/n jump slightly and turn down the music. 

Was she saying this out loud?

"Yeah, you are. Dean is just Dean, remember? He likes to get around." 

"Shut up, Sam. Don't listen to me." Yn's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. 

"You know, you guys should really talk - " 

"I said shut up Sam!" Y/n said in a sing-song voice as she turned into the crappy motel parking lot, the Christmas Lights surrounding the motel's name flickered on and off every few seconds and Y/n sighed. She and Sam got out of the impala and grabbed their bags filled with empty salt cans and a small thing of fuel. Together they threw out all the junk they'd used to finish the hunt and went to clean off knifes and quickly reorganize the guns in the back of the impala. The shouldered their duffle bags and walked silently down the hallway in the motel, Y/n caught snatches of people's TVs still on, being yelling at each other or screwing each others brains out. 

"God, any other shitty place and Dean had to pick one with a strip club beside it." Y/n groaned as Sam unlocked the door and tossed the bags on the ground beside it. She watched a couple stumble into another room across from them and shook her head. 

"It was super cheap." Sam shrugged and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

"I know, I'm just complaining." 

Sam grinned at her and went to the bathroom to shower before bed. Y/n stretched her arms over her head, sighing when she heard a small pop as she rolled her shoulders. She undid her high pony tail and fluffed it out so her hair cascaded down her back with a small, slightly frizzy curl to it. She undressed quickly and threw on an oversized T-shirt then walked over to the bathroom door that was emitting steam from the top. She banged on the door. 

"Please don't use all the hot water, Sam!" 

"I'll be out in a minute!" he called back. 

Once Sam as out of the shower Y/n quickly got in and washed her hair and brushed her teeth, there was barely any hot water left and she couldn't help but think about the steam shower she used a few weeks back. 

 

Sam was reading one of her book when she came out of the shower, fresh faced and still slightly annoyed. Sam noticed her somewhat sulky mood and turned to face her from his bed. 

"Y/n," 

"Yes, Sam?" 

"Did anything ever happen between you and Dean?" 

Woah. If Y/n had been drinking something she'd spit it out for dramatic effect. Why the hell was Sam wondering that? 

"Um, not that I remember? Why?" Y/n climbed under the covers and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well it's just, you and Dean act like an old married couple sometimes, you fight and yell at each other then your hugging it out and flirting like –"

"M'kay, let me just stop you right there, buddy." Y/n held up her hand to silence Sam, who was annoyingly wearing a smirk upon his features, highlighting his dimples. "Dean is my best friend, ok? Bestest friend in the whole wide world. Yeah, he's an annoying D-Bag but can I still get protective over him and worry? Ok? Believe me, Sams. I'm not in love with him. And nothing has happened." 

Y/n sighed softly after her rant and ran a hand over her face. Sam was still hiding a smile. "He talks about you all the time." 

"Weird, it's like we're always in the same car, around each other." Y/n hummed sarcastically, throwing a pillow at Sam. He caught it easily and tossed it back, hitting Y/n in the shoulder. She set it back behind her head and tucked her elbow underneath so she was laying on her stomach with her legs sort of bent half way, Dean always said she was a weirdo for sleeping like this, but she found it comfortable. 

"Yeah, well ..." Sam yawned. Y/n sighed and looked up at the small clock on the nightstand. It was nearing three am and she needed some sleep. Her head had been hurting all day and it now was a dull thud in the back of her skull. "Goodnight, Y/n." 

Y/n rolled over and shut off the blinding lamp. "Night, Sam." She said, trying not to think about what he said.

 

That night she had weird dreams, but as soon as she woke up, drenched in sweat and slightly panicked, the dreams were escaping her like they were mist, floating away in silence, leaving her ever so breathless and urgently trying to keep up, but they slipped through her fingers to fast. All she could remember was a woman, so terrified, screaming, it echoed in her ears until she turned on the lamp and looked around the room. She blinked a few times and tried to forget that weird feeling that the place the woman was in was familiar. That has been the third time this has happened, sudden dreams that feel so familiar.

She shakily ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath. She looked over and saw Sam was sprawled out on his back, sleeping peacefully. But she then took a closer look, Sam's face was filled with pain like he, too, was having a nightmare, he muttered something in his sleep and jerked his head to the other side, his chest was steadily rising and falling. "What the hell . . . " Y/n murmured. She slowly slid from the bed and stepped over to Sam's. She gently tapped his shoulder and whispered. "Sam," 

He jerked away and sat up, making Y/n step back quickly. "What? What?" He asked, Y/n noted his forehead glinted with a thin layer of sweat. "Y/n - " 

"Sam, you were having a nightmare," Y/n said calmly. "Are you ok?" 

Sam shook the hair from his eyes and squinted at her. "Why were you up?" He ignored her question.

"Same as you, I don't know why but I woke up terrified." Y/n shrugged. Sam groaned and fell back on the soft pillows. 

"Thanks for waking me up," Sam muttered. "I can't even remember my dream either, just images." He sounded as though he was searching, wracking his brain, trying to recall anything. Just like Y/n had been doing minutes before. She knew better than to ask if he wanted to talk about it, from what she knows from hunting and practically living with the Winchesters was, they don't exactly like to have group therapy sessions or talk about feelings. Just like Dean, Y/n preferred to keep things to herself and not bother anybody.

"Don't mention it. You sure you'er ok?" 

"Yeah," Sam sighed, reaching over to turn off the lamp. "Try to . . . try to get some more sleep, Y/n." 

"You too." She offered him a small smile and climbed gratefully back into the warm bed, turned off the lamp and snuggled under the heavy comforter. She lay in the dark for a while, waiting for Sam's breathing to slow and him to fall back asleep and hopefully not have nightmares. She, on the other hand, as soon as she closed her eyes, the screaming began. 

 

The next morning, Dean stumbled in after Sam and Y/n finished breakfast down the street. He had a grin on his face and carried his flannel and leather jacket over his shoulder. He quickly realized that Y/n hadn't got much sleep and was slightly cranky. "I picked up some coffee." He said, handing her a stream cup. She grabbed hers and Sam's and went back to the laptop that sat open on her bed. 

"Thanks," Sam grabbed his and quickly took a sip. He'd been busy all morning drawing in a small notebook he'd found in the dresser by the motel beds. Y/n didn't want to bother him so she quickly spoke to Dean. 

"Hey, Sam, Dean - I think I've found a few candidates for our next job." 

"Shoot." Dean answered, sitting beside her, Sam didn't look up from his book and quietly kept drawing and flipping pages.

"Theres a fisher trawler found off the coast of Cali. Its crew vanished. And we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas and - " Y/n read from the laptop but Dean interrupted her.

"Hey," Dean said, looking at Sam. "is she boring you with all this hunting evil stuff?" 

"No, I'm listening, keep going." 

"And here in Sacramento a man shot himself in the head, wait for it . . . three times." Y/n looked up at Sam to see his reaction but his head was still bent over the paper. "Sam?" 

Sam was flipping threw the paper and Y/n slid the laptop off her lap and crossed the room to look over Sam's shoulder. It was a drawing of a tree, an old, gnarled, twisted tree that Sam had drawn. Y/n blinked a few times and suddenly her she realized what it was. "I've seen this," She said. 

"Seen what?" Dean asked from the laptop. But Y/n was already riffing through Dean's duffel bag by the door of the motel room. After pulling out numerous guns and flannel shirts she found John Winchesters journal. 

"What are you - " Sam began but then realized what she saw and remembered. Y/n grabbed the paper from Sam and quickly rifled around for a picture she remembered Dean showing her one time. It was an old picture of Sam and Dean when they were kids, sitting with John and Mary Winchester on the hood of the impala in front of their yard, a year with the exact tree Sam was drawing. She showed it to Sam and he slowly looked at her. 

"Did you see this too?" He whispered to her. "The nightmare?"

"I-I don't know, I just had a feeling." Y/n rubbed her temple with one hand and grimaced, not wanting to speak of the woman screaming. Sam took the paper and matched it up with the photo. Dean was looking at them like they were crazy and Y/n felt slightly guilty and off. 

"Guys, I know where we need to go next." Sam said. 

"Where?" Asked Dean with mild interest and slight confusion. 

"Back home. Back to Kansas." Sam said, glancing at Y/n. 

"Ok, random." Dean shrugged. "Where'd that come from." 

"Y/n, you show him." Sam looked nervous.

"Ok, alright," Y/n took the picture and drawing from Sam and store over to Dean. "This photo was taken outside your old house, right? The house were your mum died?" Y/n handed Dean the photo and his eyes flicked back up to Y/n, a bemused expression on his face. 

"Yeah?"

"Well, it didn't burn down completely, right? Your dad said they rebuilt it." Y/n recalled what John told her. 

"Yeah, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Dean turned to look at Sam. Y/n also glanced up at Sam, who had an air of confusion. 

Sam took a few steps forward and sat down opposite of Dean. "Ok, look, this is going to sound crazy, but the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger." Y/n couldn't help but agree. 

"Why do you think that?" 

"I just - its, um, look - you have to trust us on this." Sam said, grabbing his coat and stroking quickly to the table where they hunters bags sat. Y/n closed her eyes and sighed, why'd Sam have to say 'us'? She knew Dean would say something. 

"Woah, whah, wait - trust us?" He gave Y/n a pointed look and she shrugged slowly, desperately trying to pull together a sentence that wouldn't make her self sound slightly crazy. When she didn't answer Dean leant forward slightly and looked at her closely. "Y/n?" 

"I may have the same feeling as Sam, ok? So, like he said, trust us?" 

"Yeah." Sam said airily. 

Dean eyed Y/n closely and she bit her lip. Then he seemed to shrug it off for the moment and talk to Sam. "C'mon, man thats weak. You gotta give me a little more than that." 

Sam was bent over, packing his bags. "I can't really explain it, is all." Y/n strode forward to help Sam pick up all the books and clothes and shove them into her bag. 

"Well, tough. I'm not leaving until you guys explain." Dean raised his voice slightly. Y/n gave Sam a wary look and begged him not to say anything about her. Sam stood tall and sighed. 

"Look," he said hesitantly. "I've been having these dreams." Sam looked at Y/n out of the corner of his eye and she shook her head slowly. She didn't want Dean to know, it was bad enough Sam sort of knew. She didn't know how he'd react.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Dean answered.

"And . . . they've been coming true." Sam grimaced at how unreal that sounded. 

"Come again?" Dean's voice went from unsure to completely bemused. Y/n knew it was the right thing not to tell him now, she didn't want him looking at her how he was staring down Sam. 

"Look, Dean . . . " Sam glanced at Y/n before sighing again. Y/n knew what he was about to say and she held her breath. "I dreamt for days about Jessica's death before it happened." Dean must have known that this is what Y/n witnessed with Sam during the Bloody Mary hunt and she cast her eyes down. 

"Some people have weird dreams, man. I mean, it could be a coincidence." Dean tried to brush it off. Y/n fidgeted with the zipper of her leather jacket. Should she tell Dean about her dreams? Her headaches before the dreams? How she and Sam somehow dreamed about the same thing? It made her head hurt to think about it. 

"No, I dreamt about to blood dripping, her on the celling, the fire and I didn't do anything about it cause I didn't believe it." Sam finally revealed with pain in his voice. "And now i'm dreaming about that tree, our house and about some woman inside screaming for help." 

Y/n's heart stopped. A screaming woman inside a house. Their old house? Sam looked at her and Y/n shook her head slightly, telling him that she needed tell Dean on her own, if she was even gong to tell him anything. She didn't know what to think, and her head had started hurting more than ever right at that moment, and she felt a flash of confusion go through her, like she was experiencing second hand emotions. She blinked rapidly and tried to push the fading feeling down further. What the fuck was that? She wondered to herself. 

"Y/n?" Dean asked, giving her a stern look.

"What?" She asked, trying to not sound so breathless. She looked into Dean's eyes and saw he looked so confused, so unaware and she knew she couldn't bring herself to say anything, she felt bad for Sam, but she wasn't ready. 

"Why do you believe Sam?" He asked, raising his hand to point at his younger brother. 

"That tree, your house - thats just where it all started, I mean, you have to think abut like that. It could mean something, and it couldn't. I'm with Sam on this one." Y/n answered, somewhat honestly. 

Dean sighed. "I don't know . . ." 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Y/n flared up. "That woman might be in danger!"

"This might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica!" Sam added quickly. 

Dean stood up quickly and turned his back to the pair of them. "Alright, just slow down, would ya?" He said in that tone of voice that Y/n knew all to well, they'd gotten to him. He chuckled darkly. "Alright, I mean first you're telling me you've got 'the shining'," he scoffed, disbelief all in his voice. "And then you're telling me to go back home . . . especially when . . . " He trailed off. 

"When what, Dean?" Y/n asked gently. 

"When I swore to myself that I'd never go back there." Dean turned his back again, his broad shoulders stiff. Y/n felt a rush of empathy and a cold pain moved its way through her chest. 

Sam stood slowly. "Dean, we have to check this out." 

"Y/n also stood and walked a few tentative steps towards the older Winchester. "Just to be sure, ok?" Dean didn't turn back around for a moment and Y/n traded uneasy glances with Sam. She tried to put as much of an apology in her eyes as she could, but Sam had to understand that she wasn't ready for Dean to look at her differently, more than he already did, anyways. "Dean?" She spoke again softly. 

"I know we do." 

 

The drive to Lawrence was quiet, Y/n was soothing off another headache and Sam keep his gaze out the window. Dean had the music cranked and didn't turn it down or change the station once. Dean didn't stop and ask for directions, he knew where to go and what house it was exactly. They pulled up to the house and parked across the street. Y/n saw the massive tree in their old front yard and glanced at Sam, but he was busy studying Dean, who had that pained look in his eyes. They got out of the car and Y/n wanted to hug him, but decided against it. 

"You'll be alright, ok dude? Don't go running on me." She tried to smile. 

"I get back to you on that." Dean grimaced. 

The three hunters made their way across the street and up to the house, where Dean knocked loudly on the door three times. In a few sort moments, a blond woman answered. "Yes?" 

Y/n almost backed off the porch in her sudden surprise. It was her, the woman, screaming for help in the upstairs window. She blinked way the image and numbly heard Dean talking about federal agents and all that. Y/n looked up and Sam and saw he was a about to interrupt Dean, and so he did. 

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. And heres Y/n Singer." Sam introduced them. Y/n smirked slightly at the use of her sort of adopted fathers name, Bobby Singer. "We used to live here." He explained. "You know, we were just driving by and were wondering if we could see the place?"

"This is so funny, I think I found some of your old photos the other night." She said, looking at Sam closely. 

"You did?" Dean asked. 

The woman smiled. "Yeah. ok, come in." And she took a few steps back and invited them in. Sam, Dean and Y/n followed her in awkward silence. They came through the hallways and into the kitchen. "This is so weird." Dean murmured in Y/n's ear as they walked. Y/n nodded, she knew what it was like to go back to the house where your parents died. She'd only been back to the place where her father and brother were murdered once, to collect a few of her mothers things after, she, too, died. 

The tree hunters and the women entered the kitchen where a young girl sat at the table and a smaller boy jumped in his crib chanting "Juice, juice, juice!" His mom laughed and walked to the fridge. "Thats Richie, he's kind of a juice junkie, but hey, at least he won't get scurvy." Sam mustered a small smile but Y/n was watching Dean, he looked slightly horrified and sick. Her fingers made their way to his hand, smoothing over his jacket sleeve, telling him she was there and it was ok. 

The woman walked to her daughter. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean and Y/n. They used to live here." 

Sari smiled. "Hi."

"Hey Sari," Sam said warily while Dean and Y/n waved. Y/n looked down and noted to boxes on the ground, label things like 'towels, kitchen supplies,'

"So you just moved in." She said. 

"Uh, yeah from Wichita." 

"You got family here?" Dean inquired. 

The women hesitated. "No, uh . . . just. I just needed a fresh start, thats all." She smiled and Sam, Dean and Y/n nodded as if they understood completely. "So, new town. New job, or as soon as I can find one. New house." 

"So how are you liking it so far?" Sam asked. 

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here," She said. Y/n mentally groaned, that was the literal last thing that could have been said right then. "But this place," she continued. "Has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Y/n asked, a slight edge to her tone. 

"Well, its getting old, like, the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost every hour. "

"Thats to bad, what else?" Dean asked. 

"Um, sinks backed up. Theres rats in the basement . . . " She trailed off at the look on the Winchesters faces. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain." 

"No, no," Y/n covered for them. "Have you, have you seen the rats? Or just heard scratching?" She asked, slightly curious. She and they boys exchanged glances. 

"No, just the scratching actually." She answered. Her daughter looked up from her drawing and Y/n elbowed Dean to get his attention. The girl leaned forward and whispered to her mother.

"Mom? Ask them if it was here when they lived here." 

"What Sari?"

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby. There was nothing in their closets." Her mom shushed her, a sad smile on her face. "Right?" She looked up at the boys, who avoided each others eyes. 

"Right, no, of course not." Sam stammered. 

The girls face was pale and looked like she didn't even sleep at all. "She had nightmare the other night." Her mom explained, kissing her daughter on the cheek. 

"I wasn't dreaming." The girl started solemnly. "It came into my bedroom, and it was on fire." Sari stared calmly up at the boys. 

 

"Did you hear that?" Y/n asked as the door slammed behind them on their way out. 

"Yep," Sam said, striding beside Y/n back to the impala. "A figure on fire." 

"And you said that Jenny chick was the women in your dreams?" Dean asked, slight sarcasm in his voice. Y/n's mind flashed to when she saw Jenny in her dream, screaming echoed in her head.

"Yea -" Y/n almost blurted out but Sam interrupted her, thankfully. 

"Yeah, Dean. And you know what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights?" He said loudly, obviously angry at Dean for not believing him and Y/n. "Both signs of a malevolent spirit." 

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean snapped, unlocking the impala doors and getting in the car. Sam looked slightly hurt but it was noting compared to what Y/n was thinking. 

"Ok, wait, lets just forgot about that for a minute." Yn snapped, pulling the boys attention away from each other. "That thing in the house, do you think it killed your mom or Jessica?" 

"I don't know!" Dean snapped back. 

"Well, do you think its come back or has it been there this whole time?" Sam asked urgently. 

"Well, maybe its something else entirely." Dean said,turning to look at Y/n and Sam, who was in the backseat, glaring at his brother. "Sam, we don't know yet." 

"Dean! These people are in danger!" Y/n said over Dean's argument. "We have to get them out of that house." 

"And we will." Dean said, turing the engine on and revving it it. 

"No! Damn it Dean, we ned to do it now." Sam said loudly, angry rushed in his voice. Y/n felt like she was only in half the conversation but she could feel Sam and Dean's anger coming off them in heatwaves, and that only made her head hurt worse. 

"Dean, could you just listen to Sam, for once?" She snapped.

"Oh, yeah Y/n. Sure, hows he going to get them outta there, huh? Do you have story that she's going to believe?" Dean snapped at her. Y/n tried her best not to explode, she knew Dean was hurting at the idea of hunting at his own home where his mom died. 

"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do?!" She asked, trying her best to be calm, but it came out kind of harsh. And Dean didn't talk to her or Sam the rest of the drive back into town, they stopped at a gas station and Sam silently filled the impala while Y/n went in on a search of food. Her head stopped hurting but she couldn't get the image of Dean's face when he told Sam that he was weirded out by his dream coming true. She'd have to task to Sam about that and apologize. 

She strode out of the small store, a bag of chips in hand and a few energy bars along with a small case of beer. Sam was still fuelling up the car and Dean was rifling around in the back. He was talking to Sam, so that was good. 

"We just have to chill out, and treat this as a normal job." 

"Ok, but if this was a normal job, how would we deal with it?" Sam asked, slamming the fuel dispenser back in its place. 

"We'd try to figure out what exactly we'er dealing with." Y/n sighed, walking around to lean on the side of the car. "We'd dig into the history of the house." She said, opening the bag of chips. 

"Exactly," Dean said, taking a small handful of chips, Y/n offered him a small smile to which he returned. "Except this time we already know what happened." 

"Yeah, but how much do we know? What do you remember?" Sam inquired.

Dean hesitated. "About that night, you mean?" 

"Yeah," Sam and Y/n answered.

Dean's green eyes looked like they could stare into space forever. He got a pained look on his face and his shoulder stiffed. "Not much," He said, shaking his head. "I remember the fire . . . the heat." He looked at his brother softly. "Then I carried you out the front door." 

"You did?" Y/n asked, trying to imagine, small, four year old Dean carrying baby Sam out of the burning house, while his mom - Y/n sighed, no wonder he never wanted to go back there. 

"Really?" Sam asked, slight surprise in his voice and a hint of guilt and warmth. 

"Yeah, you never knew that?" 

"No," Sam answered. 

"Well," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You know dads story as well as I do - mom was, mom was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her." His voice wavered slightly but Y/n and Sam pretend not to notice. 

"And he never had a theory about what got her?" Y/n asked softly. 

"If he did he kept it to himself." Dean sighed and grabbed the chip bag from Y/n's offering hands. "God knows we asked him enough fucking times." 

"Ok, so if we'er going to figure out whats going on here now, we have to figure out what happened back then, for sure." Y/n said, pushing off the impala.

"And see if its the same thing." Sam added. 

"Yep. Talk to dads friends, neighbours, people who were there at the time." Dean sounded more sure about himself now. Like he could handle this job, thats all it was, just a job. Sam noticed this, too, and scoffed quietly. 

"This just another job to you?" Sam asked with a small sneer at his brother. Y/n rolled her eyes as Dean looked away from the pair of them. 

"I'll be right back, have to go to the bathroom." He lied and stalked off. Sam scoffed again and rubbed his eyes. Y/n wanted to follow him but she knew he wanted to be alone. 

"Sam, I - " 

"Y/n, are you going to tell Dean or are you just going to pretend that fucked up dream never happened?" Sam asked angrily. Y/n's mind was whipped away from feeling sorry for Dean to pissed off at Sam's small comment. 

"I'll talk about things when I'm ready, ok dude? You told Dean and he was freaked. I'll wait, who knows, it may have just been a fucked up thing that - hey, maybe it wasn't even me?" Y/n was in full denial mode now. She rambled on. "What if you sent the dream to me, somehow? And I'm just getting the side effects? Dean was with that chick, he didn't have the dream? What if - " 

"Y/n, we both know thats not true, alright?" Sam said, more calmly now. "But you need to tell Dean soon, or who knows, it might get worse and he'll be even more mad at you if you don't tell him soon."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, got it?" Y/n snapped and shoved the small bag of food into Sam's arms and strode off in the direction of Dean. Sam rolled his eyes and got in the impala. 

Y/n made her way around the corner, walking heel toe so her clunky boots couldn't be heard on the crunching grave beneath her feet. She heard Dean talking, to who? She wondered. 

"I'm with Sam and Y/n, and we'er in Lawrence." Dean was saying over the phone. "And theres something in our old house." His voice was deep with trying to hold it together for the time being, Y/n took a step back, not wanting to intrude on Dean's privacy. "I don't know if its the thing that killed mom or not but . . . I don't know what to do." His voice broke, all the pain he'd kept hidden down rose of slightly, testing the waters. "So, if you could come here, please. I- I need your help, Dad." He said, his voice now gone soft with emotion.

Y/n closed her eyes and tried to walk back to the impala, pretend that never happened. But she couldn't. Dean shut his phone off and she heard him sniff and walk a few steps away then turn swiftly, coming towards her. She took a few steps forwards so it looked like she'd just come around the corner. 

"Dean," She said softly. The rims of his bright eyes were red and he bit his lip.

"Y/n, please - I - " He started to say but Y/n simply walked forwards and pulled him into a hug. She pressed her face into his chest, inhaling the warm, comforting smell of him. Dean seemed to break a little more, wrapping his arms around her small frame compared to him, head tucked into the crook of her neck. She didn't even know how long that hug lasted, but it was enough for Dean, he poured his hidden emotions into the hug, as much as he hated this, he lived through every second, knowing that she was there. 

Y/n knew she didn't have to whisper 'sweet nothings' as they call it, she knew all Dean needed was her. Accepting him, his pain. She opened her eyes and pulled away slowly, her palms resting on his chest, his on her waist. He looked down at her with slight teary eyes. "I don't know what to do, Y/n. I don't - "

"Dean," She said in the most sure voice she could muster. "You don't have to." 

 

The next day, after crappy food in the motel restaurant. They decided to head around and talk to people John Winchester knew. Dean voted for an old car repair shop, so they finished up and Dean drove them straight to it. They spoke to a few guys then one pointed them in the direction of one of the owners, and they'd found out that John used to work there, and own a part of it. 

"So, you used to work and own this garage together?" Y/n asked to confirm their info. 

"Yeah, we used to, long time ago." The gruff, but smiling man answered as he set a box of car oil down on the ground. "Matter of fact, must be twenty years since John disappeared. So why are the cops interested all of a sudden?" 

"Oh, we'er reopening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them." Dean nodded promptly. 

"Uh-huh, well, whadd'ya want to know about John?" The man grunted. 

"Whatever you remember, you know? What ever sticks out of your mind." Y/n said, holding a pad for notes, though she knew she probably didn't need it. 

"Well, he was a stubborn bastard. I remember that. And ahh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, right? It was that whole marine thing. But, uh he sure loved Mary, and he doted on those kids." He said with a knowing smile. Y/n snuck a glance at Dean at his pain expression. 

Sam nodded quickly. "But that was before the fire." 

"Thats right." 

"Did he, uh, ever talk about that night?" Y/n inquired with out looking at Dean or Sam. 

"Nah, not at first. I think he was in shock." The man sighed, rubbing his chin with a greasy hand. 

"Right, but eventually - " Sam said cautiously. "What did he say about it." 

"Oh, he wasn't thinking straight. He said, uh, something caused the fire and killed Mary." The man said uneasy, shifting from foot to foot. 

"He ever say what did it?" 

"Nothing did it, it was an accident. An electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'." The hunters exchanged looks. "I begged him to get some help but . . ." 

"But what?" Dean asked in a tight voice. 

"It just got worse and worse." 

"How?" 

"Oh, he stated reading old strange books. He started going to see the palm reading in town." He recalled. Y/n looked at Sam, who shrugged. 

"Palm reader? You got a name?" She asked quickly, scrambling to hold her pen the right way. But the old man scoffed. 

"No, do I look like a palm reader type of guy to you?" 

 

They gave up at the garage shop and went to the local news paper to see ads for physics and palm readers alike. Y/n rifled though some and read names until Dean recalled one from John's journal, the first line read: ' I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.' 

"I always thought he meant the state!" Dean chuckled, his good mood back for a moment. 

They drove to main street to Missouri's small place and sat in the squishy waiting room chairs. The office smelt like it was bathed in Lavender oil and smoother type of 'calming' oils but Y/n was cracking her knuckles nervously and Dean slouched in his chair, staring out the window. Suddenly an airy voice came from behind the curtain and two figures appeared. 

"Alllllllright then, don't you worry, Your wife is crazy about you." Missouri promised some man who nervously grabbed his coat and left without a word. The woman closed the door with a slam. "Ah, poor bastard. His woman is cold-banging the gardener." She shook her head sadly. 

Dean smirked at Y/n. "Why did you tell him?" He asked her.

"People don't come here for the truth. The come for good news." She said, winking at the three of them. The hunters still sat awkwardly in their chairs and she raised her eyebrows at them. "Well? Sam, Dean, girl I think who's name is Y/n, come on already, I ain't got all day." She waved them over. 

Sam slowly got to his feet and was followed by Dean and Y/n. Dean turned back to Y/n and mouthed, 'what the fuuuckkk?' Y/n smiled and shrugged nervously. 

The large woman lead them down a hallway and Sam and Dean had to duck under a beady curtain that served as a door. Missouri turned to face them with her hands on her hips. She laughed. "Awe, let me look at ya. Well, you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy looking kid too," She laughed, pointing to Dean. Y/n smirked and looked up at Dean, a slight pink tinge appeared on his cheek bones. 

"And you! Awe, darlin'" Missouri looked over Y/n, her eyes ran from her ratty old combat boots, past her ripped skinny jeans, Black Sabbath T-shirt, leather jacket, her messy hair and puzzled expression. "You are just stunning!" Missouri gushed. She made eye contact with Dean. "And he's lucky to have you." 

Dean coughed loudly, Sam suppressed a smirk and Y/n felt her face heating up. She took a step away from Dean and shook her head. "I'm not – we're not –" She stammered. 

"Not even a Friend With Benefits type thing?" Missouri asked in a teasing tone. 

Dean coughed again. "See I keep sayin–" But Y/n stepped on his foot to shut him up, she was over the top embarrassed. 

Missouri sighed. "Sam," she gently gripped his hand in hers. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

Sam blinked rapidly and didn't say a word. Y/n and Dean exchanged looks. "And your father .... he's missing?" She continued. 

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked quietly. 

"Well, you was just thinking about that just now." Missouri nodded slowly and patted his hand. 

"Where is he, is he ok?" Dean asked quickly. 

"I don't know." She frowned. 

"Don't know? I mean, your supposed to be psychic right?" Y/n scoffed. Missouri fixed her with a stern look. 

"Girl, you see me sawing some bony man in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies around the room but I can't just pull facts outta thin air." 

"Well, sorry." Y/n glared back. 

"Sit! Please." Missouri offered. Sam smirked at Y/n as the three of them sat down on a ruby red couch lined with soft blankets. Dean relaxed into the couch. 

"Boy," Missouri spoke up, the sass in her voice was strong. "You put a foot on my coffee table Imma whack you with a spoon." She held a finger up to stop his motions. 

"I didn't do anything!" Dean sounded insulted as he sat up straighter. This time it was Y/n's turn to hide a smile. 

"Well, you was thinking about it." Missouri narrowed her eyes on the older Winchester. Sam laughed and then, when Missouri seemed to be ready to hear what they had to say, his tone went serious. 

"So, our dad. When did you meet him?"

"He came in for a reading a few days after the fire." She answered simply. "I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say, I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Dean leant forwards, elbows resting on his knees. "What killed our mom?"

"A little. Your daddy to me to his house, hoping I could sense the echoes the fingerprints of this, this thing." Missouri answered. 

"And could you?" Y/n wondered. 

Missouri sighed. "I don't ...."

"What was it?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know." She said, staring at Sam. She exhaled sharply. "Oh, but it was evil." And she shook her head. "So, you think something's back in that house."

Sam, Dean and Y/n nodded. "Definitely."

"I just don't understand." 

"What?" Y/n asked. 

"I haven't been back in that place, but I've been keeping an eye on it. It's been quiet for years." Missouri explained. "No sudden deaths. No freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?" 

" don't know. But dad gone missing and Jessica dying. And now, this house... it feels like something is starting." Sam explained. 

"Well that's a comforting thought." Dean said, gazing at his brother. 

Y/n tried not to think to much about it but she couldn't help but agree with Sam. 

 

They talked for a few minutes then Dean asked if they could bring Missouri over to their old house to see if she could sense anything. She agreed quickly. 

"Oh, girl. Come help me grab my coat." Missouri snapped her fingers at Y/n who gave the brothers a bemused expression but followed the psychic into the back room. 

"This isn't where you keep your coats, is it?" Y/n glared, hands on her hips. 

"Smart girl. No, I'm here because Sam was felling me you had the same dream he did." Missouri stayed calmly. 

"Me?" Y/n stammered, her 'fight me' stance gone, she knew? Of course she knew, she could read minds. 

"You can .... sense things ... feel them more powerfully. Speaking of power, you have a gift, girl." Missouri stated, eyes scanning Y/n's face. 

"I-I don't –" She tried denying it but it really was no help. She knew she could feel emotions more powerfully than others, today she felt Sam and Dean's anger, but it had to be more powerful than others. And the dream –

"You do." 

"Please don't tell Dean, I don't want him to worry or –" Y/n began. 

"Be scared of you? As he is with Sam?" Missouri smiled softly. 

"Sam? What, no. I – just."

"It's ok, my dear." 

"What am I? Am I even human?" Y/n blurted it out, the worried thoughts she'd kept to herself. "I mean, like what the actual fuck? I and the same dream as Sam on the same night, and it came true." Y/n ran a hand through her hair miserably, messing it up even more. 

"I can't say much. All I can say is, girl, stay with those boys. They will protect –"

"I don't need protection." Y/n snapped. 

"You don't." Missouri spoke softly, soothingly. "It will be the others that need protecting from you."

 

Y/n was silent in the car on the drive there, Sam drove and Dean graciously let Missouri sit in the front, leaving Dean and Y/n in the back. Y/n's mind traveled through memories of what happened at Missouris house. What she said about Dean and herself. About her powers. She sighed loudly and Dean looked over at her. 

"What did she say to you?" He asked, green eyes staring into her own. 

"Oh," Y/n said airily. "We talked about how much of a jerk your are."

"That's very funny." Dean sniffed. 

"Yeah I'm hilarious."

They didn't talk much in the car ride and until they had gotten lunch with Missouri. Dean had been glancing at her throughout the entire time the group of them ate pizza. Y/n glared back and kicked him under the table. Sam gave them a weird look and continued his conversation with Missouri. Y/n glared at Dean harder this time and he only smirked back and winked. 

"Dean, hon, are you drunk?" Y/n asked in that sweet voice that should have alerted Dean that he was in trouble. 

"Not that I know of." He answered, taking an unfinished piece of cheese pizza from her plate. Y/n glanced at Sam and Missouri, who were exchanging stories about John Winchester. Missouri smiled at her, nodded her head at Dean then winked. Y/n rolled her eyes and stood up. 

"I'll be waiting in the car." She threw down a twenty to help pay for the pizza. She stalked out of the room and boys eyes followed her out the restaurant. 

"What's up with her?" Sam asked. 

"Mmm, she was thinking about Dean, there." Missouri said softly and Dean turned to face her. 

"Why?" He asked, piling up the used plates. 

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sam sniffed. Missouri smiled and waved her ring covered fingers in the direction of Y/n leaning on the impala just outside. Dean got up, slightly smug and curious and made his way out the door after Y/n. He saw her leaned against his car with her legs crossed at the ankles. 

"Hey, nerd." She spoke up when he walked over. 

"Hey," He answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"What? No 'hey nerd' back? Are you sure you're –" Y/n smiled. 

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Dean grinned. "I've just been thinking about whah that psychic chick said." He leaned on the car beside her. 

"Missouri? About what?"

"The friends with benefits thing." He smirked, watching the redness appear back in her cheeks. 

"Dean ..." she said in a warning tone. Her mind was racing. What the fuck was this?

"It's been forever since I've gotten laid." Dean tried to explain the best he could. 

"It's been two days, jackass." Y/n crossed her arms over her chest, as to put a small barrier between her and Dean. She remembered very easily that Dean had hooked up with some girl when she and Sam had the dreams.

A look of pride crossed Deans features, he sensed her jealous tone. "So, you do care about that." Dean smirked at her. 

"What?" Y/n snapped, ready to put up that wall she always hid behind. 

"Me and other girls."

"Dude, I don't give a shit about you or the random chicks you fuck." Y/n turned to face the eldest Winchester. Dean raised his eyebrows at her use of words but shrugged it off. 

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Then you wouldn't care, to say, if we could get a chance..."

"No, Dean." She shook her head. "No tie downs. No relationships."

Dean shook his head also, mirroring her crossed arms. He could feel the rejection radiating off her. "It wouldn't be a relationship. What part of friends with benefits do you not understand?" He tried to play it cool with a slightly snarky response. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, you're lying." Y/n said softly. Looking up at him, she searched his eyes for a trace of a lie, a prank. Dean Winchester couldn't be asking...

"I've wanted you for a long time, Y/n. You're always there for me, you kick ass, and –" Dean started saying but Y/n stopped him with a hand on his arm. Screw it. 

"Would it be terrible if I said the same thing?" She whispered. 

Dean almost had to take a moment to process what Y/n said. "Not in the slightest. See, Y/n you don't take my shit, I can't say a few nice words to get you in my bed –"

"That's because we have no choice but to sleep together, dumb ass." Y/n deadpanned. 

"Exactly. All I'm saying is," he leaned forward, his and her just lips barely brushing. "My offer is on the table." 

Y/n felt bravery crawling through her. She tilted her head up so she was looking right into his ever so green eyes. Her hands rested on his muscular chest. "Maybe I'll just take you up on that offer, Winchester." She purred with a small grin. "No strings attached."

"You got it." Deans fingers trailed her jawline, pulling her closer, ever so closer. Y/n felt the energy the two of them possessed and she had just barley pressed her lips to his perfect ones the door of the restaurant slammed open, revealing Sam and Missouri. Y/n reacted quickly, shoving Dean back and taking some retreating steps, staring down Dean. "Maybe next time." She said as smoothly as she could, though her hands trembled. All this happened just cause of what Missouri said to Dean? Or was she reading into this wrong? Her mind spun, was Dean admitting to feelings for her? How'd that even happen? 

"You guys ready to go? Missouri said we should stop at Jenny's place soon." Sam called to them, apparently not noticing Y/n glaring at Dean or the way they'd been standing. 

"Way to go, Sammy." Dean said, making Sam shoot him and Y/n a puzzled look. Y/n scowled and swung into the car without another glance at Sam, Missouri or Dean. She crossed her arms and slouched in the back seat. 

Why did Dean say that? Y/n knew all too well that Dean most likely needed a distraction. That was his thing, tough hunt? Beer and women. Angry at Sam or Y/n? Beer and he's won't show up till morning. Over and over and over again. Distractions. This time? He was upset about digging up old memories and dealing with hunting in his own old town, own old house. Y/n scowled at the back of his head. She knew that she'd be just another distraction for Dean Winchester.

"Yeah, we'er good." Dean said, pulling the keys from his pocket. "Are we good?" He asked in a quieter tone to Y/n. 

"Guess you'll have to find out." Y/n said, a ghost of a smirk on her features, though she was fuming.

 

When the hunters and Missouri arrived at the place, Dean tried to talk to Y/n, he walked over to her and closed the car door behind her. He looked as if he wanted to start a conversation, but Y/n kept walking before looking back and mouthing "Later". 

Jenny opened the door after Sam knocked twice, a frazzled look on her face. She was panting slightly and held her smallest kid in her arms. "Sam, Dean, Y/n? What are you doing here?" She asked, breathless. 

"Hi Jenny. Um, this is our friend Missouri." Sam introduced her with a slight nod. 

"If it's not too much trouble, we'd like to show her the house." Dean said. 

"For old times sake." Y/n added with a fake smile. 

"No, you know, this isn't a good time. I'm busy." Jenny replied, hoisting her son up higher on her hip. 

Dean took a step forwards as Jenny tired to close the door. "Listen Jenny its important." He said, but Missouri smacked him across the back of his head. 

"Hey! Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy," Missouri nodded to Dean, who was rubbing the back of his head. "He means well. But he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. Now hear me out." Missouri smiled. 

Dean glared at Missouri and exchanged looks with Y/n who hid a smirk behind her hand. She was really starting to like Missouri, besides the fact that she put some ideas into Deans head but – why exactly was she mad about that? Distractions. Right. 

"About what?"

"About this house." Missouri's eyes peered into the room, as if she was already was searching. 

"What are you talking about?Jenny asked.

Missouri nodded. "I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in the house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" She asked in a gentle tone. Y/n looked closely at Jenny, her eyes cast down and she nervously bit her lip. 

"Who are you?" She finally asked, giving the hunters mistrusting looks. 

"We're people who can help," Y/n said, feeling slightly bad for the mother. "We can stop this sort of thing."

"But you're going to have to trust us, just a little." Missouri added. 

 

They arrived up stairs in the little girls bedroom. The door creaked when Y/n pushed it open and Missouri inhaled sharply. "There's a dark energy around here." She said. 

"So that means ..." Y/n said, walking slowly beside Dean, not really sure what she was supposed to be feeling. Her head hurt a tiny bit but nothing like the dreams. 

"This room must be the centre of it." Missouri confirmed. 

"Why?" Sam inquired. 

"This used to be your nursery, Sam." Missouri informed him gently. "This is where it all happened." 

Y/n glanced up at the ceiling and a small shiver ran down her spine. This is where their mother died. She glanced at Dean and saw his jaw was clenched, worry etched in his green eyes. She made eye contact and nodded, to show him that he was ok, and she was with him. He nodded back slowly then took a step towards her. 

"You're good?" 

"M'fine." He said. Then he dug his hand in Y/n's jacket pocket for the EMF detector and turned it on. It buzzed quietly and alerted Missouri. She turned to face them. 

"That an EMF?" She asked, a hint of smugness in her voice. 

"Yeah," Dean and Y/n answered in unison.

Missouri scoffed. "Amateurs." Dean and Y/n rolled their eyes. Missouri paced around the room, running her hands over everything, but keeping them hovering one or two inches above the objects, feeling for the energy wafting off them. She sighed. "I don't know if you kids'll be disappointed or relived. This ain't the thing that took your mom." 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, breathless. Missouri nodded. "How do you know?" He asked. 

"This isn't the same energy I felt that last time I was here. It's something different." She said, making her way to the closet. 

"What is it?" Y/n and Dean asked at the same time, again. 

Missouri threw open the closet doors. "Not it ... Them. There's more than one spirit in this place." 

"Well, what the fuck are they doing here?" Dean asked. 

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you, it walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes wounds get infected." The psychic explained. 

"I don't understand." Sam shook his head. 

"This place is probably magnet for paranormal activity." Y/n said, she rubbed her temples softly, once again hearing the echoes of screaming. 

"Exactly." Missouri glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the ceiling. "It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." 

"But you said there was more than one spirit." Y/n reminded her. 

She nodded and walked back into the closet. "I did. I just can't make out the second one." She cast her eyes around in the closet, her hands running over the walls gently. 

"Well, there's one thing for damn sure. Nobody's dying in this house again." Dean said strongly. "So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" 

 

They drove back to Missouri's place for whatever supplies she needed to get rid of the spirits. She had Sam and Dean bring boxes in from the back while she and Y/n assorted things into smaller jars and hex bags, something Y/n had always been great at making, her mum and sister used to say she was a witch in the making. 

"What is this stuff anyways?" Dean asked, setting down the next box and sitting beside Y/n. 

"Um, Angelica Root, Van Van Oil, crossroads dirt –" Y/n said, tossing a finished hex bag into the pile. 

"Yeah what are we supposed to do with it?" He asked as he grabbed some fabric to help Y/n make the small bags. 

"We're gonna put them inside the walls, in the North, South, East and West corners on each floor of the house." Y/n quoted Missouri from when she was giving her the instructions. 

Dean nodded and sprinkled crossroads dirt in the hex bag. "Punching holes in the drywall, Jenny'll love that."

"She'll live." Missouri said slyly as she came into the room. 

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam inquired.

"It better." Y/n scoffed. 

"It should purify the house completely." Missouri nodded. "We'll each take a floor." She started explaining the plan; Y/n glanced over at Dean to see if he was paying attention but he had dipped his finger in the Van Van Oil and proceeded to try and taste it but she slapped his hand away from his mouth, giving him her signature, 'what the fuck are you doing' look. He gave her a look and she rolled her she's back at him for his childlike behaviour. 

Missouri looked up at the two of them before going on. "But it hast to be fast. Once the spirits know what we're up too, it's goin' to get ugly." 

 

It was dark when they arrived back at Jenny's place. The boys and Y/n began to set up the hex bags while Jenny packed up the kids and took them outside. Y/n followed them out, assuring they'll take care. 

"I don't know if I trust you guys, being here alone." Jenny hesitated. 

"Look," Y/n said, helping the girl down the porch steps. "Just take the kids to the movies or something, ok? And it'll be over by the time you get back." She smiled and watched Jenny take the kids and get in the car. She then ran back into the dark house and found Dean in the kitchen. 

"Sams upstairs and Missouri is in the basement. I got the kitchen, here – "Dean said, tossing Y/n a small hatchet and hex bag. "Beside the fireplace." 

"Thanks, nerd. Remember to be quick." Y/n said with a small smile. 

"You got it." Dean winked and went back to tapping on the kitchen wall. Y/n pocketed the hex bag and made her way into the living room. She knelt by the fireplace and began tapping the drywall beside it, looking for beams. Once she found a good spot, she began to cut a hole in the wall, big enough to fit the bag in. 

Behind her, just as she broke through the drywall, she heard a crash come from behind her, the mirror on the wall opposite fell over, the glass shattering all around her. 

"Y/n?" Dean called from the kitchen.

"Shit!" Y/n yelped, she turned to see the shards of glass rising and tuning the sharp edges towards her. Y/n backed up quickly but they flew so fast. "Shit!" She quickly scooted backwards and used her elbow to smash the rest of the wall in, she cringed at the burning pain in her elbow but she was in, and as Dean burst in the living room, his own hex bag in hand, Y/n stuffed her bag into the wall and the glass shards dropped on her feet.

"What the hell?" Dean came over to help her up.

"The uh, spirits know we're here, yup." Y/n checked her elbow for further injuries.

"Ya think?"

"Shut up. C'mon, you got to get yours in." Y/n stepped gingerly over the glass that could have killed her and followed Dean into the kitchen. They walked over to the counter where Dean was halfway through and Y/n was ready to put the bag in.

Suddenly the unmistakable sound of knives being pulled from a holder was coming from across the kitchen. Y/n slowly turned to see about five knives hovering across the room. "Dean –" In one movement the knives began to scrape across the walls towards them just as Dean burst through the drywall and reached for the hex bag in Y/n's hand. She began pushing his shoulder as the knives individually pulled themselves from the wall and pointed at the two hunters. 

"Shit!" Y/n cursed again as they sped towards her, what was with these ghosts? First glass now knives?

"I got it!" Dean yelled, he stuffed the hex bag in, but the knives still came towards them. With a gasp, Y/n pulled Dean to the floor with her, they landed with a loud crash as Dean also dropped the hatchet. Dean landed on his back while Y/n was atop of him, one of her arms covering her head, the other still gripping his shoulder. The knives smashed into the cupboards above them. 

"Huh," Dean smirked under Y/n. "This isn't how I imagined it."

Y/n looked down at Dean's smug face and rolled her eyes. "Me neither now – woah, woah woah!" She yelped, the angry row of knives sank to their level and raced towards them, gleaming in the semi darkness. She reacted quickly, pushing off Dean using (much to his discomfort) his face and sliding to pull up a chair to block the blow of knives. It was just in time, the knives pierced through the wood with a smash of wood, only mere inches from Y/n's panting chest.

"Is it done?" Dean asked, slowly pulling himself up.

"Yeah, we're good." Y/n tossed the chair away, it broke into three pieces and the knives clattered to the floor. 

"Damn, Y/n. Fall on me more often if we end up like this." Dean smirked again, pulling her slightly closer. She turned in his lap to look at him, still heaving. 

"Hey, it's ok." Dean tried to calm her down, he gripped her shoulder gently. 

"I know it's just –" A loud thump and Sam's yell of pain came from upstairs. 

"Sam!" Y/n and Dean quickly untangled and rushed to the stairs. Together they raced up side by side, Sam was in the room down the hall and grunting with pain. 

Dean skidded to a stop at the door where Sam was. Y/n pushed her way in and saw the younger Winchester on his back with a lamp cord wrapped around his throat. The spirits had gotten to him also. 

"Sam!" Dean quickly rushed over to him, he looked close to passing out, his face and neck were blotchy with red and purple. His hands grasped weakly at the cords and he coughed softly. Dean knelt by his brother and pulled at the cord, his jaw clenching at the effort.

"Y/n!" Dean yelled. "Get the bag!" She quickly jumped over Sam's legs and proceeded to kick the wall in, most likely bruising her toes all to hell. She lunged for the black hex bag Sam dropped and stuffed it into the hole. Suddenly a bright white light shone from the room, a heatless wave of air rushed over them and Y/n ducked as things flew across the room. It only lasted a few seconds but in those few seconds, Y/n's head seemed to be on fire, there was so much pain and she heard the screaming. She clutched her head and ducked down as if to hide from the pain. 

When she looked up Dean was still kneeling over Sam, checking if he was breathing.

"Sam? Sammy –" Dean lifted his brother up and hugged him to his chest and untied the cord from his brothers bruised neck. Y/n scrambled forwards and helped hold Sam up, she ran her fingers through his thick hair and tried to wake him up. 

"Sam?" 

Dean threw the cord away and laid Sam back onto Y/n's lap so he could catch his breath. His coughed and cleared is throat then cracked his hazel eyes open.

"Y/n? Dean – I –" 

"You're fine, dude. We gotcha." Y/n sighed, patting him and trying to catch her breath.

 

Back when Sam was more awake and not half dead, Missouri was freed from the basement (Y/n found her under a large dresser the spirit so kindly dropped). They took care of the few things the spirit tried to do whilst the hex bags worked their magic, the kitchen ended up a disaster. 

"Are you sure this is over?" Sam asked. 

"I'm sure." Missouri nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"What's wrong, Sam?" Y/n asked, she had a bad feeling this wasn't finished also.

"No, never mind." Sam shook his head, though he still looked uneasy. He sighed. "It's nothing, I guess."

A knock sounded on the door and Jenny suddenly walked in. "Hello? We're home." She came into the kitchen where she saw Y/n sitting on the table, pulling knives from a chair seat that sat on her lap, Dean sipping a beer he grabbed from the car and Sam and Missouri standing awkwardly in front of the tipped over fridge. Her eyes widened at the mess.

"What ... what happened?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hi, yeah sorry about this." Y/n said, tugging the last knife from the chair.

"We'll pay for all of this." Sam promised, they ignored the startled look Dean gave Sam.

"Don't you worry," Missouri smiled softly. "Dean's gonna clean up the mess."

They all looked at him expectantly and he glared at Missouri. "Whatcha looking at, boy? Get the mop! And –" She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you cuss at me." 

Dean raised his eyebrows at Y/n and stalked away, most likely muttering under his breath.

 

After Dean had swept up all the mess and threw all the glass into the garbage (with some of Y/n's help) they left soon after the kids went to bed. They apologized again to Jenny and she halfheartedly thanked them with a kind of forced smile. But they'd gotten it, finished the hunt. But Y/n still had a bad feeling it wasn't over, that something was missing, they overlooked something, she just couldn't figure out what.

After the hunters had gone out and cleaned up, ate a very late supper at some pizza place. Sam asked for a word with Y/n while Dean was paying the hot waitress they had. 

"Come to thank me for saving your life?" 

"No," Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, thank you. But that's not the point." He sighed and Y/n looked up at him.

"Well?"

"Do you feel like we're missing something?" He finally asked. "From the house?"

"Yeah. Wait – no, ok yeah. I do. So what? We got rid of the thing, right?" Y/n cast her eyes down. 

"Y/n, Missouri told me about your whole 'powerful energy' thing. She said something's with me too." Sam said gently. 

"Yeah well I know, she's batshit crazy right?" Y/n tried to scoff, but her eyes told a different story.

"Ok, not funny. But c'mon, you have to feel like we missed something."

"So what if I do?"

"Stop playing like you don't care –" Sam began.

"Im sorry dude, have you not known me for the past few months? That's I do." Y/n crossed her arms and scowled, annoyed that Sam was right and she was feeling weird about it. 

"Ok. Fine. Be closed off. Just back me up when I ask Dean to drive back and watch over Jenny's house." Sam urged. "Please?"

"Fine."

 

It had been about four hours of sitting in the car, watching the old house. Dean and Y/n sighed in unison and the older Winchester turned back to look at Sam. "So remind me again why we're here?"

"I - I don't know. I just still have a bad feeling." Sam shrugged, Y/n didn't make eye contact.

Dean scoffed. "Why? Missouri did her while Zelda Rubenstein thing the house should be clean it should be over."

"He just wants to be sure, that's all." Y/n said in a bored, even tone. Her eyes closed and her head leaning on the backseat.

"The only problem is I could be in bed sleeping right now." Dean sighed. Y/n copied his sigh and rested her arm over her eyes.

Suddenly Sam jerked closer to the window, startling Dean and Y/n. "Guys!" Sam yelled, shaking Y/n's shoulder to get her attention. Y/n looked up at the window of the house and saw, much to her horror, the exact image of the woman, who she now realized was Jenny, screaming at the window and hitting it, the same one from the dream she and Sam had. 

"Holy fuck! Sam it's –" 

"I know, you get the kids I'll get Jenny!" 

Sam, Dean and Y/n got out of the car and raced to the house. They quickly rushed up the stairs, Y/n skipping two at a time to keep up with the boys long strides. She saw Dean run down the hall to the master bedroom where she heard Jenny screaming and pulling on the door.

"Sam! Get the girl I'll get the kid!" She tore down the hall, following the sounds of the screaming toddler in his crib. "Hey, hey ok c'mere, I gotcha." She pulled the kid along with the blanket into her arms and rushed back into the hall where they saw Sam standing in the hallway staring into the room with a look of dread on his face. 

"Is she in there?" Y/n called, hugging the small boy to her chest. Sam's face glowed from whatever was on fire inside the room. He took a deep breath and nodded to Y/n before rushing in. Y/n followed Sam and waited by the door. Her eyes widened when she saw what was eliminating the small room. A tall figure was slowly pacing forwards, it was on fire.

Sam suddenly appeared with the crying girl in his arms. He looked drained as they jogged down the stairs as fast as they could. 

Sam set down Sari and told her to hold onto Y/ns hand.

"Sam, what?" Y/n yelled over the sound of the fire and things flying around in the room. But suddenly there was a loud crash and Sam dropped to the floors like someone pushed him down, hard. Sari screamed and gripped Y/n's hand. "Sam!" Y/n yelled, Sam was being pulled down the hallway, his hands grasping at the walls and door frames, trying to stop whatever was taking him.

"Ok, ok, um, Sari, take your brother outside, quickly. Don't look back!" She watched Sari carry her brother out the front door the she took of down the hallway after Sam. He laid on his side, partly knocked out. Y/n dropped to her knees beside him and tried to wake him up. "Hey, hey – Sam!" She jumped and turned quickly to see that the front door slammed shut with a loud bang and the lock clicked into place. Sam slowly sat up, wincing in pain. 

"We're locked in." Y/n whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Iron." Sam murmured, pointing at the fireplace. Y/n got up and tried to reach for the iron fire poker but the spirit had other plans. Y/n was thrown across the room, her head hitting the wall with a crack. Sam called her name and she heard him scramble up but get thrown across the room also, crashing over a table. She strained against the force, her muscles felt like they were burning as she tried to pull herself from the wall. 

With a grunt she kicked off the wall and landed on her hands and knees. "Sam?!" She shook her hair from her eyes and saw Sam still struggling. Then, unexpectedly again she was tossed clear across the room, landing with a thud on her side. She yelped in pain and slid down the wall, holding her shoulder which felt dislocated. Sam was pushed further up the wall, either the force of the spirits energy or Sam was fighting back too hard, he seemed to be choking again. Y/n painfully rolled her shoulder, finding it wasn't dislocated but sprained in someway. She started to make her way to Sam but was pushed up beside him, the force keeping her flat on the wall. "Ow! Fuck!"

Suddenly a loud crash came from the door and the lock rattled. It was Dean, he was trying to break in! He kicked the door before finally he used the ax and hit it over and over again until pieces of wood flew into the room. Y/n pulled her head away from the wall but it was slammed back with a rush of the force.

Finally Dean broke through the door, just enough to see Sam and Y/n trapped on the wall.

"Sammy! Y/n!" He yelled, and with one final blow the door was down. He strode forwards, gun cocked and ready to shoot the figure on fire that was slowly walking towards Y/n and Sam.

"Dean, don't shoot!" Y/n gasped.

"What? Why?" He looked around at her, the gun still raised.

"I know who it is." Sam said, staring into the burning face. Suddenly the flames dissolved into a bright light that slowly melted into a female figure, clad in a old white nightgown. Her eyes were closed and her arms were raised, as if she was flying. Her blonde hair, curly and free. Y/n stared, she recognized her from the old family photos.

It was the spirit of Mary Winchester.

Dean slowly lowered the gun, pure horror and a hint of relief on his face. It was his mother. Really her.

"Mom?" He asked in a small voice. The woman smiled softly, taking a step or two forwards. Y/n tried to kick off the wall but she was still stuck there.

"Dean." Mary smiled, and walked slowly past him, his green eyes followed her, as if he still couldn't believe his eyes, Y/n couldn't either. She tried to push down all the thoughts of her own mother dying, after her sister. She only ever cried once over her mother, and she wanted it to stay that way. But watching Sam and Dean look at their lost mom with so much grief and sadness, it broke her heart.

"Sam." Mary smiled again, she looked so peaceful. Sam tried to smile but was choked up, tears ran along the red rims of his eyes. "I'm sorry." She spoke quietly.

"F-for what?" Sam stammered.

Mary simply didn't answer and walked into the middle of the room, looking up at the ceiling. "You," she said sternly. "You get out of my house, and let my son and his friend go." She ordered, still transfixed on the ceiling. She suddenly erupted into flames and rose up to the ceiling, the yellow and red streaks wrapping around some invisible being, then with a great flash of light and a roar, the fire and spirit vanished. Y/n tilted her head to avoid looking at the light. But when it vanished, she and Sam were dropped gently to the floor, safe.

"Mom?" Dean asked quietly.

Y/n pushed off the dreaded wall and walked closer to Dean, his shoulders were stiff and his fists clenched.

"Now ..." Sam said, tears tracked down his face.

"It's over." Y/n finished, her head clearing. It was over. It was done.

 

The next day they arrived at Jenny's house to say goodbye. She handed Dean a small box. When he opened it, he and Y/n saw more old family photos, ones of Mary and John, happy smiles on their faces, and the last one, was small, four year old Dean holding his smiling baby brother Sam. He grinned at the photo and placed it back in the pile. "Thank you for these." He said.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Jenny smiled. Y/n saw Missouri and Sam walk out of the house, she excused herself and strode over to them. She nodded a greeting to the physic and sat down beside Sam.

"I was just telling Sam, that there is no spirit in that house, for sure now." She said softly.

"Not even ..." Y/n trailed off, thinking of Mary Winchester, how she'd never met her, only seen her in one or two pictures and somehow sensed she was there.

"No." Missouri shook her head.

"What happened?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Your moms spirit and the poltergeists energy – they canceled each other out." She explained. Y/n nodded her head in agreement, sounded about right. "Your mom destroyed herself going after that thing."

"Why would she do that?" Sam asked, Y/n sighed internally, thankful that Sam was asking the questions she was dying to have the answer for.

"Well, to protect her boys, of course. And their loved ones." She winked at Y/n who gave her a puzzled look back. Sam looked away, the pain ridden in his eyes, Y/n felt the emotion coming off him in waves and it almost caused her to tear up herself. 

Missouri drew in a shaky breath. "Sam, Y/n – I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Y/n asked gently. 

"You two sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't." Missouri said, looking at the pair of them. Y/n bit her lip and Sam cast his eyes down.

"What's happening to us?" He asked.

"I know I should have all the answers but ..." Missouri paused and shook her head. "I don't know."

Y/n felt the rise of panic come from Sam and she bit her lip harder. Missouri didn't know. Who will? Y/n opened her mouth to ask another question but Dean called them over.

"Sam, Y/n – you guys ready?" 

"Yeah," Y/n answered, getting up slowly and shoving her hands deep in her pockets. They both hugged Missouri goodbye, Sam started down the path and Y/n made to follow but Missouri grabbed her wrist. "Stay close to the boys, Y/n. You'll need them."

Y/n's heart skipped a beat and she nodded quickly. "Ok. Thanks. Bye." She pulled her wrist from the grip and walked down the path to the car, her head spinning once more.

Once she reached the car, let Sam get shotgun, Dean turned to get in the car but Missouri stoped them.

"Don't be strangers, ya'll!" She called. "Visit sometime." 

Sam managed a grin. "We will." 

Then the three hunters swung into the car, Dean cranked the music once the engine was started and pulled smoothly away, leaving his house behind them.

 

 

Long after the hunters had gone, Missouri returned to her home. She made her way back into the room and set down her bags. "Those kids ..." she sighed again, thinking of Sam and Y/n. "Such powerful psychic abilities." She turned to face the figure on her couch. "Why they couldn't sense you, Sam's own father, I don't know." Missouri explained to John Winchester. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"And ... Mary's spirit? You think she saved the boys and Y/n?" He asked in a exhausted voice.

"I do." She replied solemnly. John sighed again and twisted his old wedding band around his finger. Missouri glared at him. "John Winchester I could just slap you. Why don't you just go talk to your children? And Y/n, she's so lost." Missouri told him with actual anger and sadness in her voice.

"God, I want too." John replied. "You have no idea how much I want to see them. But I can't. Not yet." He looked at Missouri with sad eyes. "Not until I know the truth."

 

[dun, dun, duuunnnnnnn

Thanks for reading, fam! Hope you enjoyed the episode and you can tell me so below in the comments! Thx!

see u next episode

~ L


	10. Asylum

[THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE EPISODES OF ALLLLLLL TIMEEEEE]

 

Y/n and the boys were stopped at a small motel for the night, Dean was flipping through Johns journal, reading out names of various hunters that may know the whereabouts of John. Y/n was sitting cross-legged on the bed beside Sam, on the phone with a hunter she'd never met.

"No John was in California last we heard of him. We just thought if he came to you for munitions, maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks." Y/n shrugged and waited for an answer. Sam was watching her expectantly but she shook her head. 

"Just call if you hear anything. Thanks." Y/n hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed in front of her.

"Caleb hasn't heard anything?" Dean inquired, looking up from the journal. 

"Nope. Neither has Jefferson or whats-his-name,"

"Pastor Jim?" Sam put in.

"Yeah, nothing." Y/n sighed.

"What about the journal, any leads in there?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean shook his head. "No, same. Nothing I can make out." He chuckled, flipping pages quickly. "I love the guy but I swear he writes like fucking Yoda."

Sam sighed. "You know maybe we should call the feds, file a missing persons case." 

Y/n scoffed. "John would be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."

"I don't care," Sam said simply as Deans phone started to ring. "After all that happened in Kansas, I mean, he should have been there. You and Y/n said so yourselves." Sam cast a sideways glance at Y/n, who still hasn't said a word to Dean. "And you called him, and nothing."

"I know," Dean answered, rifling through his duffle bag for his phone, which was still ringing. 

"I mean," Sam scoffed. "He could be dead for all we know."

"Sam!" Y/n scolded. "Don't say that."

"He's not dead," Dean began, still searching for his phone. Y/n rolled her eyes and walked over to his leather jacket and pulled the ringing device from the pocket. 

"He's what? Hiding? He's busy?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed. Dean took the phone from Y/n's hand and ignored her smug look. As soon as he grabbed it, however, it promptly stopped ringing.

Dean looked down at the open phone in his hand and scoffed. "I don't believe it."

"What?" Y/n asked, peering over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of what was on the screen.

"It's a text message," Dean told Sam. 

"Coordinates." Y/n read over his shoulder. The screen on Deans phone read clearly: 42, -89 

"You think dad is texting us?" Sam asked as Y/n sat down at the computer and typed in the coordinates. 

"He's sent us stuff before," Dean replied, looking over Y/n's shoulder, his hands resting on the back of her chair. 

"The man can barely work a toaster, guys." Sam stood up from the bed. 

"Sam, shut up. This is good news." Y/n said, her eyes fixed on the computer screen, though she was wondering why the hell John Winchester didn't call, or maybe show up? She'd never understood these Winchesters. 

"Exactly. It means he's ok, alive." Dean added. 

"Well, was there a phone number on the caller ID?" Sam inquired.

"No, I think it said 'unknown'." Y/n said distractedly, typing away on the computer. 

Sam sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Where do the coordinates point?"

"Rockford Illinois." Y/n revealed. 

"Yeah, that's the interesting part." Dean leaned forward to look closer at the screen. 

"Ok, what's interesting about it?" Sam asked. 

Dean reached forwards and clicked on the next page where Y/n brought up the Rockford papers. "Y/n looked up all the recent news, check it out," Dean told his brother. Sam took a step forward.

"This cop," Y/n explained, zooming in on the photo of a young police officer. "Walter Kelly comes off his shift, shoots his wife, then puts a gun in his mouth and blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Rosevelt Asylum." She finished reading. 

"Ok, I'm not following." Sam shook his head quickly. "What does this have to do with us?"

"Dad marked the same asylum in his journal," Dean told him. "Let's see... Here." He found a newspaper clipping and read out the title. "'Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths' - until last week at least." Dean looked up at Sam and Y/n, grinning. "I think that's where he wants us to go next!"

Sam got up and ran his hands through his hair. "This is a job." He sighed. 

"No shit, Sherlock." Y/n closed the laptop.

"Dad wants us to work a job," Sam said, ignoring Y/n.

"So? Maybe he'll meet up with us there?" Dean said. 

"Yeah, but he could be sending us there by ourselves." Y/n shrugged and ran a hand over her face. 

"Who cares? If he wants us there that's good enough for me." Dean said as if he settled the matter. Y/n rolled her eyes, she'd been disagreeing with Dean more than usual, she didn't know if the whole 'offer on the table' thing make her more wary of him or he was just being more annoying than usual. It was most likely both. 

"Ok, but this doesn't strike you as weird?" Y/n asked. "I mean, texting? The coordinates?" 

Sam looked at Y/n with surprise, happy to have an ally in the small disagreement with his brother. 

Dean raised his voice slightly. "Hey, dads telling us to go somewhere. We're going."

He moved to pack his bags and gave them each a look. Y/n heard Sam mutter something that sounded like 'always follows dads rules' but she wasn't about to bring it up and start a fight. She sighed and also began to pack her things and walk out to the Impala. 

—

Y/n slept in the front seat as while Dean drove the couple hours to Rockford. She was woken up by Dean gently pushing her shoulder until she opened her eyes.

"We're here, doll," Dean said. "Sammy's gone to get a room."

"What time is it?" Y/n groaned, stretching her arms over her head. Dean checked his watch. "Quarter past eleven." 

Y/n nodded, still yawning she followed Dean out of the car to the trunk to grab their bags and head to the crappy motel. They found Sam inside getting handed the room key.

"Uh, room 308," Sam informed the two of them. 

"Hey, let's drop our bags off and hit the bar," Dean suggested eagerly. 

"Alright, whatever, I could use a drink." Y/n agreed. The three hunters dropped off their bags, Y/n fixed her hair and touched up her mascara. Finally, they arrived at the overcrowded pub that smelt like cigarette smoke, stale beer and old pizza. Y/n looked around at the dingy place and sighed, whatever, as long as she could get some beer she could - 

"Guys, that's him." Y/n's eyes landed on the man that she saw in the newspaper. She elbowed Sam to get his attention. Sam and Dean looked up from their drinks and glanced across the bar.

"The other cop?" Dean guessed. 

"Yeah," Y/n said, clearly remembering him from the photo she saw on the news report.

"Alright, let's go." Dean downed the rest of his beer and proceeded to walk over to the man and ask questions, but Y/n held him back. 

"Ok, we can't just waltz over there and ask him about his dead partner." She hissed.

"Why not?"

"Dean, Y/n," Sam cut in. "Go over and pretend to be reporters or something, ask him questions and I'll come along in a minute," Sam said, standing up. He kept his eyes on the older man slouched at the bar, most likely drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

Y/n and Dean walked through the crowded place, occasionally shoulder checking intoxicated people. Y/n casually slipped her hand behind the counter and grabbed a small notebook with a pen attached to the top, most likely meant for taking orders but she'd be using it for 'writing down info' while she and Dean interviewed the dead cop's partner. Dean nodded his approval as they slid onto the tall stools beside the man.

"Oh my god, you're Daniel Gunderson, the cop?" Y/n asked in a preppy reporter voice. The man looked up at the pair of them with tired eyes. 

"Yeah,"

Dean chuckled and scooted his stool closer to Daniel. "I'm Nigel Tufel, this is Lindsay Spring from the Chicago Tribune." Y/n waved her fingers at the man and clicked her pen.

"Mind if we ask you a few small questions about your partner?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm just trying to have a beer here." The cop said in a tired tone. Y/n felt the guilt pool in her stomach, he looked dreadful. 

"It won't be that long," Y/n said, pretending to scribble down notes.

"We just want the story in your words." Dean flashed a charming smile. 

"A week ago my partner was sitting in that chair, and now he's dead." The cop sighed. "And now you're going to ambush me here?" 

Y/n hesitated but when on. "I'm sorry, I just have to get the story, it'll boost my readers up a ton. I need to know what happened."

"C'mon, man, we need the story -" Dean began but was roughly pulled away by a tall figure. Y/n dropped her notebook and stepped off the stool.

"Hey," Sam snarled at the pair of them in is mean voice, "how about leaving the poor man alone? This is an officer, show a little respect." He pushed Dean so he stumbled over a step and grabbed Y/n's upper arm and shoved her (not so roughly) towards the exit. "Get out."

"Fine! All I wanted was a good story." Y/n muttered and stomped away, trying to hide her smirk. It worked, Sam was sitting down with Daniel and ordered him another beer.

Y/n and Dean walked back into the Impala, the sound of the music faded away and the cool night air wrapped around them. She sighed and crossed her arms. This was the first time they'd actually been alone. She glanced up at Dean but he wasn't looking at her. 

She pursed her lips and leaned against the car. Her bright eyes followed Dean's form as he walked to the trunk and pulled out two beers. Y/n was suddenly very shy as she tool the drink Dean offered. Her hand found rje back of her neck and she rubbed it, why was she so uncomfortable?

"You think Sammys got the story outta him?" Dean asked, standing beside her. 

Y/n shrugged and sipped her beer. "He's really convincing, so yeah, probably." Dean didn't answer her so she kept talking. "Yesterday he convinced me to watch some documentary on computers - " 

"Did you watch it with him?" Dean cracked a small smile. 

"Yeah," Y/n half grinned back. "Fell asleep half way in though." She tapped her nails on the cool rim of her glass. 

"Where was I? Coulda knocked some sense into him." Dean elbowed her teasingly. 

"Chatting up that red-head waitress." Y/n answered grimly and Dean's smile faltered slightly. "She was nice. What was her name, Mindy? Minerva?"

"Uh, her name was Lindsy." Dean cleared his throat and turned to her. Y/n set down her beer and crossed her arms, waiting for Dean to say what they both knew he wanted to say. 

"Mkay -" He sighed and looked at her closely. "You're trying to make me feel bad, I get it."

Y/n blinked once, twice. Then she sucked in a breath. "What." Dean looked taken back. 

"You're trying to - stop." Dean looked at her with a bemused expression, Y/n wasn't looking at him and was drinking her beer with more concentration than she needed. "I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

"And I'm trying to subtly avoid it!" Y/n set her empty bottle on the car and made a grab at Dean's drink, he swiped it away and sighed. 

"Y/n, c'mon - don't be weird." 

"Uh, have you met me. And you're the one who's acting weirder than normal, buddy." She scoffed and brushed past him. She wasn't about to have this conversation, why'd Sam have to go and leave her with Dean, alone? Dean turned and grabbed her arm. 

"You are trying to make me feel bad for totally hitting on you, and asking - y'know." Dean blurted out. Y/n's eyes went wide but she quickly hid her slight shock. 

"Well, is it working?" She asked, pulling her arm away more dramatically than she'd want, Y/n almost stumbled back but regained her footing. 

"Yeah," Dean shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "M'sorry, ok? Can we just agree that -" He paused. Y/n bit the inside of her cheek, a new nervous habit she'd picked up and could add to the list. 

"That what?" She asked, crossing her arms. 

"That we, uh, forget that? So I don't feel like a douchebag?" 

"I don't know, I kinda like that you feel like a douchebag." Y/n smirked. Stupid! Why is she still talking? "But, uh, yeah no - I mean yes. Yeah we can just pretend that didn't happen." Y/n rambled. "Just like Sam and I pretend I didn't try and set him up with a married chick at the bar last week." She shrugged. 

"Ok..." Dean trailed off then paused, a small confused grin on his face. "Did you try and set him up?" He raised his eyebrows at her. 

"What?" Y/n scoffed and mentally smacked herself. "Hell no. No." She rolled her eyes and went to grab another beer, still mumbling distractedly about the incident with Sam, that's what happens when she has one to many shots on beer night. 

Y/n tried to open her beer when suddenly a flash of white hot pain seared through her head and she almost dropped her bottle. She felt guilt settle at the pit of her stomach, then annoyance and she gasped. Was this the weird ass psychic crap? Feeling things differently? Ok, this is what Missouri had said, she can feel these things - w h y. She gripped the cool bottle tightly in her hand. 

"Woah, Y/n, you ok?" Dean's voice surrounded her. A tinge of worry wrapped around her ribs. She shook the hair from her eyes and squinted up at him. 

"Huh? What - yeah I'm fine, just," She tapped her temple. "Headache."

"Again?" She felt his warm hand take the drink and set it back on the impala. "You probably shouldn't be drinking."

Y/n blinked a few times and stood straighter, pushing down the emotions and pain. "You're one to talk." And Dean cracked a smile. Y/n sucked in a breath. "Phew, ok, good now. Jesus, when's your brother gonna be done? It's been a while." She said breathlessly. 

Dean gave her a look then glanced at the bar doors. "Just give him time. Remember, he's convincing." He patted her shoulder roughly. Y/n shrugged and made to grab her beer, her throat was suddenly dry. Just as her fingers grazed the glass Dean pulled it away, a mischievous grin adorning his features. 

"Aye! That's mine -" She lunged at him, and he held it high over his head. She stood on tip toes and her fingers just nearly scratched at his wrist. "C'mon, Dean!" 

"What?" Dean laughed, attempting to open it with one hand. "S'mine now."

Y/n huffed and jumped but he held it higher, she laughed and playfully elbowed him. People passing by smiled as they watched the exchange. Both the hunters had smiles on their faces and looked (probably) like a normal couple. "You are so mean."

"Nah, you're just short."

"I'll fight you, I promise you that, Winchester."

"Oh yeah, Singer? You're what, Five feet? And I'm ... oh yeah, six two. You're not gonna win."

"I am exactly five foot four and a half there, buddy. I'll fight you anyways!"

The bar doors opened and slammed shut and a tall familiar figure approached. "Hey guys! What are you doing?" It was Sam. 

Dean dropped the arm holding Y/n's drink. "Shorty here was gonna fight me." He grinned at her and winked. 

"Yeah and dumbass here was gonna lose." Y/n playfully glared back, earning a grin and an eye roll from the younger (taller) Winchester. He nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Right,"

"Speaking of fighting, you shoved me pretty hard there buddy boy." Dean looked at Sam as Y/n lunged for the drink again, she didn't care much for it anymore she just hated to lose to Dean. 

"It was method acting." Sam shrugged. "I had to sell it, didn't I?" Y/n went to high five Sam and Dean snorted in annoyance. 

"What did you find out from Gunderson?" Y/n asked as they all piled into the car. 

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop, head of his classes, perfect training. He had a bright figure ahead of him." Sam leaned his elbows on the roof of the car. 

"What about at home?" Dean inquired. 

"He and his wife had a few fights." Sam shrugged. "Like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids." Y/n's heart skipped a beat, they seemed so happy? Why would he shoot his wife and then himself? 

"Well, either Kelly had something crazy to bust out -" Dean started. 

"Or something else did it to him."

Y/n finished for him. "What did, uh Gunderson tell you about the asylum?" 

"A lot." Sam said grimly. 

 

The next day they drove to the asylum to look around. Dean forgot the wire snippers so they scaled the tall fence. Sam and Y/n landed ok but Dean did some sort of half flip thing and somehow landed on his feet. Y/n shook her head and followed Sam to the door. The asylum stood tall, its dark windows all boarded up and coated in layers of mold and spray paint. The three of them made it to the door and Y/n pushed it open gently. It squeaked creepily as it swung open and a cold draft hit them in the face. The three hunters walked in slowly, taking in the ruined place. It was hard to imagine this place was a hospital.

"So apparently," Sam said in an undertone. "The cops chased the kids in here. Into the south wing." He pointed out. They turned and saw a tall door blocked off by a metal crate, Y/n read chipped red paint over to the spooky door.

"South Wing huh?" Dean breathed from behind her, causing a small shiver to cross her shoulders and neck. 

"Hold up, south wing? Y/n reached in her pocket and pulled out Johns journal. "South Wing ..." she flipped through pages quickly. "Here, 'in 1972 three kids broke into the south wing' only one survived. The way he tells it it's like his friends went insane. And started lighting up the place." She read the newspaper clipping. 

"So whatever's going on, south wing seems to be at the heart of it." Sam peered into the door. Dean took the book from Y/n's hands and read it for himself. Y/n cast her eyes around, it felt like something was watching her. 

"Yeah but if kids are spelunking the asylum why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean frowned. 

"It looks like the doors are always chained." Y/n knelt but the pile of rusted chains on the ground. "It could have been locked up for years."

"Yeah to keep people out." Dean shoved the journal in his pocket. "Or to keep something in." Y/n smirked at the idea of it. She stepped forwards and pushed the door open. 

The hunters walked slowly down the grimly, cold halls. The windows cast eerie shadows that seemed to move as their own silhouettes past. Their footsteps echoed behind them and Y/n could swear there was a forth set of feet walking along with them.

"Look out for dead people." Dean warned.

"Dude, stop." Sam said sharply and his brother chuckled.

"I'm serious, you have to be careful, ghosts are attracted to that E.S.P thing you got."

Y/n glanced at Sam but he didn't look back at her. "It's not E.S.P, I told you. I just have strange vibes and like, weird dreams sometimes." Sam sounded annoyed. This time he glanced at Y/n and she made a warning face and held a finger to her lips. She wasn't ready to tell Dean. She was still trying to combine herself. 

"Yeah whatever, don't ask don't tell." Dean looked down at the EMF detector and Y/n sped up to walk beside Dean.

"Got anything on there?"

"Nope. Doesn't mean nobody's home." Dean answered. 

"Course spirits can't appear on certain hours of the day." Y/n sighed, kicking some broken up floorboards as they walked. 

"Freaks come out at night." Dean quipped. Then he turned and walked backwards and spoke to Sam. "Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic, Patricia, Arquette, Jenifer Love Hewitt or you?" He grinned at his brother and Sam punched his shoulder, making Y/n roll her eyes and Dean laugh. She felt really horrible for leaving Sam to deal with dean reacting to his 'powers' on his own, but he could snitch anytime he wanted. And he hasn't. So that makes her feel even worse. She needs to speak with him and tell him what Missouri told her. She sighed and shook her head, that can wait. 

The three of them entered a dark room at the end of the hall. It stunk like rotting food and old medicine. Cupboards were smashed open and jars of pickled body parts lay strewn on the floor, molded there. Y/n coughed and kept walking. She past a rickety looking table that held a headless doll and rusty knifes and scalpels. Her eyes filtered to the ceiling, blood was splattered from one corner to the other, it had faded a dark brown, but she could recognize blood stains anywhere. She shuttered as she and Dean looked over what seemed to be an electrical chair.

"Jesus Christ." Y/n blew the dust from the top of the chair and took a step back, hair and flesh were still burned to the wood. "What the fuck."

"Man, electrical chairs, lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in CooCoo's nest." He glanced at his brother. Y/n smacked his shoulder and mouthed 'shut up', he replied with a raised eyebrow and she turned away.

"So, you guys think ghosts are possessing people?"

"Maybe." Sam answered. "Maybe its more like Amitityville or the Smaul Haunting."

"Oh, ghosts driving people nuts." 

Y/n considered the thought and Dean shrugged.

"Kinda like my man Jack in the Shinning." He grinned and ducked away from Y/n's smack. 

"Guys ..." Sam said after a few moments silence. "When are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Y/n and Dean asked at the same time.

"About that fact that Dads not here." Sam answered grimly. 

"Uh, let's see ... never." Dean gave his brother a weird look.

"Dean - c'mon. This is serious." Y/n pressed on.

"Im serious too. Look, he sent us here he obviously wants us here, so we'll just put off the search till later." Dean shrugged and tried to continue looking around the creepy room but Y/n stopped him.

"Doesn't this sound like he -"

"It doesn't matter what he wants -" Sam sighed but dean interrupted him, he held up a hand to silence his brother and Y/n glared at him.

"See, that attitude, right here, is why I always got the extra cookie." Dean smirked. 

"Ok, Dean. Seriously, John could be in trouble. We should be looking for him." Y/n said, siding with Sam, who looked slightly hurt at Deans comment. 

"Yeah we deserve some answers, man I mean this is our family we're talking about." Sam added. 

"Yeah I get that but he's given us an order."

"And what we're just supposed to follow dads orders?" Sam raised his voice and Y/n tried not to roll her eyes. 

"Boys ..." Y/n sighed and walked to the table so she was out of range of the brothers glaring. She fiddled around with the torture gadgets and flipped over a metal sign in slight curiosity. 

"Of course we do." Dean raised his voice up higher. 

"Dudes!" Y/n said, brushing the rest of the dust off the sign. She read the name out loud. "Sanford Ellicott. Ok, you know what, instead of fighting, let's find out more about the south wing and see if anything else happened here, hmm?" Both the boys shrugged and she tossed the sign at Sam and began to walk out, Dean following quickly behind her.

 

"Why exactly did I have to come to see this friggin therapist? I'm not-"

"Y/n, you agreed. And, who knows - this may help us with whatever is starting ..." Sam leaned closer to her and whispered, they were in an empty waiting room at the nearest therapy office. Y/n looked around and cracked her knuckles nervously. 

"No, Sam. Stop. I really, really don't want to bring that up. I just - nope."

"Fine."

"I said stop!"

"Jeez, Y/n - "

"Sorry, sorry. M'just nervous." Y/n sighed and closed her eyes, she missed Sam's surprised grin.

"You've killed I don't know how many monsters, load and shoot guns faster than my own brother, but you're scared of a doctors appointment?" Sam scoffed. Y/n sucked in a breath and folded her hands primly.

"Sam," she began, trying to keep cool, she felt how Dean was most likely feeling when they were on that plane ride. "I, we are not normal, something's wrong, I mean - what if the Doc says something and locks us up, huh?" Y/n blabbed on, worry cast over her bright eyes. 

"Y/n," Sam sighed. "Don't worry what Dean says, we're not crazy. Ok? We don't know what -"

"Yeah same, very comforting. I will now come to you for friggin mental -" She was cut abruptly off from her sarcastic retort when a tall man in a white coat and a clipboard entered the room, his blank-ish eyes scanned the page before looking up at the pair of them. 

"Sam and Y/n Winchester? Brother and sister?" He asked.

Y/n nervously nodded and followed Sam as they stood up and trailed after him and the doctor into the room. We're doing this for the job, she reminded herself. For the job. 

"Uh, thanks for seeing us last minute." She said nervously. 

The Doctor lead them into his office, Sam and Y/n say down on a hard leather couch, they exchanged uneasy looks after Y/n nodded at a photo of the Doctor and maybe his dad. Sam's eyes travelled to a sign on the wall that said 'James Ellicott'.

"Dr Ellicott?" Sam inquired. "Ellicott. That, that name it sounds familiar. Isn't there another doctor-"

"Uh, yeah a Dr Stanford Ellicott?" Y/n asked.

"Mhm, yeah there was a chief psychiatrist somewhere," Sam added in a friendly curious voice. Dr James nodded and gave a small smile. "My father was the head of staff at the old Rosevelt Asylum. How did you two know?"

Y/n shrugged and elbowed Sam, her 'twin brother' as they'd said in the phone call ordering the appointment. "Couple of local history buffs." She shrugged again. 

"Hey, wasn't there an incident at the hospital, or the south wing? Something happened?" Sam asked. 

"We are on your dollar, Sam. I want to talk about you two." The man cut in calmly. Y/n bit the inside of her cheek, why was she feeling panicked? Nothing was happening. Yet. 

"So, how're things?" He asked with a small smile. Y/n inwardly cringed, out of all the things to say.

"Oh, um. Things, things are great, Doc." Y/n's mind travelled to just last week, she'd been digging up a very fresh corpse to cut out the heart for a spell. Great.

"Good. What have you guys been doing?" He asked. 

Saving people, hunting things.

"Same old," Sam answered. Y/n nodded slowly. That was, in some sort, the truth. "We've just been on a ... a road trip, with our brother." Sam nodded. 

"Ahh, a road trip, was that fun?" The Doctor asked that's always a simple question to non-hunters. Sam and Y/n like to call them muggles to annoy Dean. But to hunters, it wasn't exactly fun.

"Loads." Y/n faked a smile. 

"Yeah," Sam grinned and his dimples showed. You could tell he was also thinking of all the things they've killed together. "We ... met a lot of interesting people. Did, did a lot of interesting things." He cast a glance at Y/n and raised her eyebrows. If Dean could see them now, she thought to herself, it was like a sick inside joke they had. She tried to change the subject.

"Hey, uh, you know - what exactly happened in the south wing? I forget -"

"Look, if you two are local history buffs, then you'll know about the Rosevelt Riot." The Doctor looked at Y/n seriously and she drew a small blank. Why now. 

"The riot? Yeah, no, I know. We were just curious-" Sam began, covering for Y/n, but the Dr held up his hand impatiently.

"Look, guys, cut the bull." He said, and the two hunters exchanged puzzled looks. "I know what you are trying to do." He continued.

Y/n sighed. He knew about them, he was on to them. They'd have to fight their way outta there, Dean'll be pissed at them - oh she could see the whole thing go down.

"You're trying to avoid talking about yourselves." 

Oh. Y/n's brain stopped planning their funeral and calmed down.

"Now, I'll make you a deal." The man leant forwards. "I'll tell you all about the Rosevelt Riot if each of you tells me something honest about yourselves. Like, uh ... this brother that you are road tripping with, how do you feel about him?"

Y/n closed her eyes for a moment. She'll let Sam do the rest of the talking.

 

They walked out of the office an out later. Y/n felt as if she could breath freely. "Aw, Sam. I feel better already, it's always nice to get fake problems off my chest." She sasses and Sam just rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Y/n's ability to go from a nervous wreck to a sarcastic nerd in a few moments time. "I feel like I know you so much more, bro."

"Dont call me that."

"What? Bro? Bro. Bro. Bro."

"Y/n,"

"Sam," Y/n mimicked his voice but stopped when she saw Dean standing there. 

"Dudes! You were in there forever!" Dean scolded as they walked out, he was leaning against the wall, waiting for them. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, just the hospital." Y/n shrugged. "And the south wing. Dude, that's where they kept the real hard cases, the psychotics, the criminally insane, even cannibals." She shuttered.

"Sounds cosy."

"Yeah, and one night in '96, they attacked the staff and each other," Sam added.

"So, the patients took over the hospital," Dean said as they walked to the car. "Any deaths?"

"Um, some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty fucking gory, some of the bodies were never recovered." Y/n made a gross face. "Including our chief of staff Mr Ellicott."

"What do you mean, never recovered?" Dean inquired, his eyebrows raised. 

"Cops searched every inch of the place but I guess the patients hid them somewhere in the asylum." Y/n shrugged.

"That's grim." Dean sounded slightly sick.

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good." Sam told him. 

"Right let's sum it up, we got a fuckton of violent deaths and uncovered bodies," Dean said as they climbed into the car. Y/n swung into the front seat, she looked over the picture of the old asylum she'd taken from Johns journal.

"That could mean a bunch of angry spirits."

"Good times." Dean revved up the Impala engine. "Let's go there and check it out tonight."

 

It was nearing 10 pm, two teens had snuck into the asylum as a 'fun and creepy' date idea. They held flashlights in their hands and no weapons. The door creaked as the eager teenage boy pushed it open, revealing the old, musty hospital. He shinned the flashlight around the entrance hall.

"Check it out," he whispered excitedly. His girlfriend shuttered. "Cool ... yet, terrifying."

"I thought we were going to a movie." His girlfriend glared at him.

"This is better it's like we're in a movie!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you call this a date." The girl scoffed, her boyfriend readied his flashlight and strode down the dark hallway.

"C'mon! Let's look around, it'll be fun, come on!"

She looked around nervously, her heart was beating in her chest. But she followed quickly, when she caught up to him he was staring straight ahead. Suddenly he jumped back.

"Woah! What was that?!" 

She jumped back also and screamed, dropping her light to the ground. He began to laugh at her, clearly he wanted to prank her and had good results. She huffed angrily and shoved him. 

When he finished laughing, he focused his light beam on a white chipped wooden door at the end of the hall, maybe their eyes were tricking them, but it looked like a small splatter of blood ran down the middle of the door.

"Oh, wow. C'mon Savannah - let's check that out."

"No, no I don't want to go in there." She pulled on his arm desperately. "Let's just go,"

Gavin turned to face Savannah, she really looked scared. "Ok," he shrugged. "You can wait here."

"Gavin, no," she pulled his arm back, fear clouded her eyes. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach like something was watching her, or right behind her.

"I'll just be a minute." Gavin tried to promise, gently pulling his hand from her grip. "Nothing's gonna get you, I promise." He kissed her cheek and walked slowly away. Savanah didn't stop him. She watched him step over broken glass and random creepy objects. He opened the door and slipped into the other room, leaving the bloody door half open.

She was now alone. 

She didn't feel alone though, a coldness settled in her bones and she crossed her arms. A muffled crash came from somewhere down the hall opposite of the room Gavin entered. 

 

Gavin tiptoed into the room. It looked like what could have been an emergency room at a hospital, beds were tipped over, rusted and bent, chains were wrapped around from the wall to the posts. Gavin filtered his light from one horrific scene to another. This was all so cool for him. He was too busy looking at the shattered windows and bars locking them in place, he didn't notice the door closing on its own beside him or the small figure standing there in silence. 

His light flickered out and he clicked it a few times before it went out completely. "Damn it,"

He turned, ready to go back when he saw his girlfriend standing there, staring blankly at him. "Oh, hey sweetie," Gavin smiled. "Couldn't take it, huh?" She didn't answer but walked towards him. His smile faltered a bit, perhaps it was the odd lighting but her face was completely hidden from his view, bits off her blonde hair caught the moonlight so he guessed it was her, it had to be her they were alone, right? She stopped short in front of him. "Hey," he said again but was met with more silence. Her cold hands found his jaw and she pulled him down for a kiss. He grinned and kissed her back, but almost pulled away - Savannah was freezing. Her fingers dug into his neck and -

"Gavin?" Savannah's voice called from down the hall. "Where are you?"

 

"Dude. C'mon we can't be here all night." Y/n smacked a hand down on his leather-clad shoulder. She could sense the annoyance from him and smirked. 

Dean pulled away from the girl he'd been snogging raised an eyebrow at Y/n, who crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Really?" He asked in a throaty voice. The pretty brunette glared at Y/n as she fixed her lipgloss smears. 

"Really. Sorry to break up this very important thing you two were doing, but we have to work - so, Dean?" Y/n snapped her fingers and he looked up at her. She sighed, it was so hard to order him around sometimes, with those damn green eyes.

"Fine, I'm coming." He answered with slight venom.

"Yeah, you better. Y'know if you'd stayed at the table and eaten breadsticks with Sam and I, you wouldn't have had the chance to miss out on whatever you think you're gonna miss." Y/n's eyes travelled over the girls' form, yep. She was a Dean Winchester girl. Dean looked at her like he was trying to decide to be an asshole back or let it slide as he was the one that didn't listen to her. He patted the girl's thigh, "Maybe next time, Jenn." He offered a small apologetic smile. 

"Ugh, it's Jamie!" The girl huffed and stomped off angrily. Y/n tapped her foot impatiently as a Dean watched the girl exit the bar. Y/n was slightly hurt, Dean could apologize to her and move on so quickly? Like all was forgotten? What? This was stupid - why did she care? She tried to tell herself that it wasn't really her that cared, it was her 'powers' feeling that emotion deeper than usual. Then why did it hurt so much?

"Where's Sammy?" Dean inquired as they walked through the crowded bar as if nothing happened. Y/n was slightly shocked, and she must have made a face as Dean poked her shoulder. "What?"

"Sam's in the car." Y/n said distractedly, then she sighed. It's just -" 

"What?" He asked again, stopping her from walking, he gently gripped her elbow. He was looking at her like he cared, really cared.

"Nothing, Dean." Y/n brushed him off. All these useless feelings. 

"You're making me feel bad again, what is it?" Dean said in an undertone like he didn't want anyone to hear him saying something like that. Y/n scoffed and pulled her arm away.

"Good." Then she stopped. "Why, exactly, do you feel bad?" She asked, confused.

Dean's eyes searched hers, all he saw in them were bright curiosity and wonder. He watched her bite the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit she'd started. He hesitated. "Nothing, Y/n. Let's just go." And he walked out of the bar. Y/n watched him shoulder past a few drunken people and slam the door shut behind him. 

The drive there was almost silent. Y/n stared out of the window and listened to Sam and Dean argue over what to bring inside the asylum. Sam leaned on the front seat. "Y/n?"

"Hmm?"

"Dean said we should have all the EMF detectors but I read a thing online saying that a normal video camera will catch any paranormal activity." Sam vented. Y/n sighed and closed her eyes for one moment. She was getting another headache. 

"Why doesn't one of you hold the camera and the other have the EMF?" 

Sam scoffed and dug around in his pocket for the camera. Y/n jumped slightly when a hand landed on her shoulder. "See?" Deans normal happy voice was back. "What would we do without her?"

"Probably kill each other." Y/n muttered, just like that, Dean was back to normal. "And since I settled that argument, I'll have the EMF detector." She threw a lazy smirk in Dean's direction, pushing down the awkward feeling. 

 

They arrived at the asylum, it stood out, blacker than the night, only certain spots of spray paint caught the beam of the flashlight. The three of them walked silently up the rickety stairs and slipped in the open door. "Wasn't this closed when we left?" Y/n whispered to Sam, who shrugged in response. She looked over her shoulder and saw that now, the door had closed by itself behind them. 

She barely glanced around the room as they made their way to the hall. Sam held up the camera and Y/n dug into her pocket and switched on the EMF detector. The red ligers at the top of the machine click all the way to red and a small alert went off. 

"You getting any readings?" Sam asked. 

"Yep, big time."

"This thing is orbiting like crazy." Sam squinted at the camera, be held it down lower so Dean and Y/n could see the room from the cameras night vision view. The screen was glitching and as Sam said, orbits of white light blinked in and out around the screen.

"There has to be multiple spirits out and about." Dean shrugged.

"And if the uncovered bodies are causing the hauntings?" Y/n began.

"We got to find them and burn them." Sam finished for her. They all walked along, the camera and EMF occasionally glitching.

"But you got to be careful, the one thing that makes me nervous more than a pissed off spirit, is a pissed off spirit of a psycho killer," Dean whispered. 

Suddenly a sound of scuttling feet came from behind them. Y/n whipped around and pointed her flashlight at the source of the noise. The beam of white light found nothing, and they continued on. 

Sam turned the corner with the camera in front of him, he turned and every single noise and shone the light in every corner. Dean and Y/n inspected the cupboards just on the other side of the room. Suddenly there was a clash and Sam's yell.

"Guys! Dean! Shotgun!" 

Y/n tossed Dean the EMF and threw the bag down. When she looked up, gun cocked, she saw a small woman with blood dripping down her face, she cleared fingers also dripping blood, like she had been scratching away at the gaping wound in her head, from what looked like a wooden stake driven into her skull. Sam yelled again and tripped backwards over a box.

Y/n took that chance to aim and shoot the woman's spirit away, she shrieked as the light faded into dust and vanished. Dean helped Sam up while Y/n quickly reloaded the gun, shoving the rock salt bullets in quickly.

"That was weird." Sam panted.

"Yeah, you tell me." Y/n picked up her flashlight and started walking further into the dark cold asylum. Sam and Dean followed.

"No, Y/n, it was weird she didn't attack me," Sam told her quickly. Y/n raised an eyebrow at him.

"Looked like she wanted to claw your eyes out from where I was standing." 

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try." Sam insisted. "If she didn't want to hurt me then what did she want?" 

Y/n and Dean exchanged glances, what the hell was Sam talking about? "Sam -" Y/n began. They all stopped in front of a dark room. Y/n paused, a scared whimpering was coming from inside the room, behind a tipped over bed frame. Sam nodded at the pair of them and clicked on the light. Y/n held up the shotgun, her finger ready on the trigger.

In one motion Dean kicked over the mattress, Y/n held the gun up and a small blonde figure jumped and screamed. It was a girl, tears streaked down her face and she squinted in the light. She was human, Y/n half lowered the gun, still cautious.

"Hey, it's ok," Sam said gently to the shivering girl. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"What's your name?" Y/n asked her.

"Savannah." She answered, her breath hitching as she spoke. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ok, Savannah. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Y/n." Dean explained calmly as the girl stood up slowly, brushing the dirt and grime from her clothing.

"What are you doing here?" Y/n asked, trying not to sound too harsh but the girl flinched anyways.

"My boyfriend, Gavin..." Savannah started to explain, Y/n and Dean exchanged eye rolls, teenagers.

"Is he here?" Y/n asked. 

"Somewhere," Savannah nodded. "He thought it would be fun. To come here, and see some ghosts. I thought it was all ... pretend." She shivered and wrapped her sweater more around herself. "But I've seen things, I heard Gavin scream and then -"

"Ok, listen Savannah, Sam's gonna get you out of here and then we are going to find your boyfriend," Dean said, holding his hand out to her. But she pulled away.

"No, no. I'm not going anywhere without Gavin." She said desperately, making Y/n roll her eyes to herself. "I'm coming with you." Savannah finished.

"Alright, listen. This isn't a joke, ok? It's dangerous." Y/n said, walking to the exit and into the hall. Savannah's eyes travelled to the gun and then back to Y/n's face.

"That's why we need to find him." She said strongly.

"Ok." Dean sighed, ignoring Y/n and Sam's shocked expressions. "I guess we'll split up."

 

Y/n chose to watch over Savanah while the boys split up and searched, calling out for Gavin. The two girls went down a small flight of stairs into another corridor that had bits of the ceiling and lights hanging from above. Savannah was still shivering in her thin sweater and Y/n sighed, she set the gun on a table, pulled off her warm leather jacket and handed it to the poor girl. She took it and quietly called out Gavin's name, silence called back. 

"So, I have a question. You've seen lots of horror movies, right?" Y/n asked, walking backwards to keep the conversation, and them moving, the shotgun rested on her shoulder. 

"I guess so."

"Do me a favour. The next time you see one, pay attention. If someone says a place is haunted, do not go in it." Y/n said, exasperated. Savannah nodded slowly, she looked guilty and Y/n softened just a bit. "It's just very easy to get hurt in here."

"You guys are here." She said.

"Yeah well, I've been doing this since I was younger than you, so, I know what I'm doing." Y/n nodded and kept walking, her light going from side to side. 

"Were you ever scared?" Savannah jogged to catch up with her determined strides. Y/n thought for a moment, she remembered being a kid, fifteen or sixteen - her mom letting her hunt with them. Holding the gun in shaking hands, setting a clumsy fire, barley hitting the targets with the knives, swerving the car or not stitching up a cut enough. That scared her, failing. Failure and the inability to protect who she needed to protect. She sucked in a breath.

"I was. But not anymore."

Y/n kept moving, she called Gavin's name softly. Just as she was thinking how they hadn't run into anything yet, the flashlight flickered out. Savannah whimpered and Y/n dropped the light. "S'ok I got a lighter." She always carried them around. The small flame cast eerie shadows around them and illuminated their faces.

"Ow," Savannah whispered. "You're hurting my arm."

"What?" Y/n murmured, both her hands were holding either a gun or a light. They both looked down at Savannah's arm and saw a twisted grey hand gripping the girls' flesh like it's life depended on it. Savannah screamed and jerked to the side. Y/n yelled and lunged at her, dropping both items. The girl was flung into a room and the steel door slammed shut, locking her in there. Y/n swore and pulled the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it! Hey! Savannah, can you hear me?" Y/n stopped hitting the door and heard loud sobbing from inside.

"Y/n?! Help me! Get me out!" She was hitting the door repeatedly from the inside, causing the sound to echo down the hall. Y/n braced her foot against the wall pulled until her hands hurt. Savannah yelled and begged for someone to get her out. 

"Shit, I'm trying, I'm trying." Y/n hit the wall in frustration. She bent down and looked into the keyhole, Y/n squinted into the dark room where the screams came from. She saw through the keyhole a dark figure in striped pyjamas, matted hair and bloody eyes staring at Savannah.

"Hey! Hey! Oh shit -" Y/n pulled at the iron handle again, but it seemed to be welded shut. Savannah cried and yelled. Suddenly two hands grabbed Y/n and pulled her up. She struggled for a moment but a deep voice spoke in her ear. "It's me, it's me," Dean reassured her. Y/n pushed away from him and peered into the hole again. "Hi, ok she's in there with one of those things!" Y/n pulled on the door while the girl inside hit the wall over and over again.

Dean moved Y/n out of the way. "Watch it," He said and Y/n saw he was holding a crowbar. She took a step back as Dean dug the tip into the small line between the door and the wall and did his best to pry it open. He hit the wall with the metal rod and sparks flew. Savannah screamed louder and Dean moved faster. 

"Hang on!" Y/n yelled.

"What's going on?!" Sam called from down the hall, he and a taller teenage boy were jogging up to them. 

"Savannah's in there with one of the spirits. I saw it." Y/n said.

"Savannah!" Gavin yelled. 

"Get me out of here!" She screamed tears choked her voice. Sam pushed Dean to the side and yelled in. "Listen it's not gonna hurt you. You have to face it and see what it wants." He yelled. 

"She has to what?!" Dean and Y/n asked at the same time. 

"The ghosts aren't trying to hurt you they are trying to communicate! You have to face it!" 

"No!" She sobbed. Dean went back to hitting the door but Y/n grabbed his arm mid-swing.

"Savannah, just calm down. It won't hurt you. Just look. At. It." Y/n instructed. "Don't be scared."

Savannah seemed to stop screaming and for one horrible moment, Y/n thought she'd been murdered by the ghost. "I hope you're right about this." Y/n glared at Sam.

Sam gave her an uneasy look. "Yeah, me too." 

"Savannah??" Gavin called, a low growl responded and then, as if it was the best working door ever, the steel door swung open, revealing a tear-stained Savannah. She rushed into her boyfriends' arms and Y/n went into the room, shining the newly working light around. No spirit was in there.

"137," Savannah said.

"What?" Y/n and Dean asked at the same time.

"'137' that's what he whispered in my ear."

Y/n snapped her fingers. "Room! It's a room number!" Dean bent down and rifled in the duffle bag he brought. Sam and Y/n knelt down beside him, identical worried looks on their faces. The slight panic was starting to settle in.

"So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone, then what are they trying to do?" Sam questioned what they were all wondering.

"I guess that's what they've been trying to tell us." Y/n said.

"Yeah well, we'll soon find out." Dean loaded his own shotgun and stood up, Sam and Y/n followed. "So," he spoke to the two teenagers. "You guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement," Savannah said. Y/n and she exchanged small smiles, she had to give it to the kids, they were brave. Stupid, but brave.

"Ok, you get them out of here and Y/n and I will find room 137," Dean said. Y/n picked up her gun and followed Dean down the hallway. She heard Sam lead the kids in the other direction. 

It seemed to get colder and colder as they progressed down the hallway, Y/n could see her breath when they passed a barred window. Her light occasionally flickered but didn't burn out. She held her gun up, ready for any attackers.

"So this is fucked up, eh?" Dean said, moving a pile of sheets out of the way with his foot. "Ghosts trying to help us out?"

"Makes me wonder what really happened." Y/n murmured, running her light over the walls. The paint was peeling. And blood splattered here and there.

"Yeah, oh - here we are," Dean said, his light shone on a sign. "Room 137."

Y/n helped him push the door open, it looked to be an office, though smashed and destroyed, she could see the desk, chairs and a filing cabinet. Glass and paper lay strewn on the floor, covered in a thick layer of dust. Y/n kicked a broken chair out of the way and dust flew up in her face, making her sneeze.

"Nerd," Dean snickered and Y/n responded by flipping her middle finger as she looked through a list of patients.

Dean bent down beside an upside-down trash can and pulled out some books, he flipped through the moulded pages before tossing them to the ground. "Find anything?"

"Nah, you?" 

"Nothin - wait." Dean ran his hand over the uneven wall, it was peeling in one corner and a slight draft came from it. "Check this out."

"What?" Y/n came and squatted beside him. Together they pulled the wood away to reveal a small hidden nook in the wall. Y/n reached through the cobwebs and dust and pulled out a leather satchel. "Ohh, sweet." 

They got up and Y/n pulled out the contents of the bag. A large heavy notebook was tucked in the side. She opened it and flipped through the pages.

"'Patients journal'?" Y/n read the cover. She flipped it open and saw notes, all handwritten in black ink, though something's were scribbled out in bright red. Dean pulled up an unbroken chair and sat down, pulling the book closer, he held the flashlight and began to read.

"Uh, dude. I want to read also." Y/n pulled the book from his hands and set it back on the desk.

"Oh, you're just gonna stand there?" Dean said, raising an eyebrow. Then he smirked. "Just sit on my lap."

Y/n scoffed. "Yeah ok, I'll just do that. No thanks, buddy." Would it be weird to sit on Deans lap whilst in an insane asylum reading a dead doctors journal? Hell yeah. Dean didn't seem to care, though. He pulled her by the waist into his lap and twisted her to be more comfortable. Y/n jabbed him with her elbow but sighed all the same. She grabbed the book, muttering to herself and opened it. Ignoring the slight weirdness and where Dean's hands were rested, she began to read the Doctors smooth handwriting, describing horrific 'tests' and experimental surgeries of the brain in the patients that lived there. He also took sick photos of the people, tied down, looking to be screaming in pain from the electroshock treatment. They came upon a very visual drawing of a lobotomy, completed with blood and the exact sharpness you wanted the knife. Y/n shuttered. "Jesus, this guy was the psychopath."

"I'd say." Dean agreed, flipping a page. "Seems like all work no play makes Dr Ellicott a very dull boy."

"This is sick." Y/n read aloud a few passages describing a little girl, who most likely had depression, was forced to be fed different drugs to make you not feel a thing. 

"That's why they rioted," Dean whispered. A sudden whoosh of air and a clang came from the door. Y/n jumped and Dean squeezed her waist, trying to reassure her. 

"We should go get Sam. He'll want to see this." Y/n murmured, pushing off of Dean. He nodded and the pair of them walked slowly up, careful not to hit anything or make any noise. They walked down the hallways to the exit hall. Y/n still had the suspicion that something was following her. She looked over her shoulder and in a split second, as they turned the corner, a gunshot went off, Dean pushed her to the side, swearing angrily. She tumbled back and someone caught her, it must have been Sam, she thought, but the hands were cold and clammy. She turned, looked up and saw the rotted, bleeding face of Dr Ellicott. Before she could scream.or shoot him, he slipped a clammy hand over her mouth and she blacked out. 

"What the fuck?" Dean was preoccupied with the fact that someone shot at them to notice Y/n was missing. He peeked around the corner and saw Savannah and Gavin looking terrified. "What the hell guys? Why aren't you out and where is Sam?"

"I uh, we're locked in and Sam's looking for you." Gavin stammered.

"Why is Sam looking for us?" Dean asked the pair of them. 

"Y/n called him, said you two were in tjthe basement." Savannah said, holding the gun close. "It was her voice."

"Y/n's been right here this entire - shit!" Dean looked around behind him, how could he have missed her? Where did she go? "Did you guys see Y/n?!" His eyes were wide with panic. 

"No, she didn't even come around the corner." 

"Shit! Ok stay here, watch out for Sammy and Y/n. I'm going to the basement." Dean pulled out his handgun and rushed back down from where he came from.

 

Y/n startled awake, gasping for breath. The corners of her eyes were blurry and she blinked a few times until the room came into focus. It was a darker room with beds and sheets and chains. Y/n was lying on a bed with a metal table filled with sharp scalpels and other deadly objects. She swung her legs over the side. A brush of air swept over her, she jerked her head to the side, "Hello?" She called out, feeling like she was in a horror movie. Girl all alone feels like something is watching her.

A clang and the chairs move by themselves to wrap around her wrists. She yelled and struggled but that only made them pull tighter. "Sam! Dean!" She called, but the door slammed shut and a single yellow lightbulb illuminated the vast room. Y/n heard dragging footsteps coming closer. She whimpered and pulled on the chains, they tightened so she was forced to lay back. She struggled and kicked her feet at the edge of the bed but a force held her down. "Shit!" Y/n pulled until her wrist was cut and bleeding. 

"Now, now." An old throaty voice whispered in the darkness. "Let's not hurt yourself ... yet." 

"What?" 

A dark figure appeared at the end of her bed, smiling a blank smile on its dead face. He was mouthing words she couldn't understand. She knew it was the Doctor. The one who hurt people killed them. His spirit flickered in and out as he slowly approached the side of the bed. Y/n pulled away from the Doctor as far as she could. 

"Don't worry," he cooed in her ear, his long fingers gripping her chin. "I'm here to make you feel better." His fingers released a cold blue power that surged through her, she thrashed and screamed as Ellicott's words echoed in her eardrums. "Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry."

In a second, the pain stopped, his hands released her from the iron grip and she stopped screaming. Y/n opened her eyes, Ellicott was gone. The door was wide open and the chains that were around her wrists vanished.

Y/n was shaken, when she slipped off the bed, her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Her head hurt, a cold white pain flashed behind her eyes and she felt a surge of anger, pure rage came from within, so extremely powerful she almost screamed again. Why was she feeling so angry?

Y/n got to her feet and grabbed a knife to defend herself. She felt stronger for some reason. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on an unconscious Sam. He was laid out on his side, blood pooling from a cut over his eyebrow.

Kill him. A small voice hissed. Y/n raised the dagger. Wait, what was she doing? Y/n forced her hand back down and strode over to Sam.

"Hey, hey," She shoved his shoulder. He didn't move. 

Really though, the little voice got louder. What would happen if you stabbed him? Right here? Y/n looked down at the knife in her hands, ran a delicate finger over the sharp delicious curve of it and looked down at Sam. Really, what would happen? 

"Y/n?! Sammy?" Deans panicked yell came from the stairs. Y/n rolled her eyes. Him. She'll deal with 'Sammy' later. 

The rage bubbled up as she caught sight of Dean looking into a dark room. She didn't say anything as she walked up to him. Her cold eyes followed his every move and she couldn't help but notice just how bad he was at everything. 

Get him. The voice said in a sing-song voice. Y/n smirked. Get rid of him. Why, why do I want to do that? Y/n asked herself worriedly. Dean? Her best friend?

"Woah! Jesus, Y/n! Answer next time I call!" Dean's eyes landed one and he jumped, almost dropping his gun. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine." Y/n looked closely at Dean, picking out one by one of all the little things that bothered her. 

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked that sparked up some more cold rage. 

"Haven't seen him."

"The kids upstairs said you called them, but I guess the Doctor is just trying to bring you down here," Dean said, taking a step closer, his green eyes checked her over. "Is your hand ok?" He asked, pointing to the blood dripping down her fingers. 

Y/n looked down. Funny, she didn't feel anything. "I'm fine."

"Let's get Sam. We'll need his help. I think I've figured it out, remember all those experimental surgeries and drugs Ellicott was making? About how by making the patients vent out their anger, thinking that would be rid of it - no, it made it worse." Dean told her.

"That's why they rioted. Against the Doctor." Y/n said, she felt oddly calm, like she was watching this from above, but anyone small thing and she is ready to kill.

"Well, I think his spirit is trying to do the same, the same to the cop and those kids," Dean explained. Y/n nodded. “Pushing them so far into their anger they turn to homicide.”

"Makes sense. All we gotta do is find the body and burn it." Y/n said, twirling the knife. 

"And find Sam." Dean reminded her. She sucked in a breath and nodded, anger building up. The voice echoed in her head. Just get rid of him! Both of them!

Dean walked past her and entered another room. Y/n didn't rush, after all, Sam was surely not going to be found. Y/n fingered her knife and followed Dean into the room. 

"Yeah, I looked around in here, couldn't find a hidden room." She lied. 

"Yeah, that's why they call it hidden," Dean answered. Y/n clenched her jaw, he really wasn't helping his case. The anger was at her fingertips, she gripped the knife. A low sound of the wind came from the wall, Dean bent over to listen. 

"You hear that?" He asked, oblivious to Y/n's cruel smirk. 

"What."

"There's a door here." He answered, pushing on the wall gently. Y/n watched him before dropping the knife, she decided shooting would be better. Dean whipped around to see Y/n holding her gun to his face. "Dean." She said, her nose started to drop blood and she smeared it away with her jacket sleeve. "Step away from the door." She clicked the gun safety off. 

"Woah, Y/n - out the gun down." Dean raised his hands slowly as he stood up. 

"Is that an order?" She asked. 

"It's more of a friendly request." Dean tried to smile, Y/n raised the gun up higher.

"Really, Dean? I'm getting tired of taking your orders and saying you're my friend." She snarled, blood ran down her face but she didn't feel a thing.

"Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?" Dean asked almost tauntingly. 

"For once in your life, shut up." Y/n flexed her grip on the gun. 

"What are you gonna do, Y/n?" Dean closed his eyes for a moment, his calm actions only fuelled her rage. "That guns filled with rock salt, it's not gonna kill me." 

Should have gone with the knife. The small voice scolded. Y/n had a better idea. She clicked the gun and fired without hesitation. It felt good, watching Dean smash through the hidden door and land, knocked out, on his back.

"No," Y/n smirked. "But it'll hurt like hell."

 

Y/n waited for Dean to awaken, she leaned against the doorframe, wiping the blood from her nose. Her cold eyes travelled over her friends' frame when she looked at him, she felt nothing. She just hurt him. Because she hates him. Y/n walked over to him and let the gun swung by her side, she bent down and softly ran her fingers over his cheekbones. He was still very pretty. Her fingertips delicacy traced his jaw, she noticed even knocked out he was clenching it. She could kill him right now.

Suddenly Dean gasped and coughed, sitting up half ways, his elbow supporting him. He grimaced in pain and Y/n felt her heart twinge, just a bit. "Y/n," he spoke her name softly. 

Y/n ignored him and wiped away more blood. She will kill him. Soon.

"Y/n," Dean coughed. "We have to find Ellicott's bones and burn them. All this will be over and you'll be back to normal." He grimaced and felt his chest, he was bleeding but not punctured.

"I am normal." Y/n hissed, pointing the gun at him. "I'm just ... telling you the truth, for once. I mean, not that you really care - always running after your dad, why are we even here? Are you that desperate for his approval you'll just cast everyone to the side?" Y/n asked, her voice not breaking once.

"C'mon doll, this isn't you talking." Dean groaned. 

"Why? Because you think you know everything? About me? About Sam? Can you just ignore that? God, Dean. You don't care, do you?" Y/n's voice raised. 

"What are you gonna do, shoot me?"

"God, I am sick of you telling me what to do and thinking you're in so much pain over your missing dad. My family is all gone. We're never gonna find your dad!" Y/n broke. She held the gun in shaking hands. "I try, so hard. To be as good as you, to be with you." A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "You don't care about me! Or, or Sam! Or just - you push it all away. All away." Y/n clicked the gun once more, but Dean reached his hand into his jacket pocket, Y/n jerked the gun, warning him. 

"It's ok." He said gently, producing his own silver handgun to her. "Here. Get me with this, real bullets will work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Dean held up his gun.

Take it. The voice said smoothly. Take it. Shoot him. Burry the pain. Her head was spinning, her heart beating. The cold anger pulsing through her. She grabbed the gun from him and trained it on Dean's face. Perfect aim, just as always. She breathed deeply, the feeling of shooting Dean with his own gun caused the coldness to spark some more ice within her. 

Dean let his head fall back. He stared into Y/n's tear brimmed eyes. "You hate me that much." He said. "You'll shoot your best friend?" 

Y/n ignored him. He was lying. 

"Do it. Pull the trigger."

The gun clicked once. Twice. It didn't go off. Her finger repeatedly hit the trigger but - 

In one swift move, Dean grabbed Y/n's wrist and twisted, she yelped and he used her as leverage to pull himself up and her down, she hit the floor and he used his knees to hold her down. Tears streaked her face as she struggled. 

"You think I'd give you a loaded gun?" Dean asked her, putting the gun back in his pocket. Y/n thrashed and cursed, but he didn't let go. Instead, he pulled her up, and half carried half dragged her to his duffle bag. Y/n kicked at him and tried to stop him. 

"No! Dean, stop!" She struggled.

Y/n yelled and tried to push herself away. “I’ll friggin kill you.” She growled as he cuffed one of her wrists. 

“Yeah, you can try,” Dean smirked. “Man I thought we’d been in a different situation seeing you in these.” He gestured to her bound wrist to a metal pole on a bed frame. Normally, Y/n would have snapped back something but this only made her angrier. 

“Fuck you!”

“Uh huh,” He walked to his bag and grabbed a container of salt and a lighter, he was going to burn the bones. Panic settled over Y/n and she pulled away at the cool metal, it was cutting deeper into her previously injured wrist.

“I hate you,” Y/n gave up, she rested her head against the wall, blood still dropped steadily from her nostrils but she ignored the warm substance. “I fucking hate you.” She stared up a Dean Winchester as he searched for the body. He ignored her. He wouldn’t say, but hearing Y/n say that hurt, it really did. He knew it was the curse, but curses always have to feed off of something, right? Did she really, really hate him? That much?

Dean swiped through sheets hanging from the ceiling and came upon a small cupboard. He knelt down opened the door, and out fell a rotted, mounded corpse, it’s cheekbones sunken in and eyes trailing down its face. Dean covered his mouth. “That’s just gross.” He turned and grabbed the salt, sprinkling it over the body. It was definitely Ellicott, the name tag on the coat read Dr Stanford Ellicott. He dumped the salt and sprayed it with fuel, the faster he worked, the sooner he can get Y/n back on track. He heard her swearing and pulling on the cuffs. 

“Almost done, doll!”

“Go to hell!”

Dean chuckled darkly, this was basically the real Y/n, she just wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. And that scared him. He plucked the lighter from its pocket in the duffle bag and flicked the flame on. A loud crash came from the side and a table came barreling towards him. It knocked him sideways and Y/n, from her position, could see clearly. She smirked and watched as the ghost of Doctor Ellicott grip Dean’s face in his grey hands.

Y/n closed her eyes when Dean yelled out in pain. What are you doing? The voice startled her. Watch him die. The sight of seeing someone else get tortured as she did make the icy anger flare up, she pulled on the cuffs and kicked at the wall. “Dean!” 

“Don’t worry,” The Doctor rasped. “I’m here. You’ll be all right. You’ll be all right, in the end.” The blue power spread over Dean’s face. He grunted in pain and tried to pry the hands of the spirits off. Then, he let go. He reached across and flicked on the small flame once more. Then, he looked, aimed and tossed the burning lighter at the decomposed body. It caught fire instantly. 

“No!” Y/n’s voice broke. Her head was burning, as was Ellicott's spirit. His hands used to hurt too many sparked and his corpse crumpled slowly into dust. 

The little voice inside Y/n urging her to kill screamed and faded with the ashes of the monster. Y/n’s chest heaved. A heavy calmness spread over her body and she began to shiver. Dean waited a moment then brushed the dead burning body parts and looked over at her. She had her knees pulled to her chest and her forehead resting down on them. 

Dean cautiously walked over to her, when he looked closely he saw that she’d broken out of the handcuff. “How’d you do that?” 

She held up a slightly bent bobby pin in response, Dean chuckled and shook his head. “You’re not gonna kill me are you?” He asked, a small smile on his face. 

“No,” came the muffled reply.

“Good, ‘cause that would be awkward.” Dean sat beside her. Y/n’s shoulders shook. 

“I was gonna shoot you.” She mumbled. Dean put a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened up but soon relaxed.

“Nah, you weren’t.” 

“I pulled the trigger, Dean.” Y/n looked up, years tracked down her cheeks, clearing the grime and small amount of blood she smeared there. “I was gonna stab your brother.”

“Yeah, well - it’s a good thing I’m just so awesome,” Dean smirked and Y/n sniffed then wiped under her eyes. 

“Oh, god. Sam - he’s in the other room.” She tried to get up. Dean gripped her elbow and pulled her to a standing position with him. Her hands shook. “Dean, m’sorry.” She whimpered. Hating herself for breaking. 

“It’s ok, it was just that weird ass curse. Ok?” Dean’s thumb ran over her bottom lip, getting rid of the blood. “Come here,” he pulled her into a tight hug, she didn’t hug him back, just leaned on his chest, letting him cradle her to his warm body. She pulled away, her nose wrinkled at him. 

“You need a shower.”

“You need better insults,” Dean smirked back, pulling away. Y/n chuckled tearily and rubbed her eyes. The stinging in her cut wrist started up again and she felt a lingering headache starting. Together they packed up guns, salt cans and the knife Y/n found. Then she lead him to the room where Sam lay, untouched. They sighed together. What an interesting night.

 

Outside the asylum, the sun shone and birds chirped. Y/n squinted in the light as she sat on the hood of the Impala while Dean bandages her wrist. She saw the kids still standing there, waiting for them. Savannah looked at Y/n’s bloodied face and gave her a sympathetic smile. She pulled Y/n’s leather jacket off her and set it down beside them.

“Thank you guys.” She said.

“Yeah, thank you.” Gavin nodded his hands in his pockets.

“Just - ow - no more haunted asylums, got it?” Y/n asked, inspecting her finished wrist. 

The two kids nodded and walked to the car, hopefully, they’d never come near that place again. 

Sam tossed his stuff in the back and slid into the front seat. Dean packed up the med kit but Y/n stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Dean - I’m sorry. Really. It was like I couldn’t control it - I didn’t mean it. Any of it.” She said, looking into his eyes. 

“You didn’t, huh?”

“No, of course not.” Y/n said quickly. The feeling of uncomfortable guilt weighed her down. “Can we talk about this more?” She asked. 

Dean knew she felt bad, or she would never have asked to talk about it. 

“No, no.” Dean tossed his stuff in the backseat. “I’m not really in a sharing or caring mood.”

“Oh, um. Yeah, me too.” Y/n hopped down off the hood of the car and walked to the backseat, for once, she was glad Sam took up the front seat. She really didn’t know what to say to Dean now. 

 

Later, the next day. Sam was out getting breakfast while Dean and Y/n slept. Dean in one bed, Y/n in the other. She rolled on her side and her mind flashed images of what she said to Dean. Her heart hurt with the guilt. 

Suddenly Dean’s phone rang, Y/n rolled over. “Dean?”

He didn’t answer. Y/n sighed and reached over for his phone. She flipped it open and answered quietly. “Hello?”

A voice answered one she was convinced she wouldn’t hear again.

“John?” 

 

Episode ten my dudes! Hope you enjoyed and it was worth the annoyingly long wait. I’ll take some constructive criticism and a comment if ya don’t mind, the feedback is always great! Again, sorry for the long wait! I love ya :)

See you next episode!

~ L


	11. ScareCrow

[Episode 11!! Oh, speaking of 11, I started watching Stranger Things! It's better than I thought it would be, thb. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!!!]

 

"John." 

The low, familiar voice of John Winchester answered her name. She sat up quickly and covered her mouth. “Oh my god. Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.”

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Y/n said softly, she couldn’t believe it, it was really him on the phone. “We didn’t know where you were or if you were hurt.”

“Y/n,” John used her nickname. “I’m alright. How about you and the boys?” He asked.

“We’re fine.” Y/n nodded. Dean stirred in his sleep. He sat up, a confused look on his face. “Can you tell us where you are?”

“No, I can’t do that.” John sighed.

“Is that dad?” Dean asked. Y/n waved for him to be quiet. 

“What? Why not?!” 

“Look, I know it’ll be hard for you to understand. But you kids will have to trust me on this.” John said. Dean snapped his fingers and Y/n mouthed a swear at him. Then she got up and sat beside Dean, holding the phone so they could both hear.

“You’re after it, aren’t you?” Dean breathed. “The thing that killed mom.”

“It’s a demon,” John said gruffly.

“A demon, are you sure?” Dean asked, pulling Y/n closer so he could hear better.

“I’m sure, Dean.”

The door clicked and Sam entered. “Hold on,” Y/n pulled the phone away. Sam gave her a bemused look, set the bag of food down and nodded at the phone. “It’s your dad.” Y/n said, beckoning him over. Sam quickly sat beside her and the three of them crowded around the phone to listen. 

“Dad, Sam’s here,” Dean said into the phone, pulling on a shirt.

John sighed. “Pass the phone to him.” Y/n huffed and handed the phone to the younger Winchester. He got up and began to pace, listening to what John was saying. 

Y/n pulled on some jeans and a hoodie over her t-shirt. 

“What is he saying?” She asked, lacing up her boots. 

“I don’t know,” Dean said. He held out his hand to Sam. “Give me the phone.”

“Dad I ... what? What do you mean? You know where it is .... dad, no. Come one, we can help. Names? I -“ Sam clenched his jaw. Tears threatened to spill over. 

“Give me the fucking phone.” Dean got up and grabbed it from his hand. Y/n stood also, she watched Dean get that look in his eyes as John told him what to do. 

“Yes, sir. Yeah - yeah, I got a pen.” He reached over and grabbed a pen from the desk, Y/n walked over and saw he was scribbling down names. Quite a few.

“Yep. Ok, Dad - yeah, she’s - she’s good.” Dean flicked his gaze onto Y/n crossed her arms nervously. “I know. Ok.” And Dean hung up the phone.

“What the hell was that?” Y/n asked as Dean began to throw stuff into his bag. Dean gave her and Sam a look like he almost didn’t trust him.

“Dad said we have to stop looking for him. And do our job.” 

“What happened to ‘don’t stop looking only do jobs along the way’?” Y/n asked, picking up her gun bag and medical kit. “Hmm?”

“Dad said we’re done. So we’re gonna listen to him.” Dean snapped. Sam and Y/n looked up at him. He hitched the bag over his shoulder and turned to face Y/n. “Because I’m so desperate for his approval?” He glared at her before leaving. Y/n groaned and turned away. 

“Fucking jerk!”

“What was that?” Sam quickly questioned, his eyebrows raised at Y/n’s sudden language. He helped her carry out the bags. 

"Nothing." Y/n said, walking out of the room with a straight face. 

Oh, it sure as hell wasn't nothing.

 

Dean sped the Impala down the highway in the dark. They’d been driving all day, only stopping for food and short bathroom breaks. Sam, Y/n and Dean made small talk but Y/n mostly ignored the elder Winchester. She kicked up her feet and rested her head on the back of the seat, maybe she could get an hour or two of sleep. 

“Hey,” Dean finally snapped. “Feet off the dash.”

Y/n opened her eyes and looked over at Dean. He pursed his lips and glanced over at her. “Make me, Winchester.”

“God, why do you have to be so annoying.” Dean groaned, reaching over to shove Y/n’s boots off the dash of his precious car. 

“Why do you have to be a massive douche?” Y/n shot back, pulling her feet off and resting her ankle on her knee. She slouched in the warm leather seat.

“Maybe when you actually talk to me.”

“Uh, dumbass. You’re the one that said you don’t wanna talk!” Y/n sat up and turned her body to face him. Oh, she could smack Dean right now. Her head flashed with pain and her annoyance grew. 

“I only said that because you were being weird!” Dean argued back. He turned and sharp corner and Y/n gripped the car to stay steady.

“What do you want me to say? I already apologized!” 

“What happened?” Sam asked from the back, his eyes were going back and forth watching the fight progress.

“Nothing!” They both answered.

“Ok, listen. I’m just gonna not care, just as you always think.” Dean sneered. 

“Oh, you -!” Y/n rubbed her temples. “You’re such a child! Thinking that I actually believe that’s true.”

“Yeah well, whatever.”

“It’s not whatever. I don’t hate you. You’re just really ...” Y/n struggled to find the right word. “Frustrating.” Y/n sighed. She watched him scoff then shoot a glance at her. 

“Yeah, you’re not the best either.” He said. 

“You are so not my favourite person today.” Y/n narrowed her eyes at Dean.

”I’m not your favourite person any day.” He responded. 

Y/n sighed. “I’m sorry. I don’t hate you. You’re my best friend.” Y/n said with a fake pout. 

“You sure?”

“No, I absolutely despise you, Dean Winchester.” Y/n changed to mock anger, she leaned over and shoved his shoulder. Dean tried not to smile. 

“Stop,” 

“Make me,” 

“You already said that.”

“You already said that.” Y/n echoed. If there was one thing Dean hated it was when she copied him. 

“Oh my god stop.”

“Oh my god stop.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at them from the backseat. How they could go from fighting to teasing each other in one minute was beyond him.

“Uh, guys. Let’s talk about the job?” He spoke up after Dean shoved Y/n over playfully. 

“Huh?” They replied in unison. Sam sighed. “The names dad gave you, they were all couples names?” 

“Yeah three different couples, all missing.”

“And from different town and states?” Y/n recalled what Dean had written, she still had a small smile on her face but a lingering feeling Dean dropped the subject because Sam was there.

“Yeah,” Said Dean. “Washington, New York and Colorado. All three couples went on a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination and none of them were ever heard from again.” Dean explained.

“Well, It’s a big country they could have disappeared anywhere.” Said Sam.

“Yeah, they could have. But I checked and each one took the same route through the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April, always one year apart after another.” Said Y/n looking at the notes she scribbled.

Sam paused. “This is the second week of April.”

“Yep,” Dean quipped. 

“So John is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?” Y/n questioned, Sam nodded. At least Y/n was also questioning things. 

“Yahtzee,” Dean said.

“Damn, can you imagine all the work he had to do to find these patterns?” Y/n said, squinting at the makeshift map. 

“Yeah, all the -“

“Dean. Stop the car.” Sam spoke up from the backseat. Y/n turned and saw Sam was looking pissed.

“Sam, what -“

“Stop the car.” He cut in. Dean frowned and pulled over to the shoulder. He put the car in park.

“We’re not going to Indiana,” Sam said. 

“Uh. We’re not?” Y/n questioned.

“No,” Sam answered shortly. “We’re going to California. Dad called from a pay phone, Sacramento area code.”

“Sam,” Y/n sighed.

“Guys, if this demon killed mom and Jess, and if dads closing in on it, we gotta be there.” Sam urged.

“Dad doesn’t want our help,” Dean said. 

“I don’t care.” Sam snapped. Y/n raised her eyebrows at his tone. 

“He’s given us an order.”

“I don’t care,” Sam said with more venom. “We don’t always have to do what he says.”

“Sam, listen - if he wanted our help, he would ask.” Y/n tried to calm him. 

“He’s getting us to do jobs, save lives. It’s important.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, I know that. Believe me.” Sam responded quickly. “But I’m talking one week guys. One week to get answers. That’s all.” 

“Look, Sam. I know how you feel.” Dean started. 

“Do you?” Sam cut in. “What were you? Like four, when mom died? Jess died six months ago. How the hell do you think you know how I feel.” He glared at his brother. Y/n bit her lip, she could tell Dean was pissed. But she could clearly see both sides of the argument, though she related to Sam more.

“Listen,” Y/n tried to cool them down. “Um, John said it wasn’t safe for any of us. It probably means that he knows something we don’t.”

“Exactly.” Dean nodded at Y/n. “If he says to stay away we stay away.”

Sam glared at the pair of them. “I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. You too, Y/n.” 

“What? Sam, I’m just -“ Y/n began. Then she choose her words carefully. “I just want everyone to be safe, and not fighting.” She gave Dean a pointed look. “Ok?”

“It’s bullshit! It’s like you don’t even question him! Y/n - I know you do. But Dean.” Sam sighed. 

“It’s called being a good son.” Dean snapped. That was it for Sam, he got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. 

“The fuck is he doing?” Y/n scolded. She got out of the car and walked to the back where Sam was digging around in the trunk. 

Dean slowly walked around the car. “You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? Always doing what you want.”

Sam shouldered his bag. Y/n watched with worried eyes. Sam wasn’t actually going to leave, was he?

“Is that what you think?” He asked, his bitch face starting up. 

“No, it’s not.” Y/n said, stepping around Dean. 

“Yeah, it is.” Dean quipped, tilting his chin so he looked into his younger brothers eyes. Sam scoffed and grabbed his backpack. 

“Well, this selfish bastard is headed to California.” And he promptly walked away, down the empty road. 

“Sam! You’re not serious.” Y/n jogged to keep up with him. Dean stayed at the car. “Don’t go.” 

“Sorry, I just - I can’t.” Sam looked down. He felt guilty leaving Y/n. 

“Fine. Don’t come crying to me when you’re all alone and cold.” Y/n scolded. “You’re not fucking serious.” She glanced up at Sam. 

“I gotta go.” Sam half hugged Y/n and kept walking. Y/n stood there, on the side of the road, slightly shocked. 

“Hey, I’m taking off I will leave your ass you hear me?” Dean called. He sounded angry. Sam turned around and walked backwards. 

“That’s what I want you to do.” He said, almost smugly. “Y/n, wanna come?” Sam asked her. 

Y/n was caught in between. She looked from Sam, looking like a lost puppy to Dean, who looked ready to shoot something. “Sam, I’m sorry. I'll call you." 

“Yeah.” Sam didn't look too disappointed. He knew Y/n was going to go with Dean. She always did. 

“I’m sorry!” Sam didn’t answer her and walked down the road. 

Y/n stalked back to The Impala. Dean had his hands in his jacket pockets and he stared at her. 

“What?” Y/n asked him angrily. 

“You’re gonna call him? Y/n - just let him have his pissy fit and we’ll be on our way.” 

“No, Dean. Just - stop. Get out the way, I want to drive.” Y/n was angry at Dean, again. She just wanted to piss him off more by driving. Dean hesitated a moment then handed her the keys, something he didn’t do often. Y/n was almost sure he was kidding, but Dean didn’t say a word and climbed into the passengers' side. Y/n cranked the music and hit the pedal. She didn’t look back. 

 

Y/n drove the rest of the night. They arrived in a small town early in the morning. She jerked the car to a stop and looked out the rain sprinkled window. 

“Wanna go in there?” Dean asked her, his voice husky from sleeping. He nodded at a red building called ‘Scotty’s Cafe’. 

“Mind as well.” She sighed. Y/n looked at her tired reflection in the rear-view mirror while Dean checked his phone. There was an unspoken agreement to not mention Sam or that they’ve been fighting for the past day and a half. Y/n watched him scroll down to Sam’s contact, he hesitated, then snapped his phone shut. “Let’s go.”

The two of them walked through the fresh drizzly cool air up to the cafe. A middle-aged man sat on the porch smoking. 

“Let me guess, Scotty?” Y/n said. The man raised his eyes brows in response. 

“Hi, names John Bonam, this is Sarah Bonam.” Dean introduced the pair of them. 

Scotty gave him a weird look. “Isn’t that the drummer from Led Zepplin?” He asked. 

Y/n smirked and Dean looked impressed. “Wow. Classic rock fan.”

“What can I do for you, John?” 

Y/n dug into her pocket. “We were wondering if you’ve seen these people by chance?” Y/n passed him two missing person files. The man looked them over quickly. Y/n watched his face for any sign of recognition. 

“Haven’t seen them.” Scotty handed the papers back to Y/n. “You know ‘em?”

“Friends of ours,” Dean said shortly. “They went missing about a year ago. Passed somewhere around here.”

“We’ve already checked at Scottsburg and Salem.” Y/n added.

“Sorry.” The man smiled blankly and crossed his arms. “We don’t get many visitors around here.”

Dean put on a fake friendly smile Y/n knew all too well. “Scotty you got a smile that would light up a room.” Y/n inwardly groaned as Scotty glared up at Dean. She put a hand on his arm and pushed him away.

“Never mind.” She said. “See you around.”

 

Sam had been walking for most of the night. It was damp and cold, and if he was completely honest, he wished he was back in the warm Impala. But then his pride and stubbornness reminded him that he was doing the right thing, Dean and Y/n were to caught up in each other and hunting that they weren’t seeing the real picture. Sam sighed and stopped walking. He spun in a slow turn and took in the sight of the misty trees. When he turned back to the way he was going, a blonde girl was sitting in front of him. She nodded her head to the music blaring in her earphones. Sam looked around curiously. How had he not seen here?

He bent down and gently tapped her shoulder. “Hey,”

The girl gasped and jumped to her feet. Then she saw Sam, who still looked like an innocent lost puppy, she smiled and pulled her earphones out and tucked them into her pocket. “You scared the hell outta me!” She laughed. 

“Sorry, just thought you might need some help.” Sam grinned.

“I’m good, thanks.” The girl grinned back. There was something about her smile that made her look like she knew every single thing about him. Sam watched her pack her many bags. 

“Uh, so, where are you headed?” He asked her awkwardly. 

She grinned wickedly. “No offence, but no way am I telling you.” Her eyes travelled over his tall form. 

“Why not?”

“You could be some kind of freak.” She shrugged with a lazy grin. “I mean, you are hitchhiking.”

“Well,” Sam chuckled. “So are you.”

The girl looked down and grinned. Suddenly a horn honking alerted them of a car. A rusty white van approached them. 

“Need a ride?” A man rolled down a grimy window. 

“Yeah,” They both answered gratefully. 

The man looked closely at Sam, his eyes narrowed. “Just her.” Sam frowned as the blonde girl picked up her bags and climbed into the car. “I ain’t taking you,” The man looked at Sam like he was the dumbest person in the world. 

“So you’ll trust shady van driver over me?” He asked in an undertone, he was slightly offended. 

The girl smirked and winked at him. “Definitely.”

And the van took off, leaving a bewildered Sam alone once more.

 

They walked through the quiet town. It rained steadily and mist hovered in the distance. Y/n and Dean decided to try more places and see if anyone recognized the missing couple. As they walked together down Main Street, Y/n felt like the pedestrians were all staring at them, like they’ve never seen people like them. Maybe it was all the flannel and leather jackets? 

Y/n elbowed Dean and he turned to her. “What?”

“Is it just my paranoid self or are people looking at us weird?”

Dean looked around and shrugged. “Nah, I think it’s just your face.”

“Or your ungodly amounts of flannel.” Y/n noted. She was just being paranoid because Sam wasn’t there. It was weird, felt like old times. Just the two of them, mocking each other and having a (what they could manage) a good time. Y/n sighed when they entered yet another store.

The woman behind the counter didn’t know anything, then an older grumpy looking man came from the back room and looked over the papers.

“Nope. Don’t remember them. You said they were friends of yours?” He asked in a authoritative tone. 

“Yeah, they haven’t been in touch in a while.” Y/n said. 

“Did the guy have a tattoo?” A young blonde girl came down the stairs holding a box. She set the item down and looked at the paper Y/n was holding. 

“Yes,” Y/n pointed at the man's arm where he had a black twisted symbol covering most of his forearm. “He did.”

The girl peered closer and nodded then looked at the man. “They were just married, you remember?”

“You’re right.” The man rested his chin on his knuckles. “They did stop for fuel. Weren’t here longer than ten minutes.” 

“Well, do you remember anything else?” Dean asked quickly. 

“I pointed them in the direction of the interstate and they left town.” The man shrugged.

“Great. Can you point us in that direction?” Y/n asked in fake happiness. And the man agreed.

 

Dean and Y/n made their way back to the car, as they raced down the highway Y/n glanced over at Dean. He was staring straight at the road, not even listening to the Motley Crüe on the radio. 

She wondered if what she said under that curse the crazy ass Doctor out her under in the asylum hurt Dean, she remembered every second of it. It seemed like they haven’t stopped fighting, there was always a tension between them. Like any second it would snap and she didn’t know what that could do. 

Y/n opened her mouth to speak but suddenly the EMF detector went off, blaring its alarms and flashing the red lights. 

“What the hell?” Dean and Y/n looked back. She leaned over the seat and pulled it out from his duffel bag. 

“Why is this being weird.” Y/n tapped the side of it with her fingertips. Dean slowed the Impala to a crawl. Y/n looked around, through the heavy fog she saw a clearing of trees. The trees stood out black and twisted in the fog and Y/n gave Dean a look. “Should we check it out?”

“Who do you think we are?” Dean replied, putting the Impala in park. Y/n rolled her eyes and together they walked out into the dampness. Y/n shivered and crossed her arms. The fog seemed settle in her bones, wrapping her in a cold blanket as they walked.

“Damn, it’s cold.”

“Do you want my jacket?” Dean asked in a teasing romantic voice. Y/n’s cheeks flushed and she pretended to be flustered. 

“Oh, oh my goodness - why thank you,” Y/n gushed playfully like the girls in the movies and Dean smirked. They glanced at each other and laughed. Then Dean surprised Y/n and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the path to the trees. She gave him a weird look and he glanced down at her. 

“What? You’re actually cold.” Dean said. 

“You’re such a gentleman, Winchester.” Y/n sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist so she wasn’t awkwardly half leaning on him while they walked on the uneven grounds. He was really warm. She tried not to pay attention to his hands or anything like that. 

“Yeah, I try.”

“I’m sure you do.” Y/n scoffed. They stopped in a small clearing, fog still sifted between the trees. Y/n got that familiar feeling that something was watching her. She turned and looked down a path, her eyes fell upon one of the ugliest and tallest scarecrow she’s ever seen. Y/n held out an arm to stop Dean from walking. 

“Check this out.” Y/n ducked from under Dean’s arm and came a little closer. The blackened scarecrow simply towered over them. It’s black and very robes were twisted, torn and patched. Its face was ridden with badly done stitching and had sunken in eyes and a grim twisted mouth. It’s arms beneath the ripped fabric looked like real human arms. It was bound to a post with hastily tied twine. 

“Damn,” Dean looked the creepy thing over. “You’re fugly.”

Y/n smacked his shoulder. “Shut up,”

“What? It can’t hear us.”

“No, but I swear it’s looking right at us.” Y/n whispered. Her eyes followed its form until they landed on the rusted weapon it held, a hooked sort of knife, like the ones people used on farms a hundred years ago. 

“Nah, you’re just weird,” Dean said, walking closer. The straw stuffed into the cloak rustled, but there was no wind. Y/n was about to retaliate but her eyes caught something.

“Hold up,” Y/n turned around and saw a ladder. She quickly grabbed it and, with Dean’s help, brought it closer to the scarecrow. “I can swear I saw -“ Y/n climbed up the rickety thing. 

“Saw what?” Dean asked from below her, he held the ladder so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Pass me the guys missing file, would you?” Y/n reached down. Dean sighed dramatically and pulled out the papers. Y/n snatched them and stared at the tattoo on the man's arm. Then she leaned over and peered at the scarecrow's arm. “Holy shit,” Y/n breathed. She glanced up at the scarecrows twisted face. “Nice tatt.”

 

Y/n and Dean arrived back in town and stopped at the gas station. The girl who had asked about the tattoo was there and she smiled when Dean got out of the car. 

“You’re back,” she said. 

“Never left,” Dean answered, walking to the side of the car where Y/n was sitting. “I’m gonna try and get a few answers outta her, don’t mind me.” He whispered. 

Y/n have him a weird look. “Ok?”

Dean winked at her and walked over to her. Y/n was slightly put off. She pretended to be on her phone when she was really listening to the conversation.

“You think you could fill it up, Emily?” Dean asked, pointing to the car. He had his flirty voice on. And Y/n rolled her eyes. 

“Of course.” Y/n heard the girl answer. 

“So,” Dean leaned on the car, Y/n could see him in the reflection of the side mirror. “You grew up around here?” 

“I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. My aunt and uncle took me in.” Emily explained, fuelling up the car. 

“They’re nice people,” Dean noted. 

“Everybody’s nice here.” Emily smiled. Y/n tried not to roll her eyes much more, that girl smiled too much.She decided to get out of the car and ‘stretch her legs’. She leaned on the car beside Dean and crossed her arms. What was she, jealous? No, that’s not it. Y/n listened to them converse, Emily kept brushing her hair from her eyes and biting her lip more than one should be biting their lip during a conversation. 

“So what is this like a perfect little town?” Y/n asked, slightly curious.

“Well,” Emily shrugged. “I mean, it’s the boonies. I love it. The towns around us, the people are losing their houses, their farms. But here...” she paused. “It’s like we’re blessed.”

Y/n raised an eyebrow. Odd choice of words. “Hey, have you been out to the orchard? Seen that scarecrow?” She asked, breaking Emily and Dean’s gaze. 

“Yeah, it creeps me out,” Emily replied. 

“Who’s is it?” Y/n inquired, ignoring Dean’s look. 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “It’s just always been there.”

It was silent for a moment then Dean noticed a big truck parked in the lot. He nodded towards it. “That your aunt and uncles?” Emily looked towards the vehicle with mild concern. 

“Costumers. They had car trouble.”

“It’s not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?” Y/n asked quickly. Emily nodded, looking slightly confused. Y/n and Dean exchanged looks of bemusement.

"Any chance you know where they might be?" Y/n asked. 

"Um, maybe the diner on main - but -" Emily didn't finish her sentence, Y/n quickly put the fuel dispenser back in its place while Dean started the car. She paid for the fuel and hopped in the front seat. 

 

Sam made his way to the nearest town with a bus stop. He was extremely tired but happy he was there. He leaned against the wall and checked his phone. No messages from Y/n. Sam shrugged to himself and vaguely wondered that since he was gone - had Y/n and Dean hooked up yet? He was just waiting for it to happen. 

He sighed to himself as he waited in the long line for the bus tickets. Even this early it was crowded. 

“Sorry,” the woman behind the counter said. “The Sacramento bus doesn’t leave till tomorrow.” Sam nearly dropped his mouth open in shock. Seriously?

“Tomorrow? There’s gotta be another way.” He said desperately. 

“Yeah, there is.” The lady looked at him with a straight face. Clearly, she was immune to his signature puppy eyes. “Buy a car.” Her own eyes narrowed at him as he scoffed and walked away. Sam would just have to wait until tomorrow. Unless ...

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down his few contacts. His thumb hovered over Dean’s name. He decided against it and exited out then clicked on Y/n’s contact. The phone rang once before he hung up, he wasn’t ready. 

A perky, flirty voice spoke up. “Hey,”

Sam looked down. It was the girl he’d met on the road. She looked settled in, her bags under her and her earbuds in. “You again.” 

“What happened to your ride?” Sam asked in disbelieve. 

The girl sighed. “You were right. The guy was shady. All hands.” She grimaced. “I cut him loose.”

Sam suppressed a smug feeling of being right and sighed. Meg noticed, she stood up slowly. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Just trying to get to California,” Sam answered. 

“No way. Me too.” Meg said smoothly as she walked closer to Sam. “Y’know, the next bus isn’t till tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem.”

“Why? Something in Cali that’s important?” Meg asked while she looked into Sam’s eyes. 

“Just something I’ve been looking for for a long time.” He sighed again, honestly wishing she knew the true meaning of his words. 

“Well, I’m sure it can wait one more day, right?” She flashed him a toothy grin and Sam ducked his head and smiled back nervously.

“I’m Meg.”

“Sam,” He shook her hand warmly. 

 

Y/n and Dean arrived at Scotty’s Cafe. They sat down at a table across from the young couple. “Ok, so what the hell is happening?” Y/n asked while Dean studied the pair of them. 

“Don’t know,” Dean answered her, sipping his coffee and staring at the pair.

“So we got three missing couples, one of them we know for sure passed through here. And that creepy ass scarecrow has an oddly shaped scar that looks like the missing dude's tattoo.” Y/n summed up the case so far with a sigh. Dean glanced at her with a slightly alarmed look. 

“Well, this is slightly fucked up.” 

“Just slightly.” Y/n crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. She and Dean watched the waiter bring the couple some pie. 

“We have the best apple pie in town.” Scotty said, handing them plates full of apple pie topped with whipped cream. “On the house.” 

Y/n watch Dean eye the pie and she sighed. “We’ll take some of that pie also, please.” She raised her hand. The couple looked over at them and smiled. 

“Oh man, you’re the best.” Dean sighed. 

“Start talking to them.” Y/n said through a fake smile. Dean gave her a puzzled expression then turned in his chair to face them. 

“How ya doing? Just passing through?” He asked them, a totally normal thing to say. 

“Road trip!” The girl grinned happily. 

“Oh yeah, us too.” Y/n copied the girls' happy tone. Scotty stared at them as he filled the couples coffee mugs. 

“I think these people would like to eat in peace.” He said with a pointed glance at Dean and Y/n. 

“Just making friendly conversation,” Dean said stiffly and Y/n kicked him under the table. He ignored her and stared up at Scotty. “And we’ll take some more coffee too.” 

“So, uh - what brings you to town?” Y/n asked once Scotty went back to the kitchen.

“We just stopped for gas and the guy at the station saved our lives.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking, we didn’t even know it. They’re fixing it up for us now.” The man grinned and finished his pie. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Y/n said, sending a pointed look at Dean. 

“What time should it be up and running?” Dean inquired. 

“Sundown.”

“Really,” Dean paused then leaned closer to them. “To fix a break line? See, I know a few things about cars. So does she actually,” Dean grinned at her. Y/n smirked, she remembered the first time she helped him tinker on the Impala engine - he was so impressed. 

“Yeah, um - he can take a look at it if you want,” Y/n said smoothly. She felt like they were being creepy but they needed to get them out of there if something was happening in this town. 

“Could get it done in an hour, wouldn’t change anything,” Dean promised. The guy looked at his girlfriend with a half smile but she politely declined. 

“Thank you, but we’d rather a mechanic do it.” The lady smiled. Dean raised his eyebrows. He’d have to go for a different approach. 

“Listen, these roads...they’re not the safest at night,” Dean said in an undertone. Great. They now officially sounded creepy. Y/n rubbed her temple in embarrassment. 

“Sorry?” The woman asked nervously. 

“I know it sounds strange, but ... you might be in danger,” Dean said softly. The two of them exchanged glances and Y/n grew slightly more embarrassed. This is for the job, Y/n reminded herself. We’re trying to save them. 

A fork clattered onto the plate. “Listen, we’re trying to eat here.” The man said, his voice slightly harsh. They both turned slightly away from Y/n and Dean. Dean slumped in his chair, mirroring Y/n. 

“Y’know, Sam could give them his puppy eyes and they’d buy right into it.” Y/n sighed, finishing the rest of her coffee. Before Dean could answer the door opened with a ring of the bell over top of it. 

“Ahh, Sherif thanks for coming.” Scotty, the owner of the cafe said as he walked over. Y/n and Dean’s eyes widened as they watched the two converse, then the cop slowly walked towards the hunters. 

“Can I have a word?” He asked coldly. 

“Well, it depends on what -“ Y/n began to remark but Dean cleared his throat loudly. Y/n gave him a confused look. “C’mon I’m having a bad day already.”

The cop leaned on the back of a chair. “You don’t want to make this worse.” He threatened quietly. 

Long story short, because of Y/n’s sass they were personally escorted, not from the cafe - but by the cop car all the way to the town limit.

“Great job, Y/n,” Dean said, speeding down the highway. 

“It wasn’t my fault that guy was so sensitive!” Y/n grumbled back. Dean shook his head as they drove down the road. 

“We’ll just have to come back tonight.” Then he sighed. “We have to stop those people from leaving.”

“Yeah, that’ll be easy.” Y/n scoffed and crossed her arms. She looked out the window. She wondered what Sam could be doing, is he ok? Alive?? She bit the inside of her cheek and pulled her phone from her jacket pocket then clicked to Sam’s contact. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. 

“Shut up,” Y/n said, her thumb hovered over the call button. She said she’d call Sam. Y/n reached over and turned down the music. The phone rang once, twice, then Sam picked up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, man.” Y/n answered quietly. On the other side of the phone, she heard Sam sigh. 

“I’m fine, Y/n.”

“You’re safe?” 

“Yeah, halfway to California.” Sam sounded grim. Y/n ignored Dean’s questions and responded quickly. 

“We’re just outside of town, got kicked out. We’ll hopefully be done soon then we can meet up?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yeah,” Sam scoffed. “Maybe.”

“Sam -“ 

“How’d you get kicked out of town? What did you do?” Y/n heard the smile in his voice and she relaxed. 

“Why’d you assume it was me that got us kicked out? Ok, yeah it was me.” Y/n grinned and rubbed a hand over her face. 

“Nice,” Sam said. “Is, is Dean there?”

Y/n looked over at the elder Winchester. Every few seconds he looked away from the road and glanced at Y/n on the phone. “Yep, he's here. And he said ....”

Dean scoffed and held up his middle finger. 

“He said he misses you terribly.” Y/n smacked Dean’s hand out of the air with a roll of her eyes.

Sam scoffed. “Sure. Ok, I’ll call later?”

“Oh, ok. Yeah. Sure.” Y/n frowned. He suddenly sounded rushed. “Um, stay safe?”

“Yep,”

“Ok ... bye, Sam.” Y/n said, she felt slightly lost as she hung up, she missed Sam, not that she’d ever say that to Sam or Dean. What if something happened with her ‘powers’? How would she explain it to Dean? 

“What was that?” Dean asked quickly. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Y/n snapped back, tossing her phone beside her. 

“Damn, you still mad at me?” 

Y/n shut off her phone, at least Sam talked to her! “No, I’m not mad.”

“You’re acting like you did when we first met. Flow blown attitude and sarcasm.” Dean smirked at her. 

Y/n blinked at him. “Attitude?”

“See, there it is,” Dean said with a laugh and Y/n couldn’t help but laugh along with him - that was a thing about Dean Winchester, you can’t stay mad at him or not laugh along and it annoyed Y/n to no end. 

“Was I really that bad?” She asked, trying not to think about Sam. She slouched the in the leather seat and looked out the window. She felt like she didn’t really talk to Sam like he was distant and hesitant. Still, Y/n was the one that drove away from him on the highway. 

Dean raised his eyebrow. “I thought you hated me for like a month.”

“Really? Just a month?” 

“No, I’m being serious.” 

“I didn’t hate you,” Y/n recalled what she was like two and a half years ago. She remembered being lost, burning through hunts, ignoring what she needed most. “I was just ... busy.”

“I couldn’t believe Dad wanted to bring you along,” Dean revealed. “Not that you were terrible,” He said quickly at Y/n’s false horrified expression. “He just said we needed to protect you.” 

“I didn’t need protecting.” Y/n scoffed, she watched Dean’s expression change and he glanced at her with a half smile. 

“Yeah, I know. You just looked, I don’t know-“

As Dean paused, Y/n’s breath silently caught in her throat, she looked like what? What was so bad that John Winchester told Dean that she needed to be protected? 

“Well, you’re better now.” Dean finished as they pulled into the next town over. 

“I’d like to think so.” Y/n said, looking out the window, the lights in the town just turned on as the sun set. The two of them talked about random things until they came to a small diner. They ordered and entered the place like a normal couple. Y/n observed the place, she wondered how it must be to go to the local diner and eat out quietly instead of getting kicked out of a town and personally escorted by the sheriff. 

“What are you thinking about?” Dean pulled her from her trance. 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” Y/n said, pushing her plate around. 

“You had a faraway look for some reason.” Dean shrugged and sat back in his chair. “Probably thinking about how amazing I am.” He flashed her a charming smile. 

“Oh, yes. Always.” Y/n raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s what I figured,” Dean shrugged and reached across the small table to take one of her fries. “Cause I’m just that awe- ow!”

Y/n quickly smacked his hand as it came close to her food. “Uh, that’s mine.” She glared at him sternly. 

“Wow, you’re mean.” 

“You’re meaner.” Y/n snapped back, pulling her plate away with a grin. She couldn’t keep a straight face. 

The older waitress came with the bill and a warm smile on her face. “I would just like to say, you two are the cutest couple.” She said as she took their finished plates. 

“Oh,” Y/n cast a startled look at Dean. “We’re not -“ 

“Why thank you,” Dean said smoothly. “Thanks very much.” The waitress smiled warmly again and Y/n mustered a strained smile. She felt her cheeks heating up a bit and she chewed her bottom lip. The waitress walked away and Y/n glanced at Dean. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“What?” He replied, unfazed. He pulled out his wallet and quickly paid for the meal. His green eyes flicked to hers and he smiled cheekily. “Are you embarrassed?”

“Why would I be embarrassed?” Y/n scoffed as they exited the diner. It was dark now, they'd have to hurry back to town. “That actually was kinda funny.” She sighed, she knew many people most likely would think she and Dean were together. 

“Yeah I think I handled it well.” Dean smirked. 

“If you say so.” 

“Y/n, you don’t hate me though, right?” Dean looked over at her as she got in the Impala. Y/n saw Dean was serious, it was not like him to say such things out loud. Why this sudden thought? They were literally just talking about normal things. 

Y/n, now thinking about it, wasn’t too fond of that kind of talk also. “Of course I don’t hate you,” Y/n scolded. “Why would you say that-“ Unpleasant memories came up of her telling Dean multiple times that she hated him and wanted to kill him, then, if she remembered correctly, she had shot him. It was all under the terrible influence of a psycho doctor, but words still cut deep. Y/n remembered her mother telling her that curses and spells need to build on something, have a solid ground to work up the enchantment. Y/n cleared her throat. “Right. You know what I said is not true.” 

Dean nodded and looked away. Y/n knew this wasn’t the time to tease him for being dramatic. “No, I’m serious, dude.” 

“Yeah,” 

“Yeah,” Y/n said with a small laugh. “I really ...” She caught his gaze, his deep green eyes that reminded her of hidden gems. “I really, uh,” She shook her head. She was thinking off topic, don’t think about his eyes or his cheekbones or freckles or the way he’s looking at her right at this moment, the way her heart ached in her chest.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean answered. Sure, he knew. But neither of them was ever going to say it first.

 

Sam had decided that talking to someone wasn’t that bad after all. Meg had proven to be interesting and for some odd reason, she just seemed to understand him. 

“So what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah right,” Meg grinned. “Its all sipping crystal on a poolside for me.” They both chuckled. Then she became serious. “No, I had to ... get away from my family.” 

Sam internally groaned. Another thing they had in common. Though, he was sure. It was for different reasons. 

“Why?” He tempted. 

“I love my parents,” Meg sighed. “I know they wanted what’s best for me. But they didn’t think about what I wanted.” 

Sam scoffed. Not so different, after all. 

“I was supposed to be smart, but not smart enough to scare away a husband.” She grinned at Sam and he chuckled. “Well, it’s just... because my family said so, I had to sit there and do what I was told. So I just took my own way.”

Sam sighed. He didn’t know how much he related to those words. Meg’s eyes searched his face then she apologized. 

“I’m sorry. The things to say to someone you don’t even know.”

“No, no it’s ok. I know how you feel.” Sam sighed. “Remember that brother and friend I mentioned? The ones I’m road tripping with?” He asked, his chest slightly hurt. Y/n still hasn’t called him and he felt like she, like Dean, was mad at him. “It’s kind of the same way.”

“And that’s why you’re not riding with them anymore,” Meg noted. Sam frowned slightly and nodded. 

Meg lifted her beer. “Here’s to us, the food might be bad, and the beds might be hard, but at least we’re living our own lives ... and nobody else’s.” She and Sam clinked beers.

 

 

The couple from the cafe in town brushed off Dean's unusual warning and waited for their car to be fixed. Just before the sunset, they hit the road, hoping they'd get to their destination by the morning.

”I can’t believe this.” Said Jane as they walked through the orchard. “I mean, right after we got the car fixed!”

A rustling and low croaking growl came from behind the couple. Jane jumped and clutched her boyfriend's shoulders. 

“Steve,” She gasped. Fog circled their calves and the moon and stars seemed to fade away, the trees turned darker as the pair of them ran, making so much noise it was easy for Y/n and Dean to catch up. Y/n had noticed the car parked near the orchard and made Dean stop so they could check it out. 

The scarecrow was indeed alive and ten times taller and fuglier when it was chasing them. It limped and growled after the young couple. 

Y/n cocked her gun and stepped into the clearing. Steve’s flashlight hit her in the face, half blinding her as the couple both screamed. 

Y/n held up a hand, blocking the light from her eyes, she couldn’t see if the scarecrow was advancing yet. “Shut up!” She hissed at the whimpering couple. 

“Get back to your car,” Dean ordered, the couple looked nervously at the Hunters guns and seemed to put together that yes, Dean was right about the danger. Imagine that. 

The grunting and dragging alerted them. Y/n trained her gun on the incoming fog. “Go!” She said to Jane and Steve. The dark figure appeared from the fog, an ear-splitting screech of metal hit Y/n’s ears as the scarecrow unsheathed the hooked knife. Y/n took steps backwards, stumbling but regaining her footing. She aimed and shot, the rock salt bullet hit the shoulder and the scarecrow shrieked and growled, she'd made it mad. 

Y/n and Dean took off running behind the horrified people. Y/n slowed slightly, twisted her arm behind her, aimed and shot again, puncturing the shoulder again. Dean took a shot and hit the stomach, but nothing seemed to hurt the damn thing. 

“Go! Go!” She heard Dean yell. The scarecrow was still following them, gaining on them. They reached the gate and Y/n turned to shoot once more but stupidly tripped on the barbed wire fence, not knowing the scarecrow had set that there. She felt the metal dig into the skin on her calf and tear her jeans. 

Her eyes grew wide and she scrambled to grab ahold of her gun and she heard the rusted blade being raised, glinting in the dark. “Shit shit shit shit-“ Y/n scooted her self backwards, ignoring the burning pain of cuts from the fence on her ankle. 

“Y/n!” Dean's voice was beside her, he dragged her up and at the same time, her fingers closed around the handle of her gun. As Dean pulled her away she aimed and shot once more, hoping to hit the monster in the face. But it was gone. Y/n scrambled away from Dean, limping on her leg which was bleeding profusely. The fog cleared as they the pair of them peered into the woods, panting. 

“What the hell was that?” Steve panted. 

Y/n sucked in a breath, bending at the waist to roll up her jeans. The cuts had gotten under them and looked pretty bad. Dean wound an arm around her waist and supported her. 

“Don’t ask.” Y/n said, trying to push away from Dean. “Hey, buddy. I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding. C’mon, Y/n why’d you try and shoot at it again?” Dean asked in a scolding tone. 

“I was gonna kill it?” Y/n replied with slight sarcasm as Dean helped her to the car. Jane and Steve hovered beside them, unsure of what to do. 

“Damn, I’ll wrap this up when we get back, ok?” Dean said, checking out the marks, dark blood soaked her jeans causing an unpleasant feeling that she soon figured out that it was her boot also filling with blood. Y/n shrugged and stood up shakily. 

“Nah, I’m good - oh, nope, fuck - not good.” Y/n grabbed Dean’s shoulder and sat back down in the impala. “This is just great.”

“Let’s get them back to town then we’ll call Sam.” Dean promised.

 

Back at a cheap motel where the owners didn’t ask too many questions, Dean and Y/n arrived in the room, according to the picture in the pamphlet, it had a ‘delightful’ queen sized bed and a couch. And when they flicked on the light they came to realized it was false advertising at its finest. There was a double bed and a chair. 

“Oh, joy.” Y/n dropped her bag and limped to the bed. The mattress crinkled when she sunk gratefully onto it. 

“We’ve had worse,” Dean said, pulling out towels from the bathroom. Y/n’s leg was really bleeding. She’d brought the medical kit from the back of the car in case she needed stitches. She winced at the thought, Sam was always better at stitches than Dean and herself combined. Thinking of Sam she knew they should call and tell him what happened. 

“Do you want me to call Sam while we do this?” Y/n said as she rolled out the medical gauze and spray.

“Sure, he’ll maybe have an idea of what the hell it is.” Dean said, he walked out of the bathroom with a few towels. 

“Ok, one second.” Y/n knew the cut was pretty far up her calf, and she wasn’t cutting her relatively new pair of jeans. She bit the inside of her cheek. Her jeans. They’d be in the way. Then again they were already ripped, so it was pointless to even worry. She glanced at Dean who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Y/n shook her head, she felt her cheeks heating up. “Ok, you got the stuff? I’m not sure if it needs stitches, it’s still bleeding.” Y/n ran a hand over the cut and her fingers came up bright red. She held her breath and quickly pulled off her boots and unbuttoned her jeans then peeled them down her legs. 

“What are you ...” Dean trailed off, watching her. She winced when the material caught on her cuts, more blood oozed out and Y/n hissed, picking at the material on her leg.

“Want some help?” Dean asked quietly.

“Yeah, thanks.” Y/n sighed, slightly shocked he didn’t make some comment or other. The wound stung now that it was exposed, it felt as if someone was squeezing lemon juice directly into the gashes. Dean was surprisingly gentle, he knelt down beside the bed and pulled back the jeans and applied a warm wet towel to hopefully soak up some of the blood. Y/n ignored the awkward feeling in her stomach and slid off the jeans all the way, leaving her in her underwear and t-shirt. It was big enough so it covered everything, which was good. But Dean didn’t seem to notice. “Did that hurt?” He looked up at her, green eyes staring into her softly. Y/n flexed and pointed her toes, feeling the muscles tense under the warm pressure. 

“Yeah, but it’s better.” Y/n sighed. Dean pulled back the cloth and started to slowly to clean the cuts, pausing to apply cream to help heal faster. Y/n clenched the sheets, trying not to move. She suddenly remembered, Sam! She was supposed to call! She’d been slightly caught up in taking off her pants and watching Dean gently hold her - she was getting off topic. 

“Ow - Dean, pass me my phone? It’s in my pants pocket.” She reached her hand forwards. Dean set her leg down to the carpet and reached over into her jeans pocket. 

“Tell Sammy about the pagan god thing,” He instructed, wiping away more blood making Y/n jerked her leg away. 

“Don’t press too hard.” 

“Don’t be a baby.” 

Y/n rolled her eyes and held the phone out on speaker so they could both listen. Sam picked up on the first ring. Y/n explained what happened, the scarecrow was alive and hella fugly, it climbed down off its cross and attacked them, rock salt didn’t work. 

“Wait,” Sam interrupted her. “It climbed from its cross?” 

“Yeah, I’m telling you, Burkinsville, Indiana - fun town.” Dean spoke up, he was applying medical tape to her leg, holding the gauze there. 

“It, it didn’t kill the couple, did it?” Sam asked nervously. 

“Nope. We can cope without you, ya know.” Y/n smirked. 

“Something must be animating it. A spirit.” Sam suggested quietly, ignoring Y/n’s comment. On his side of the phone, he watched Meg sleeping restlessly. He had to be quiet, didn’t exactly want her to wake up hearing him talking about murdering scarecrows. 

“No - ow - it’s not that. It’s some sort of god, a pagan god.” Y/n said, pulling her leg away, a small amount of numbness spread through her leg.

“What makes you say that?”

“The annual cycle of its killings and the fact that it’s always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right.” Dean scoffed. He picked up the bloodied cloths and tossed them into the bathroom trash. 

“And Sam, you should’ve seen the locals,” Y/n said, lifting up her leg to check out Dean’s handiwork. 

“Yeah, it was like they were getting ‘em all ready, right for eating.” Dean added. 

“The last meal,” Sam sighed. “Given to sacrificial victims.” 

“Yeah, we're thinking it’s some sort of ritual to ‘appease’ a pagan god.”Y/n said. She passed Dean the phone and pulled her bag closer, looking for some pyjama shorts to put on. 

“So is the god possesses the scarecrow ...” Sam began. 

“Scarecrow takes the sacrifice.” Dean finished. 

“And then for another year, that town will be blessed.” Y/n quoted the saying. “Crops will grow and disease won’t spread.” 

“Do you know which god you’re dealing with?” Sam asked them. 

“Nope.” Y/n sighed, pulling on her shorts and standing slowly. 

“Once you know what it is, you’ll know how to kill it.” Sam reminded them. 

“Yeah in the morning we’re gonna head to a college, called and got an appointment with a professor. Y’know, cause we won’t have our geeky third wheel.” Dean said with a grin, making Y/n roll her eyes. 

“He’s not being serious.” Y/n said she moved closer to Dean to hear Sam. Honestly, Y/n wished he was being serious. 

He chuckled. “You know if you’re hinting you need my help ...” 

“I’m not hinting anything.” Said Dean. “Actually... uh,” Dean looked over at Y/n with an uneasy expression. Y/n mouthed the words ‘say you’re sorry’ and he nodded. Really, if they learned how to actually say what they were feeling - a lot of problems would be solved. In all their cases, Y/n thought. She watched Dean try to apologize to Sam, how sad he looked. She wondered where Sam even was. 

“I just - don’t think ...”

“Yeah,” Sam cut in. “I’m sorry too.” Y/n’s nerves relaxed, even though they were far apart, they were on the same page, for now. 

“Sam...” Dean continued. “You were right. You need to live your own life.”

“Are you serious?” Sam and Y/n asked at the same time, surprising the three of them. 

“You’ve always known what you wanted. And you gotta go after it. You stand up to Dad, I mean, you always have. I wish I -“ then he stopped, fearing he would say too much. “I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Sam said after a moment, Y/n nodded. 

“Just say you’ll take care of yourself.” Y/n said. 

“I will, Y/n. Don’t worry.” They heard the smile in Sam’s tone. 

“You know me,” Y/n scoffed. “I can’t help it.” 

“Call us when you find dad.” Dean added. 

“I will. Ok, bye Dean.” Sam said softly. Y/n got a weird feeling like they’d never talk to Sam again. 

“Bye Sam,” Y/n said, she looked up at Dean, his green eyes were staring off into space, he snapped the phone shut, not saying a word. 

“Hey,” Y/n said softly. “At least he knows, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, any trace of sadness was gone. He handed Y/n her phone back and began to pick up the medical supplies. Y/n tested her leg and found it already feeling better now that the wound was semi-sealed and wrapped up. She watched Dean pick up the towels and her jeans, his shoulders were tense, his brow tightened, he was thinking. 

Y/n didn’t know what to say, exactly. Then, she remembered, what could she possibly say?

 

Far away back at the bus stop, Sam hung up the phone, his eyes red at the rims, he had a stuck dry feeling in his throat that he uncomfortably swallowed. He snapped the phone shut and looked over at Meg, who stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. 

“Who was that?” She asked sleepily, nodding at the phone in Sam’s hand. 

“Uh,” Sam sniffed. “My friend and brother called.” 

“What did they say?”

Sam looked up at her, wondering why he was wanting to tell her. He frowned. “They said goodbye.”

 

 

Fog circled around her, the cool wind pushed it through the air, making her hair whip around her face. Where was she? 

The sound of heavy footsteps made her turn quickly, something was dragging closer to her. She felt around her waist for her usual spots for her guns and knives, but there was none. Panic settled in deep in her chest. 

“Sam?” She called out. Wait, no - Sam wasn’t here. “Dean?!” 

The shrill eerie sound of metal being pulled against metal rang through the fog. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Loud steps came crashing through the woods, the low raspy growl came from all around her. “Dean?!” She called again, backing up frantically, she saw her breath in front of her and she gasped and looked around. Then she realized where she was, the orchard. With the scarecrow. It was here. Her leg hurts. Where’s Dean? Sam? 

Then in a flash, the tall black cloak surrounded her, she cried out and pushed herself back, her heart pounded. Behind the scarecrow, as it raised its arm to bare the hook down - she saw a small figure, short, with blonde hair cropped short. The blurry figure waved at Y/n. “What? Help!” Y/n felt the first blow on her already injured calf, the mass of ripped material and ropes swung down with each hit, the cries of pain sounded like it was underwater. She didn’t understand. Who was the - Y/n tried to crawl away from the scarecrow, closer to the laughing girl with blonde hair. 

“Help!” Y/n rasped. She was bleeding all over, her lungs were made of fire. 

The scarecrow growled behind her and as he made the final blow to her skull, the girl blinked with black eyes and vanished as Y/n collapsed. 

 

“Hey!”

Y/n sat up, gasping for breath, her hair stuck to her face and she noticed her hands twisted up in the thin sheets. Dean’s voice came into focus. 

“Y/n -“ 

Y/n drew in a shaky breath and began to shake, she couldn’t answer. 

“Hey, I’m here, I’m here.” Deans hand rubbed her quivering back. She relaxed under his warm hand and sighed. 

“I - I’m sorry.” She whispered, embarrassed she woke Dean up with her fright.

“It’s ok, doll,” Dean said shortly, his voice sounded tired but sincere. “Just a dream.” 

Y/n rubbed her eyes and pushed the hair from her face. “Yeah, ok, just a dream.” Her heart still beating rapidly and her breath shook. A stinging, wet pain shot through her calf and she hissed through clenched teeth.

“What?” Dean asked, sounding concerned. 

“It’s my cuts - I’m ok. No, seriously-“ Y/n said, but Dean had the blankets pulled off her and inspected her leg. A dark spot of blood was under the wrapping. Dean’s hand ran over the wound. “Does it hurt?” 

Y/n tried to calm her breathing, flashes of her dream were caught up in her head, making her close her eyes. “Yeah, I’m ok, I’m good.” 

“You don’t sound so good,” Said Dean, tossing the blanket back over her legs. “C’mere.” He lay on his back and pulled her so her head rested on his warm chest. Y/n melted onto him, her hand clutching his t-shirt for a moment. That had felt so real. Her head and heart were still pounding, echoing in her ears. Y/n shifted so she was on her side so her injured leg rested over his, she basically was folded against him and he held her, his solid warmness made a heavy calmness settle over her and she relaxed. It was just a dream. 

“Thanks,”

“Anytime, doll.” He answered, running a hand over her shoulders under the blanket. Y/n snuggled into her friends comforting arms and closed her eyes, finally feeling safe again.

 

 

The next day, Dean and Y/n arrived at the small college, right on time for their appointment. On the way there, they avoided discussing the subject of Y/n’s hellish dream and spoke more about what their cover would be. It was a short drive, Y/n was thankful for that. And they had breakfast on the way, Dean insisted on pancakes - but barely managed to eat them whilst driving, making Y/n laugh and try to record the event. 

They entered the quiet school, marvelling the space and knowledge it provided. Dean had to practically drag her from the library and into the office. 

The professor seemed weird, soft-spoken and nervous. He held his hands clasped behind his back as he talked over what Dean and Y/n asked him. 

“It’s not every day I get research questions on pagan idolatry.” He chuckled. 

“Call it a hobby,” Dean shrugged. 

“You said you were interested in local lore? I’m afraid Indiana isn’t famous for its local pagan worship.” He chuckled as the three of them walked down the stairs. 

“Yeah, well what if it was imported?” Y/n suggested. “Like the pilgrims brought their religion over?”

“Wasn’t a lot of this area settled by immigrants?” Dean inquired. “Like that town ways back, Burkinsville - where are their ancestors from?” Y/n waited for the man to answer, his eyes scanned back and forth before he answered quickly. 

“Northern Europe, I believe.” The professor said. 

“Like,” Y/n racked her brain. “Scandinavia-ish?” She guessed. 

“Exactly.” 

“What can you tell us about the pagan gods?” Dean asked. 

“Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses - “ He began but Y/n thought they should just cut to the chase and be out of there quickly. 

“We’re actually looking for a god that’s in an orchard.” She explained as they entered the vast library once more. The professor searched the walls of books and finally pulled down a heavy leather bound novel. He flipped through the yellowing pages until he found the right chapter. 

“Wood gods.” He said, blowing away the dust, releasing the smell of old books into the air. He flipped through the pages written in Latin. Y/n recognized the Latin words, her mom made her study it in high school, even though she was practically homeschooled, she still learnt it and became quite fluent in the language of the dead. She skimmed over the pages with her finger, murmuring the words in English as she read. 

“You know Latin?” Asked the professor, his eyebrows raised at her. Y/n looked up from the book. 

“Uh, yeah? I learned when I was sixteen.” 

“What a nerd, eh?” Dean chuckled. 

“Well this ‘nerd’,” Y/n said as she elbowed him in the side. “Found what we were looking for.” She tapped on a drawing of a scarecrow hanging in a wide open field. 

The professor looked down. “It’s not a Wood god, per se.” He scanned the words under the art where Y/n was pointing. 

Y/n bent over and looked closer. “It’s the Vanir - ‘a Norse god that’s of protection and prosperity, keeping the settlements from harm’.” Y/n read. “Villagers built effigies of the Vanir in their fields...” Y/n flipped the page. “Other villages practised human sacrifice, one female and one male.” She read slowly, Y/n turned and saw Dean biting his lip and looking at the drawn picture.

“Kinda looks like a scarecrow, doesn’t it?” He chuckled. Y/n raised her eyebrows, he shouldn’t be talking. 

The professor glanced at the hunters nervously. He took off his glasses. “I suppose.” 

Y/n read on, translating slowly. “‘This particular Vanir took its emery from a sacred tree’?” 

“The pagans believe all sorts of things infused with magic.” The man said, he rubbed his temples like he had a headache. 

Dean got that look in his eyes that Y/n knew so well. “So what do you think happens if we torch the ‘sacred tree’? Think it’ll kill the god?” He asked. 

“Son, these are just legends we’re talking here.” The man chuckled. 

“Right,” Y/n said, breaking their gazes. “You’re right. Thank you for your time.” Y/n shook his hand. 

“Glad I could help.” 

Y/n grabbed Dean’s elbow and led him to the door. She had a weird feeling like they were a ticking time bomb. She turned back while dean opened the door, she was about to ask the professor not to say anything, if anyone asks. Then she heard a crash and whipped around, the cop stood there with his gun, before Y/n or Dean could react, the cop smashed Dean in the forehead with the butt of his shotgun, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. 

“The fuck?!” Y/n bent down to make sure Dean was ok. His forehead was bleeding under a blue bruise forming. 

“Cuff the girl.” A cruel voice said. Y/n glanced up at the cop coming towards her. He made to grab her wrist but she quickly ducked and grabbed his own hand, twisted uncomfortably and delivered a fast punch to the jaw. The cop dropped down beside Dean. The professor behind her made a move and she quickly jumped out of the way, turning and kicking his legs from under him. I fucking knew it, she whispered to herself. Preparing for the last cop coming after her. He stepped over unconscious Dean and advanced. 

“Should have gotten you first, didn’t expect a fight from you.” He growled. Y/n knew he couldn’t kill her, if they were going to do what she thought they were doing, they’ll be kept alive. 

“I guess you’re right.” Y/n stalked forwards and shoved the cop back, coming forwards all the time, blocking his hits the best she could. He was strong, and after she was sure she’d at least cracked a rib or five - he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her closer, pressing a damp, chemical smelling cloth to her nose and mouth, forcing her to breathe in the chloroform. She kicked and struggled, breathing in the toxic air presses over her mouth was causing her head to spin, her eyes closed and she went limp as darkness swallowed her.

 

Y/n woke up, lying on the ground in a damp, cold room. It smelt like old food and paint. The floor was dirt. She blinked dust out of her eyes and tried to swallow the nasty dry taste in her mouth. She sat up, blinking in the semi-darkness. 

“You’re up,” Said Dean. He was sitting leaned against the wall, elbow propped up on his knee, he looked bored and pissed off. Then, if Y/n was looking correctly in the bad lighting, his expression softened when he looked at her. “Are you ok?” He asked her. 

“Yeah, I mean - I’m ok. You’re here, and everything’s easier when I’m around you so–“ She stooped herself, watching the corner of Deans mouth lift into a smirk as she rambled. “Did I make this weird? I did, didnt I?” Dean shrugged in reaponse and Y/n searched for another subject to discuss, silently smacking herself. 

“Your head ok?” Y/n asked, pushing herself up, she dusted her hands off on her jeans and moved to sit beside Dean. She wasn’t as panicked and she normally would have been, Dean made it easier, as always. 

“Barley hit me.” He answered, winking in her direction. 

“So, they’re gonna sacrifice us.” Y/n said, nodding her head. “Or, try to anyways.” Always think positive, she reminded herself. 

“That’s right. I already tried breaking the door down,” Dean explained, showing Y/n’s his bruised knuckles and hands. “We’re locked in tight.” 

“Great. Ok, so - do you remember hearing anything about a ‘sacred tree’?” Y/n asked, remembering that’s how they could kill the orchard god. Dean didn’t answer for a moment then sighed. 

“Ah, well once we get out of this, we’ll have to search the whole fucking place.”

Y/n opened her mouth to agree when the doors cracked open, brightness shone into the hunter's faces but was soon blocked out by four or five locals with shotguns. Y/n swore under her breath, they didn’t mess around, did they? She recognized the cops and the man and woman who gave them directions in the first place. She and Dean got to their feet. 

“I won’t be trying anything.” The older man warned, aiming the gun. 

“Because obviously, we are in the perfect situation to be ‘trying’ things.” Y/n retorted sarcastically, causing the group of adults to glare down at her even more. 

“Watch that girl,” The sheriff warned, Y/n saw purple bruises on his jaw and smirked. “She’s tougher than she looks.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Y/n stepped forwards but Dean grabbed her wrist. ‘Not yet.’ He mouthed to her and she sighed, relaxing and stepping back.

They stood still as the cops entered the little underground prison, silver handcuffs at the ready. Y/n decided to save the fight for later as the cops weren’t so nice handling her up the rickety steps and in the back of the police car. A cool rain drizzled down over them as they ducked into the police cars, not uttering a word. The woman paled and seemingly sad, approached the car with its windows down. She gazed at the hunters, ready for her sacrifice. 

“This is for the greater good.” She said. “I promise.” 

Y/n scoffed and did her best to deliver the middle finger to show how much she really cared about what the woman was saying. Dean smirked and leant closer to Y/n so he could peer out of the window at the group of pagan god worshipers. 

“I’m betting you’ll regret this.” He said with a state of his bottle green eyes. The cops only shoot their heads and started the car. The others dispersed, watching the cops drive Y/n and Dean deep into the foggy orchard.

Y/n and Dean found, that they really went all out with the human sacrifice. The cops bound them to the trees in the middle of the dark orchard. Y/n smelt all sorts of herbs and burning incense to call upon a god. It was almost humorous, watching them prepare. Then it came to her that they were going to be sacrificed, and worry settled in her chest. Y/n pushed against the rope beside Dean, who was talking to the man tying him up. 

“How many people have you killed, sheriff?” He asked. “How much blood is on your hands?”

“We don’t kill them.” The cop answered softly. 

“Right. But how many have you fucking covered up?” Dean sneered. “I mean, how many cars have you hidden? People you’ve buried.”

They didn’t answer, the cop finished tying Y/n’s wrists above her head and pulled the knot tight so it burned, she winced and kicked him hard in the shin. The man growled and aimed the butt of the gun at her forehead swiftly. Y/n glared up at him. 

“Don’t fucking touch her,” Dean warned angrily. Y/n could tell if they were free right then, he would have killed every single one of them, and so would she. 

“This is why it’s you,” the cop stepped back. 

“The good of two outweighs the good of the rest.” The woman said sadly, making Y/n sneer. 

“And that’s supposed to make you and us feel better? Go screw yourself.” She said, leaning back against the damp tree. The group of adults didn’t answer and left, walking slowly away, guns pointed in their direction. 

“I hope you’re apple pie was fucking worth it!” Dean called after them, but the group didn’t turn back. 

The two hunters watched them drive away. Y/n looked around the cold forest then glanced at Dean, he was checking out his surroundings and pulling on the rope at his wrists. “So, Winchester. What’s the plan?”

“Plan?” 

“We are so screwed.” 

“Relax, doll, I’m working on it.”

Hours later, darkness settled over the trees, the only glimpse of light came from the pale moon peeking between the crooked branches. Y/n had her eyes closed, they’d been sitting there for hours, her butt was numb and her whole body was cold. She leaned back on the tree, trying to get comfortable. Dean, beside her, was looking around still. Y/n stretched out her leg and then propped it over her knee. 

“Comfortable?” Dean asked her. 

“Oh, you bet.” Y/n snapped back. “Got a plan?” 

“I’m working on it.” Dean said quickly, pulling, for what seemed like the hundredth time and pretty pointless, on the rope he was tied with. “Hey, can you see it? Is it moving?"

Y/n craned her neck around, she saw the pile of pumpkins and the tall scarecrow. She squinted. “Hm, nope. It’s not -“ A rustling of bushes interrupted her, Y/n’s breath picked up, it was coming. The sound of footsteps filled her ears. “Shit, shit - Dean I think -“ She stopped herself, closing her eyes again. 

“Y/n?!” A very familiar voice asked in the darkness. She heard Dean bark a laugh and peaked her eyes open. Sam towered over her, he was breathing heavily, like he’d run all the way. She gasped and blushed, so scared that the scarecrow was coming to devour her, and it was only Sammy. 

“Oh, man, oh my god. I’m so happy to see you.” Y/n sighed happily. They’d get out of this one. 

“I take back all the things I said,” Dean exclaimed, and Y/n rolled her eyes, maybe this is what they needed after all. Some time apart and a threat to be eaten by a pagan god, she’ll remember that for next time. Sam bent down to untie her sore wrists. 

“Dude, how the hell did you get here?” She asked, pulling her arms back down and rubbing the scratched places, rope burn was always the worst. She stood slowly and stretched her legs, groaning as her joints moved more freely. 

“I uh, stole a car.” Sam half grinned, moving to untie Dean. The older Winchester laughed again. 

“That’s my boy! Y/n, keep an eye on that scarecrow, it could come alive any minute.” Dean nodded to her. 

Y/n and Sam peered around the tree and saw ... nothing. The pumpkin patch was there, surrounded by a small cloud of fog, but the tall mass of ripped black robes had vanished. 

“What scarecrow?” Sam asked as Dean got to his feet quickly. 

“We gotta go.”

 

The three of them rushed through the orchard, the rustling and growling following them at a slightly slower pace. Y/n’s leg hurt but that only reminded her that it could be a lot worse. 

“So the sacred tree needs burned?” Sam asked as they turned a corner. 

“In the morning. We gotta get outta here fast and come back.” Y/n said. “It can’t get us in the daytime.” 

The three of them stopped to catch there breath. Y/n’s heart was pounding in her chest. She pushed her hair from her face and tried to ignore the feeling someone was just behind them. 

Suddenly five lights clicked on and shotguns were loaded. The hunters startled. Y/n looked closer and saw it was the bunch that had put them there, the old couple from the cafe and the cops. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Dean said under his breath, raising his hands to show he was weaponless, Sam and Y/n mirrored him. 

“Stay here.” The man warned. “It’ll be over quickly.” The cops pushed the three of them apart, more rope in hand. 

The man grabbed Y/n and began to tie her wrists, Y/n struggled and pulled away, she heard Dean yelling something and the cocking of a gun. Then suddenly a loud growl and the sound of a blade being drawn filled her ears. 

“Duck!” Dean yelled and Y/n dropped. Just in time, the rusted hook knife dug into the man's chest, twisting and pushing blood out like a horrific rain. The scarecrow was going after the man and woman from the diner. Y/n’s shoulder and arm were splashed with blood and she used that to slip off the rope, ignoring the warm sticky feeling. The woman was screaming and crying as her husband dropped down with a muffled cry. Y/n scooted back just in time. She stood and backed away quickly, watching as the giant scarecrow drag the screaming woman and man into the dark, taking his sacrifice. 

 

 

The next day, before the town woke up and realized what happened, the hunters left the motel room, packed up The Impala (Sam ditched the stolen car) and headed back into the orchard. It was still a rainy, damp morning, Y/n pulled on an old Stanford hoodie of Sam’s that he gave her, it was about ten times too large and very soft, perfect for that kind of weather. 

Dean carries the fuel, matches and lighters. Y/n held an old newspaper clipping they grabbed from the store, reading up on the ‘50 year anniversary of The Tree’, the article pointed out the general idea of where the tree was placed. The hunters spoke quietly as they walked, looking out for the tree. 

Finally, Sam spotted a massive oak tree with a circular symbol carved around the trunk in rings. Y/n stopped walking and nodded. 

“Yep, that’s it.” 

Dean stepped forwards and doused the tree with fuel then dropped a silver lighter at the base, he stepped back as the wood caught flame and climbed up the truck, covering the carved symbol with flames. The hunters watched it burn before heading back, it gave a warm steady glow which Y/n was great full And like that, it was over. A sudden thought struck Y/n, the townspeople, will they die? Run out of things to grow and move away?

“So, the people - “ Y/n spoke. “They’ll just get away with it?” 

They arrived back at the Impala. 

“What will happen to the town’ll have to be punishment enough,” Dean answered sourly. They got in the car and Dean pulled away from the orchard, turning on to the highway. 

“So,” Dean glanced at Sam in the rearview mirror. “Can we drop you off somewhere?” Y/n nervously waited for Sam’s reply. 

“Nah, I think you guys are stuck with me.” Sam chuckled. Y/n turned quickly to face him. 

“Really?!” She asked excitedly. 

“What made you change your mind?” Dean asked. 

“I didn’t.” Sam shrugged. “I still want to find dad, and you’re still a pain in the ass.” He nodded to Dean who smirked. “Y/n, not so much, I missed you,” Sam said, Y/n turned to Dean and grinned smugly. 

“Hear that, Winchester? I’m his favourite.” 

Sam continued. “Jess and mom ... they’re gone. And dad is god knows where ... you, me and Y/n, we’re all that’s left.” He sighed. “And if we’re going to see this through...together.” He finished with a small smile. Y/n and Dean exchanged glances. 

“Sam!” Y/n began, faux gushing as she pretended to wipe tears away from under her eyes. “That was, that was ...”

“That was beautiful, Sam.” Dean said softly, teasing his brother. “I’m gonna have to stop the car so we can hug.” 

Sam tried to roll his eyes but chuckled and looked at them both, squaring his jaw with a grin. “I hate you guys.” 

 

 

Meg stared at the highway passing by as they drove along in a ratty old van. The man beside her kept sneaking glances and grinned. 

“Where to, pretty lady?” He rasped. 

Meg flicked her eyes seductively over his form and grinned. 

“Why don’t we pull over.” She offered, batting her eyelashes at the greasy man. 

“Ok,” he grinned eagerly, the van skidded to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. He turned to face Meg, staring at her with shifty eyes. She didn’t look at him and pulled a silver bowl carved with faces from her bag, she fingered an object inside it. 

“What’s that?” He asked her. 

“I’ve got to make a call.” She didn’t look up from the bowl and gripped the object in her fingers. 

“I’ve got a cell you can use.”

“It’s not that kind of call.” She grinned. Her arm jerked once and she slit his throat with the small knife, blood spurted out and began to drain as the man coughed and gagged. Meg didn’t blink as she held the bowl to his throat, collecting a full amount of blood. When she was finished, she pushed the man over so he slumped in his seat. “Thanks for the ride.” Meg slurred, her eyes landing on the bowl of warm blood. She dipped a finger into the sticky substance and swirled it around, causing it to boil and froth as she murmured a spell. 

“I don’t understand.” She began, speaking into the boiling blood. “I could’ve stopped Sam. Hell, I could have taken all three of them - why let them go?!” She paused, listening. “Yes ... yes.” Then she sighed. “Yes, Father.”

 

[sorry for the long wait!! I feel terrible I’ve been so slow with the updates! But I’m slowly makin it! We’re almost half done the first season my dudes! I want to say THANK YOU so much for reading this story, y’all make my day with your compliments and just being amazing. Thx again and we’ll see you (hopefully) soon with the next episode!! 

~ L


	12. Faith

[Ohhh man the beginning of this episode (hopefully) is gonna hit some feels, I felt them when I wrote this. I can sorta understand now why authors don't really mind being heartless with the soul crushing content, you can't wait to see how the viewers will react, so please, read on and tell me what ya think in the comments!]

 

 

Dean pulled the Impala around a corner sharply, slammed on the brakes once they were in the driveway and killed the engine quickly. The air seemed to crackle with a rushed energy. Y/n popped the last bullet into her gun and climbed out of the backseat. They were in the middle of a hunt, chasing after a crazy demon of some kind or other. She tucked the gun into the waistband of her jeans and tossed Sam a flashlight. The three of them walked to the trunk of the car, Dean unlocked it quickly and pulled out three stun guns from a black case. 

“What do you have those amped up to?” Y/n asked, leaning on the Impala, tapping her fingers anxiously on the open hood, she was more than ready to kill something. It had been too long and too hard to a case to let this thing live. 

“One hundred thousand volts.” Dean handed the guns to Sam and Y/n with a wicked grin. 

“Damn,” Sam said, checking over the weapons he held. Y/n’s heart sped up, they were impressive and she couldn’t wait to use them. 

“Yeah, I want this raw-head extra fucking crispy.” Dean said, slamming the trunk closed. “Remember, you only get one shot with these things.” He reminded them. Y/n nodded quickly, she’d only faced one of those monsters before, on a hunt with just her sister long ago. 

“Gotta make it count.” Y/n said, holding the gun up, her finger hovering over the trigger. Together, they broke back into the dark abandoned house, a cold draft hit them as they stepped over the creaky threshold; the house had a forgotten feel to it, it was a sad dark place. They held their guns and flashlights police version, flashlight hand over the gun wrist, simple and easy. 

Y/n stepped over a smashed bookcase and gently shoved it aside with her foot. “Basement, remember?” She murmured, her fingers closed around the dusty door handle. The boys readied themselves behind her, she felt them hold their guns up. In her head she counted, then pulled back the door, expecting the monster to attack them from the stairs, but nothing was there. 

“Keep going,” Sam urged. They slowly descended the creaky stairs, pausing to listen for growling. Y/n stepped first onto the crumbling concrete floor, a water pipe obviously burst as about two inches of brown water lay on the floor, collecting rust and dirt. She ignored the damp feeling and shone the flashlight around the wide, broken room. 

Small whimpers and scratches came from inside a tall metal safe. The three exchanged glances, stepping delicately closer, Y/n reached for the handle, nodding to the boys. “On three.” She breathed. 

Dean and Sam raised their weapons as the dull scratching got faster. “One, two ... three!” 

Y/n pulled the door open with a bang, two shrill sounds echoed through the basement, two pairs of bright eyes along with small grubby faces peered up at the hunters. Two kids, a boy and a girl, maybe older than five and seven. Their blue lips trembled as Sam knelt closer to them. “Is it still here?” He whispered urgently, stowing away his gun and dropping the flashlight. The girl nodded and began to cry weakly. Y/n whipped around, searching the walls for any sign of the demon, her heart hammered in her chest, she was angry at this thing, according to the records she and Dean dug up in the library, these two kids are the sixth pair or missing children in the last fourteen years. 

Dean grabbed her shoulder and brought her back around to see Sam helping the children up. “Ok, c’mon - grab your sister's hand, let’s go.” Dean said in a hushed tone. Y/n watched Sam through the darkness as he followed the kids up the stairs. She and Dean followed quickly, even if they could get the kids out - 

The children screamed again, Y/n saw through the beam of her flashlight, a pale, skinny hand reach out and yank Sam’s ankle, causing him to stumble backwards with a cry of surprise. “Sam!” Dean yelled. 

Y/n quickly turned and shot the stun gun at the monster, the handle vibrated as she held it firmly, but the monster ducked and disappeared with a scream and Y/n threw the empty, useless gun down with frustration. Dean appeared beside her, yelling at Sam to get the kids out of there. “We got this, right?” He grinned, checking his own stun gun. 

“Definitely.” Y/n kicked her now useless stunner away and pulled out her trusty handgun laced with rock salt bullets. They heard Sam clamper up the stairs and usher the kids out to safety. 

Y/n and Dean walked slowly, going deeper and deeper into the cold basement, piles of random things stood stacked taller than Dean, making it hard to see what was what. Y/n slowly clicked the safety off, and that seemed to be the small amount of noise the demon was waiting for, with a shrill shriek, it knocked the gun from her hands and swung her across the room, Y/n smashed over a table and felt her wrist crack with a burning pain as she fell over the side onto the concrete floor. Her head scraped on the ground harshly. 

“Y/n!” Dean yelled, moving to help her. The demon appeared behind him and pushed him into the wall, emitting the high scream that made their ears ring. Dean landed in the pool of water near the back of the basement, he felt around for his stunner as the demon came closer, bent over crookedly and hissing. Y/n pulled her wrist from under her and clutched it to her chest, it was broken again for sure, she recalled that burning pain from when she’d been thrown down some attic stairs on a hunt with John and Dean. She blinked away tears and shook the hair from her eyes, watching Dean. 

He aimed the stunner at the approaching demon, panting with the effort to get that one short correct. The demon reared back, it’s clawed hands growing longer, ready to attack - Dean pulled the trigger, electric strings attached themselves around the demon, wrapping it in a hundred thousand volts. Sparks scattered making Y/n duck and close her eyes, then she heard Dean yell in pain, she saw, from the light of the still convulsing demon, Dean also getting a shock from the stunner. Y/n gasped and it hit her like a bullet. The water. The demon and Dean shared the water and in turn, they both received the bolts of electroshock. 

“Dean!” Y/n rushed forwards, pushing over the table and crashing over whatever junk was in her way, ignoring the bleeding in her head and pain in her wrist, she watched the sparks slide over the water, burning out in seconds. Panic settled and she screamed for Sam. Dean was unconscious when she reached him, her hand gripped his face and the other his jacket collar, pulling him closer. She couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. “Dean, hey - no, no no! Shit, wake up!” Her voice broke as she tried to pull him away from the sizzling water, but her wrist sent flashes of pain up her arm and she whimpered, too scared for tears. “Dean!”

 

Y/n sat numbly in the bright hospital, one of her least favourite places to be. She has always hated them, the feeling you got while there, especially after midnight. A young nurse wrapped her sprained wrist while chatting away nervously, he was a stand in nurse as Y/n had punched the one before him, due to the poor man trying to take her away from the waiting room and Sam. Y/n ignored him and watched Sam talk to the receptionist at the front desk in emergency. 

Nerves bundled up inside her as she watched doctors rush past, looking at clipboards and talking to colleagues. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on not freaking out as much as she wanted to. The team of cardiac arrest doctors took Dean so fast she didn’t have any time to tell them anything or say a word to Dean. She and Sam waited, her refusing to talk and holding her wrist to keep it from hurting more than it did. Sam forced her to let the nurse treat her wrist, she only did when Sam insisted Dean would make her. 

“It seemed to sprain easily. Have you sprained it before?” The man asked, his brown eyes looking into hers. Y/n heard him but didn’t process it properly. 

“What?” She asked bluntly. 

“Your wrist,” Nurse finished wrapping it. “Have you -“

“Oh, uh - I broke it last year.” Y/n pulled her arm away, craning her neck to see down the bright corridor. 

“Be careful with it, otherwise it’ll break again.” 

“Right.” Y/n said, not looking at the man. In the back of her mind, she reminded herself that that as rude, to just get up and ignore someone, but she didn’t care in that moment. She needed to speak with a doctor, they’ve been there for hours and hours. She needed to see Dean. See if he was ok. 

Y/n stood quickly and walked over to Sam who was speaking with two police officers. She rolled her eyes, she had no interest in speaking to anyone right now. “If you want we can finish this up later.” One of the cops said, eyeing Y/n’s death glare. Sam ignored that. 

“No, it’s ok. We were taking a shortcut through the neighbourhood, our windows rolled down. And we heard some screaming in the house, we stopped and ran in.” Sam shrugged, Y/n heard the tiredness in his voice. She checked the clock on the wall, it was nearing two in the morning, no wonder she felt like death. 

“And you found the kids in the basement?” The cop asked, pausing what he was jotting down on his notebook. Y/n’s face hardened, the basement. She wanted to go back and destroy the thing for hurting Dean so badly. 

“Obviously.” Y/n scoffed, shoving her uninjured hand in her pocket. Sam closed his eyes for a moment then apologized to the cops. Y/n was busy rolling her eyes when she heard the doors to the ER’s door swing open to reveal one of the head doctors that took Dean in hours ago. 

“Excuse us,” Y/n interrupted Sam, alerting him of the approaching doctor. 

“Of course.” 

Y/n’s stomach hurt, she felt nauseous and cold, her lips were red from biting them so often, they stopped the doctor, who also looked exhausted. 

“Hey Doc -“ Sam began breathlessly. 

“Is he alright?” Y/n cut to the chase, her voice cold and demanding. 

“He’s resting.” The Doctor stated calmly, folding his hands in front of him. Y/n watched him carefully, sometimes doctors liked to lie, or, not exactly tell the truth on their patients, especially when it comes to drug overdoses, Y/n reminded herself bitterly. “The electroshock triggered a heart attack, a pretty massive one I’m afraid. His heart - it’s damaged.” 

At those words, Y/n felt the world blink out for a moment. Damaged. His heart. Dean was damaged. Y/n’s forehead creased as she closed her eyes tightly, she felt Sam put a hand on her shoulder. The warm heaviness brought her back to the world and she looked up at the doctor, suddenly calm the voices around her calmed - maybe this wasn't real... 

“How damaged?” She heard herself ask. She felt like she was going to throw up. 

“We’ve done all we can, all we can do it’s try and keep him comfortable at this point.” The man sighed deeply, readying himself to bear the bad news. Y/n’s exhaustion and worry melted down into hard anger. 

“That’s not good enough!” She said loudly, Sam moved to hold her back, he looked ready to tear up as the man's face grew graver. 

“I’d give him a couple weeks, a month at the most.” 

Y/n’s knees buckled, Sam gripped her and pulled her up. Her heart was pounding in her ears. A month. A month to live. Dean wouldn’t survive a month. It replayed in her head over and over, a month. A month. 

“No,” her voice cracked, her throat was dry. She needed water. Air. Something. “There’s gotta be something you can do ... some kinda treatment.” She pulled roughly away from Sam, who looked like a kicked puppy, he let her go and she stepped closer to the doctor. “Huh? Can’t you -“ The doctor backed away nervously. 

“We can’t work miracles, I really am sorry.” He said, lowering the fiery gaze Y/n held with him. The anger bubbled over. 

“Fuck that, fuck you.” And she stormed past, not caring to move out of the way, she shoulder checked him as she walked through the door, Sam caught up with her quickly. 

“Y/n you need to calm down,” Sam said quickly, trying to pull her close but she pressed her palms on his broad chest and shoved him away. “Do not tell me to fucking calm down, Winchester.” Her voice cracked again but no tears came. “This ... this is -" 

“It’s not your fault,” Sam said softly, this time, Y/n didn’t push away, Sam pulled her into a warm hug, wrapping her tightly to his solid form. Y/n knew she was going to cry, then she heard Dean’s voice in her head say “no chick flick moments” and she realized that Dean, Dean wouldn’t say that after a month. Her whole idea of life then seemed to crash down around her in that span of the five-second hug. She whimpered, clutching onto Sam. “I want to see him.” 

 

 

Y/n pushed open the door to Dean’s room excepting him to be hooked up to machines beeping and monitoring how much time he had to live, but she saw a rather exhausted looking Dean lazily flicking through channels on the TV near his bed. His eyes were bloodshot and red underneath, he was rather pale and seemed like he hadn’t slept in a week and his hair, usually fluffy and sticking up in the front, lay flat over his fourhead. All Y/n wanted to do was hold him and tell him he would be alright, so very soon.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said from behind Y/n, who had forgotten how to walk. She forced her legs to walk closer to the bed, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. 

“Have you ever watched daytime TV?” Dean asked in a throaty voice, he dropped the remote in his lap and looked at the pair of them. “It’s terrible.”

Y/n exhaled sharply and rested her hands on the end of the bed frame. “Dean, we talked to your doctor, and - “ Y/n noticed Dean didn’t even appear to be listening to her. He wasn’t looking at her. “Dean.”

His eyes turned sharply to her, looking over her tired frame, how small she looked. He mustered that sideways grin he saves just for her. “Looks like you’ll be leaving town without me.” He said, fiddling with the remote. 

“What are you talking about? We’re not leaving you here.” Sam scoffed, his voice catching. Dean didn’t seem to hear, he was still looking at Y/n. 

“You better take care of that car. Or I swear I’ll haunt your asses.” 

Y/n tilted her chin up and blinked rapidly, trying to brush the tears away. She won’t. She won’t do that. “I don’t find that funny, Winchester.” She glared through a slight sheen of angry tears she couldn’t stop. 

“Oh come on, it’s a little funny.” He shrugged, making Sam grin despite of the situation. Y/n watched them angrily. This wasn’t real? Why was Dean grinning? Making sick jokes?

Y/n stepped back away from the bed and began to pace, her arms crossed over her chest, hugging herself to try and relieve the pain that was threatening to spill over and explode, she thought that if she held herself tightly, it just might keep herself together. 

“I don’t know what to say, guys. It’s a tough gig, and I took the short straw. End of story.” Dean said wearily. Y/n and Sam looked at Dean with identical, heartbroken, bewildered expressions. 

“Don’t talk like that, alright?” Sam snapped, he refused to hear Dean say things like that. 

“We still have options.” Y/n almost begged, her hands were clenched into tight fists, she wanted to smack him, tell him not to give up or say things like that, her chest ached, weighed her down. “Dean ...” 

“The only options we have are burial or cremation.” Dean looked at Y/n, his green eyes glassy. Why is he saying that? What is he doing? At those words Y/n broke, renegade tears slipped down her cheeks and dropped off her jaw. “I know it’s not easy.” Dean rasped on. “But I’m gonna die. And you can’t stop it.” 

Sam looked away angrily, tears threatening to spill over. Y/n flared up. “Shut up! You have no idea! Shut. Up!” Y/n shouted. “You can’t just -“ 

“Y/n - “ Dean spoke softly, his hand twitched, as if he wanted to grab ahold of her own, she backed away quickly, closer to the door. 

“I’m not listening to this bullshit.” She said and left the room, making sure the slam the door shut. Her boots clunked down the hallway of the now quieter hospital wing. She half wanted to rush back into that room, say she’s sorry to Dean and that she won’t leave him, then another half wants her to take the Impala back to her adoptive father Bobby’s house, dig her own car out of the garage, fire it up and never stop driving away. Dean, right then, had days left, days. Weeks. A month. A month left. The words ripped deep cuts into her heart, she stopped, standing in the middle of the now empty hallway, completely lost.

 

 

It had been three days since Y/n stormed out of the hospital, she refused to go back there, much to Sam’s begging. Instead, she spent her days drinking and online reading, picking up anything to do with heart attack survivors and victims. 

Sam had left for food on the third night, as he said they haven’t actually had a proper meal in two days, but she hadn’t noticed. Y/n sat on the floor in front of the bed with a bottle of whisky clutched loosely in her hand, she rubbed a finger over the rim and sighed then took a swig. She knew they had to do something for Dean, even though he thought they weren’t going to - they where. They had to. This wasn’t negotiable. She felt bad she’d stormed out, but she needed to think a lot. What exactly should she do for the next month? Be normal? She’s been acting as normal as she could have been, with Dean. She sighed and took another swig, enjoying the burning sensation the drink left behind. She was in no mood to get terribly drunk as she’d been the past few days, but a few sips of this made her miserable mood settle into a sort of numbness. 

She didn’t know how long she sat there, but she knew it was long enough, her legs ached and her head began to throb, maybe it was her ability, but she felt more pain weighing her down every second as she stared at the ugly green wall. She groaned as she stood slowly, leaving the half-empty bottle on the ground beside her boots, scoffing at a thought came to her, she was acting like a Winchester - at the first sign of anything remotely emotional or things to do with someone you love, walk the other way and get drunk. She rubbed a hand over her face wearily, hoping this could all be some messed up dream her damaged mind conjured up. 

She pulled her phone from her back pocket and clicked John Winchesters contact. “I am too sober for this.” She said as she sighed and picked up the whisky bottle once more. She held the phone limply in her hand, straining, waiting and hoping John would pick up, he’d have a magical solution to this, wouldn’t he? Y/n crossed her legs and sat in the middle of the unmade bed she and Dean had shared only a few days ago. 

As per usual, he didn’t answer, it went straight to his voice mail, telling the caller to ring up Dean or Y/n if they needed help with any paranormal activity, followed by both their recent numbers. Y/n rubbed a hand over her face wearily once more. Why was she even calling John? 

The tone beeped and she began talking, her voice small and nervous. “Uh, hi John. It’s Y/n. I, I uh, doubt you’ll even get this ... well - it’s Dean and uh -“ She blinked rapidly, forcing herself to not burst into more angry tears. “He’s sick, and the doctors say they can’t do anything. But um, they don’t know things we know, right?” She grinned, looking down at the bottle in her hands, the amber liquid glinted in the lamplight, causing her to lose her train of thought. “....right, so don’t worry, Sam and I’ll do whatever it takes to make him better.” She said promptly, shrugging to herself. “So...yeah, just wanted you to know.” She clicked the phone shut and dropped it on the bed, grimacing and taking a long drink of the booze, it warmed her up and she was half tempted to just lie back and go to sleep, but three knocks at the door caused her to open her eyes and bolt up. She carefully walked closer to the door, she was too short to see though the peep hole so she pulled it open slowly, her head turned and saw the gun was sitting on the TV stand. The door creaked open and revealed a tall figure leaned on the doorframe, the lights from inside the room lit up his face and Y/n eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

“Dean?! What the hell.” She pulled the door open wider and let him walk in slowly, she knew he wouldn’t let her help him, her hands hovered around him, making sure he was good. 

“I checked myself out.” He said with a grin, shoving his hands in his pockets. Y/n shook her head as she closed the door. Dean continued. “I can’t die in a hospital, the nurses weren’t even hot.” 

Y/n stared at him, dumbstruck. Dean was there, standing in front of her. Her eyes nearly brimmed over again, and she threw her arms around him, surprising him and herself. “How the hell ...” She half whimpered, holding him tightly, head tucked under his chin. 

“Who cares?” Dean chuckled, his arm wound around her shoulders, wrapping her in that warm security that felt so homely, Y/n pressed herself against him and realized that she’d missed that, missed him more than she realized. She pulled away slowly, her eyes flicked over his form then hardened as she saw how torn down he looked.

“Where’s Sam?” He asked, an attempt at a bright question, though his eyes told a different story. 

“He went to get food.” Y/n informed, stepping away from him. She crossed her arms and sat on his bed, watching him closely. “You know, that whole ‘laugh at the face of death thing’ is bullshit, I could see right through it.” She raised an eyebrow at him, she knew Dean needed to hear those words. His green eyes softened and he chuckled. 

“I missed you too, what have you been doing? You look worse than me.” He nodded at the bottle on the bed beside her phone and laptop showing the search results of Y/n googling heart attacks and results of electrocution, she reached over and snapped the laptop shut, her heart stung at his words, again, he didn’t seem to care and that broke her heart, cause she knew he did care. Very much. 

“Sam and I have been scouring the Internet for the past three days,” Y/n sighed, fixing her hair from its ruffled top knot she’d kept it in. “Looking for a way to help you.” She stared at him, the way he sat, normally he’d be stretched out, legs wide spread, slouching in his chair like every other twenty-something overly cocky man did with an air of the ‘I think I’m so awesome’ vibe. Dean usually had that, along with a grin or a sly smirk. But as Y/n surveyed him, she saw his entire form changed. His shoulders were slumped, arms crossed over his chest like he was hugging himself. His eyes were downcast and kept of the bright look they normally shone with. He was pale, his scattering of freckles showing up more clearly. 

“Dean,” She sighed, getting up and walking over to him. She was unaware of what to do, exactly. They’d never been in this situation before. “Just - you look like shit.” She finally deadpanned. 

“Thanks.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she set a hand on her hip and tapped her toes on the floor annoyingly. 

“Get up, and just - try not to look like a lost kitten or whatever. It’s weird.” Y/n pulled him up, he begrudgingly followed, groaning as he stood up straight. He was always a head and a bit taller than her, even more so now cause she wasn’t wearing her boots. 

“Y/n - you know what?” Dean brushed her hand off him and turned to stare down at her. Y/n blinked at him, rightly confused. “You don’t need to help me.”

A beat. Then Y/n spoke quickly. “What do you mean?” She asked harshly, stepping back once more, offended to say the least. 

“You don’t need to help me, I know - you probably just want to ‘fix me’ or whatever, but it’s not worth it.” Dean tried to sound nonchalant and laid back, but Y/n picked up what he was saying very clearly. That jerk. 

“Right.” She quipped, pursing her lips and nodding at him. “Right because me trying to help you, is just horrible, right?” She kept her voice calm, though her mind raced and her heart sped. 

“No, Y/n -“ 

“Save it, buddy. If you think I’m like that, desperate for some broken person to let me fix up and heal - you’re wrong. Try, I care-“ she quickly replaced her words. “Want you to get better - so we can finish the job just like always.” Her hands clenched into angry fists at her sides, she stared daggers at Dean, who watched her with a creased brow. Was he being serious? 

“Y/n, that’s not what I meant.” He began, he moved to come closer to Y/n but she backed away to Sam’s bed that was strewn with papers and bottles from earlier, he would be annoyed that she made a mess but that was the least off her worries. 

“That is exactly what you meant.” Y/n raised her voice angrily. “You never accept my help! Never! You think I’m just some pathetic little - “ Y/n was on the verge of either angry tears or throwing the nearest object at his face. God, she clenched her jaw angrily, why did this have to always happen? She stopped to wipe her eyes then took a deep breath to continue but the motel door slammed open, revealing Sam carrying a box of pizza and two salads. 

“Y/n, I didn’t get any more beer - youv’ve had enough. But I grabbed -“ Sam looked up, shaking the hair from his eyes, he saw Y/n looking more pissed off than normal, slightly intoxicated, and Dean - looking like the regular amount of the jerk he is, but with a more broken and wounded tinge to it. The pair of them were staring at each other, Sam did a double take. “Dean?!” He said in disbelief. 

His brother's eyes flicked to him, eyeing the food in his hands. Y/n scoffed and paced around the bed with her arms crossed, giving off the vibe of ‘talk to me and I’ll break your arm off’. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean answered, sitting back down. He looked so tired. 

“What are you - “ 

“Checked myself out. Don’t say anything, it’s all good.” He raised his hand to stop Sam from going into a scolding rant. Y/n scoffed again to herself. Everything wasn’t all right. At all.

”Oh,” Sam glanced at Y/n who raised her eyebrows in response. “Did she tell you what we were doing?” 

“Yeah, I did.” Y/n snapped. “And he doesn’t care!” Sams' eyes flicked to his brother, who was glaring down at Y/n. 

“I didn’t say that!” He repeated himself, annoyed that Y/n was basically telling on him to his younger brother. He knew he should not have said anything at all, as he normally did. 

“Yeah, you fucking did!”

“Ok guys,” Sam cast an alarmed look at Y/n who was fighting to keep a calm and collected composure. “We were looking,” He said slowly to Dean, setting down the pizza. “Calling every hunter in dads journal.” He said to Dean, passing him a salad, thinking he might want something, but Dean wrinkled his nose and reached for the pizza. Y/n stepped forwards and pulled it from his grasp, making him give her an annoyed look to which she responded with a smug smirk, she was slightly intent on making him as mad as he just made her. Sam watched with raised eyebrows. 

“Y/n - you’re being annoying on purpose.” Sam sighed, and Y/n dropped her hand and flopped back onto the bed, watching the brothers converse. 

“Anyways,” Sam began. “One of dads friends Joshua, called me back said he knew somebody in. A specialist.” Sam grinned at Dean, Y/n hoped Dean would at least crack a smile at the news but he just rolled his eyes. 

“You guys are not gonna let me die in peace, are you?” 

“We’re not gonna let you die at all, dumbass.” Y/n snapped. “We’re going.”

 

 

The drive was short, that time. As they weren’t that far away. Y/n and Sam packed their bags while Dean made various comments to which they both ignored. They both agreed to do their very best to make it easy for Dean, even if it included literally forcing him to get into the car. Y/n drove for an hour, then Sam, finally Dean snapped at them and drove the rest of the way. Y/n begrudgingly read directions to this ‘specialists’ place. 

When they finally pulled up, it had rained for the last hour and the tires squelched as Dean curved the sleek Impala to a stop. They looked through the windows, raindrops splattered there gave it a blurry, cold look and Y/n was thankful the impala had good heating, as it was completely toasty in there as the three of them sat, watching all kinds of people enter a white tent, the cloth ‘door’ flapping harshly in the wind that picked up. 

Sam got out of the front seat and moved to help Dean, who was taking his time getting out of the car. Y/n climbed out, zipping up her leather jacket and hopping over a rather large pool of mud. 

“I got it,” Dean grunted, throwing off Sam’s arm harshly. Y/n watched with a tinge of sorrow. It was difficult to watch them struggle. She crossed her arms against the cold and stared at the tent and huge blue crooked sign. 

Dean was standing next to her now. “You lying bastards.” He said, making Y/n shoot him a dirty look, he was indeed talking to both of them. Y/n held herself back from retorting with some names of her own but let him continue speaking. “I thought you said we were seeing a fucking doctor.” He gestured at the sign that read: ‘The Church Of Roy Le Grange: Faith Healer’. 

“Pretty sure Sam said a specialist. And look, man, this guy is supposed to be the real deal.” Y/n said earnestly, she observed Dean almost struggling to stand upright, and that’s when she cracked. She strode forwards and linked her arm with his, ignoring his widened eyes and soft scoff mixed with muttering under his breath. She brushed him back up with her elbow and tucked her fist into her jacket pocket. She decided to set her anger aside, for now. 

Dean sighed, half thinking he should pull his arm away from Y/n - then just gave up. “I can’t believe you guys are just being me to some fucking guy who heals people out of a fucking tent,” Dean said angrily as a group of older women passed, one of them fixed Dean with a steady glare. 

“Pastor Le Grange is a great man.” She said in a wavering angry tone. 

“Yeah, that’s nice.” Dean shot back sarcastically, making Y/n pull him away quickly - and closer to her. The trio walked past a man being led forcefully away from the tent by a sheriff. He was struggling and thrashing against his hold, yelling at the cop. 

“That man is a fraud! He is a fake and must be stopped! He can’t - get off me - he can’t heal anyone! He - “ The man was cuffed and lead away, shouting obscenities at the crowd entering the tent. 

“This is a religious place, sir, you will not be speaking this way. You have a right to remain silent.” The cop snarled and pulled him back, making way for Y/n and Dean, Sam following behind quickly. 

“I’d say that guys not a part of the following.” Dean sniffed, turning to look back at them. 

“When people see something they can’t explain, that’s controversy.” Sam sighed. 

“Yeah, but, c’mon Sam. A Faith Healer?” Dean shook his head in a way that her mother did when Bobby Singers told her about monsters. 

“Maybe it’s time to have a little faith, Dean.” Sam spoke, looking straight ahead as they walked, Y/n inwardly shook her head, she had no type of faith, simply believing in what’s trying to kill her and others and how to stop them. She knew there must be something, something all high and powerful - all these people worshipping and having so much trust in one thing, sometimes she couldn’t understand it. Dean looked at Y/n with a face that told her ‘you’ll take my side, won’t you?’ And Y/n exhaled sharply, deciding to speak up about this. 

“I honestly don’t know, guys. But this faith that some people have - it’s what they believe in and - l “ But Dean cut in.

“You know what I believe in? Reality, knowing what’s real and what’s going on.” 

“How can you be sceptic, with the things we see every day?” Sam inquired, ignoring Y/n’s warning look. 

“Exactly!” Dean hissed. “We see them, we know they’re there!” 

“Ok but,” Y/n held up her hand to pause him. “How can you believe in all these twisted evil things we see and not think there is some good out there?” She looked at Dean, biting the inside of her cheek, waiting for his response. 

“Yeah well, I’ve seen what evil does to good people.” Dean snapped back. 

A woman with fluffy blonde hair turned swiftly to face them, forcing the hunters to stop in their tracks. “Maybe God works in mysterious ways.” She purred in a low voice, making Y/n eye her curiously. Deans eyes flicked once over her short form, she was almost the exact height as Y/n, but she saw the woman was wearing high heeled boots. 

“Maybe He does.” Dean half smirked at the woman. “I think you just turned me around on the subject.” He said as he removed his arm from Y/n’s to shake hers, his green eyes, paler in the cloudy day, never leaving hers. 

“I’m sure.” She chuckled. 

“I’m Dean, this is Sam and Y/n.” He introduced them, Sam nodded primly in her direction while Y/n shoved her hands in her pockets and looked the other way, clenching her jaw. 

“Layla.” She shook his hand warmly. “So if you’re not a believer then why are you here?” She asked Dean, that distinct purr in her tone. 

“Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for the three of us.” Dean gave a small smile, Layla opened her mouth to speak, then an older woman who looked half identical to her daughter, Y/n assumed, butted in and wrapped an arm around Layla snuggly. 

“Come on, Dear. It’s starting.” She said softly, leading her away. Dean watched them enter the tent, his eyes following them closely. Y/n stepped away from Dean and pulled her bottom lip under her teeth, rolling it as she clenched her jaw yet again. 

“I bet she could work in mysterious ways.” Dean nudged Sam with a sly grin, and Y/n couldn’t take it anymore, she brushed past him and stormed into the tent, leaving the brothers behind. She ducked under the cloth and entered a musty room, candles lit around the perimeter and a fire cracked behind the stage. Mismatched chairs were ordered throughout the place, taken up with many different kinds of people in different states. Some even were unconscious, not moving as their loved ones held them. Y/n sighed and walked to the empty front row, plopped herself down and crossed her legs and arms. She soon heard Dean and Sam arriving, arguing on where to sit. 

“Y/n’s up front.” Sam was saying. 

“I don’t want to go up front - “

“Dean - c’mon.”

“Dude, let go of me.” She heard a small scuffle then Dean sank into the seat beside her, looking rightly pissed off. Sam sat on her other side and she and he exchanged looks of bemusement. Y/n turned her head to the front stage and saw two blonde heads blocking her way, perfect. 

She tilted her head over so it was barely leaning on Deans shoulder, just so she could see. She saw him clench his fists as she leant closer to her and she cast him a confused look. Was he that annoyed at her presence? 

A short, stout man with white, wispy hair entered the stage, he had thick black glasses on and an all-white suit. He was blind, Y/n saw his cane leaning on the bench, and then the way he held himself. Y/n wondered vaguely why he didn’t heal himself, then he began to speak. 

“My wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news each mornin.” He said in a slight drawl. “Doesn’t seem too good, does it?” The crowd murmured a low “no” and many people shook their heads frantically. The man continued, “Everyday, it seems, people are committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good and punishes the corrupt.” The crowd spoke up louder that time, raising their voices in approval of his words. Y/n looked around and saw Deans pained expression, he was extremely uncomfortable. 

“The Lord guides me in choosing who to heal ... by helping me look into people’s hearts.” The minister went on, raising his arms up high, tilting his head up. 

“Or into their wallets.” Dean bent closer and murmured to Y/n, who hid a smile. 

“You think so young man?” Minister Le Grange asked out into the congregation, putting Dean on the spot light. 

“Sorry.” He said, barely containing an eyeroll. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Le Grange chuckled. “Just careful what you say around a blind man. We got sharp ears.” He bowed his head in the general direction of Dean. Layla turned and grinned toothily at Dean while the audience emitted a round of chuckles. 

“What’s your name, son?” Le Grange inquired. 

Dean visibly tensed beside Y/n. He cleared his throat and spoke quickly. “Dean.”

“Dean,” The man paused. “I want you to come up here with me.” Y/n’s heart skipped a beat, she looked sharply up at Dean, begging him with her eyes, this was his chance. 

“No, no it’s ok.” He waved it off as the people began to clap and cheer. Various payers were said aloud and one woman even teared up. 

“Dean!” Sam spoke up from the other side of Y/n. “Go!”

“What are you doing?” Y/n hissed, digging her hand into his arm. “Go, want me to come with you?”

“Y/n - “ 

“You, you came here to be healed? Is that correct?” Le Grange asked from the stage, his arms spread wide once more. Dean looked down at Y/n then he gazed up at the stage. 

“Yeah, but uh - “ The crowd erupted in clapping and ‘Amens!’ filled the tent. Y/n bit her lip nervously, was he going up there? “Why don’t you just pick someone else?” He asked in a loud tone over the noise. 

“Ah,” Le Grange chuckled again, quieting the crowd once more. “I didn’t pick you. The Lord did.” He nodded softly with a reassuring smile in Deans direction. Y/n squeezed Deans hand, making Dean glance down at her, worry etched in his eyes. 

“Please, Dean. Do it for me?” She asked, as the clapping and cheering rose in volume, her heartbeat sped up a threefold, anxiety settled in and she let go of his clammy hand, her bright eyes pleading. “Go on.”

“C’mon Doll, don’t look at me like that.” Dean groaned, half standing. Y/n mustered a smile and gave him another look. He groaned again and stood up, muttering under his breath. 

He walked up to the stage, Le Grange found his shoulder and brought him to the centre, now he was really in the spotlight. He found Y/n’s eyes and she smiled at him softly, hoping she calmed him down. “Now ... “

“Look, uh, no disrespect but I’m not exactly a believer.” Dean murmured into Le Graces ear, his eyes still on Y/n who was watching with a supportive grin on her face, she actually looked happier seeming him try, and in turn, he felt like he was doing the right thing, sure, he’d try, but that doesn’t mean -

“Oh, son, you will be.” Le Grange replied, patting his hand. “You will be.”

Y/n was watching with her hand tucked under her chin, elbow resting on her knee, her boot tapped out a nervous rhythm as Le Grange spoke to the congregation. “Pray with me, friends ....” 

Y/n turned swiftly in her chair, watching the crowd all close their eyes and raise their arms and clasping hands over their heads. Not a word was spoken, the only sound came from the whistle of the wind outside. They made eye contact and Y/n shrugged, then she swore a cold draft came over her, sneaking into her bones. “There we go.” Le Grange said. His hand gripped Deans shoulder and his eyes widened. The minister's hand travelled up over the side of Deans face and rested on the top of his hair. Y/n hid a grin at the look on Deans' face, he seemed absolutely unimpressed. Then his mood changed, he seemed relaxed, but so suddenly it was almost strange. Y/n heard him utter a small whimper and his knees buckled. Y/n raised her eyebrows, alarmed. 

“Uh, Sam - “ She rose from her seat, half tempted to go and make sure he was ok. But the crowd didn’t seem worried - they, in fact, were clapping and praying aloud. 

“I -“ Sam glanced around, raising one eyebrow as he checked out the place and each individual in the room. “I think he’s ok.” 

At that exact moment, Dean dropped to the floor, completely out of it. Y/n was out of her chair so fast, followed closely by Sam, most of the people hadn’t even realized what happened. “Dean!” Y/n scrambled onto the stage, skidding on her knees, her jeans catching on the floorboards. She gripped him, holding his limp body. Sam was beside her in an instant. 

“Dean?! Say something!” He said loudly. Y/n moved to put Deans head in her lap. His eyes were closed and his breathing was irregular. She gently shook his shoulder, then brushed her hand over his cheek. “Dean,” With a gasp his eyes open and he pushed himself up on his elbows, startling Y/n, her hands flew back as Dean pushed himself off her, blinking in the light. 

As Deans eyes came into focus, he saw Le Grange, standing over him, arms spread in loud prayer and another man, he was standing behind the Reverend, tall, skinny and deathly pale, his wrinkled cheeks sunken in and from what he could make out the man was wearing a black suit but then the world faded out and all he heard was the muffled, worried cry of Y/n saying his name. 

 

Sam and Y/n rushed to the hospital. They emitted him in for test work to be done, to see if any changes had been made. Y/n drank three cups of coffee before she even noticed how nervous she was. Sam set a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. 

“What if he’s not ok, Sam?” Y/n asked in a whisper, hating herself for being so vulnerable and small, her head dropped onto his shoulder, she was too tired to sit up properly, they’d been waiting all night and wouldn’t be able to talk to him until morning. 

“He will be.” Sam rested his head on hers, the two supported each other, each so exhausted from hours of hoping and hoping. 

“I just - I thought we had a month. Sam, what if - what if this kills him?” 

“It won’t,” Sam said firmly. 

“But - “ 

“Don’t believe me?” Sam asked, rousing her up from her half-asleep state and standing up, pulling Y/n with him. “Let’s go see him.”

“Alright.” Y/n was almost unable to contain her burst of energy and happiness. They walked down the bright hospital halls until they saw an older nurse with curlers in her hair. Sam stopped her and asked if they could stay in Dean Winchesters room, just for tonight. 

“No one gets in here until visitors time. No exception!” She said meanly, moving to exit the room.

“We have to be there.” Y/n insisted, trying to push past the nurse, who blocked her wirh her arm and a stern look. 

“Please,” Sam gave her the puppy eyes. “He’s our family.” Then the old nurse sighed, grabbing her key card from her pocket. 

“This is a one-time thing.” She warned, waving a ringed finger at them warningly, but the two followed her eagerly into Deans room, not caring what she was saying. Y/n and Sam entered the quest room filled with the constant beeping, they saw Dean, only hooked up to one machine, monitoring his heart rate as he slept. Y/n sighed and as Sam thanked the nurse and closed the door behind her. He turned and walked closer to the bed. “He ok?” 

“I, I think so.” Y/n managed a smile, her fingers delicately playing with his hand as she stood there. 

Sam let go of his breath as if he’d been holding it for years. “Good.” He walked to the wall and flicked on the light in the room. “Y/n there’s a couch here if you’d like.” 

“I’m ok, Sam. I’ll, um, I’ll stay here.” Y/n brushed her hair from her eyes and glanced at Sam, who gave her a knowing kind of smile that told her he knew exactly how she felt, Sam was always like that, he was observant, he could read people. “Goodnight, nerd.” Y/n said, pulling a sort of uncomfortable chair closer to the side of the bed, her hand still holding Dean’s. She felt like she should be beside him if he woke, not all alone in a strange hospital. Y/n figured after this they’ve all had enough hospitals for a lifetime. 

“Night Y/n.” Sam answered from the couch, Y/n heard him settle and relax onto the most likely too small furniture. As the clocks ticked and Sam’s breathing slowed to a small soft snore, Y/n watched Dean, he looked so peaceful even now as he slept. Y/n kept rubbing her thumb over his hand as she watched him, her eyes growing heavier as the moments slipped past. She thought about how if they’d lost Dean, how she’d react. Y/n knew she was just as dependent on Dean as she was with her mother and sister - and she hated herself for it. She knows she should explain to him why she’d been so cross with him, so short-tempered, she was worried. So worried he’d leave. Y/n couldn’t imagine hunting without Dean, and when she thought back to it, she wasn’t sure how she’d done it in the first place. 

Y/n sighed and scooted the chair closer to his bed, wincing as it creaked on the floor. Y/n folded Dean’s hand with hers and rested her elbows on the side of her bed, letting her chin tuck into the crook of her elbow, making it semi-comfortable to close her eyes. She might have been dreaming, or being half asleep caused her to be delusional, but she could have sworn that Dean’s hands squeezed hers as she dropped off to sleep.

 

Y/n woke to her cheek pressed on the surprisingly soft hospital bed sheets, they smelt like the hospital and Y/n moved to sit up and open her eyes when she felt someone’s hand gently brush her cheek. She froze, her eyes still closed as if she was still dreaming. Was Dean awake? Where was Sam? She didn’t move as the hand lifted off her cheek and gently traced down the bridge of her nose, fingertips barely touching her. She heard light male breathing from above her and she had to assume it was Dean who was very much awake and gently tracing her features with a feather-light touch. 

Her heart sped up as Dean’s warm hand smoothed her hair from her face, tiny pieces that escaped from the ponytail she’d kept it in for the night. His thumb ran over her cheekbone, ever so softly Y/n was sure (if the chair wasn’t there) she would melt onto the floor. A deep sigh came from above her, then a small chuckle. “Damn, Y/n.” Deans grumbling morning tone hit Y/n’s ears as he ghosted a few fingers under her jaw, gently stroking her face once more. Y/n hoped she wasn’t blushing, her face and neck felt rather warmer than normal. Dean sighed again and left his hand cupped on her cheek, running his thumb over her forehead repeatedly. Y/n was sure on the outside she appeared peaceful and calm, sleeping soundly. But on the inside her brain was screaming at her to do not move, blink or even breath, this is a code red. Alarms blared in between her ears and she tensed all her muscles, why was this happening?

Suddenly the door slammed open with a loud bang, Dean’s hand lifted sharply and Y/n bolted up, blinking in the bright light that entered the room. “What the fuck man?” Deans startled voice came from beside Y/n, who was pushed back into the chair, she swore her heart just left her body, she was so scared. 

“Sorry,” Sam said, smiling breathlessly. “I just heard from the nurse, your results should be back soon.” 

Y/n rubbed her eyes wearily, avoiding Dean’s gaze. She decided it was the absolute best not to mention what happened, ever. “How’re you feeling?” She said in a still sleepy voice, stretching her arms over her head. “Sorry I fell asleep beside you I -“ 

“I feel fine.” Dean shrugged, pulling his bag closer to him from the end of the bed. He pulled out a dark blue hoodie and threw it on. “And that’s alright, doll. It was kinda cute.” He winked at her and she scoffed and flipped him her middle finger tiredly, then grabbed her leather jacket and throwing it around her shoulders snugly. 

“Dean, are you sure -“ Sam began worriedly, but a young nurse entered holding a clipboard in her hands, stopping Sam from finishing by his sentence.

“Well, according to your tests there is nothing wrong with your heart, no sign there ever was.” The woman said, flipping through the thick paper and looking up at Dean. Y/n smiled widely, she couldn’t believe it worked! Then, second thoughts came back to her almost a second later. How, exactly, did that work? Dean’s eyes filled with confusion as the nurse continued. “Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble...but uh, it’s strange.” 

“What do you mean, strange?” Y/n and Dean inquired in complete unison, making Sam roll his eyes slightly. 

“Well just yesterday, a young man like you - twenty-seven, athletic, dropped dead with a heart attack.” She furrowed her eyebrows and scribbled something on her papers, then excused herself and exited the room. 

Dean looked up at Sam. “That’s odd.” He addressed the man who died of a heart attack. Y/n agreed it also sounded very strange. 

“It could be a coincidence,” Sam said quickly. 

“How?” Y/n inquired, setting a hand on her hip. Did Sam not tell them something?

“Peoples hearts give out all the time, guys.” Sam tried to smooth things over. 

“No, no they don’t,” Dean said seriously, his eyes still on his brother. He had his normal attitude back, snarky and rude. 

“Look, Dean, why do we have to look this one in the mouth? Why can’t you just be thankful this guy saved your life and move on?” Sam asked, a worried look in his eyes. Y/n bite the inside of her cheek, she couldn’t help but wonder what Deans problem was. 

“I don’t know, I can’t shake this feeling,” Dean said quietly, shaking his head at himself as he stood and began to pack his bags, throwing his flannel and leather jacket back on. 

“What feeling?” Y/n asked. She’d been attempting to summon her little ability and choose when she could read into emotions and feelings, but so far it hadn’t worked. It apparently only came when it wanted too. 

“I don’t know ... I felt wrong. I felt cold and for a second - I saw this, this old man. And I'm telling you guys it’s a spirit.” Sad Dean seriously. 

“Dean if something was there ...” Y/n spoke slowly, he turned to her with an unreadable expression. “Don’t you think Sam and I would have seen it?” 

“Yes, I didn’t see a thing when we were there - and I’ve been seeing some weird things lately.” Sam added. 

“Oh excuse me, Physic Wonder. But you’re gonna have to have a little faith on this one.” Dean snarled and Sam rolled his eyes, Y/n again felt that small pang in her chest, panic. She still had not told Dean she was also seeing things, feeling them. She was too scared to see his reaction. “I’ve been hunting long enough to trust this kind of feeling.” Dean finished. 

“Ok,” Y/n agreed, stepping towards and setting her hand on his leather-clad shoulder as he was getting awfully close to Sam. “What do you want to do?” 

Dean took his eyes away from his brothers and turned to her. “I want to go Sam to go and check out that heart attack, we’ll visit the reverend.”

 

 

After they dropped Sam off at the morgue, they headed out to the countryside, back to the reverends place where he healed Dean. The car ride was quiet, soft rock music playing while more rain beat down heavily on the windows. Y/n read her books and didn’t look up until Dean pulled to a stop and turned to her. 

“Ready?” Dean asked, pulling on his leather jacket. Y/n closed her book and set it on the dashboard. 

“Mhm,” Y/n tried to make her hair somewhat nicer, tightening her ponytail and smoothing under her eyes. 

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” Dean asked her smoothly. Y/n’s heart stopped and her eyes grew wide. What. Y/n cleared her throat and glanced over at him. 

“Hmm?” She said, blinking at him, utterly confused. 

“Pretend to be my girlfriend, make it more believable, you nerd.” Dean snickered, opening his door and climbing from the Impala. Y/n rolled her eyes at herself, her heart returning to its normal pace, mostly. Though that hurt a bit, her hopes shot straight up when he said that. Why? She shouldn’t be worrying about that. Especially with Dean of all people. 

“Yeah, whatever. If you’re just that desperate.” Y/n replied sarcastically, walking with her head bent against the wind and rain as they approached the farm house’s porch steps. 

“You have no idea,” Dean smirked sideways after while he knocked on the old door, causing Y/n to shoot him a confused expression, she opened her mouth to speak but the door opened quickly, revealing the Reverend's wife, smiling widely. She invited them in, offered tea and cookies then set them at the table with the Reverend. Y/n sat more closer to Dean than normal, trying her best to keep a happy expression on her face. 

“Yeah, I feel fine.” Dean said, looking over at Y/n and grinning. Y/n replied with the smile and wound her hand with his, a very couple-ish thing to do, she thought. Though she’d never exactly been in a serious relationship, she thought the gesture was sweet, though she inwardly cringed at the thought of being sweet, not exactly her thing. 

“We’re just wondering how the whole thing happened.” Y/n smiled and sighed, taking a sip of her watery tea and held back a grimace as the woman spoke in a bright voice. 

“Why, it’s a miracle that happened.” She said, sitting down with a flourish. “Miracles happen so often around Roy.” She gestured to her husband, who was gazing in the direction of the two hunters. Y/n glanced over at him and her fingers automatically tightened around Deans hand. An odd feeling came about her. Dean seemed to catch her drift.

“When did they start?” He asked, his face rid of emotion. “The miracles?” 

“Woke up one morning, stone blind.” The Reverend answered simply. “Doctors figured I had cancer, said I had a month or so to live. So uh ... we prayed for a miracle.” He shrugged. Y/n nodded slowly, it sounded ok, she guessed. Dean pursed his lips and listened intently. Roy continued, “I was weak ...but I told Sue Ann, ‘just keep prayin’ and prayin’.’ I went into a coma, doctors said I wouldn’t wake up, but I did.” He said softly, like the emotion of the story was surfacing again. Y/n kept her eyes on Sue Ann, her face was neutral, smiling brightly, but her eyes stayed cold as her husband spoke. “But I did,” Roy said, catching Y/n’s attention once more. “And the cancer was gone. If it weren’t for these eyes, no one would believe I ever had it.” The Reverend took off his glasses, showing his whitened unseeing eyes. 

“And suddenly you could heal people.” Y/n said quietly, trying to keep them skepticism out of her tone, though it was difficult. 

“I found that out afterwards, yes.” Roy answered, nodding slowly, returning his glasses to his head. “God has gifted me in many ways.” 

“His flock seemed to swell overnight.” Sue Ann simpered. “And this is just the beginning.” She shrugged happily. Y/n arched an eyebrow and Dean sucked in a breath and sighed, then spoke again in a seemingly bored tone. But Y/n knew that has his ‘business tone’ he would ask questions he wanted the answers too. 

“Can I ask you one more question?” He inquired politely. 

“‘Course you can.” Reverend answered. 

Dean surprised Y/n with his last question. “Why?” He said. “Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?” His tone wavered for the smallest of seconds at his last word, but Y/n heard it. 

“Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me.” The Reverend replied simply. “I looked into your heart and you just ... stood out from all the rest.” 

“What did you see in my heart?” Dean asked shrugging. Y/n subconsciously rubbed his hand, drawing random patterns with her fingertips as she listened to them converse. 

“I saw ... a young man with an important purpose. A gob to do ... and it wasn’t finished.” The Reverend said seriously. “Both you.” He added, nodding in Y/n’s direction, making her lean back in her seat slightly, surprised and somewhat intrigued. Then Roy said one word that made Y/n’s heart pick up sped. 

“Together.”

Dean and Y/n left the house a few minutes after, Y/n let go of Dean’s hand the moment the Reverend has said “together”. It freaked her out, honestly. Dean didn’t seem to mind, she couldn’t exactly tell anyways. He seemed normal, tired, but normal. This whole thing could probably be added to the weirdest shit she’d witnessed, and there was a lot of weird shit on here. She was very thankful, nonetheless. How could she turn down Dean being healed? Alive? For now, she remembered. Dean was right, this was a dangerous gig, you gotta be careful. 

Y/n and Dean excited the warm house and was met with a blast of rain and wind in their faces. She pulled the hood of her sweater up under her leather jacket and shoved her hands in her pockets. She saw Dean do the same. Then, to make it even more awkward, a soft voice filled the air. 

“Dean, Y/n!” It was Layla, the woman they met on they’re way to the healing service. She must have been coming to see the Reverend for more speaking or praying, Y/n guessed. She mustered a small smile while Dean greeted her with his charming grin. “How’re you feeling?” She asked him, stepping closer. Y/n watched reproachfully. 

“Fine I guess, cured.” Dean shrugged, glancing at Y/n. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked and Layla sighed, looking over her shoulder at her mother coming up the stairs to them. 

“My mom ... wants to speak to the Reverend.” Layla answered, her eyes staring into Deans once more. Y/n tried, she really did try, not to feel that small pinch of jealousy- why should she? Layla was going one way - and then the other. Dean nodded and Layla walked up to Sue Ann, who stood in the open door. “Hi,” She said softly. “We’re here again.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sue Ann said somewhat sympathetically. “Roy is resting, he won’t be seeing anyone else today.” 

“Sue Ann, please! This is our sixth time, he’s got to see us!” Layla’s mother said, visibly distraught. Y/n felt a sudden emotion waft off the mother, pure pain and she almost choked up herself. That stupid ability again was determined to strike at the random of times, to which Y/n, of course, had absolutely no say in the matter. And that aggravated her extremely. 

“Roy is well aware of Layla’s situation and very much wants to help as soon as the Lord allows it.” Sue Ann's brow furrowed, she was almost glaring at the woman before her, but not quite as obvious and mean as a true icy glare. Dean and her stayed standing beside Layla, listening in. “Have faith, Mrs Brooke.” Sue Ann said and closed the door in her face. Y/n watched, unimpressed by the woman’s actions. She wanted to defend her, go up to the door and demand they see her daughter. Then, Layla’s mother faced Dean, who stood there with a neutral expression, eyes narrowed down at the woman, seething at him. 

“Why are you still here?” She hissed at Dean. “You got what you wanted!” 

“Hey,” Y/n stepped in, she felt Dean grab her wrist and pull her back gently. 

“Mom - stop,” Layla said, keeping her eyes on the two hunters. 

“No, Layla. This is too much, we’ve been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you,” she jerked her head at Dean and Y/n, who’s bitchface was on the max. “...strangers who don’t even believe.” She snapped, making Dean lower his head slightly in shame, causing Y/n’s anger to built up as she continued to speak. “Ungrateful. I just can’t pray any harder.” Her mothers' voice broke. 

“Layla, what’s wrong?” Dean asked in a gruff voice. 

“I have this thing ...” Layla shrugged awkwardly, her eyes downcast. 

“It’s a brain tumour. It’s unavoidable. The doctors say six months ...” Her mother broke down. Layla rested a hand on her shoulders. Y/n knew the guilt was wrapping around Dean like a heavy blanket. She felt it, deep in her chest, what Dean was feeling. She noticed Dean was still holding her wrist, squeezing softly now. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, blinking rapidly at them. 

“It’s ok,” Layla promised softly. 

“No.” Her mother said stiffly. “It isn’t.” She turned to Dean and Y/n, her eyes travelling over their forms, eyes hardening. “Why did you deserve to live more than my daughter?” She bitterly looked at Y/n, who didn’t look away as Dean did, grabbed her daughters arm and leg the porch. Leavings Dean and Y/n shocked into silence. 

As the drive there, the drive back to the motel they gotten that morning, was silent. Dean didn’t even turn up the radio. Finally, Y/n couldn’t take it, she dropped her phone and turned to look at Dean, whose jaw was clenched as he paid attention to speeding the Impala on them muddy road. 

“Dean.”

“What, Y/n?” He asked in a tired tone after a moment. 

She sucked in a quick breath. “I want you to know - ok, fuck, this is gonna sound bad but - you don’t have to feel bad, guilty, or whatever.” Dean finally looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. 

“You have no idea, doll.” He answered. Y/n inwardly scoffed, she’d been taking in more of Deans feelings than she ever had before, her chest felt weighed down and her head lightly throbbed. 

“Well, I’m trying to get an idea. Ok? I just absolutely hate it when people think - agh this is horrible for me to say.” Y/n stopped herself. She was getting to worked up, she hasn’t had any sleep in the past three days and damn it, she needed coffee. She wasn’t exactly known to be good at the whole ‘make you feel better thing’. 

“Yeah, no I get it. But you know me, I’ll manage.” Dean reassured her, though it didn’t work in the slightest. She arched an eyebrow in his direction and came to a conclusion: she cared way too much. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Who am I to worry.” She tried to keep the edge out of her voice. She has to stop feeling so much, he obviously didn’t care. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be so damn closed off from her. Dean was giving her a weird look, and she knew it. God, why did everything have to be so complicated? A month, two months ago they were happy friends that loved (and hated) each other. Now, it seemed, it was neither, or both. Or she was completely on the other side of this and feeling things that she shouldn’t be. “I’m just glad you’re not dead.” 

“I should hope so.” 

“Hey,” Y/n grinned at him, pushing down her thoughts. “At least I’d get to drive Baby around.”

“Fuck no,” 

“What? You’d trust Sam, over me?” Y/n pretended to be shocked, a hand over her chest in mock anger. 

“I don’t even know, doll.” Dean smirked back. 

“Well,” Y/n stretched her arms over her head, her back arching over the seat. “Guess we’ll never know. Hey–“ She snapped her fingers at Dean, who’s green eyes travelled over her form. “My eyes are up here.” Dean’s green eyes flicked to hers and he smirked, keeping watch on her as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Y/n’s breath caught in her throat, why was he like this? She decided to brush it off and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her, redness forming on her cheeks. Dean followed her into the motel room, closer than she’d normally like. Then she suddenly turned and faced him, blocking his entering, he rolled his eyes dramatically as she looked up at him. 

“Look, I am glad you’re ok, ok?”

“Ok,” Dean said, grinning down at her. “Just flattered you care so much.”

She scoffed, moving to mess up his hair, he ducked quickly. “You wish, Winchester.” Then they entered the dark, musty room, slamming the door behind them. Y/n shrugged off her jacket and Dean tossed his keys onto the bed. Sam was clicking away on the laptop at the small table in the room. Y/n strode over and leaned on the chair behind Sam, reading over his shoulder. “What did you find out?” Dean asked, pulling off his own jacket and flannel. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam glanced up from the laptop, the light from the screen illuminating his face. He avoided Deans eyes. And the slightly cheery mood he and Y/n created for themselves vanished. 

“Sorry about what?” 

“Marshall Hall died at 4:17.” Sam heaved a great sigh, turning to look at Y/n with a mix of emotions swimming in his hazel eyes. Y/n had to think for a moment, Marshall, the mysterious heart attack death. Right. Y/n ground her lip under her teeth, knowing what Dean was going to say, she watched him put two and two together, his green eyes widening and softening in more guilt. 

“That’s the exact time I was healed.”

“Yeah, wow.” Y/n ran a hand over her face, peering closer at what Sam had written on the computer. 

“So, I put together a list, all the people Roy has healed - six over the last year - then I crossed-checked them with the local obits.” He passed Dean a paper, knowing Y/n could see the list in front of them. “And every time someone was healed, a victim died of the same symptom Le Grange was healing at the same time.” Sam continued, eyes downcast once more. 

“So someone gets healed of fucking cancer then someone dies of cancer?” Dean said quickly. 

“Yeah so somehow, Le Grange is trading one life for another.” Said Y/n, pushing off the chair and looking more closely at the list in Deans hands. The symptoms what were healed, as Sam said, matched those who died of the same. That was sick. How could someone do that? 

Dean said heavily in a chair across from his brother. “Wait, wait, wait - so Marshall Hall died to save me?” He asked, anger building in his tone. 

“Dean - I think he could have died anyway.” Sam said. Y/n flashed him a warning look. 

“He’s right. Someone else would’ve been healed.” Y/n concluded, making eye contact with Dean and trying her best to somehow make it seem like it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t, to be entirely truthful. It was not his fault. Dean shook his head and stood up forcefully. 

“You two should never have brought me here.” He said, jaw tense. Y/n raised both her eyebrows. So he was going to blame them, now?

“Dude. Did you really think we wanted this?” She threw on a sarcastic tone. “Oh yes, we totally know will kill another man if - “ Sam stopped her and spoke in a gentler tone. 

“We were just trying to save your life.”

“But some guy is dead because of me!” Dean raised his voice, shoulders tensed, he looked ready to punch something. 

“Dean, we didn’t know.” Y/n said softly, her sudden anger vanished, replaced by a cold wrapping of guilt in her chest, pulling her down once more. Dean seemed to notice, his eyes stayed on her form as Sam spoke. 

“I just want to know how Roy’s doing it. How he’s trading one life for another.” Sam said, spitting out the words bitterly. 

Dean began to pace back and forth in front of the two motel beds. “He’s not the dipshit doing it. Something else is getting it done for him.” Dean snapped, pausing to rub a hand over the back of his neck nervously. 

“What do you mean?” Y/n inquired. 

“That fucking old man I saw up onstage.” Dean said, his eyes told Y/n he was remembering something. “I didn’t want to believe but deep down I knew it.” He finished, confusing Y/n and Sam. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, entirely bewildered. Suddenly, it clicked for Y/n. She snapped her fingers. 

“Oh! There’s only one thing that can give life then take it away like that.” She wracked her brain for the name of the thing, she knew she could name it. Dean glanced at her with that small proud look he always gave her. 

“We’re dealing with a reaper.”

 

“A cross." Sam said, sitting up straighter he reached for his duffle bag and rifled through it, pulling out random things, searching for something. "I knew I had seen it somewhere." 

"A what?" Y/n and Dean spoke at the same time, Sam shook his head at them and pulled out a card, flipping the face towards them so they could see. 

"I saw this, in the church." He told them. He chuckled. "I knew it." 

There was a pause as the two hunters looked over the small, red card that Sam held. It showed an array of symbols around the border, and a figure stood painted in the middle, with gold robes and a staff, crosses here and there. But what made Y/n look closer was there wasn't a face, there was a skull. Y/n scoffed and took the card from Sam .

"A tarot?" 

"It makes sense, tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic." Sam spoke quickly. "And a few of them veered into the dark stuff -necromancy, and how to push death away, then to cause it." 

Deans eyes flicked from the card to Sams. "So Roy is used black magic to bind the reaper?" 

Sam took the card back and shuffled it with the rest of the deck. "If he is, he's riding a whirlwind. Its like putting a dog leash on a great white." Sam spat, tossing the cards back in his bag. Y/n watched Dean slam his own book down and get up. She knew how he must be feeling, and, even though they had been at really weirds odds, fighting, him almost basically dying and being healed - now by black magic? The being normal again, but not really .... she honestly thought she could never ever be surmised with what can happen to them. 

"Ok then we stop Roy." Dean said, leaning on the counter. 

"How?" Y/n asked, it was true, she'd never killed a reaper. she wasn't even sure if John Winchester had. 

"You know how." Dean answered, not looking at her. His jaw was clinched and he stared at his shoes. 

"I don't know the hell how. We can't kill Roy, Dean." Y/n said, then she half considered it while Sam agreed with her. 

"I don't think we should, Dean - " 

"Wait, wait," Y/n held up a hand to stop Sam. "Think about this, what this guy is doing. He's deciding who lives and who dies, thats, thats - " 

"Thats a monster in my book." Dean finished for her, watching Sam angrily. 

"We cannot kill a human being. If we do that we're no better than him." Sam tried to reason. Y/n let that thought get to her head. Technically, she hadn't killed anyone. She hadn't purposely shot someone in the face for the fun of it, no, she nor the boys. All the deaths they've been responsible for have been on the job, people who either got in the way or the hunters were too slow for that save. They never intentionally let anyone die. 

"Ok, so we can't kill Roy, we sure as fuck can't kill death. Got any bright ideas, collage boy?" Dean snapped. 

Sam looked taken back then Y/n watched him, she could basically see the gears in Sams' head turning, figyring out a way, to somehow not kill Roy or do anything that he was against. This was going to be hard, Y/n thought as she downed the rest of her beer. "Well," He finally said. "If Roys holding onto the reaper with black magic ... we gotta figure out what it is and break it." Sam said simply. This time it was Dean and Y/n's turn to look taken back for a moment.

 

They decided to stick around for the rest of the week until Sunday, when the next service with Roy healing someone would take place. In-between random trips to the bar or local library, Dean, Y/n and Sam hung out at the motel room, watched season finales of shows they didn't normally watch, cruise around in the impala or just sleep. One night, Sam decided to stay in while Dean and Y/n drove across to the next town over to check out their collage library (they were making it a one night, two day trip) to see if there was any good tips on how to (Deans words) un-bind a reaper from its tether, which was somehow Roy or his house or that cross in his makeshift tent-church in his yard. They drove, not in silence as it had been for the past few drives they'd been on alone together, but they talked, about the hunt and past experiences. 

"So what was your first hunt?" Dean asked as he glanced over at Y/n and pushed her feet off the dash. "How'd it go?" 

Y/n rolled her eyes and dropped her feet back to the floor, then she thought for a moment as she recalled the memories. "Oh, well I was like twelve or thirteen - never have shot a gun, I had a knife but that was it. My sister found a story about an old werewolf legend at this small town a weeks drove from our home. This was just barely after the funeral." Y/n paused. To bury her brother and father on the same day was horrid, that memory would never leave her. She remembered her mother, who cried only once, never again. She noticed Dean was waiting and continued on. "Um. Yeah so we went there, searched around y'know. We stayed in our car - the cops were after us for literally abandoning everything, our neighbours thought mum had taken me and my sister, gone crazy or something. So we went around, Violet - " It felt odd to say her sisters name aloud. "-and I went to school, talked to the kids who would talk to us, mum found some cash." Y/n felt like she was giving away to much, then, she reminded her that this was Dean, it was ok to give away this much information. Then she had another striking thought, she really trusted Dean. She didn't think she's ever trusted a person as much as Dean before. It scared her. 

"Earth to Y/n." Dean said, pulling her from her own box of thoughts she incased herself in. 

"Huh? Right - where was I?" 

"School," Dean reminded her. 

"Oh yes, you know I never did go back to school after that - maybe once or twice - but my mum homeschooled me. Said I got into too many fights." Y/n grinned at Dean, who returned the grin with that proud look on his face, then Y/n saw him return his attention to the road, he shifted in his seat and got that look in his eyes when he was remembering something. 

"Dad always left us, told us to stay in school. He'd be gone for weeks..." Dean trailed off and y/n propped a hand on her knee, which was bent up, the side of her leg leaned against the door. She didn't know what to say except the regular old "Oh, John was just trying to protect you two," Instead she shrugged and sighed. 

"Just think of all the fights you got to have and the ones I missed out doing math in the backseat of my car." She said. 

"Yeah, yeah, nerd. Anyways - back to how you totally failed at your first hunting job." He winked at her and she responded with a look then continued. 

"Right, anyways we didn't really kill anything, Bobby came in at the last moment and shot the damn thing. I'd like to leave out the details so lets just say the first hunt could've been my last." Y/n rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed sort of way. She was always ever so grateful for Bobby, and she didn't think she'd ever forget when she first saw him, kicking the door down and shooting the half crazed wolf in the chest, practically ripping it to pieces in front of them. 

"Aw, c'mon, you didn't even get to shoot it? Damn how'd you get so good, then? I swear you got a better eye than me." Dean nodded at her. Y/n's heart gave a little lurch at the small compliment. She shrugged a shoulder. 

"Lots of practice. I remember I trained for two years, still training I guess. But I was like uh," Y/n paused, trying to find a word that fit. "I was like the sniper. I'd stake out the things we were hunting, usually climb a tree of get in a building and kill the thing from the outside. My mum made a special gun, I don't know where it ended up." She sighed, remembering her old gun, she trusted it. The metal always felt as if it belonged just to her. 

"Quite the little badass." Dean commented as they pulled into the lot of a motel.

"Fuck yeah."

 

They searched and searched the library, Y/n brought back a large stack of books to take back to Sam, she and Dean texted him, sending photos of certain pictures. Sam and Y/n agreed on what spell exactly would work until Dean took her phone, said some things (mostly swears) then hung up the phone. They stayed for hours, only stopping a few times to grab some chips from the vending machine. Y/n poured over age, some ever, leather bound books and translated most of the text for Dean. 

"Y'know, you and your brother should really learn Latin, and some Greek wouldn't be too bad." Y/n said, heaving her full backpack over her shoulder as they left the now closed library, the second one they hit on their last night in the town. Dean scoffed. 

"What do we have you for? You're like, I don't know, the best at everything." He opened the back door of the Impala for her and she dropped the books in, smirked at him and patted his shoulder, feeling very much like one of her favourite childhood characters from Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. 

"I know," she said, "but still, it would help." 

"You know what else would help," Dean said as the engine turned over and he reversed out of the lot. "A beer. Or like, ten." 

And so they went. 

 

 

The morning light entered Y/n's closed eyelids, she didn't want to wake up, she felt a dull throb at in the base of her skull, great, another headache. She tucked up into a ball of warmth and squeezed the blankets under her chin, beginning to get comfortable again and ignoring the slightest soreness of her thighs. Suddenly an arm smoothed over her bare waist, gently gripping her hip with large hands. She tensed for a moment before vaguely remembering who was in bed with her.

Wait. It couldn't be ... no

She knew that in that moment she wasn't wearing anything, and yep - the person beside her definitely wasn't. What the actual hell? She felt a male form scoot closer to her, laying his head down on her shoulder, warm morning breath fanning over her face and neck, causing her to lift her shoulder, shrugging the face away harshly. She knew she didn't show it, but panic raced through her. Who exactly was beside her? She could partly remember the events of last night, how completely hammered she got. Then the memories came flooding in for a moment, right, she went back to a fancy smanshy hotel with a rich banker she met at the bar. Her heart settled and she left go of the thought that she might have, just possibly had hooked up with Dean Winchester. 

"Goodmorning." A deep voice said, much different from the one she was used to. She peaked an eye open and saw the man laying beside her under the thin sheets. Oh. The world zoomed into focus, she brought up a hand to rub her eyes and checked the clock, it read just after eight am. Damn, she was tired. "Sleep well?" The attractive man asked, he grinned, dimples popping under a slightly unshaven face. She blinked at him, trying to remember some images of the previous night, she certainly recognized him from that bar .... 

"Huh? Oh, as well as I could." She sighed, pushing him off her roughly, she barely had memory of his face. She raised an eyebrow at his shocked expression. "What?" She asked, she felt the normal amount of regret setting in, hookups always were slightly awkward for her, she never exactly knew what to say in order to dash outta there quick enough. 

"You're just ... leaving?" He asked, sitting up, letting the sheets fall off their bodies. 

"....What else did you expect?" Y/n tried to keep down the blood rushing to her cheeks as she moved to pull the blanket up, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling the coverings down. She slightly panicked, readying herself for a fight and a (hopefully all dressed) flight. Then the man softened and let go of her hand, she jerked away, glaring coldly. 

"Where did you get all these scars?" He asked her, that purr in his tone reminded her of that Layla girl Dean was ever so smitten with. Dean. Right, she had to get back... she wasn't even sure how far he was, or even where she was. She then realized what he asked her, the seriousness of his voice. 

"I got them fighting monsters." She said bluntly, with no trace of sarcasm. It literally was the truth. He gave her a not so impressed look. Y/n got up and reached over for her shirt that was half under the bed. She had to go, quickly. 

"I know thats not real." He said. 

"Oh really?" Y/n glanced at him over her shoulder, which supported its own bullet wound, along with a scrape, stitched by Dean the year before. "Its just from my job." She said in a distracted tone, leaving him in the bed and she grabbed each article of clothing from various placing in the fancy room. She sat back down and pulled on her heavy boots, forgetting to lace them. 

"What kind of job do you have?" He asked her, scooting closer to the end of the bed. 

"Thats none of your business." She answered, picking up her purse from the chair. 

"Will I see you again?" He asked, Y/n tried hard to remember his name. Jim? Jarred? Jonathan? She wracked her still slightly intoxicated brain and came up with nothing. 

"Probably not. Leaving the town soon." She said, staning close to the door. She watched the man (possibly Jamie?) give her a knowing look, Y/n inwardly scoffed - did he expect her to stay? And do what? She thought of last nights events and she was safe to bet she was never hooking up with a banker again. Apparently all talk of money and power did not follow up in sexual performance. 

"Ahh, I see." He nodded and raised his hand in a farewell. "It was lovely having sex with you." He grinned, a lame attempt a humour. 

"Wish I could say the same." Y/n replied before she could stop herself, then she promptly opened the door and left without another word, her face practically burning as she walked down the huge hall. 

Y/n fixed her bra under her shirt while the slow elevator moved down to the main floor. Then she bent down to tie the laces of her boots, and she noticed her socks were still tucked in beside her bare feet. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. God, she still felt drunk. Then, as the doors dinged and opened, a very familiar voice said smoothly, with a hint of a husky tone. 

"Thought you'd never show." 

Y/n whipped up, pushing her wild hair from her eyes. Her lips parted in slight shock. "Dean?" What the hell was Dean doing here? She stepped out of the elevator and closer to the hunter, who had her bag beside him on the floor. 

"Uh huh, what took you so long?" He asked, grinning as her cheeks tinged with redness. 

"Nothing. How'd you know I was here? Stalker." She grabbed her bag and followed the hunter through the vast lobby of this seemingly huge hotel they were in. 

"How the fuck am I a stalker?" He asked her, sending her a confused look. Y/n knew this must be another thing she's missing, due to her consuming a little too much alcohol. Did she and Dean arrive here together?

"Sorry, sorry." Y/n mumbled, rubbing a hand over her face. "I got very drunk last night ... and I may or may not remember why exactly we were here." She looked over at him, scared to see if he was angry or amused, and she didn't know which one she would like to see. They opened to glass doors to reveal the impala parked out front. 

"Honestly I got petty fucked up also, I think we basically hit every bar in town." He grinned at her as they loaded there bags into the trunk. Huh, it'd been a while since they’d done that. Y/n offered him an approving, but lazy finger-gun motion with her hands and grabbed some Tylenol and her water bottle from the bags. "How was your hookup?" He asked her, surprising her once more. 

Y/n slid into the cool leather seat, glanced over at him and threw her water bottle cap at him. "Unpleasant. But wouldn't you like to know." She sighed, wanting to block this whole thing from her memory. Suddenly she felt that annoying familiar pull in her chest, she was picking up some emotions, she was washed over with a feeling of smugness and a small amount of happiness. Why, exactly, would Dean be feeling that? And, to her utter annoyance, she still hadn't gotten the guts to tell him about this so she couldn't ask. 

"Yeah, well it seems we had that in common." Dean said, speeding out of the road. 

"Hmm, well - what can ya do." She said, thought she knew exactly what they could be doing. She inwardly thought, what could be so bad? Why was she pulling herself away from this? Its not like Dean hates her. She does not hate Dean, so .... she wracked her brain for a reason! One reason! 

Right, literally every girl has said that to herself about Dean Winchester, and he always left them behind. 

Right. 

 

 

“So, if Roy is using a spell, there could be a spell book." Sam said as they got out of the impala on Sunday, ready for another service, it was once more windy and raining. They’d arrived just in time to get ready for the church service at Le Granges place, and Sam had not stopped talking about the spells and such. And he honestly wasn’t that mad at them for only doing minimal research and drinking for the most part. 

"Thats what I read, always." Y/n said, checking her watch. 

"See if you two can find it." Dean added as they walked through the muddy grounds to the church. "Service starts in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna go stall Roy." Dean nodded to Y/n and Sam, who both returned the nod. The three of them walked closer when a man dressed in black handing out leaflets of paper stopped them. 

"Roy Le Grange is a fraud. He isn't saving anyone. He has to be stopped." He was repeating that over and over to the murmuring crowd. Y/n, Dean and Sam grabbed the papers. 

"Keep up the good work." Sam said and Dean thumbed him on the shoulder as they passed. At least someone else kew he was a fake, Y/n thought to herself as they progressed behind a group a elderlies. She and Sam took that moment to slip past the tent and back around the house, where they searched for an open window. Finally, they risked going back and Y/n saw on of the side windows open a smidge. 

"There." She whispered to sam. He rushed over and together they pushed open the window and climbed up the side of the house, landing on the inside. This was the backroom, Y/n reminder, as it was much different from the rest of the house. It was dark and musty, the one wall lined with books upon books. Other odd accessories lay on desks and there were no lamps, just tall candles, dripping with wax. She and Sam quietly stole around, Y/n ran her hand over the bookcase, While Sam was pulling them off the shelves at random and hastily flipped through them. Y/n looked for anything out of ordinary, when finally, as she had noticed the bookcases were lined with a small layer of dust, though in one particular spot, in front of a large black book, the dust was clear. 

"Sam!" Y/n waved him over and she pulled the book out, nothing was out of the ordinary with that particular book. She dropped it on the table, annoyed they hadn't found anything. Then Sams eyes lit up, and he reached back behind the big book and pulled out a small note book. Y/n's heartbeat quickened as they flipped through its contents, spells and ancient rituals were printed out in that book, along with the stamp of that same cross Sam showed her and Dean a picture of. Then, Y/n stopped on a page - there it was - the painting of the reaper. Y/n bit the inside of her cheek, she knew how Dean would feel now, now that they knew absolutely for sure. 

"Wait, dude - look." Y/n stopped on a middle page, it was stuffed with old and new newspaper clippings. She thumbed through them as quick as she should. Most were headlines, some small paragraphs on the sides. One of them read Openly Gay Teacher Wins Lawsuit: Parents Worried and another read Local Abortion Rights Advocate Calls For An End To Violence Against Women. "Why would Roy have these?"

"I don't ... know." Sam muttered, pulling out another clipping. It bore the title: Wright: 'local church a cult'. In the clipping, Y/n removed him, he was outside, she grabbed papers from him. Sam seemed to put two and two together. "Y/n," he whispered, "call Dan, tell him whats happened, and do not let Roy heal anyone." 

Dean picked up on the first ring, answering in an undertone. "Dean, hey. Roy is choosing victims he sees as immoral," Y/n said as she and Sam stealthily climbed out of the window. Y/n landed with a soft grunt as her feet hit the hard ground and straightened up, scanning the overfilled parking lot with worried eyes, looking for the next victim, David Wright. "And we think know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?" 

"The guy in the parking lot?" Dean whispered. 

"Yeah, yeah we're gonna go find him, don't let Roy heal anyone. Ok?" She hung up the phone and began walking swiftly through the cars, looking for any sign of the man. She saw Sam jogging around the corner to look behind the tent - she made to join him when something large frantically crashed into her, her back hit a car and she instinctively kicked off the person. "Help!" The man screamed, he didn't seem to notice Y/n's blow. "Help! Its here!" Y/n's head whipped around, she couldn't see anything! It wasnt chasing her, was it? 

"Where is it?" She said, pushing him further away, hopefully not in the direction of the reaper. 

Wright pointed, gasping for breath. "Its right there!" But to Y/n it looks as though he was pointing into mid air. She swore and pushed him in the other direction of the road, back to where the impala was parked, urging him to run they took off. Y/n felt her phone buzzing in her pocket as Sam joined them, the man was frantically looking this way and that, still scared for his life. 

"I did it. I stopped Roy." Dean told her, Y/n glanced at the opening in the tent and people were swarming out. "Good." Y/n held the phone away for a moment. "Hey man, I think its ok - " 

"Mr Wright?" Sam asked, the man was frozen in terror, his eyes bulging and turning white, he slowly sank to the ground Y/n gasped and Sam bent down to they and help him. 

"Dean!" Y/n said loudly into the phone, watching as the man before her and Sam convulse on the ground, his face and hands pale. "It didn't fucking work! The reaper is still here!" 

 

 

 

Y/n almost dropped the phone, the man seemed to be drained off all his energy, like he was sinking into himself. Foam coated his lips as he gasped and coughed, Sam and Y/n couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Dean I swear to god this guy is dying.” Y/n said, watching Sam talk to him. Then it felt like a cloud had drifted away from the sun, the air no longer felt dense with approaching death, Y/n heard Dean yell something then hang up abruptly. 

“Y/n,” Sam’s voice said. She looked down, and the man was ... fine. He stood shakily to his feet, panting, looking around, very much alive. “It’s gone.” 

 

 

On the way back to the motel, Dean told Sam and Y/n about how the wife, Sue Ann was the one behind the people’s deaths, he found her at the back of the church praying in Latin with the same cross Sam noticed. Y/n could now see how she was doing it, reading her husband the paper every morning, cutting out things she didn’t approve of, found them immoral. Y/n grew angry at that women, how twisted her ways of thinking was. She knew she had to be stopped. 

“So Roy really has no idea ...” Y/n said as the three of them entered the hotel room. 

“I think he has no friggin clue what his wife is doing,” Dean answered, looking out the dusty window and closing the curtains. 

“We found this hidden in their library.” Sam passed the small book they stole from the library to Dean. “It’s ancient, Y/n figures it’s written by a priest that went to the dark side.” 

“There’s a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper.” Y/n told Dean. 

“Must be one hell of a spell.”

“Oh yeah.” Y/n agreed grimly. “We have to build a black alter with some seriously dark stuff - bones, human blood ... to cross a line like that. Oh, that woman...” Y/n squared her jaw, she couldn’t even imagine it, then ... she could see it. The women was desperate, killing someone, ripping them apart to build an altar out of their bones, soaking it or blood ... Y/n was hit in the chest with a striking thought, she and Sam had been desperate, searching for something -anything- that would save Dean. Y/n’s bright eyes flicked to Deans and saw he was thinking the same thing. 

“To murder ... use black magic...evil.” Sam said seriously. 

“Desperate,” Dean said softly. He sat on the bed next to Y/n. “Her husband was dying, would have done anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy.” 

“Cheating death.” Sam scoffed. 

“Literally.” Y/n said, stretching her arms over her head, she checked the clock, it was nearing midnight as the three of them got supper at a bar and stayed a bit later than they should have. That time Y/n stuck to iced tea. 

“If Roy’s alive why is she still using the spell?” Dean wondered aloud. 

“To kill people she thinks are immoral.” Y/n said coldly, bitch face on max. God, that made her mad. Those people were living their lives normally, and she had taken her own opinion of them and killed them for it. Y/n wanted to go back to their house and punch her right now. Dean seemed to notice she was tense, his hand slid over her thigh and held it there. Y/n rolled her eyes and let him keep his hand there, she’d never say it, but it was nice and slightly comforting. 

“Well, god save us from half the people who think they are doing gods work.” Dean scoffed. 

“We gotta break that binding spell, guys.” Sam said after they spent another hour of thinking it over, he sounded decided. Y/n was flipping through the book lazily with Dean at the top of the bed, her head on his shoulder, flicking through the pages with her thumb and scanning the passages. 

“Wait wait ...” Dean stopped her from moving the next page. Y/n spread the book open further and saw the detailed drawing of the cross. “Sue Ann had a Coptic Cross like this.” Dean ran his fingers over the drawing. “And when she dropped it, the reaper backed off.” 

“So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?” Y/n said, tossing the book down and snuggling closer to Dean. 

“Maybe both.” She shrugged one shoulder. 

“Whatever we got to do, we have to do it fast. Roy’s healing Layla tomorrow night.” Dean informed them.

 

That night, Y/n tried to get to sleep without thinking too much, she heard Sam’s light snoring and could feel Deans presence beside her. His breathing was light and irregular, and her back was to him but she knew he was still awake also. She wondered if he was feeling bad again or - 

“Y/n? You up?” His whisper suddenly came from beside her, the bed creaked and he turned to face her. Y/n rolled over, even though she knew he was awake his voice startled her. 

“Obviously.” 

“Can-can we talk?” He asked her softly. Y/n lay on her back and rested her head on her arm, looking up at Dean in the moonlight that entered the room in slivers between the blinds, giving Dean a very aesthetic look about him. 

“Sure.” Y/n murmured, her eyes searching his face. “What is it?” 

Dean sucked in a breath shortly. “Do you think I deserved it?” 

“What?” 

“Deserved it. To be healed.” He repeated. Y/n’s eyes winded and her brow creased in amazement. 

“You’re not ... regretting this are you?” She asked in a small voice, half worried she’d wake Sam and half worried Dean would hear the breaking of her voice. 

“It’s just - that Layla chick would be healed.” He said. “Right now.” 

“Dean no ...” Y/n didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t even sure there was anything to say that would be right or wrong. “Don’t think like that.”

“I have too.” 

“I know,” Y/n sat up on her elbows, brushing her hair over her shoulder. “But what are you going to do? Let somebody die to save her?” Y/n whispered softly. Her chest hurt, Dean was blaming himself, though Sam and Y/n made him go and get healed - he was overridden with guilt. “You said it before, Dean. You can’t play God.” 

“But someone died because of me.” 

“We didn’t know. I feel terrible about it. I’m so sorry Dean, I -“ Y/n paused, she and Dean were sitting up now, the blankets in their laps. 

“I would have done the same for you.” He said softly, Y/n’s heart stopped in her chest. 

“Dean -“ 

“We just have to think about it that way.” He said, playing with the edge of the blanket. 

“Yeah.” Then Y/n paused again. “And Dean, you might never agree with me on this - but you deserved it. You always will.” 

Dean scoffed lightly and looked up at her, Y/n felt like her heart beating was the only thing in that room. Once he saw that she was serious, he murmured her name and brought a hand up to brush some hair away from her face. “What would I do without you, doll?” 

“I don’t know - “ Y/n began, but Dean leant forwards and pressed the lightest kiss to her lips, the world was spinning then it stopped, slowly, then all at once. His hand was still near her hair, and he gently gripped her jaw, his lips were so soft on hers, she felt she might explode. Then in a second, it was over. Y/n pulled away, rubbing the back of her neck, her hair falling over her face to hide the pure redness of her cheeks. 

“I don’t know either.” Was all Dean said. 

 

The next day they waited until just after the sunset, Dean pulled haphazardly into the muddy yard and stopped. Y/n made sure her gun was loaded before stepping out of the Impala. She followed Dean to the back where Sam was grabbing his knife and gun, she stared at Dean as he loaded up, he hadn’t said a word about last night, and Y/n was happy about that, for she had nothing to say, though as she fell asleep after, she couldn’t keep the grin off her face. It was easy to pretend it didn’t happen though, as it felt sort of like a dream. She shook thoughts of that out of her head and led the way around the back end of the tent. 

They peaked in and saw Roy praying with a small group of people, Layla and her mother at the front, standing at the altar. 

They backed up swiftly. “Where’s Sue Ann?” Y/n whispered. 

“House.” Sam guessed. They pushed off the tent and ran over to the house, the windows were dark and the doors locked. Dean stopped Y/n by gripping her elbow. 

“Wait - “ Two cops came around the corner, joking and laughing. Dean pushed Y/n and Sam away just in time. “Find Sue Ann, I got this.” He said and waved to the cops. 

“Hey, assholes. How about you put the fear of God in me now.” He grinned at them, the cops yelled and chased after him, they gave Y/n and Sam a chance to circle the house, searching for a way in. 

“Sam, look.” Y/n pointed, she didn’t know how she’d missed it before, there was a storm cellar, light came through the cracks in the doors. She and Sam slowly crept over to it, they heard a low murmuring female voice coming from inside. Sam clicked the latch and they stole inside. 

Down in the basement, they found what Y/n could say was the biggest black magic workshop she’d seen. Piles of assorted bones lay in boxes, tubes of blood and other liquids were stacked on a desk, candles and other boxes of wicked ingredients lay scattered over the floor, which was ridden with symbols and carvings and blood droppings. In the centre of the vast room, was what seemed to be the main attraction. A square table topped with a black cloth on which lay a bowl of semi-fresh looking blood, a large metal cross sat behind it, a human skull covered in blood and scratch marks (tallies of hee previous victims?), candles of different colours lay in a pattern around it and in the middle, Y/n and Sam saw to their horror - was a Polaroid photo of Dean. What was worse, as Y/n picked it up between her fingertips - was that half his photo was covered by an X drawn in blood. Sam took the photo and ripped it to pieces, the blood was still wet and smeared over his hands. He didn’t seem to care. “That psycho is after Dean.” Y/n squared her jaw and turned to leave. But Sue Ann stood there, her wrinkled hands folded and a small smile on her face. Y/n moved to attack, but Sam held her back. 

“Hello, Sam, Y/n.” She nodded at the pair of them. “I gave Dean Winchester life and I can take it away.” 

“You fucking bitch.” Y/n growled, jerking away from Sam’s grip and pushing the table over, blood splashed over Sue Ann and glass shattered over the concrete. The candles went out swiftly and they were plunged into semi-darkness, the only sound came from the skull rolling across the ground. An odd expression came over Sue Ann, she looked weirdly calm and she tapped the blood from her plain shoes and pulled out from her pocket - a picture of Y/n from a security camera she must have surrounding the house and church tent. Y/n’s heart went cold at her next words. 

“I thought Dean was wicked, that God should punish him. But I think he shall be punished, by taking you away from him.” She said softly. She held the Polaroid photo of Y/n and pulled back her sleeve to reveal a cut covered with a thick gauze. She peeled it away and dug a short finger into it, soaking it in her own blood. Keeping a short, tight-lipped smile, she drew an ‘X’ with the dark blood over Y/n’s face. 

“What the hell ...” Y/n was in shock, a cold wave rushed over her and she began looking around wildly, searching for what was coming. Then Sam rushed past her, ready to attack the woman, but she was fast. She raced up the stairs and slammed the heavy doors shut, slid a thick piece of wood over the slats and locked them in. Sam was up against the stairs and pushing on the doors, grunting with effort. Y/n looked frantically around for something heavy and sharp, then stopped at Sue Ann’s words through the doors. 

“The Lord chose me. To punish the wicked and reward the just! And that girl is wicked. She deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live! It’s God’s will. Goodbye Sam.” 

Y/n swore angrily. She never wanted to kill something more so than at this time. That urging panic feeling raced through her, she felt as if something was watching her. 

“Fuck!” Sam swore angrily, pushing off the doors and coming back down the steps. 

“Sam, what are we going to do?” Y/n gasped. Sam didn’t answer, he grabbed a sledgehammer and began to hit the doors, causing the wood to splinter. 

“Stand back!” Sam hit the wall over and over again, finally, the door broke from its hinges and he kicked it the rest of the way out. “C’mon.” 

Y/n ran up the stairs and finally, they were in out in the cool night air. Y/n was beginning to struggle to breathe, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Sam gripped her shoulder. 

“Y/n - you’re gonna be alright.” 

“No, Sam.” Y/n ran her hands through her hair. “I can’t exactly run away from death.” 

“Just go to Dean, I’ll find Sue Ann,” Sam said, pulling her away from the basement. Y/n whipped away from Sam, eyes flashing. 

“Hell no! I’m gonna fuck her up myself -“ 

“Y/n! The reaper might be after both of you, go!” Sam said loudly, pulling out his gun. Y/n badly wanted to put an end to that Black Magic bitch, but Dean might need her. Once Y/n agreed Sam took off towards the tent and Y/n ran to the parking lot, where Dean had run away from cops. She felt as if something was breathing down her neck as she ran, cold sweat caused her to shiver as she skidded to a stop in the pitch blackness of the lot. The only light was coming from the faraway tent. Y/n paused, holding a stitch on her side, feeling like every breath she took was stabbing her. 

“Dean?” She called, only silence responded. Her chest hurt like a block of ice was pressed down upon it. Her voice broke. “Dean!” She turned in a circle. Where was Sam? Where was Dean? She blinked as her ears began ringing. Then a dark figure emerged from behind some cars. She said Deans name again softly, walking closer to the figure. It looked to be tall enough to be Dean. She stopped, surely Dean would have said - 

“Doll! The hell are you doing out here?” Deans startled voice cafe from beside her. She gasped and whirled around, Dean was there - besides her - green eyes wide with worry. 

“Oh god - “ Y/n choked. Like a blink of an eye, the reaper was in front of her, staring down at her with unseeing black eyes, sunken into a rotting, white face. She yelled a mix of swears and back peddled as quick as she could. 

“Y/n, whats wrong?” Dean asked harshly, grabbing her and forcing her to look at him. 

She gripped the collar of his jacket, feeling all her muscles turn to led, he was going in and out of focus. “Dean, we have to run - the reaper...” she sucked in a gasp, she felt the icy coldness of the reapers power sucking the air from her lungs as she spoke. “After me.” 

“Where?” Dean yelled, dragging her up with him. Y/n pushed off him, her mind telling her that she can’t run with Dean in the way. Just as Dean reached out to grab her, the reaper appeared in front of him, blocking the way. She screamed and fell back, watching as the reaper walked forwards, a wicked grin upon its rotted face. Y/n landed hard on her butt, she scrambled backwards, away from the reaper. In the back of her head, she heard Dean yelling - he was beside her, shaking her shoulder. Y/n couldn’t answer, the reaper was standing over her, hand outstretched, millimetres from her skin. She gasped and coughed on her own breath. 

Dean realized he couldn’t do a thing - he couldn’t even see the damn reaper. He watched with horror as Y/n’s eyes went wide, her skin turned white, blue veins appeared more clearly on her neck and shoulders. She whimpered and arched her back, looking as though she was going to cry. He said her name over and over again as he held her. 

The reapers hand was soft and cold, like leather that’s been left out in the cold. He gripped her jaw, Y/n felt the life draining from her like the last few drops of liquid from a bottle. She heard her own heartbeat getting slower, and slower and slower .... 

“No ...” 

Sam ran as hard as he could, around the tent, searching for Sue Ann. He crashed through a clump of bushes and found the woman kneeling, praying in Latin, holding the Coptic cross in her bloody hands. He snarled and strode up to her, grabbed her shoulder roughly, spun her around, she gasped as her trance broke. Sam ripped the cross from her hand and smashed it and bowl of blood to the ground. Sue Ann screamed and dropped to her knees in the shattered glass. Sam stood over her. 

“My god ... what have you done?!” 

 

Inside the churches tent, Reverend Le Grange was holding his hand to Layla’s head, attempting to work his healing magic. “Pray with me, friends ... “ He trailed off. 

Layla gasped suddenly, the warmness of healing she’d felt had vanished. 

“I don’t understand...” Roy said softly. 

Layla opened her eyes. “I don’t feel any different. Reverend?” She glanced up a Roy, who was turning his head side to side. He didn’t feel his normal rush of energy as he healed someone. 

“Sue Ann?” He called to the crowd. But she was nowhere to be found.

“Y/n ... listen to me.” Dean was saying out in the parking lot. She’d gone limp in his arms like the fight drained from her. Dean’s eyes were filled with pain, he could only see her, eyes closed, pale and cold. Was she? His voice cracked with emotion. She wasn’t. She couldn’t be. The reaper was after him. Not her. Why? Why? “Doll, please -“ He brushed her messy hair away from her eyes, ran his hand over her cheek. “C’mon ...” He pressed his head to Y/n’s chest, praying for a heartbeat, even a small one, when he found none he broke down. 

Sue Ann was scrambling to put the cross back together. Then she looked up, horror laced in her eyes. Sam knew exactly what was coming. He’d broken the bond, the reaper was after the one who’d originally bound him, and that was Sue Ann. She gasped and tried to get away, but Sam pushed her down and turned the other way. 

“He’s not your God.” 

Dean couldn’t bring himself to even move, speak or do anything, he stared down at her, stroking her hair softly with shaking hands. He heard running footsteps and looked up, it was Sam. 

“Sammy -“ his voice broke as he spoke. Sam slowed, eyes falling on Y/n, laying there, head in Deans lap. She wasn’t moving, her lips were purple. 

“Wha - ?”

Suddenly, scaring the absolute shit out of Sam and Dean, Y/n sat bolt upright with a strangled gasp. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around to face Dean, who looked horror stuck. Dean swore and jumped back, Sam’s jaw dropped, then he realized, the reaper exchanged Sue Anns live for Y/n’s.

Y/n glared at the pair of boys, rubbing a hand over her face. “The fuck happened?” She asked in a throaty tone. 

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. “You don’t remember?” Sam inquired softly. 

“Doll, you fuckin died,” Dean said, looking at her in awe, Y/n raised her eyebrows and looked suspiciously from one brother to the other. 

“Well, shit,” Y/n said, yawning. She honestly didn’t remember a thing after running out of that black magic storm cellar she and Sam were locked in. 

Dean sat back, there was nothing really to do but laugh now. She was fine. Y/n broke into a small smirk. “You think it’d take a reaper to take me down? Better try harder next time.” 

Dean got to his feet and pulled Y/n up to hers, gripping her elbows in his hands, just making sure she was ok. He pulled her into a hug and she laughed, squeezing him tightly. “Oh my God, you guys - “ She blushed, embarrassed. Sam looked so relieved and he, too, pulled Y/n into a huge hug. “Wow, Sam - it takes me almost dying to get a hug from you.” Sam only smirked back at her as the three of them began to walk back to the Impala. Y/n tried her hardest to wrack her brain for any memory at all of the reaper attaching her. It annoyed her, and all the way home she had to listen to Sam and Dean joke and tease her about very untrue tales about how she bit it. None of which she believed. 

 

“So, Y/n - how’re you feeling?” Dean asked when they were on the road again. 

Y/n sighed and leaned back in the front seat of the Impala. “It’s been one hell of a week.” She thought over this hunts event and closed her eyes for a moment, reimagining the kiss she and Dean shared. “One hell of a week.”

 

OK MY DUDES! This is the longest chapter ive ever written: 55.8 pages (that is 20495 words!!!) Im quite proud of this one, if there’s any mistakes comment and I’ll go back and fix ‘em!

 

See you next episode!

~ L


	13. Route 666

Hiiiii so sorry for the long ass wait, my apologies once more! please enjoy the chapter (this was probably the hardest one to write lmao) but I LOVE IT SM 

also: note that this chapter is unedited, sorry. I'll come back and fix as many mistakes as I can when i have time. 

and i guess should start putting some warnings before the episode so here goes:

warning: nsfw content, swearing, sam and his high key shipping of Dean and Reader, violence and the usual ~supernatural~ elements ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

It was the early hours of the morning, the sun barley peeking through the motel blinds, birds chirping before the rest of the world woke up. Y/n always woke naturally at around five or six, it annoyed Dean to no end because she’d try to sneak out of the bed, usually waking him up in the process due to the fact he almost always slept with his arms around her, wrapping her in a warm embrace (though he denied it during the day when Sam and Y/n teased him about it, he was the ultimate cuddler). 

That particular morning Y/n woke to a phone ringing near her ear under the pillow, a change from Deans soft snoring or random noises in the crappy motel rooms. She mentally cursed Dean Winchester for keeping his phone and sometimes guns under the pillow. 

“Dean, your phone.” Y/n whispered, leaning her head back and poking him on the forehead. He didn’t even move. Before Y/n could untangle from under the tick comforter, the phone stopped ringing, and Y/n relaxed, and pulled the blankets back up to her chin. 

Just as she closed her eyes his phone started up again. She groaned and reached under his head to retrieve the annoying device. Dean muttered something in his sleep, his arm tightening over Y/n’s stomach as she lay on her back, flipping the phone open to answer whilst rolling her eyes.

“Yeah?” 

No one responded. She heard heavy breathing on the other line then the caller randomly hung up, leaving the dial tone ringing in Y/n’s ear. “The hell?” Y/n whispered, snapping the phone shut, alerting Dean. Finally.

“What’re you doing?” He asked in a low, raspy voice. 

“Just a random call.” Y/n explained, shoving the phone back under her pillow. If it was John, he would have left some clue or actually said something, so she wasn’t worried it was their father. “Wrong number.”

“Hmm?” 

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Y/n answered, slowly tying to remove herself from under the covers. Honestly, he was like a zombie in the morning. 

“No, no, no.” Dean snuggled her closer, he lay on his side, pulling her to his chest. “Just stay.” 

“God, you’re so annoying.” Y/n muttered. She snuggled closer to the human furnace known as Dean Winchester, closed her eyes once more, all thoughts of the unknown caller out of her mind for the moment.

 

Later that day Y/n, Sam and Dean were stopped at a small gas station in the middle of nowhere, the sun beaming down on them in heavy waves. Y/n filled up the tank, leaning against the end of the car, regretting her clothing choice of black jeans and a res and black button up flannel. Her leather jacket was in the trunk. 

While Sam looked for a new route for getting to their next hunting job, Y/n was watching Dean; he was pacing beside the car, listening to a message on his phone. She vaguely wondered what that was about, for he looked slightly worried, his shoulders were tense and he gripped the phone tightly in his hand. Was it the same person who phone phoned this morning?

Sam looked up from a mess of maps that threatened to blow away off the hood of the Impala due to the warm wind that picked up. “Ok, I think I found out a way we can bypass the construction, just East of here.” He shrugged and grinned, folding the map. “We might even make it to Pennsylvania faster than we thought.” 

“Thank God.” Y/n said, shoving the gas dispenser back in the slot. She closed the cap quickly and made her way over to Sam, looking at one of the maps, running her finger over the thin road linings. Across from her, Dean hung up the phone and barely glanced at the pair of them as he strode to the drivers side of the Impala. 

“Yeah. The problem is we are not going to Pennsylvania.” Dean said, squinting at them in the bright sun. Y/n leaned her elbows on the hood, giving him a puzzled look. 

“Why not?” She glanced suspiciously at the elder Winchester. He seemed put off about something. 

“Wait - what?” Sam spoke up. Dean didn’t answer straight away, he looked down at his phone then his eyes flicked past Y/n and focused on his brother. 

“I just got a call from an ... an old friend. Her father was killed last week and she might need our help.”

Y/n narrowed her eyes, the bad side of her pushed past the fact that someone’s father died and remained sharply focussed on the fact that Dean said ‘her’ which would mean ‘she’ is an old friend. And Y/n remembered Dean didn’t exactly have old friends, especially those of the female type. Then the better side of her tried to calm herself down, Jesus, he literally just said ‘her’ there was no need to get jealous. She decided to sit in the back seat for the ride there, this was in no way, at all, her slowly building jealously as Dean continued speaking with a longing, familiar tone to it. 

“Believe me, she would never have called, never - if she didn’t need us.” Dean said, quickly getting into the car and revving up the loud engine. Y/n squared her jaw and and walked around the car to the back seat, exchanging confused shrugs with Sam before ducking into the warm Impala. 

She sighed softly and sat back against the warm leather. She had to literally force herself not to roll her eyes as Dean hurried Sam into the car and took off, speeding out of the station and onto the long stretch of highway. 

The only sound that went through the Impala for the next forty minutes was Deans nonstop Metallica track Y/n had made for him on his birthday last year. She and Sam sighed at the same time and exchanged looks, Y/n had tried to be focusing on some reading, trying to freshen up on memorizing Latin incantations and easy spell rituals ... but she couldn’t help herself but wonder. 

Why hadn’t Dean mentioned her? Was she a hunter? A small part of Y/n wished for another female hunter, but she doubted this mystery girl was, otherwise Dean would’ve brought her up ages ago. She deduced something bad must have happened, maybe this girl didn’t take to well to Dean leaving her the morning after, cut off contact and driving away. Same as all the girls Dean had seen.

Y/n was partly guilty of that also, hooking up with a cute guy then be outta there before he woke up, if she was lucky. Her mind drifted to the last guy she was with, some shit talking bank manager who thought a lot more of what he was capable of than what he actually was. She inwardly shook her head at her past choices, then she recalled Dean being unimpressed also. In the back of her brain she wondered if Dean Winchester was jealous. He was in a bad mood the whole drive home that day. 

But, Dean was always in a bitchy mood. 

“So this old ‘friend’ you mean ...” Sam ventured, breaking Y/n from her thoughts. He was basically saying it for Y/n, who sent him a grateful glance. 

“A friend that’s not new.” Dean replied shortly, turning a corner sharply. 

“Oh really? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Y/n muttered sarcastically. Sam turned and grinned at her, then crossed his arms and smugly looked over at Dean, features twisting into a sly grin. 

“So, her names ...” 

“Cassie,”

”Oh, how come you’ve never mentioned her?” He asked. Y/n’s eyes flashed and she closed her book, waiting for Deans reply. 

“Didn’t I?” 

“Nope.” Y/n and Sam said in synch, Sam spoke with a grin while Y/n was the dead opposite. 

“Yeah, we went out.” 

“You mean, you dated someone? For more than one night?” Sam scoffed again. 

Dean glared at Sam. “Am I speaking a language you’re not getting here? Dad and I -this was a while before we met you, Y/n -“ he glanced at her in the rearview mirror. “We were working a job in Athens, Ohio. She was finishing up college and we went out for a couple weeks.” Dean shrugged. 

“Look,” Y/n said, leaning on the backseat of the Impala, her elbows touching Sam’s shoulder. “It’s terrible about her dad, but that sounds like a very standard car accident. I’m not seeing how it fits with what we do.” She said grimly, no emotion in her tone. Then she stopped, narrowing her eyes at Dean. “Which, by the way, how exactly does she know what we do?” 

Dean looked uneasily away from Y/n and Sam, his hand tensed on the wheel. Y/n and Sam realized at the same time. 

“You told her?!” Y/n exclaimed, pushing off the backrest of Sams carsest and and slouching into her own. 

“The Secret? The big family number one rule - we do what we do and we shut up about it.” Sam said harshly, his anger evident in his tone. “I did nothing but lie to Jessica for a whole year - and you go out with this chick from Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?” 

Y/n silently cheered for Sam. It was very true after him lecturing Sam and Y/n about it, claiming he only ever knew how it was done, get in, fuck then get out, but then runs back to this girl the first chance he gets? Oh, Y/n was pissed. She noticed Dean hasn’t even answered yet and Sam said his name loudly, still sounding angry. 

“Yeah, looks like.” Was all Dean said. Y/n and Sam exchanged looks once more as Dean sped down the long highway. “Well, Y/n - haven’t you ever dated anyone? Like, seriously dated?” Dean asked quickly. 

“Not once.” Y/n narrowed her eyes. 

“Really?” Dean asked like he didn’t believe her. 

“Uh, yeah? What do you think I do, have some private relationship off to the side while I hunt with you two idiots?” Y/n scoffed. 

“Hey,” Sam spoke up after Y/n name called him. 

“Well, I mean, that’s a good thing.” Dean said, shrugging. Y/n’s eyes flicked to his face, he was concentrating on the road but the corner of his mouth was twisted into a smirk, Y/n narrowed her eyes and spoke under her breath. 

“Yeah, like you care.” 

 

 

When they finally pulled into town, they found the building which Dean swore she last worked at. Sam had slowly gotten over his shock of Dean and this Cassie chick dating. Y/n, not so much. She mentally prepared herself to just brush past all the feelings that were slowly building up inside.

Which she’d been doing for a while but now she was decided. No more pinining after Dean Winchester. 

Like that was an easy thing. 

She followed Sam and Dean into the police department building, watching Dean pick up the pace as they pushed open the doors. Sam entered first, holding the door open to the pair of them. 

Dean turned around swiftly. “Try to be nice, ok?” 

Sam let the door swing shut so it hit Deans shoulder, making Y/n smirk. “I’ll do my best.” She coolly responded, annoyed that Dean knew her well enough to guess she was planning on being a bigger bitch than she normally was. 

Dean winked at turned, holding the door open to her. Y/n followed and let the door slam behind them, alerting two cops, a pretty girl and a news reporter holding some files of their presence, whom all had then air they were in the middle of a heated debate. They all looked up sharply at the incoming hunters. 

The girl's eyes fell on Dean, her expression softened and she walked forwards. “Dean,” 

“Hey, Cassie.” 

Cassie, Y/n was annoyed to observe, was stunning. Curly black hair, brown skin and matching eyes that seemed to light up with gold flecks after she blinked. Her body was curved like a damn model, no wonder Dean liked her so much. 

The two gazed into each other's eyes like they starred in a cheesy remake of Romeo and Juliet, falling for each other helplessly. Sam cleared his throat and Dean snapped out of it. “This is, this is, my brother Sam, and this is Y/n.” He gestured to the hunters standing beside him a little ways back. Cassie’s eyes travelled from Sam’s tall form to Y/n, her eyes stayed on Y/n for a moment, taking in her combat boots, black jeans and now zipped up leather jacket. Y/n had her hair swept up into a messy bun and she wore simple makeup. She felt uncomfortable under Cassie’s gaze, like she was judging her. 

Dean took a small step towards her, making Cassie slowly look away from Y/n. His green eyes never left hers. “I’m sorry about your dad.” 

“Yeah,” Cassie nodded slowly, doe eyes blinking up at him in awe. “Me too.”

If they weren’t in a public place, Y/n would have rolled her eyes so many times by then. 

 

Dean and Cassie spoke for a while, Y/n and Sam stood awkwardly off to the side, Y/n had that gross feeling of self-pity and jealousy inside her, her fists clenched and re-clenched as the two of them talked, laughed, spoke quietly and in serious tones, Cassie touched his arm Y/n didn’t know how many times.

We get it, we know his arms are fucking huge. 

Sam watched Y/n bite her lip and look away, furrowing her brow. He saw how locked up she was, he leant closer to her and whispered. “Y’know, how Deans looking at her-“ 

“I don’t care, Sam.” 

“I was just going to say - “ 

“Listen, buddy, I don’t want to hear anything right now. I just - I don’t feel well, ok?” Y/n brushed him off as Cassie’s ringing laughter came from the end of the hall. Sam raised his eyebrows at her, he’d never seen her like this, looking - dare he think it -

Forgotten.

Y/n turned on her heel and began to make her way back to the Impala, where she’d wait for Dean to come along and they could leave. She hated how she was feeling, she wanted to walk back in there and pretend all was fine - that she didn’t give a shit. A damn.

A whatever. 

The doors slammed shut behind her and she unlocked the Impala from inside the open window, as Dean still had the keys, got in the warm car and grabbed her big leather-bound book, getting that old familiar feeling that came up every now and then, wanting to get lost in a book when the real world wasn’t treating her any better than she treated herself. 

Y/n couldn’t tell how long she sat there, but she had read the rest of her book and was just looking up to stretch her sore muscles when she saw Sam and Dean approaching, Sam looked annoyed and Dean kept a bright smile on his face. 

The two hunters swung into the car and Y/n closed her book. “Did she retell her whole life story?” 

“Basically.” Dean grinned, revving the Impala's engine quickly.

”Did you ... you know talk about the case? The supposed supernatural investigation?” Y/n asked, kicking her feet up on the dash, just to annoy him. 

He turned, rested his arm on the seat and backed out of the parking lot. “Still got some things to talk about, we’re headed over to her place now. She’s gonna meet us there.” He informed her. Y/n scoffed and tossed the book in the back seat, narrowly missing Sam’s head. 

“Oh shit, sorry!” Y/n turned to make sure Sam was alright. He flashed her a bitch face and waved it off. Y/n glanced over at Dean, who looked calm as he drove down the muddy road. “Can’t you drop me off at the motel?” 

“Nah, I think you should get to know her, she seemed to like you,” Dean said. Y/n was puzzled, as she hadn’t even said a word to this Cassie chick and Y/n herself already decided she didn’t like her at all. Was he completely oblivious?

“Oh yeah, she totally did.” Y/n sneered with an arched an eyebrow in Deans direction.

“Exactly!” 

Oh my fucking God. 

 

They arrived at Cassie’s home later that evening, it was a nice place, with much more space Y/n has ever lived in during her entire life, she gazed up at the high ceiling and fancy lighting as they crossed the threshold, Cassie holding the door open for them. She smiled warmly at Sam and Dean as they entered but the grin vanished as she set eyes on Y/n, as if she wasn’t expecting to see her alongside Sam and Dean. Y/n raised an eyebrow as she took off her leather jacket and tossed it on a fancy looking chair, making Cassie give her a more disapproving look. She lead them into the living room, already chatting with Dean. Y/n and Sam exchanged looks as they sat down together on a small couch beside the fireplace. The room was basked in a warm glow that set everyone’s faces alight with an aesthetic glow. 

“My mothers in pretty bad shape,” Cassie started, bringing in a tray of steaming tea, Y/n’s nose wrinkled in disgust - she’d been hoping for something stronger. “I’ve been staying with her. I wish she wouldn’t go off by herself, she’s been so nervous and frightened.” Cassie set the tray down and Y/n noticed there were only three identical small cups, though she clearly counted four people in the room. She nudged Sam and pointed quickly, Sam looked down and his eyebrows raised, he cast Y/n a sympathetic look, he too knew that that was no accident. 

“Uh, Cassie - “ Sam stopped her with slightly raised hand. “Y -“

“It’s fine, Sam.” Y/n interrupted him with a whisper and settled back into the couch, propping her leg over her knee. Sam glanced at Dean, who had seen the whole thing go down and looked uncomfortable as Cassie slid onto the couch beside him. 

Cassie continued. “She was worried about Dad.” 

“Why’s that?” Dean inquired. 

“He was scared, he was seeing things.” Cassie shrugged, offering Dean a drink, he declined politely. Like Y/n, he always preferred booze over tea of all things. 

“Like what?” 

“He swore he saw a terrible, awful-looking black truck following him.” Cassie shrugged her shoulders. Y/n vaguely wondered if this could be a possible case, maybe not something too paranormal, but a good case for the cops. She finally spoke up in a tone that she didn’t recognize. 

“A truck? What about the driver?” 

“He didn’t talk of a driver.” Cassie replied, not looking at Y/n. “Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, dads truck was dented.” Cassie scooted closer beside Dean, her knees almost touching his. Y/n watched Deans eyes glance down then his lips curve into a small smirk. 

“Isn’t it, I don't know, normal for a car to be dented in a crash?” Y/n asked in a bored tone. She knew she must be coming off as like she didn’t give a shit and wanted to get out of there - and to be frank, that was the bitter truth. 

“It was looking like it was hit by something big.” Cassie narrowed her eyes at Y/n, who picked up that she had struck a nerve. Y/n nodded slowly, somewhat sarcastically. 

“So, like something big hit it? Hm, wonder what - “ Y/n began, but Sam stopped her with a light tap on her hand. 

Sam leant forwards, his ‘nice guy asking questions’ voice on. “Was there a dent in there before? One he hadn’t noticed, maybe?” 

“Dad sold cars, he always drove a new one. There wasn’t a scratch on that thing.” Cassie said, her tone trembled as she spoke. “It was raining that night, mud was everywhere. There was a distinct muddy track from Dads car leading right ...” Her voice broke and she inhaled a shaky breath. “Where he went over. One set of tracks! His!” 

Dean watched her try to calm herself down, taking a sip of tea and fixing her posture. “And the other person who was killed, the first one - he was a friend of your fathers?” He asked. 

“Best friend, Clayton Solmes. They owned a car dealership together.” Cassie set down her tea and rubbed her eyes slowly as if she had a massive headache. “Same thing, dent, no tracks. And the cops said the same thing that they said about dad - ‘he lost control of his car’.” She said in a muffled tone from under her hands. 

“You think your father and his friend are targets?” Dean inquired. 

“No,” Cassie looked up and shook her head, curls bouncing. 

“So lemme get thing straight, you think this ‘vanishing truck’ is responsible for the killings?” Y/n asked bluntly. 

She was mildly curious now. 

“When you say it aloud like that ...” Cassie sounded unimpressed and embarrassed. “Look, I’m a little sceptical about all the ghost stuff or whatever you guys are into.” 

Dean scoffed. “Skeptical. Right, I remember you said I was nuts... ‘fucking insane’ were your actual words.” 

Finally, Y/n thought, Dean was seeing how odd this was. Cassie looked hurt, then she spoke softly. “Dean, that was then.” 

Dean and Y/n scoffed at the same time, causing Sam to smirk and Cassie to look sharply over at Y/n before sighing and talking again. 

“Look I just know I can’t explain what happened up there. So I called you.” Dean looked as if he wanted to speak, then the front door opened and a frazzled looking woman entered quickly. Cassie stood up quickly. 

“Mom, where have you been?” 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t see you invited friends over.” Cassie’s mother said, taking her jacket off and ignoring her daughters question. Y/n watched her, the woman looked as if she hadn’t slept in ten years, her face pale, red hair unbrushed. The woman radiated sadness, Y/n picked it up with a squeeze of her ‘abilities’. It was getting easier to control them now, it still bothered Y/n, though. 

“Uh, mom this is Dean, he’s....he’s a friend from college. And his brother Sam. Y/n.” She pointed out them, the hunters stood and spoke their hellos. 

“Ok, I - I - I won’t interrupt you -“ Her mom said in a shaky tone, putting a hand on her daughter's arm and turning to leave, but Dean spoke up. 

“Mrs Robinson?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Very sorry for your loss,” Dean said softly. “We’d like to talk with you, if you don’t mind.”

“I really don’t feel up to the just about now.” Cassie’s mother spoke, she gave them a lost, disapproving look and made her away out of the room. Y/n and Dean exchanged glances as the group sat back down. 

“So, uh, how did you guys all -?” Cassie began awkwardly, smoothing her hands over her short jean skirt and glancing between Y/n and Dean, who had a relaxed demeanour about him, sitting there like he owned the place. Y/n and Sam, on the other hand, sat stiffly, without moving. 

“I met Y/n just after Sam left for school, almost 3 years now?” Dean glanced at Y/n, who nodded. She hadn’t thought about it, three years she’s been with the Winchesters. 

“Ahh,” Cassie nodded, she looked across at Y/n with a hint of judgement in her brown eyes. “So you’re a hunter?” She asked. 

“No I’m their secretary.” Y/n answered shortly, with a shake of her head and raised eyebrows, she wished she had a beer to sip, just to complete the effect of being a smartass. Sams laugh quickly transformed into a small cough as Cassie narrowed her eyes at Y/n. 

“So you and Dean are just ... friends?” Cassie continued, arching an eyebrow at Y/n. She could have been wrong, but a small amount of smugness seemed to radiate from the girl. Y/n decided she absolutely did not like her. Deans eyes flicked to hers before answering. 

“Couple of besties.” 

“If you could call it that.” Y/n said, relaxing back into the seat. 

“What would you call it, then?” Cassie’s eyes narrowed at Y/n, who remained unimpressed. What exactly was this chick looking for? 

“I’d call it none of your business.”

“Woah, OK.” Dean broke the tension with an alarmed smile. Sam tried to hide a grin under his hand, but Cassie seemed to notice. She smiled sweetly at Y/n, who returned an unemotional look back to her. Cassie then turned and offered a shy smile to Dean. 

“We have a history, though. Right?” She simpered. 

“If you can call it that.” Dean said, echoing Y/n's words from before. 

Y/n smirked and felt the tiniest bit if hope, then watched sourly while Cassie and Dean took up conversation once more, leaving Sam and her to simply exchange sighs of boredom. She noticed Cassie always seemed to be hovering over Dean, her shirt was unbuttoned and Y/n knew Dean could see what Cassie wanted him too. But Dean kept the conversation moving, making her laugh a lot louder than what anyone else would have done, she sat on the couch, legs tucked under her and she faced faced Dean (apparently unaware that Y/n and Sam both had identical judging expressions, retaliating to her actions) her hand rested on his knee a few times - and apparently when he moved, it didn’t stop her.

 

Hours later as they three hunters went out, Dean seemed as though he wasn’t, or didn't want to be speaking to Y/n. As her mind tried to sort out everything she had done that evening that would possible piss Dean off. But, surprisingly, today it seemed like she had been nice to Dean. She frowned to herself and then decked to rush to catch up with him. “Ok, what did I do?” She said as they rounded the corner of the sidewalk. 

He simply gave her a sideways look and she frowned once more. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry I didn’t drink the tea, that shit was disgusting.” 

“It’s not that.” 

“Then what?” Y/n stopped him, a hand on his arm, pulling him around to face her. It had started to rain once more, and Deans tall form blocked her from the wind and rain that started to pick up around them. She looked up at him, he didn't look too mad, just worn out. 

"It's not you," he finally said in a gruff utterence. 

"Oh," Y/n stopped, surprised. "Ok, good. Then what is it?" 

"Cassie," Dean replied, not looking at the shorter hunter. "She's, well, she's different, and just her talking kinda brought up a bunch of shit I didn't want to think about." He completely avoided her gaze and half turned way from her, walking towards Sam and the rain soaked impala.

Y/n had to hold her self back from saying 'I fucking knew it!' she stopped herself and shrugged her shoulders, acting as though she hadn't really noticed Cassie being clingy all night long. And who does that just after their father died? Dean looked uncomfortable and Y/n could sense he'd rather be talking about literally anything else at that moment. "So, lets just focus on the main reason why we're here. Do you think there is a case or not?" 

"I honestly think we should check it out, look into the local records, figure what the hell is going on then get the fuck out of this town." Dean answered, they arrived at the impala where Sam shot them both annoyed looks for taking forever, leaving him to stand, waiting, in the cold rain by the locked car. Y/n offered him a tight, sympathetic smile and got into the car, waiting for Dean to start up the engine before she answered. The car felt damp and cold, the frozen air settled in her bones after being out in the rain, and the warm heat that Dean cranked to high was welcoming. 

"Yeah, I mean, what she was talking about could possibly legit. We can ask around with the locals," Y/n said, and she removed her damp leather jacket from her shoulders and reached under the back seat for Dean's duffle bag, rifled through it until she found a soft hoodie and pulled it on. Once she untangled her arms in the thick material she continued. "see if they have any stories that connect to what Cassie told us." 

Sam and Dean agreed as they drove through the night towards a motel in town. Dean cast Y/n a look in the rear-view mirror and scoffed dramatically. "Really? Wearing my stuff again?"

"What?" Y/n replied, flapping the too long sleeves around so she was practically hugging herself. "For some reason, your stuff is always the softest."

"Uh huh,"

"You guys are so weird." Sam's annoyed tone spoke up. 

"Shut up!" The hunters replied in perfect unison. 

 

The next morning, when the hunters were out a breakfast, bingeing on waffles from the motel stay in breakfast (which weren't very good) and chatting about where they'd start digging around (they honestly had no clue), Deans phone beeped. He picked it up, opened the text and rolled his eyes and let his hand holding the phone fall to the table in an annoyed manner, peeking Y/n's interest. 

"What is it?" Y/n questioned. Dean responded by holding up his open phone to Y/n, showing her his recent text messages from, Y/n set down her coffee and carefully read the name of the sender Dean was so annoyed about, Cassie Robinson. Great. Her message consisted of this:

Dean,

Theres been another crash, please hurry. Things are getting very serious. I'm scared. 

Oh, and just come alone, I don't want you brother or your friend to feel like they're in danger.

Y/n's eyes flicked from the message to Sam's face then Deans, an unimpressed expression ridden on her own. Who did this chic think she was? Dean snapped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket, he obviously didn't know what to say. "Oh, so like she's worried we'll be in danger. What kinda hunters did you say we are, Dean? Definitely not ‘scary ghosts.’” Y/n deadpanned. He didn't answer. 

"She really said that," Sam said in disbelief, shaking his head. 

"So, think we should go?" Dean asked them, standing up and pulling out some cash to pay for the food. Y/n got up also and shrugged on her jacket. She really wanted to go, after all, Cassie had no right to say who could and couldn't be at the crime scene. Well, legally none of them were allowed to be on the scene, then, Y/n reminded herself, that a lot of things Cassie said were most likely 99% bullshit. 

"Hell yeah." Y/n answered. 

Sam shrugged. "Its our investigation too, Dean. I want to see if there is anything there." 

"Ok, lets go then." Dean decided. Y/n raised an eyebrow, a small part of her couldn't wait to see what Cassie would do when she saw Y/n and Sam there. Dean seemed to know what she was thinking as they exchanged apprehensive looks. 

 

On the scene of the crime it was hard to tell what exactly happened, there were numerous cars parked everywhere, people milling around to get a glimpse at what happened, the few reporters snapping photos at every change they got, and police moved around from the wrecked car, trying to put together what happened as the ambulance carried away the corpse in the dreadful black body bags. 

Dean, Sam and Y/n ducked under the yellow warning tapes and made their way keeping into the crime scene, stepping over large ruts in the mud made from seemingly huge tires, but the car Y/n observed was quite smile despite its abhorrent damage. She didn't know much about cars, but from what she did know that car did not just 'drive off the road accidentally'. 

As they walked they overheard the last few sentences of a conversation between Cassie and the mayor, and old greying man who looked like being pissed off was his every day job. Cassie, on the other hand was clad in tight jeans and a sweater that was unbuttoned half way down, not helping at all with the overcast and on and off drizzle of rain. The hunters, on the other hand, were all wearing the normal 'hunter getup' as Bobby would call it - flannel, jeans and some sort of leather.

Cassie and the Mayor seemed to be in an argument. "Our best seem to be dropping like flies." Cassie snapped, her brown eyes alight. "Clayton, my father and now Jimmy."

"What is it exactly that you want me to do?" The mayor demanded, his grey eyes cold as he looked down at her. 

"Well, how about closing this section of road for starters."

"Closing the main road, the only way in and out of town, eh?" The man responded in a tenacious tone. "Accidents do happen, Cassie. Thats what they are - accidents." As he said this, the three hunters came around cop car and stood behind Cassie. 

Dean spoke up in a serious tone. "Did the cops check for additional denting, to see if it was pushed?" 

Mayor Dickhead, as Y/n mentally named him, jerked his head at the three of them. "Who's this?" Cassie turned and her eyes found Dean, then grew cold as she saw Y/n, her mouth twisted into a snarl and she whipped back to face the mayor, her brown curls flying. She looked livid.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, family friends." She snapped, leaving out Y/ns name in the process. She was shocked, to say the least, taking it a bit far to completely ignore her. "And this is Mayor Harold Todd." 

Sam and Y/n swapped inscrutable looks at Cassie's 'way' of dealing with the fact that Y/n came along with the Winchesters. She had a difficult time biting her tongue, as she had a row of insults and things to say to Cassie if it weren't for Deans warning look. 

Mayor Dickhead Todd started to explain as if he'd done so a million times already. "There was one set or tire tracks. One. That doesn't point to foul play." Once again Y/n looked over the car. She stood on tip toe and whispered to Dean. 

"Sure fucking looks like foul play," and Dean nodded in his agreement. 

Cassie's gaze snapped from Dean and Y/n and then spoke harshly to Todd. "Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you, if you're indifferent about - "

"Indifferent?" Todd cut in, a look of staggering shock on his face, mixed with anger.

"Would you close the roads if the victims were white?" Cassie got in his face, glaring up at the mayor. Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows, they all waited for his response. 

"Are you suggesting I'm racist, Cassie?" He asked in an even tone, not breaking their cold gaze. "I'm the last person you should talk to like that." 

"And why is that?" 

"Why don't you ask your mother." The mayor snapped, his nodded at the hunters, it could have been an apology or a goodbye, but he turned swiftly and left the scene. They all watched him drive off in varying stages of confusion. 

"Hey, Cass ..." Dean started, but she began walking away. 

"Not now, Winchester." She muttered angrily and stormed off. 

 

Back at the motel they stayed at, the hunters got dressed into their fake FBI outfits, the boys in fancy suits and ties while Y/n had to suffer in ugly tight pencil skirts, white blouses and ugly jackets. Dean always said the skirts made her ass look great but that didn't really help as it sucked to sit while wearing such a tight attire. She grudgingly put on the jacket and clipped her badge to her waist, making some effort to look cool. 

"You know, I gotta say," Sam said to Dean as Y/n tied his tie for him. He had to bend slightly at the knees so she could reach him. "That Cassie girl, she's fearless." Y/n rolled her eyes and pulled on his tie sharply, making Sam shoot her a bitch face which she mimicked sarcastically. He continued. "Bet she kicked your ass a couple times." 

Dean struggled with his own tie while ignoring Sam but giving an ice cold look into the mirror. Y/n turned and pulled Dean closer, fixing his tie as he had it tied backwards. "Ignore him" Y/n mouthed up at him, seeing as Sam was not about to stop teasing Dean. 

"You know whats interesting is, you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, and when you look away she checks you out" He smirked. Y/n finished tying the tie and smoothed over Deans shoulders, fixing wrinkles that were never there. Dean didn't answer Sam and turned to look at him, a hardened and detached look upon his face. 

Sam shrugged with a dimpled grin. "Just an interesting observation, in an observationally interesting way." At those words Dean grabbed his and Y/n's guns, tossed hers to her and left the room, leaving an awkward silence. Y/n caught her gun with expertise and tucked it safely under her jacket in the waistband of her skirt. 

She glowered at Sam. "You think thats funny? You realize we got more fucking pressing matters to deal with?" She snapped, realizing that that was the first time she felt properly annoyed at Sam. He looked taken back for a moment, hazel eyes widening in surprise, then grinned. 

"Struck a nerve, did I?" He taunted. 

"Oh, shut up, Sam." Y/n sighed, walking out of the motel after Dean. Sam followed her quickly, locking the door behind him and catching up to Y/n easily. 

"You know I literally just described your and Deans entire relationship, right?" Sam whispered to Y/n as he past her in the halls, catching her off guard. He smirked at her look of shock and jogged to catch up with his brother who was waiting outside in the Impala.

Y/n stopped short in the halls and stared after Sam. Her jaw was clenched and she began walking forwards with determination. 

Fucking Winchesters. 

 

Before getting into the impala Y/n grabbed a paper from the stand outside and saw there was already a new issue out, and on the front page was the newest car 'accident' victim. It seemed he didn't have any family, but most of his friends worked at the docks, and thats where they were headed to next.

They arrived at the docks within an hour, the place smelt of sewagey water and something similar to fish guts. The hunters walked up and down the many fishing docks, asking around for anyone who new the latest victim, until they finally came up to a closed, run-down cafe at the very end of the damned place. Two older men were sitting down at the table, the hunters decided to approach them as no one else gave the impression that they would have known Jimmy Anderson. 

"Excuse me, do you know of Jimmy Anderson?" Y/n inquired, pulling a fake note pad that she 'borrowed' from the motel. The two men looked up at them, bored but interesting looks about them. 

"Yeh, and who are you?" 

"We're with Mr. Andersons insurance company, just here to dot some 'i's' and cross some 't's'." Dean explained. 

"And, uh, we were just winding if the deceased had previously mentioned and unusual experiences?" Y/n asked, clicking her pen. The man on the right moved in his seat as if to get a closer look at the three hunters. He gave them a perplexed look. 

"What do you mean by 'unusual'?"

"Well, like hallucinations, visions." Sam nodded, his face turned to a small frown as he couldn't think of anything else. Y/n quickly cut in. 

"Its all a part of a medical examination...thing." She finished awkwardly. Man, what was with her today?

"All national mutual." Dean quipped, pulling out a file from his jacket, not showing it to them, and they frankly didn't give the impression weather or not they cared that much if they were legit. "Tell me," Dean continued, "did he ever mention a truck? A big black truck?" 

The previous man that spoke to them scoffed and tossed his napkin onto his plate, giving the hunters an unimpressed look. "The hell you talking about? You even speakin' in English?" Y/n took a step forwards, ready to give him some English words she knew but Dean grabbed her elbow and nodded to the other man, who looked rightly intrigued. The older black man turned in his chair and spoke to the hunters. 

"Son," he said to Dean, "this truck, a big black, monster lookin’ thing?" 

"Yeah, actually I think so." Dean slowly agreed, trading looks with the two hunters beside him. The man nodded and made a noise of agreement. Y/n tugged her arm away from Dean. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I have heard of a truck like that." The man nodded meaningfully. Y/n now was really interested, so could this all be connected? And could Cassie maybe, possibly not be full of shit? 

"You have? Where?" Sam asked. 

"Not where. When. See, back in the 60s there were a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes they disappeared in a big nasty black truck." The man growled his story. Y/n's brow furrowed, who would do something like that? She crossed her arms over her chest and proceeded to ask a question. 

"Ever catch the guy that did it?" 

"Never found him. Hell," he chuckled darkly, "not really sure they even looked. See, there was a time when this town wasn't to friendly to all its citizens." He raised his eyebrow, knowing that Y/n and the Winchester got his meaning. The three of them consciously realized it was time to go, they'd taken in enough information to slowly piece together what it meant. 

"Thank you," Sam said, and they left. As they were walking back down the miles upon miles (or so it felt like) of docks, Sam brought up what they were all thinking. "So, the truck." 

"Seems to keep coming up, doesn't it?" 

"I was thinking, you guys ever heard of the Flying Dutchman?" Dean inquired as they walked. 

"Yeah, that ghost ship that was 'infused' with the captions spirit, it was basically a part of him." Y/n recalled from the books. 

"So...you're thinking its the same thing?" Sam prompted. 

"Yeah," Dean said as they arrived at the impala. The rain had picked up again, letting a small drizzle of water give everything a hazy look to it. "this truck could be an extension of some fucking crazy bastard ghost, reanimating past crimes." He said, leaning his elbows on the hood of the impala, then recoiling with discus at the wet feeling from the cold rain. Y/n rolled her eyes and ducked into the backseat, grabbing the notes of all the so far evidence that Sam made up on the way there. 

"Yeah, and the victims have all been black men." She ran the pen over all the names, circling them again.

"It has to be more than that. I think its connected to Cassie and her family." Dean said, starting the impala. Sam swung into the car as he said that, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"Yeah, you go talk to her." He said, a smug sneer in his tone. "Oh, and try to mention the other thing." He chuckled, looking over at his brother, who remained calm. Y/n looked up and let out an exasperated sigh. 

"What other thing?" Dean asked with a bewildered look. 

"Uh, the serious unfinished business." Sam chuckled, looking back at Y/n and winking with an 'you know exactly what I'm talking about' look. Y/n's jaw dropped and she quickly threw the pen at the younger Winchester, heat rising to her cheeks. "Seriously, man what is going on with you two, huh?" Sam laughed. Both Dean and Y/n were glaring daggers at the kid, both for different reasons, of course. 

"Sam, there is no unfinished business, the hell are you talking about?" Dean snapped, speeding down the wet highway, the windshield wipers went back and forth, cutting through the splashes of rain as they drove. Y/n's heard hammered in her chest, what the hell was Sam doing?

"C’mon, you told her the secret, man. Everybody's got to open up to someone sometime." Sam said earnestly. 

"Yeah well I don't." 

Sam was silent for a moment. "You loved her."

"Could you fucking not?" Dean answered, eyes on the road. Sam glanced back at Y/n with a hesitant grin, she mouthed some threats at him, watching Dean in the mirror. You are so fucking dead Winchester I swear to g-

"So...you loved her and you dumped her." Sam continued, unquestionably have loads of fun tormenting Y/n whilst he made fun of Dean. The silence was so loud it almost made Y/n cringe, the only sound came from the impala's purring engine as Dean drove unnecessarily fast down the muddy road. Sam took that moment to speak up again. "Oh, oh damn, she dumped you." 

"Sam, literally, be quiet. Dean doesn't need to tell you anything." Y/n finally snapped, visibly pissed off. Sam looked back at her again and pointed to her then to Dean, mouthing the words 'same thing'.

 

The next morning Dean woke up early (before Y/n) and left to go and see Cassie. He wanted nothing more than to finish that case and forget about that town. He felt weird leaving, like he was sneaking out without permission. He drove the impala back to her place, it took him a few extra moments to knock on the door. Maybe she wouldn't answer, she was probably still sleeping - 

The door opened a crack and Cassie's tired face appeared. "Dean, hi!" Though it brightened as she unlocked the door and let him inside, the house was quiet, like it itself was still sleeping.

"Hey, Cassie. What're you doing up so early?" Dean asked, stepping further into the house awkwardly, looking around. 

"The paper is doing a tribute to Jimmy." She stated, taking a disappointed step backwards, as Dean seemed to be there just to talk. "I was just finishing going through his stuff," She walked over to the messy desk filled with old files, notes and numerous copies of old and failed news reports. "his awards, his work. Trying to find the words." She sighed and sat on the edge of the desk, facing Dean, who casually leaned his tall frame against the door. 

"Its gotta be tough." 

"Mhm, for years this family own the paper. The Dorians. They had a whites-only policy." She held up a photograph of them. Dean shook his head as Cassie continued. "After they sold it Jimmy became the first black reporter, and he didn't stop until he became editor, he taught me everything." Cassie said in a serious tone. She hopped off the desk and strode slowly towards Dean, making a point of looking around. "So, where is your brother and your new friend?”

Dean was bothered, Cassie really did not like Y/n at all. "Uh, Y/n and Sam are back at the motel." He said, emphasizing Y/n's name. He wasn't about to allow Cassie to mistreat Y/n further, especially when she wasn't there.

Cassie's eyes narrowed then she grinned, hands behind her back, looking excited. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm trying to find the connection between the three victims. By the way did you talk to you mom about what Todd said?" Dean tried to keep the subject strictly on the case, he had no interest in bringing up old fights or anything to do with their past. 

"I did. She didn't want to talk about it." Cassie stepped closer. 

Dean nodded slowly, then he couldn't stop himself. "Just then, why'd you ask if Y/n and Sam were here or not?" 

She smiled then quickly shook her head. "Nothing, Dean. Its not important." 

But Dean, being the idiot that he is, pressed on, pushing off the wall and coming closer to her, he wanted to figure out if she still cared, and weather or not going back to her would make it easier to get over someone else. "Could it be because, without them, it'd be just you and me, and not just you me, Y/n and Sam, which would be easier?" A hint of a grin ghosted his features. 

"I wouldn't call it easier if your friend were here." Cassie sighed.

"What, what is that supposed to mean?" Dean was taken back.

"Nothing," Cassie backtracked quickly, realizing she said too much, and now Dean was catching on. He squared his shoulders before turing to look through one of the notebooks on the desk. It was a few minutes of silence before he spoke up. 

"S'alright. We'll keep this strictly business." He said between pages. 

Cassie scoffed, her hands on her hips and her tone raised. "Right, I forgot you did that." 

"Do what?"

"Oh, whenever we get, whats the word - close? Anywhere in the neighbourhood of emotional vunribility, you back off, or make some joke or find any way to shut the door on me." Cassie snapped, her eyes piercing daggers into his own. He scoffed under his breath, surprise and anger rising to the surface. 

"And I forgot you always liked to pick fights." 

"Oh yeah, cause that was the worst of me. What about your new friend? Hows a hunter better than me?" She snapped, literally bringing that argument out of nowhere. 

"Oh, lets see, maybe she doesn't back out on me and call me crazy because, for once, I opened up to her." Dean snapped back, really upset now. 

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? Back then I didn't know what to think, I thought you wanted out." 

"Yeah well I didn't." 

"Look, we can make this work? Maybe you'll be here for a while, we can talk more." Cassie grabbed his hand, looking up at him through thick lashes, her eyes pleading. Dean rejected her attempt at comfort and backed away. 

"No, Cass. I've moved on, a fuckton too." 

Cassie was then getting really close, Dean and to hand it to her, she always was very forwards. She took a step closer so his back hit the wall, she was staring up at him with her beautiful brown and golden doe eyes. "Don't you remember how good it was?" Her hands ran up his chest, resting on his shoulders. 

"Cassie, I'm just here for connections to the case. Nothing else."

"Please, Dean. Its been forever, I miss you." Cassie rose on her tiptoes, getting really dangerously close to him, her hands slid from his shoulders to his jaw, her eyes closed - 

Deans phone rang, making them both startle. Cassie sighed and dropped back to her normal height, rolling her eyes when Dean said it was Y/n. Thank God he thought to himself when he answered. "Yeah?" 

"Dude, where the hell are you?" Y/n scolded, her normal pissed off tone was a welcoming sound. Over the phone she sounded as if she was outside, the wind was picking up around her.

"Sorry I left early to get information."

"Well get your ass over to range road 66, there has been another murder. Its the damn mayor this time and I'm freezing my ass of waiting for you." Y/n spoke over the wind and snow that started to fall, coating the road, and all the evidence from the crash or whatever it was. All she saw then was the very mangled and half decapitated and bleeding mayor being wheeled off to the black cars. The snow was painted red where the scene gave the impression he was hit or struck by an oncoming vehicle. But there were non others on the scene. 

"You kidding me? Ok, I'm on my way." 

"Yeah you better be." Y/n said in an exasperated tone and hung up the phone. 

Dean snapped his cell phone shut and stepped away from Cassie, who had her arms crossed, hip jutted out and her foot was tapping in an annoyed manner. "I have to go, we'll probably not finish this discussion later." 

 

Dean parked the impala and walked down the cold road until he saw the blurry red and blue lights of the cop cars. He took a short-cut around and saw Y/n and Sam talking to a cop. Y/n was showing the man a badge and then took notice of Dean. "And he's with us." The cop nodded quickly and took off, speaking into a walkie talkie. 

"Where were you this morning?" Sam inquired as the three of them toured the scene, taking in the snow splattered with bright red blood. He seemed to add two and two together quick enough, whereas Y/n had guessed it as soon as she woke up and saw Dean had gone. "You guys figure it out?" 

"Not even close." Dean said, Y/n saw how annoyed and tired he looked and offered him her warm coffee she'd grabbed from a tray near a cop car. He shrugged and took a sip gratefully. "So what happened?" 

"Every bone was crushed, internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are stumped, and I'd say." Y/n said, taking back her coffee. "I had the pleasure of taking a look at the body, dude looks like he was run over twenty times." 

"By something like a truck?" Dean inquired.

"Yup." Sam answered, shoving his hands deep into his pocket. 

"Tracks?" Dean asked, even though he knew the resolution already without question.

"Nope."

"What was the mayor doing here anyways?" Dean looked around, it was a field that was in the middle of nowhere, not even close to where the other victims were murdered. 

"He apparently bought the property a few weeks ago." Y/n explained as they stopped and looked around.

"Yeah but he's white. That doesn't fit the pattern." 

“And he wasn’t killed on the same road so that also doesn’t match up.” Sam frowned. 

“Ok this case feels like it’s going backwards.” Y/n said, handing Dean her coffee so he could finish it for her. “Sam we can drop you off at the town hall, you could maybe take a look at the records? Dean and I’ll head to the library to dig around?” 

The brothers shrugged. “Sounds good.” Dean agreed. The three of them walked to the impala, passing the open body bag filled with the brutal remains of the mayor. Dean peered in and got a full look of the mangled body, bones soaked in blood poking through places that they shouldn’t be. He wrinkled his nose. “I am so done with this fucking case.”

 

After they dropped Sam off at the town hall, making him promise to call when he found something, the two headed to the library. Dean was silent, more than what would be normal if Dean was always silent, it bothered Y/n. She slowly spoke up. “So,” She said. “You saw Cassie this morning.” 

“Yeah.” Dean scoffed under his breath. “Fuckin waste of time.” 

“Why what happened?” 

“We just fought, then she thought that we could make up.” He made a grossed out face and scrunched his shoulders, like he regretted everything. 

“Wish I coulda been there.” Y/n half smirked, flipping through a big Latin ritual book in her lap. 

“No,” Dean chuckled, “you do not. I just want to kill whatever we’re dealing with and never come back.” 

“That bad huh?”

“She just doesn’t get that, y’know, I’ve moved on.” Dean shrugged, Y/n raised an eyebrow, was Dean really talking about his feelings? Y/n closed her book when they pulled to a stop in front of the old library. 

“Well as soon as we figure this shit out, we can leave.” 

Dean voiced his agreements as they walked into the warm library, immediately heading to the back where the computers are. They saw only one was available and tried to race as quietly as possible towards it. Y/n won and slid into the chair triumphantly, smirking at Dean as she turned on the old computer. 

“Yeah I wasn’t even racing you.” Dean sniffed, dragging a chair beside her so he could read over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, ok.” Y/n replied sarcastically, typing away on the old, dusty keys. She asked Dean to tell her everything that Cassie told him, which, wasn’t very much. She was curious as to what exactly they did while Dean was gone, it didn’t sound like a lot of exchanging of words. But she let the matter go when she pulled up an old newspaper and read over its contents. Dean leaned closer, annoyingly close, she felt his chest pressed to her shoulder. Y/n rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. 

“Can you not? I’m trying to read.” 

“So am I.” Dean growled, using his feet to move her chair away. Y/n lunged forward, tried to grasp the edge of the desk and almost tipped herself over. 

“What the hell?” Y/n hissed, moving one foot down the scoot herself towards the desk again. Dean snickered and turned his back on her, reading the article. 

“Quiet, this is a library.” 

“God, I hate you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said, highlighting a paragraph in the paper on the screen. “Ok, look, literally all that the paper mentions is like five words about the string of murders.” 

“Wow, ok so they didn’t care?” Y/n guessed. 

“Yeah, Cassie told me the police didn’t give a shit and it was basically a closed case from the start.” Dean informed her, leaning back in his chair. Y/n shook her head and skimmed the rest of the article, there was nothing else there. The paper had actually put a mention of six murders beside a huge piece on a local pie eating contest. It was sick. 

Suddenly Y/n’s phone rang, she picked it up quickly. “Yeah?” 

“Dude,” Sam’s annoyed tone rang in her ear. “Why isn’t Dean picking up her phone? I called him ten times.” 

“Nice to talk to you too, Sam. And I have no clue, one sec.” Y/n glanced at Dean and asked about his phone, he got a weird look and felt his front pockets. Then his eyes went wide. 

“I think I left it at Cassie’s.” 

Y/n pursed her lips. “Yeah Dean left it over at his hookups place.” She said, ignoring the bewildered look from Dean. “What do you want?” 

“So I looked into the local records, right? And I saw that Mr and Mrs Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous family, the Dorians owned it for like one hundred and fifty years.” 

“The Dorians?” Y/n asked, name not ringing a bell. 

Dean perked up. “The Dorians apparently owned like half this town, including the paper.” 

“Ok, hold on.” Y/n typed in a few keywords and up popped a photo on the front page titled ‘Dorian Still Missing’ and it had a picture of a slightly scary looking man on the cover. “That’s interesting.”

“What?” Sam and Dean asked at the same time. 

“Cyrus Dorian went missing in April of ‘63. The case was investigated but never solved.” Y/n read. “It was right around the time all those murders happened.” 

“Well I pulled a bunch of papers up about the Dorian place, it seems like it was in bad shape when the mayor bought it.” Sam said, his voice was masked over the phone with a ruffling of paper, like he was quickly flicking through his notes. 

“Why’s that?” Y/n asked. 

“The first thing he did was friggen bulldoze the place,” Sam said with revelation.

Y/n turned to Dean. “Cassie say anything about this?” 

“Said it made the front page, it was one of the only original houses left,” Dean said. 

“Date?” Y/n asked Sam. She heard him muttering and flipping through his book. 

Dean leaned closer, he had that ‘how you doin’ face on, the one he used for flirting. “See doll, I always thought I’d ask you first.” 

Y/n responded by pushing his face away with the palm of her hand. Sam finally got it. “The third of last month.” 

Y/n typed that date into the search bar and another news article popped up, a newer one. She muttered a swear. “Yep, the third of last month, the first killing was the day after.”

 

 

“God, I can’t believe you left your phone here, Winchester.” Y/n scoffed as the three of them got out of the Impala. She knew Dean must have been distracted in someway, not just talking, for him to leave his phone somewhere. She absolutely didn’t want to accuse him of anything, she didn’t think it her place. 

Dean half turned over his shoulder as they walked through the mud towards the house. “Why does it matter?”

“No reason.” As much as she disliked to think about it, Dean probably only complained about Cassie to Y/n because he didn’t want to tell her that he, in fact, hadn’t moved on and didn’t want Y/n or Sam to either tease him or get mad about it. Y/n glared daggers at his broad shoulders as they walked up the stairs to Cassie’s place. 

Y/n saw Dean was about to say something but a shrill shriek came from inside the house, followed by window shutters smashing and another yell. “Cassie?!” Dean called, moving past Sam to pound on the door. Another crash was heard, like someone tripped over something. “Cass!!”

“Just open the damn door!” Y/n said over the all the yelling. Dean took her advice and shouldered the door open, the hunters barged in, upon the threshold they saw a sobbing Cassie. She looked up from under her arms that were shielding her face and she sobbed even harder. Dean rushed to her and helped her up, while Y/n and Sam looked around. 

“Cassie, is there anyone here?” Dean demanded, holding her by her shoulders. She cried out and flung herself onto Dean, holding him tightly. 

Y/n and Sam found nothing out of the ordinary, besides Cassie’s mom rushing downstairs in a panic. “Sweetheart! What’s wrong?!” 

Cassie mumbled something against Deans' chest and Y/n rolled her eyes and shoved her gun back into the waistband of her jeans with more force than necessary. 

“False alarm, I guess?” Y/n crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the look Sam and Dean both gave her. 

“Doll, you’re gonna have to tell us what happened. Did something try to hurt you?” Dean asked, gently removing himself from the hug. Y/n lips parted in shock, what did he call her? Did he actually...

“It, it was that truck!” Cassie wiped her eyes with her fists like a kid after a nightmare. “It, it came after me, through all the windows. It was gonna kill me.” Cassie broke into sobs again, her mother was now quietly crying and moved to pull her daughter into her embrace. But Cassie clung to Deans tall frame once more. 

“Yeah, the ghost truck was gonna drive through the door.” Y/n mumbled, Sam’s lips twitched like he wanted to smile but stayed serious. Dean, however, looked at her, his eyes filled with...disappointment? 

“Let’s get you settled down, ok?” He said softly, leading Cassie and her mother towards the living room. They both shakily followed the hunters into the room and settled on the comfortable couches. 

Cassie’s mother once again looked pale from shock and grief. Tears tracked down her wrinkled cheeks as she held her daughter's hands. 

“Sweetheart, I’ll go make some tea. Excuse me...” she tried to stand but Sam stood to help her sit back down. 

“It’s alright,” Dean said with a reassuring tone. “Y/n and I got this.” His eyes flicked to hers and he jerked his head in the general direction of the kitchen. “Y/n.” He said again, eyeing her down. 

“Fine.” Y/n stood up and followed Dean down the dark hallways. The swagger normally in his heavy steps were masked with a new force, probably anger. Y/n watched his shoulders tense and she wondered if he was actually mad at her for making a few smartass comments. 

They arrived in the kitchen and as soon as the door closed Deans turned around swiftly and blocked her way. “I don’t know what your problem is, but you need to calm down.” Dean said in a serious tone. 

“Oh ok sure, Mr you think you can tell me what to do.” Y/n snapped back, slipping past his form and treading further into the kitchen to look for things to make that stupid tea. 

“Seriously what is the matter?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Y/n said, her back to him as she poured water into the kettle to boil. 

“You don’t look fine.” Dean walked slowly to stand beside her, leaning on the counter as they stacked small, stupid pink cups onto a tray. 

“Well, then stop looking.” Y/n sighed.

“Listen doll ...” 

“Don’t call me that.” Y/n snapped. 

“So you’re mad at me?” Dean sounded confused. Y/n scoffed. 

“No, why would I be mad?” 

“Is it because of what I said to Cassie?” Dean quirked an eyebrow at her, coming dangerously close as she narrowed her bright eyes at him, jaw clenched as she held back all the things she wanted to say. 

“No,” 

“Saw how annoyed you were, it was kinda cute.” 

“Shove it, Winchester.” Y/n broke their gaze and stared out the window. Refusing to back down while also refusing to go along with whatever he was trying to go for. 

“C’mon, are you jealous or something?” He inclined his head, giving her that arrogant smirk. 

“You wish.” 

“Maybe I do,” Dean replied. They had stopped filling the tray, Y/n’s heart hammered hard against her ribs as Dean stepped even closer. Basically surrounding her. 

“You’re getting awfully close, Winchester.” Y/n said smoothly, tilting her head up so she could properly glare into his green eyes. They were almost nose to nose, she could almost count his eyelashes. 

“So?”

“So...” Y/n ran her hands down his torso under his leather jacket, his breath hitched in surprise. A small click came from behind him and she smirked. “So the tea is ready and we better make sure your girlfriend isn’t bullshitting about the truck.” And with that she removed her hands, reached around him, poured the steaming water into the pot, grabbed the tray full of tea and cups, then careful not to spill, she hip checked him on her way past and left the kitchen leaving a very bewildered and impressed Dean Winchester. 

 

When they both arrived back at the living room, Dean handed Cassie her tea and sat down beside her, keeping Y/n’s gaze as he wrapped her in his warm leather jacket and put his arm snugly around Cassie’s shoulder. Y/n set down the tray down and with a neutral expression sat down on the opposite couch, decideding then to just ignore Dean, who had apparently wanted to go against whatever she told him and be a dick. 

“So was there a driver?” Sam asked once the tension in the room calmed down a tiny amount. Though he still looked between his brother and friend with a hint of a knowing smirk. 

“No,” Cassie said after a sip of her tea. “No driver. But the truck was so fast, it was everywhere...” she drew in a shuttering breath and Dean squeezed her shoulder with affection. “And then it was gone, vanished. Why didn’t it kill us?”

“Whatever is controlling the truck wants you afraid first.” Dean explained. 

Y/n, however, was watching Cassie's mother, who clutched her steaming mug of tea, eyes moving frantically around the room, breathing heavily; she was nervous. "Mrs Robinson," Y/n began, her tone laced with coldness. "You said your husband saw that truck before he died, that correct?" She crossed her arms, pleasantries gone. 

She didn't answer right away, the woman seemed to be in shock. "Mom?" Cassie spoke up. 

"Hmm?" Then Mrs Robinson realized they were all looking at her, awaiting her responses. "M-Martin was under a lot of stress. We don't know what he could have been seeing." She stammered. 

"Well, after tonight I'm sure we can be reasonably sure that he was, in fact, seeing the truck." Y/n said calmly. 

"Listen, what happened tonight, you and your daughter are marked, ok? Cassie could die, so if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it." Dean almost snapped, his tone serious. Cassie rested her head on his strong shoulder, hands running over his torso, half hugging him. 

"Dean, its ok - " She began. 

"Yes." Mrs Robinson said, finally speaking clearly. "Yes he said he saw a truck." 

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam inquired quickly. 

"He thought he did.' Mrs Robinson said, massaging her temples. 

"Who was that?" Y/n and Dean asked in synch. Cassie looked suspiciously between them before her mother answered. 

"Cyrus....a man named Cyrus." 

Holy shit. A sudden realization came over Y/n, she reached into her duffle bag on the floor and pulled out a printed copy of the front page article showing a photo or Cyrus Dorian and the title 'Dorian Still Missing'. She held the copy up for Mrs Robinson to look at. "This guy?" 

Mrs Robinson closed her eyes and shuttered. "Cyrus Dorian died more than forty years ago." 

Dean reached over and took the paper from Y/n, his green eyes searching the page. "How do you know he died, Mrs Robinson? Says here he want missing." He tapped the photo of the man with his index finger, staring intently at Cassie's mom. "How do you know he died?" 

"We were all very young." She explained, not looking at her daughter. "I dated Cyrus a while. I was also seeing Martin, in secret of course, interracial couples didnt go over to well back then." She explained, her tone was shaky and filled with uneven breaths but Y/n could tell she wasn't ashamed. "When I broke it off with Cyrus, and he found out about Martin, I don't know, he changed. His hatred..." she trailed off, yes masked over with the pain from the memories. "His hatred was frightening." 

"The string of murders." Y/n said to fill the silence, speaking what everyone was assuming. 

"There were rumours." Mrs Robinson nodded. "People of colour disappearing into some kind of truck. Nothing was ever done." Y/n could picture the huge black truck, speeding down the roads, engine roaring over the yells of its victims.

Mrs Robinson continued, tears threatened to spill over from her tired eyes. Y/n saw Cassie was quietly sobbing, clutching onto Deans shirt. "Martin and I ... we were about to be married, in that little church near here. But at last minute we decided to elope, 'cause we didn't want all the attention." 

"And Cyrus?"

Mrs Robinson started to rock back and forth gently in her seat, tears silent streaming down her face. "The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone had set fire to the church. T-there was a children's choir practicing in there," she sobbed, hand covering her mouth, "they all died." 

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Y/n inquired. 

"No, there was o-one more." Cassie's mother cried, breathing deeply to calm herself. "One night that truck came for my Martin. Cyrus beat him with, with a bat ... something terrible. Then, then, see, Martin got loose, then he started hitting Cyrus." Mrs Robinson couldn't calm her sobs, her elbows rested on her knees as she cried into her hands. The hunters and Cassie all watched at waited for the rest of the story to unfold, Y/n could see where it was going, and she knew none would like the ending. "He just kept hitting and hitting him." 

"Why didn't you just call the cops?" Dean said with confusion, he still held Cassie close under his arm. All thoughts of making Y/n jealous out of his mind for the time being. 

Mrs Robinson looked up and managed a small, dark chuckle, a hand on her chest. "What do you - this was forty years ago. Martin called up his friends, Clayton Solmes and Jimmy Anderson - they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the edge of his land and they all kept it a secret all these years." 

"And now all three are gone." Sam whispered. 

"And Mayor Todd." Y/n added. 

"Now he said that you of all people would know that he is not a raciest. Why would he say that?" Dean inquired softly. Y/n realized why he was always so good at interrogation, one look from him and you'd want to spill your deepest secrets. 

"He was a good man, he was young deputy back then, investigating Cyrus' disappearance, once he figured out what Martin and the others had done, he, uh," she sighed with a sad shrug, "he did nothing. Because he knew also what Cyrus had done." 

As the hunters exchanged their normal looks of what the hell do we do now? Cassie pushed away from Dean and looked at her mother, lips trembling. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I thought I was protecting them." Her mother reasoned, tears flooding over as her next words came to her. "And now there is no one left to protect." 

Dean looked over at Cassie with nothing for Y/n to describe as adoration and said in a serious tone. "Yes there is." 

 

Outside, Sam Dean and Y/n stood around the impala in the dark, all thinking of exactly what to do. Sam sighed, the night air visible in his exhale of warm breath. "Oh, fuck," he sighed again. "my life was so much simpler in school, just exams and papers on polycentric cultural norms." He scoffed. 

"So I guess we saved your from a boring ass existence." Y/n said through a sip of beer. 

"Sometimes I miss boring." 

Dean shook his head. "So this killer truck ..." 

Sam scoffed again, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. "I miss conversations that don't start with 'killer truck', ahh man." He bit his lip and reached down beside Y/n for a beer, popped it open and took a long swig. 

"Ok so this Cyrus guy," Y/n began, "evil on a level it affected his damn truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, or whatever. His spirit was dormant for forty some years." Y/n's sentences ended with more questions than answers. 

"So what woke it up?" Sam asked. 

"Well, the contruction of his house, or destructing it." Dean explained in an obvious tone. 

"Yeah, demolishing old homes can awaken spirits, stir them up." Y/n said. "Mm, remember that theatre in Illinois?" Y/n brushed her hand on Deans arm, reminding him of an old hunt they did together, one of their first ones when they still didn't get along, well, worse than normal.

"Yup," Dean said. "I remember when you almost shot me." 

"I was aiming for the window and you got in the way!' Y/n said, lips parted in shock that he would even suggest that she would shoot him, even though she has thought of it many, many - 

"So great, now the spirit is awakened and out for blood." Sam interrupted them.

"More blood." Y/n corrected Sam. 

"Yeah, I guess. Who knows what the fuck ghosts are thinking anyways." Dean said, finishing his beer.

"You dudes know that we're gonna have to drag that body up from the swamp right?" Y/n asked, facing the two brothers, a grim and slightly excited look upon her features. 

"Man ..." Sam shook his head, still apparently not over the fact. 

"You said it." Dean agreed.

Quick footsteps came form behind them, the hunters turned to look and they saw it was only Cassie, she wore a grin and Deans leather jacket. Y/n found it odd she looked kind of chipper. "My moms asleep." She informed them.

"Oh, congrats." Y/n said under her breath, thankfully no one hear her. 

"Now what do we do?" Cassie asked Dean, leaning against the impala beside him. 

"You stay put and look after her. Don't leave the house." He instructed her, setting his hands on her hips. 

"Don't get all authoritative on me," she simpered, "I hate it." 

"Uh huh, sure you do," He smirked. Cassie gave him a look and removed his leather jacket from her shoulders and handed it to him. She quickly stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek then turned and walked back to the house, her hips swaying seductively. After the door closed Dean slowly turned to face Y/n, giving her a whatcha gonna do bout it look. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. 

"Very cute." 

"Uh huh," Dean responded smugly, eyes sparking. 

Sam looked between his brother and friend, amused confusion ether upon his face. "Uh, whats going on?" He asked through a laugh he tried to fake off with a cough. 

"Its not funny, Sam." Y/n said, walking past Dean and getting into the front seat of the impala, she leaned out the window on her elbows, chin resting on her arms. "He's trying to make me jealous," she explained calmly and curtly to Sam, then she leaned further out the window. "And its not working!" 

"Oh, it is, sweetheart." Dean said the nickname in a mock sappy voice. Y/n glared coldly at him as he got into the impala, Sam slowly followed him, ducking into the backseat. Dean revved up the impala and the car was silent for a few minutes. Y/n could practically hear Sam thinking to himself and it took the whole quiet five minute car ride there for Sam to say anything. 

"Oh, my God." Sam said in amused astonishment.

"What?" The hunters asked identically, in equal unamused tones unlike his own. 

"You guys obviously have a thing for each other!"

Y/n grabbed her things and got out of the car. "I got to go look for a body in a swamp, why don't you boys keep talking about your feelings, m'kay?" Y/n's fake smile turned to her usual scowl and she slammed the door of the impala, turned on her heel and walked away, swinging her flashlight and gun. 

"Damn," Sam teased Dean as he watched his brother check out her ass watch her walk away. "Its like you two were made for each other." 

"Yeah fuck you too." Dean said, loading batteries into his own bright flashlight and grabbing his body burn bag from under the seat. 

 

An hour or two later, they successfully found and dragged out the truck, Y/n had 'borrowed' a tractor from a nearby field and together she and the Winchesters drove and pulled the wet, nasty truck out of the swampy water. Sam and Dean stood by while Y/n slowly pulled it up the river bank. "Thats good!" Dean called, holding up his hand, signing for her to stop. She gratefully put the tractor in park and hopped off, jogging quickly to the truck. The paint had all peeled away, leaving it looking ghostly skeletal under the mud and weeds it collected. 

"Good job," Sam complimented as Y/n shined her light over the truck. 

"Hell yeah." 

"Got the gas? Lighter?" Dean asked, coming around the truck. Y/n held them up in reply. A heavy rain had started to fall around and and they wanted to get it done and over with. Y/n pushed past the boys and approached the drivers side of the truck, she tucked her hand in her sleeve and gently grasped the handle and jerked. The door took a few heavy pulls when it finally gave way, creaking open to reveal a very rotted and almost mummified in mud, corpse. Its eyes sunken in, ribs ripping through rotted and bubbled flesh that was once white and clean, now grey, purple and ridden with gaping holes where ghastly fluids leaked out and dripped onto the ground.

Y/n stepped back and wrinkled her nose, the smell was worse than a normal corpse. "Agh, ok lets, uh, lets do this." She and Dean reached in very unwillingly and pried the slimy being out of its damp, rotted metal tomb and carried it back towards the box, where it was level and somewhat sheltered so they could burn it. 

The body made a disgusting squelching and cracking sound when they dropped it. Y/n inwardly choked it was so gross. Sam poured a whole can of fuel while Dean dumped the rock salt over the remains. Y/n flicked on the lighter with her thumb and held it close to what she guessed was the mangled shoulder. The body caught aflame easily despite sitting under swamp water for almost five decades. The smell grew even more strong as the melting and cooking flesh turned into somewhat of a horrific barbecue. 

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked from under the neck of his t-shirt he pulled up over his mouth and nose. 

As if on cue, an exact, shiny brand new replica of the truck they were beside, started up its roaring engines, smoke poured from the manmade stacks on either side of the truck. The view was hazy through the smoke and ran, though all the hunters knew exactly what it was. "I guess not." Dean said, eyes wide as they started into the bright ghost headlights. 

"So burning the body had no effect on this thing?" Y/n said loudly over the pouring rain and engines. 

"Oh, sure it did." Dean snapped. "Now its really pissed." 

"But the Cyrus ghost is gone, right, guys?" Sam asked nervously. 

"Apparently not the part thats fused with the truck." Y/n spoke with distain. Walking around the truck from the swamp to face its mirror. Suddenly Dean was beside her, his hand grazed her waist as he past by her. 

"C'mon, doll." He said dover his shoulder. 

"Dean? Where are you going?" Sam called as Y/n followed him to the impala, slightly intrigued. 

"Gonna go for a little ride, see if we can lead that thing away." Dean called to his brother. Tossing the keys over to Y/n, she caught them with one hand and held them up with a puzzled expression. 

"Wanna drive?" Dean asked through the heavy rain, nodding his head to his precious car with an excited smirk. 

"Hell yeah," Y/n said in shock, she walked swiftly to the impala and got into the drivers side, running her hands over the steering wheel while Sam and Dean yelled at each other over the roaring wind and engines. 

"How the hell am I gonna burn a truck, Dean?" Sam called out angrily. 

"I don't know, figure something out!" Dean called back with a smile, throwing his body burning bag at Sam, who caught it and ducked as the ghost truck sped past, racing to the impala. Y/n quickly turned over the engine of the impala as Dean swung into the car. She slammed it in reverse and sped off, turning around haphazardly and speeding down the highway opposite. Her hands clutched the wheel as her foot stayed steady on the gas pedal, only switching to jam the brakes when she needed to turn. 

"Watch it," Dean warned as the tires squealed as she sped and turned onto a random range road. The fog had smoothed over the air, making it really hard to concentrate while the roaring ghost truck tailgated them angrily. 

"I am watching it," Y/n spat, glancing up in the rearview mirror and stepping on the gas even more. 

"I'm gonna call Sam, keep driving." Dean ordered, looking back and watching the black truck advance through the back window of his Impala. 

"Oh, right I was just gonna stop driving." Y/n mutter sarcastically, jerking the impala to the other side of the road, hoping to confuse the black truck, it seemed to know her every move, and advanced quicker than it had before. 

"Sam?" 

"Dean - you gotta give me a minute." Sam said, holding his phone in one hand whist holding a flashlight under his chin, during all that he read a map and his notes, all at the same. 

"I don't have a god damned minute." Dean snapped, looking back at the truck as he spoke. 

"OK, cool. Bye." Sam said and promptly hung up. Dean swore angrily and Y/n turned another corner, hoping to lose it. It appeared quickly again, gaining speed and sound. 

Suddenly Deans phone rang again and it was Sam. "Where are you?" Sam asked urgently. Dean asked Y/n and she yelled angrily. 

"I've got no clue, its the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass!"

Dean put the phone on speaker and Sam was speaking weirdly calm. "Listen its very important I need to know exactly where you are!" 

"Decatur road about two mile off the highway!" Dean said as they sped past a sign he managed to read. 

"Headed East?" 

"Yeah, Sam wh-" Y/n began but was lurched forwards as the killer truck hit them from behind, slamming Y/n and Dean forwards. Y/n whipped her head up and blew her hair from her eyes, hands steady on the wheel one more. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled as Y/n sped up once more, determination set in her eyes. 

"OK, Y/n turn right." Sam instructed, his finger following a map back at the swamp. 

The tires squealed as she slammed on the brakes and turned the corner so fast it felt like she didn't even make the turn. “Shit, shit, shit.” Y/n muttered, accelerating the speed as much as she could. The truck was right beside them, finally matching Y/n’s speed. It was eerie driving next to a truck that had no driver, the fog surrounded them so Y/n had her eyes on the road, gripping the wheel as hard as she could. 

“Ok, now do you see a road?” Dean asked frantically, he held the phone to his ear to hear as Sam gave him instructions. 

“What? No?! Wait -“ Y/n saw a break in the trees and a flash of a road sign. “There!” 

“Ok turn!” Dean yelled. 

Y/n looked quickly to the side, there was no way she could get ahead of the car, she braced herself and slammed her whole foot on the brake, the tires squealed shrilly and they jerked to a quick stop. The ghost truck obviously didn’t expect that and kept speeding ahead. 

Y/n was numb from the shock of it all but with Deans urging she quickly whipped the impala around and the turn onto a gravel road. 

She grabbed the phone from Deans hand, Sam was still on the other line. “Ok, got it. How do I lose the son of a bitch?” She asked, taking in deep breaths to steady herself. 

“Ok drive down that road, go exactly 7/10s of a mile and stop.” Sam ordered. 

“Stop?!” 

“Exactly 7/10s Y/n.” Sam repeated. 

“What? What is he saying?” Dean demanded and Y/n handed him the phone, muttering the mile percentage as she drove, subconsciously slowing down as she watched the mile dial click to the number she wanted. 

“7/10s, 7/10s, 7/10-“ Y/n slammed on the breaks and turned the impala on a 360 angle, turning in a perfect arc that left them facing the way they’d come. Y/n sat, chest heaving and hands not leaving the wheel, watching down the road. 

“Ok, we’re here. What do we do?” Dean asked Sam over the phone. 

“Well, where is it?” 

Together Dean and Y/n peered forwards, trying to get a small glimpse of the ghost truck. So far it seemed to have vanished. Then two eerie headlights popped up, and the rest of the truck appeared, smoke billowing up around it as the engine revved up impressively. 

“Sam it’s staring right at us,” Dean whispered into the phone. The two in the car exchanged nervous glances. It was a narrow road, a road right next to a steep bank on one side, and another swamp on the other. 

“Ok, ok,” Sam’s muffled voice came from the phone. “Just stay there.” 

“What -“ Y/n began, moving to reach for the phone, at that same time the black truck raced towards them, the engine noise seemed to come from all around them. It advanced at a freakishly fast pace, every stroke of fuel urged it on. Y/n found herself pushing the flood with her feet, as if bracing for impact. The lights grew brighter, it felt like it was daytime rather than almost two in the morning. 

“Dude it’s not stopping.” Y/n raised her hand to stop the light from blinding her. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled into the phone, as the truck raced closer by the second, Deans arm travelled across Y/n’s chest as if to block her, he moved closer, Sam wasn’t answering, Y/n ducked and hid her face, the truck was ten feet away, six feet away, Y/n clutched onto Dean (forgetting how dramatic and silly you look when desperately clinging to someone) but in the moment it didn’t matter. The truck was two feet away and it like they were in a 3D movie, the truck passed through them, smashing into pieces that vaporized as it went through the impala. Deans arm tightened around her, protecting her from basically nothing, but it felt good all the same. 

And in a second, it was over. The sound disappeared, the cold night air returned, and all that was left was Dean, Y/n and the purring impala.

“You guys there? Hello?” Sam asked through the quiet. Y/n pushed Deans arm off her and reached to pick up the dropped phone. 

“It’s gone, where is it?” 

“Y/n, you’re where the church was.” Sam said softly, relief evident in his voice. 

“Like, The Church?” Y/n gasped, twisting in her seat to look around. 

“What church?” Dean asked. 

“The place Cyrus burned down and murdered all those kids.” Y/n told him quickly. “There’s not much left.” She said to Sam, all that stood where they were parked were two brick pillars. That was the only sign that something had been built there. 

“Church ground is still holy ground weather the church is there or not.” Sam explained. “Evil spirits cross over holy ground, sometimes their destroyed. So I figured that maybe it would do it.”

Y/n grinned, proud of Sam for his quick thinking then frowned. “Wait. Maybe? Maybe?!? Dude, what if you were wrong?” 

Sam was silent for a moment over the phone. “Huh. Honestly that thought hadn’t occurred to me.” He confessed. 

Y/n’s jaw dropped, Sam started chuckling nervously and Y/n snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Dean. 

“What? What he say?” Dean shot her a confused and worried look. 

“Oh nothing.” Y/n said, throwing the car in drive and stepping on the gas again. “Just his, uh, ‘instructions’ could’ve been wrong and ‘the thought hadn’t occurred to him’.” Y/n sarcastically mimicked Sam’s deep voice angrily. 

Dean sat back in the passengers seat, lips parted in shock. “I’m gonna kill him.”

 

After they dropped Sam off because he forgot to pack, Dean and Y/n drove down the street to see Cassie and her mother. Once they got there, Dean got out of the car, started walking then turned back. “I’m just gonna go tell Cassie we’re done. The hunt and, well, us.” Dean clarified to Y/n, leaning down so he was level with her face while she sat in the car. Y/n mumbled something as she scrolled on her phone, not very interested. Dean sighed softly, did she ever pay attention? “Hey,” she looked up and he quickly kissed her, it was the kind of kiss that filled you up to feel like you were about to burst with happiness. Y/n had just parted her lips against his own before he pulled away, green eyes never leaving hers. 

“What was that?” Y/n demanded, her tone more breathless then she normally could have found herself using. 

“Just ‘cause you’re awesome.” Dean shrugged with that stupid beautiful arrogant smirk, he pushed off the side of the car and turned to stride over to Cassie’s house, he called over his shoulder. “Be back in a sec!” 

Y/n waved even though his back was to her, then she sat back in her seat, unable to wipe away the grin from her face. 

 

Dean knocked and entered Cassie’s house and was met with a rush of curly hair as Cassie once more flung herself on him. “Is it done?” She questioned, beautiful doe eyes looking up at him. He slowly removed himself from her clinging grasp and took a step into the house. 

“Yeah, we got it.” 

“Oh, thank goodness! Oh, Dean I was so worried. I’m so glad you’re safe!” She held his hand and lead him to the warm living room. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that bad.” Dean said with a half smirk as he stood there awkwardly, hands in his jacket pockets. He was looking down at the floor and when he happened to glance up Cassie was staring at him with a seductive glint in her brown eyes. 

“So,” She said, shrugging her shoulders somewhat in an attempt to be cute and subtle. 

“So...” Dean nodded. 

“Wanna pick up where we left off this morning?” 

“I don’t need anymore information, Cass. Thanks though.” Dean smiled, hoping to play dumb. Cassie however looked unamused. 

She stepped closer to him, so he had no choice but to back up so his back hit the wall. Her eyes traveled over his face, a small smirk smoothed over her glossy lips. “Dean, c’mon ... you know you want too.” Her fingers crawling up his chest. 

Dean had to hold back from either laughing or rolling his eyes. Now he knew what Y/n had to deal with. “Honestly, Cassie. I’m just here to -“ He was stopped when she pressed her lips to his, morning softly. He pushed her back. “Seriously, I’m done.” 

“Dean, please.” She looked at him like she knew he was lying to her. But he only spoke the truth. 

“No, I-I think I’m with Y/n now.” He said, stammering isn first words as he just realized it as he said it. 

“You think?” She quirked an eyebrow, pressing herself against him. Did this chick not take a fucking hint?

”I know. Now I’m leaving.”

She ignored him, hands holding his jacket collar tighter as she kissed him again. 

 

Back in the dark inside the cold impala Y/n looked up over at the house and checked the time on her phone, it had been over ten damned minutes. What, exactly was taking them so long? Her brow furrowed as she got out of the impala and slammed the door, zipping up her leather jacket as she walked quickly towards the quiet, eerie house. 

She jogged up the steps quickly and pulled open the front door. The halls were empty. Weird. She frowned and let herself cross the threshold and walk down the hall into the living room where light came out from under the door, cutting through the shadows in small slices. 

She paused, her ears picking up Deans low tone. She heard her name, then a rush of movement, footsteps, silence, Y/n was concentrated on listening when she heard the unmistakeable sound of a woman’s moan. Oh hell no. A wave of emotions crashed over her, her chest tightened and it took all her effort not to smash open the door as fast and as loud as she could. Y/n softly, with as much control as she could, pushed open the door with two fingertips. The quiet noises were only of those from two people obviously making out. She stepped into the room, her combat boots surprisingly light on the wood floor. She wasn’t surprised, however, to see Cassie and Dean, fully making out right there against the wall. 

Just then Dean, for some reason, opened his eyes and pushed her away, looking alarmed. “Cassie,” he said breathlessly, then ... then he caught sight of Y/n. He didnt look shocked, or alarmed, no deer caught in headlights look, he was, however, scared. 

“What is it, Dean?” Cassie simpered, walking forward. He caught her shoulder and held her back, pained eyes fixed on Y/n. Who hadn’t said a word. 

“Cass, I told you no.” Dean began, but Y/n had already turned on her heel and left. 

“Dean?! What -?!” Cassie said, but Dean was already out the door, following Y/n, calling after her. He felt so damn stupid. He had to tell her, he had to explain. He knew she wouldn’t listen. 

“Y/n wait!” They were out on the street, a few feet from the impala and a couple yards from Cassie’s stupid house. Why did he have to park to far away? Y/n didn’t answer him, her fits clenched and unclenched as she took fast steps away from him. “Y/n! Fuck, wait!”

“Too damn far this time, Winchester!” Y/n called over her shoulder, anger very evidently in her tone. “It’s not funny, it was never fucking funny!”

”Doll wait, I didn’t do it this time.” Dean started, a pleading hint in his voice. 

“Yeah well I don’t c-“

“You always say you never care!” Dean raised his voice at her sternly. 

Y/n was too mad to stop herself. “Well, newsflash - I’ve cared for a long time, buddy.” Y/n retaliated angrily and she shoved him away roughly, then began to walk away down the dark street taking heavy steps. Suddenly a warm hand enclosed around her wrist tightly, pulling her back, she turned to face him, a dark, glaring expression on her face, her heart hammered in her chest and she yanked her hand from his grip.

"Well, see because you're so damn closed of all the time, I don't know." Dean said harshly. 

"Yeah, thats your own fault. You think I knew that you cared, huh?" 

Dean’s expression softened as his eyes searched her face, she looked angry, but under that anger was pure pain. He opened his mouth to speak but Y/n stopped him. “No, Dean. I’m not listening to your excuses. I don’t care.” 

“It’s not an excuse.” Dean snapped. 

“Look, I’m not good at this, this stuff, ok?” She bit her lip nervously. She hated being confused, and being confused and mad made it even worse. Honestly, what was he thinking?

“That’s ok, doll.” Dean said. Y/n's face hardened at the use of the nickname. “Just ... I’m sorry. Ok?”

”Why should you be sorry, Dean? You didn’t nothing wrong.” Y/n sarcastically responded, louder than she meant it. Dean scoffed and muttered something under his breath. Y/n shook her head, rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. This is insane, she argued with herself. Just walk away, don’t think about this or him ever again. She turned away, taking a step away, then whipped around and raised her tone along with pointing a finger in his face. 

“You know all you did was complain about this chick to me and make me feel so sorry for you about how different she was and blah blah blah but apparently none of that matters, huh? Just purposely tried to make me jealous based off of what? Your brother say we're - " 

“Look, I’m sorry I kissed the wrong girl.” Dean said staunchly. His eyes were intensely bright under the steetlight, he gripped her wrist in his hand. She was close to him, so close she could see the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and backed away from him, tugging her hand away from his. 

“No, I’m sure you knew what you were doing.” She responded coldly. 

“No, Y/n. I didn’t. Trust me. She kissed me, I didn't ask for it.” Dean stepped closer to her, refusing to break eye contact. “You dont understand, I want you Y/n. Not some chick I dated years ago damn it.”

“Well I fuckin’ want you too, Winchester! You’re just too,” Y/n struggled to find the proper words to form the sentences she wanted. “Fucking blind, always seeing the easy ones.” She spoke angrily, she knew those words would maybe cause some damage. But Dean didn't hear her insults, her yelling, her swears, all he heard was how broken and forgotten she sounded. 

“Did you not hear what I just said? I want you.” 

“Yeah well I’m really mad right now, Winchester. I - " Y/n stopped, realizing what he said and spoke soflty. “What?”

“Can’t you just trust me?” Dean replied earnestly, his green eyes pleading, his shoulders slouched. 

“I do! I do, just - “ Y/n rambled, Dean stepped forwards slowly slid his hand up to her hip, pulling her body closer. “You’re so damn frustrating.” She said, eyes flicking from where his hands were to his lenitive eyes.

“I am,” He agreed, a hint of smirk in his tone, that fuelled up fresh anger and something else, something she wasn't prepared for. 

“Fuck you, Winchester.” Y/n glared up at him. He was making her smile, even though she was still fuming. 

He yanked her closer to his form. “Fuck me.”

In one moment, Y/n decided to throw all caution to the fucking winds, she gripped Dean’s collar and pulled him down to smash his lips to her own. Sparks ignited and flames soured between their bodies, all that anger and confusion burned down to complete and utter passion. Dean instantly deepened the kiss, his hands found her waist and squeezed her closer to him. Tongues and lips intermingled, Dean ran his hands over her hips to her ass and in one smooth motion he lifted her up so she sat on the hood of the Impala, properly level with him. She moaned into the kiss at the action.

”I can taste her fucking lipgloss, you asshole.” Y/n roughly pulled away from his lips. He immediately moved down to her neck, slowly sucking a hickey and dragging his lips across her collar bone. Then quickly came back up and pulled her close again. 

“Better?” He said against her. 

In reaponse, and to Deans delight and surprise, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and then hungrily returned the kiss. “Much better.” 

A minute later Y/n slowly pulled away from the kiss, her eyes searching his face. He took her breath away. “Are we doing this?” She asked breathlessly, running her hands over his broad chest so his leather jacket was pushed from his shoulders. Doing this with Dean was going to break her rules, but with him in the quick moments of what she’d call passion, Dean made it all better.

“Hell yeah,” Dean kissed her roughly, pulling the air from her lungs in the best way. He moved to stand between her parted thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping in his ear deliciously as he gently bit down on her throat in between kisses. He loved the little noises she made. Dean pulled his jacket off and tossed it in the car, coming back to kiss her again, he couldn’t get enough of her lips on his, her hands running over him, the taste of her. He needed this, now. 

“Get in the damn car.” He said roughly, pulling her down. 

Y/n quickly hopped down, opened the door and climbed into the backseat of the warm impala. She wondered vaguely if anyone could see in from where they were parked, but as Dean followed her and the look in his eyes said she didn’t need to care. Y/n pulled him down to kiss her and gently pulled his bottom lip with her teeth, Dean responded with a growl. 

“Clothes off. Now.”

Y/n laid back in response, hoping to tease him. “You first.” She said smoothly, running a delicate finger over his jawline. The frantic feeling they had seconds ago seemed to vanish, and Y/n wanted nothing more to enjoy this as much as possible. 

Dean scoffed, surprised, then pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, exposing his tan, toned chest. Y/n watched the muscles in his arms contract and bulge as he undid his belt slowly. It sent a warm needy feeling through her and she grew slightly impatient. She pulled off her shirt quickly and began to fumble with her own jeans. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Dean peeled her jeans away slowly, keeping eye contact all the while. He ran his hand over her soft legs, gently holding them as he kissed her smooth calves slowly and slowly trailed them up her legs. Y/n’s hips arched off the leather seat, her breath caught in her throat as he ghosted his lips over her hip bones. 

She whimpered softly, her muscles jumping when his lips grazed over her covered core. She felt his forearm holding her hips down as he slid her damp underwear down her legs. The cool air hit her in mini shocks, goodbumps sprinkled her skin. 

“Been waiting so damn long.” Dean murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh. 

“Fucking hurry then.” Y/n gasped, her hands finding his head and pushing down. Dean chuckled at how needy she was, and wasting no time, his mouth moved to her sensitive core, running his tongue over every part of her that made her arch and utter small moans. He loved the noises she made, the movement of her hips. He loved every second. His eyes closed as his lips pressed around her clit, softly moaning onto her. 

“Fuck, Dean!” Y/n squeaked a few minutes later as he pulled away from her shaking thighs. She was so close it almost hurt. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He looked up at her and smirked that cocky smirk then bit down on her thigh, causing her to gasp. 

“Shut up.” Y/n pulled him up to her own lips, the kiss was hard and rushed, bringing up all the passion she’d stored away. He pulled away slowly and looked into her wide bright eyes. 

“Damn,” He muttered, he ran his fingers through her hair. Y/n’s heart skipped a beat, together they were radiating passion. She lifted her hips to graze them against his own and she breathed in sharply at the feel of him as she was still sensitive.

In one swift movement Y/n was on top of Dean, she gasped softly as she pulled her hips back over Dean’s jean covered length, feeling him harden even more under her. She smirked to herself, proud she was making him feel that way. She saw his jaw clench, his eyes closed, bare chest rising and falling while she moved. 

God, he was beautiful. 

Y/n felt the warmth radiate from her and she sighed blissfully and leaned down to kiss him again. This was perfect. Dean’s hands ran up her thighs and squeezed her bottom roughly, pulling her down and harder against him. Y/n swore softly and sat upon him, grinding her hips down harshly over him. 

“Fuck,” Dean sat up quickly, his hands sliding over her torso, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra with expertise. He pulled the fabric away and Y/n shivered as the cold air hit her breasts. Dean laid Y/n back down on the seat quickly and carefully, kissing and sucking hickeys into the soft flesh. Y/n bit down gasps moans as his tongue slowly circled her nipple, making her arch her back to him. His hand slipped between her thighs once more. His fingers ghosted her sex and she moaned softly. 

“Louder,” Dean commented, peering up at her through his lashes, he wet his lips before kissing the side of her breast. 

“Make me - ah,” Y/n squeaked as his fingers ran over her sensitive core. She grasped his shoulder and dug her nails in. She should have guessed him to be a tease. 

"Oh, I'll make you," Dean promised, leaning down and sucking a bruise onto her shoulder as his fingers slowly rubbed her centre. Y/n was slightly embarrassed at how aroused she was. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip as his fingers entered her. "You keep biting that lip, doll. I'm gonna have to do it for you." Dean smirked down at her.

Y/n scoffed and ran her hands through his short hair. “So original.” She sighed. Dean responded with a teasing pull of her bottom lip between his teeth. His fingers moved faster, pulling her release closer with each movement. Her hands grasped his shoulders, arching up to him. 

“C’mon,” Dean whispered, bending down to kiss over her chest, his fingers slowed, switching to harsh, even movements that made her squirm and hold him tighter. 

“Fuck!” She came quickly, her chest heaving. “Holy shit.” 

Dean watched her come down from her high, her cheeks dusted with pink, perspiration sprinkled her skin, giving her a glowy look, her pink lips parted.

God, she was beautiful. 

Y/n sat up and rose to her knees. Her lips pressed to his slowly, her tongue flicking into his mouth, hands traveling to his partially unbuckled belt and jeans. He groaned when her hand grazed over him. 

“Babe,” he said in a low tone, his head was thrown back, completely lost in the feeling of her hands on him, he made small noises with every flick of her wrist, hand twisted into her hair. 

“Y/n -" he pulled her hands away, moving to undo the zipper of his jeans and slid them off. “I wanna feel you.” Once the rest of his clothes were off and somwhere on the ground of the impala, he moved over Y/n, slowly pressing himself on her, teasing her, one hand supporting him while the other gently palmed her breast. He made eye contact, pausing for a moment, silently asking for permission, Y/n nodded quickly, getting comfortable on the rather sticky leather seat. Dean couldn’t wait another’s second, he quickly entered her, immersing himself with the feeling of her around him. 

“Holy shit, doll.” He hissed, pulling back and thrusting forwards. Y/n gasped and arched up, pushing herself onto him even more. Dean almost came right there, the feeling of her finally, finally under him made that whole thing ten times better. He moved again, gaining some force that pushed Y/n to gasp or moan at every hit. 

Soon his thrusts picked up a heavy, set pace. Kissing her neck at every chance he got. He felt Y/n break, crying out he picked up the pace, pulling her to her climax. Her moans were so soft, aroused and wanting.

“Oh my god - Dean, Dean I’m close,” Y/n whimpered, her one leg wrapping around him and her back arched off the seat. Dean bit down on her shoulders to stop himself from moaning loudly. He swore in return, his grip on her tightened. 

“Me too, baby - fuuck.” Sure, Dean had had some amazing sex, mindbowing he’d even call it; but this, with Y/n, it was different, a good different. Like, (he didn’t want to sound cheesy) it felt like they were made for eachother. Everything she did felt good, it was like she’s knew exactly what he needed. 

He finished shortly after Y/n. Dragging out the erotic feeling with slow, rough and percise movements. His eyes closed and brow furrowed, he uttered a mix of swears before slowly collapsing onto Y/n, dropping his head, resting his forehead on Y/n’s shoulder, warm breath fanning over her neck. 

Once he regained his breath to a semi normal pace, Dean removed himself from Y/n and kissed her one more time. Y/n’s arms wound around his neck, sighing into the kiss, pulling him closer. Dean regretfully pulled away and looked down at her in awe. 

“Damn.”

 

After the two had been laying, entangled for a little while, Y/n cleared her throat and spoke quietly. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Dean pushed off of her chest and looked down at her. Y/n’s heart rate had finally gone back to normal, though it still felt as though it skipped a beat every time Dean looked at her, stoked a hand down her back or gently pressed a kiss to her jaw. She watched Dean roll his eyes. 

“Hell, yell or get mad at me more often if we’re going to end up like this.” He smirked.

“Very funny. Honestly, where do you come up with this stuff?” She teased him for his lines, which he’d gotten from movies.

“I’m just that awesome.” 

Y/n snorted tried not to roll her eyes to hard. “I can’t stand you sometimes, you know that, right?” 

“Yeah, doll. Right back at ya.” 

Y/n smiled despite the horrible nickname, it felt weird, a real smile. She was distracted for a moment, looking over him, the way his eyes met hers, a tight feeling came over her ribs, like she was actually experiencing a feeling. Gross. 

“Ok, I need to get up, this car seat is driving me crazy and you’re like super heavy.” 

 

“Should we tell Sam?” Y/n inquired a few minutes later, struggling to reclasp her bra in the dark. Dean pulled his flannel back on and turned her by her shoulder, professionally clasping the little annoying clips on the item of clothing, finishing with a kiss to one of the scars on her shoulder - a gift from one of the many vampires she faced before she met the Winchesters. 

“Nah,” he said after he finished helping her. Y/n wasn’t actually surprised he was good at that. “If we’re keeping this whole ‘thing’ casual, then mind as well not talk about it.” 

Pretending the word ‘casual’ didn’t bother her that much she shrugged. “Alright.”

“I mean, he’ll find out eventually.” Dean shrugged, tossing her her shirt. “He’s weird about that stuff.” 

Y/n raised an eyebrow at Dean. “You’re weird.” 

“You’re weirder.”

“Fuck you.”

“You just did.”

 

Once they were dressed and in the front seats of the impala, Dean revved the engine and took off down the road. Y/n had a thought that kept popping into her head as they drove in silence, she’d better bring it up now, though she really, really didn’t want too. 

“I hate to ask,” Y/n said, automatically regretting her future question. “What, uh, what exactly are we?” She pursed her lips and looked questioningly at the elder Winchester, one eyebrow arched perfectly.

“I was wondering that too.” Dean replied gruffly. His green eyes met hers under raised eyebrows. Thank god it wasn’t just her, Y/n thought, mentally sighing with relief. 

“Well, lets just keep it causal.” She shrugged, trying to retain a neutral tone of voice. After all, Dean had mentioned the word casual ealier so she hoped it wouldn’t mean anything. 

Dean glanced over at her, one hand relaxed on the wheel as they drove through the dark. “Yeah, we could do that. Fuck buddies.” He nodded with his approval. 

Y/n wrinkled her nose at the name. “How about -“

“Don’t even say it.” 

“What? Friends with benefits?” Y/n laughed. 

Dean cringed. “God, I hate that.” 

“Well this certainly isn’t a relationship, dumbass. I don’t even know how that could turn out.” She spoke honestly, relaxing into the smooth leather seat. Her mind conjured an image of her and Dean in a sappy, stereotypical, romance filled relationship and she shivered at even the thought. 

“Yeah, look how my relationship with Cassie turned out? A fucking mess.” Dean said, sounding weirdly open-minded. 

“Exactly.” Y/n threw up her hands, like they were discussing something totally normal. “And like, I’ve never been in a serious relationship, so ...” She trailed off. It was true, she’d never been committed, never wanted to either. A real life relationship with compromise, talks about feelings, all felt surreal to her, like maybe, in another life she would maybe consider it. And then there was Dean, who wouldn’t recognize commitment if it punched him in the face.

She and Dean could be a recipe for a disaster.

Worth it?

Totally. 

“We can still hook up whenever, right?” Dean implored casually. Y/n almost laughed about how chill they were discussing their new situation. It was honestly a shock to her how casual this was, her mind flicked back through the past events and heat rose to her cheeks. 

“Damn straight.” Y/n agreed, a little quicker and enthusiastic than she would have normally liked.

Dean smirked. “Good.”

 

 

*clears throat* 

ok, hope y’all enjoyed that. i sure did omfg. i’m so glad this episode had arrived, like finally.

and this was my first time writing Dean smut, so it probably wasn’t the best you've read - but not the worst you've read (hopefully lol)

anyways, if you wish, please leave a comment, compliment or some constructive criticism and/or suggestions! thanks for reading! 

~ L


End file.
